Hourglass
by SuperSlyly
Summary: Во время битвы в Отделе Тайн из-за неточного заклинания на Гермиону падают хроновороты, отправляя её в прошлое. Сможет ли она вернуться в своё время? Или же прошлое станет её настоящим? Тайм-тревел. Перевод с разрешения автора.
1. Разбитые часы

_18 июня 1996 года_

 _Лондон, Англия. Отдел тайн Министерства магии, Комната времени_

Гермиона, Гарри и Невилл, сгорбившись и пытаясь унять тяжёлое дыхание, затаились под столами. Отсюда они могли видеть только края мантий преследующих их Пожирателей смерти.

— Скорее всего, они побежали в этот зал, — раздался грубый голос.

— Проверьте под столами! — прозвучал другой.

Гермиона с ужасом наблюдала за тем, как Пожиратель смерти нагнулся, чтобы заглянуть под стол, где прятался Гарри. Тот тут же протянул палочку и выкрикнул:

— Ступефай!

Красный луч попал в ближайшего Пожирателя смерти, который, падая назад, зацепил старинные часы и разбил их. Второй Пожиратель, к несчастью, смог увернуться от заклинания и выбрал себе другую цель — Гермиону.

— Авада…

Гарри выскочил из укрытия и бросился на врага, хватая его за ноги, тем самым отвлекая от цели. Пытаясь помочь Гарри, Невилл опрокинул свой стол и направил палочку на сражающихся.

— Экспеллиармус!

Палочки Гарри и его противника вылетели из рук хозяев и откатились к входу в Зал пророчеств. Оба противника тут же вскочили на ноги и бросились за ними. Гермиона же в это время отошла немного в сторону и навела палочку на Пожирателя, но не решалась выпустить заклинание – Гарри постоянно загораживал мишень.

— Уйди с дороги, Гарри! — воскликнул Невилл, решив, видимо, компенсировать причиненный вред.

Гарри отбежал в сторону, Невилл снова прицелился и прокричал:

— Ступефай!

Красный луч пролетел над плечом Пожирателя смерти и ударил в стеклянный шкаф, полный часов всех форм и размеров. Они посыпались прямо на Гермиону, стекла начали биться, заставив ее вздрогнуть. Одни из больших песочных часов сильно стукнули девушку по голове. Гарри обернулся на звук и с ужасом увидел, как Гермиона исчезла.

Гермиона не понимала, что происходит. Её тело как будто очень быстро протягивали сквозь огненную трубку. Она чувствовала головокружение, дезориентацию, не могла отличить верх от низа. Добавляла дискомфорта и кровь, текущая по голове из оставленной песочными часами раны. Её состояние можно было бы с натяжкой назвать забавным, но все же неприятные ощущения перевесили, и на какое-то время Гермиона потеряла сознание. Она очнулась внезапно, чувствительно ударившись о твердую поверхность. Гермиона осмотрела комнату, в которой приземлилась, и поняла, что осталась там же, где все началось.

 _18 июня 1976 года_

 _Лондон, Англия. Больница св. Мунго_

Альбус Дамблдор уже получил всю возможную информацию о странном происшествии и теперь замер возле одной из палат на четвертом этаже.

— Альбус, ты уверен, что все студенты Хогвартса на месте? — в пятый раз спросил Гарольд Минчум, Министр магии.

— Уверен. Я отправил письма в Шармбатон и Дурмстранг с вопросом о пропавших студентах. Пока мы не получим ответ, информации будет не больше, чем уже имеется. Или же пока девушка не очнется, — спокойно сказал Дамблдор. — Надеюсь, теперь ты позволишь мне наконец-то поговорить с её целителем. Я бы хотел узнать подробнее о ней и о том, как же она оказалась здесь.

Министр кивнул. Они вошли в палату и остановились недалеко от постели незнакомки, дабы не мешать ведьмам-целителям заниматься пациенткой. Вскоре одна из них отвлеклась и подошла к ним.

— Профессор Дамблдор, министр Минчум. Полагаю, вы пришли сюда, чтобы проведать девушку?

Дамблдор кивнул.

— Целитель Фоули, еще я бы хотел узнать, как именно она обратилась за помощью.

Целительница вздохнула.

— Мне очень жаль, но я не знаю подробностей. Она была доставлена в Мунго из Министерства, из Отдела тайн. А, как вы знаете, всё, что происходит там, — строго секретная информация. Нам сообщили только, что она была обнаружена в Комнате времени без сознания и с кровоточащей раной на голове. Когда мы занимались ею, то обнаружили это.

Целительница отлевитировала к мужчинам нечто, похожее на сломанные песочные часы.

— Интересно, — задумчиво произнес профессор, одной рукой поглаживая косичку на бороде. — По всей видимости, у нас тут непреднамеренная путешественница во времени. Гарольд, смею надеяться, что это не попадет на первые полосы газет. С учетом того, что творит Волдеморт, нам не стоит вызывать лишнее беспокойство у людей...

— Обязательно было произносить это имя, Альбус? — прошипел министр.

Глаза Дамблдора сверкнули.

— Да, Гарольд, обязательно, — строго сказал он и вновь обратил свое внимание на целительницу. — Мадам, я возьму на себя ответственность за эту девушку до дальнейших распоряжений. И ожидаю, что меня оповестят сразу же, как только она придёт в себя.

— Конечно, профессор.

Попрощавшись с целителями и министром коротким кивком, Дамблдор вышел из палаты и направился на пятый этаж. Ему была неприятна мысль о том, что юная ведьма очнётся в незнакомом месте, в одиночестве, даже без вазы с цветами или коробки шоколада. Что ж, надо не забыть захватить гостинцы в следующий визит.

 _20 июня 1976 года_

 _Лондон, Англия. Больница св. Мунго_

Гермиона пошевелилась и тут же ощутила пульсирующую в голове боль. Она открыла глаза, пытаясь понять, где находится и что всё-таки произошло. Последним ее воспоминанием был удар и сильная боль. Она осмотрела комнату и с удивлением обнаружила Альбуса Дамблдора, читающего «Ежедневный Пророк» в кресле рядом с её кроватью. Вроде бы он выглядел таким же, каким она его помнила, но всё же что-то неуловимо было не так. Гермиона попыталась сесть.

— О, вы пришли в себя, юная леди? — спросил Дамблдор, выглядывая из-за газеты. — Целительница Фоули предупредила, что вы должны скоро очнуться.

Гермиона несколько раз моргнула, даже попыталась протереть глаза. Теперь она вообще ничего не понимала. Всё-таки профессор выглядел моложе, его знаменитая борода была короче и, кажется, темнее. Гермиона внимательно наблюдала за директором, пока тот сворачивал газету. Наконец он положил «Пророк» на колени и с беспокойством посмотрел на собеседницу. Черты его лица не были привычно острыми, зато голубые глаза всё так же загадочно мерцали.

— Профессор Дамблдор? — неуверенно спросила Гермиона.

Брови профессора поползли вверх. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и сказал:

— Вы знаете мое имя, но, боюсь, я не могу сказать того же о вас, юная леди.

Гермиона побледнела. Как такое возможно? Она начала размышлять, попыталась вспомнить, что же случилось до того, как она потеряла сознание. Внезапно в ее мозгу воскресли вспышки заклинаний и неприятное головокружение. Гермиона протянула руку к голове и внезапно вспомнила, что на неё упали песочные часы из шкафа.

— Это бы хроноворот, — прошептала Гермиона.

К счастью, Дамблдор её не услышал. Она решительно посмотрела на профессора.

— Сэр, могу я посмотреть вашу газету?

Профессор кивнул и протянул ей «Пророк», его лицо при этом не выражало никаких эмоций. Гермиона осторожно развернула газету и посмотрела на первую страницу. Её подозрения подтвердились простой надписью: _«Воскресенье. 20 июня 1976 года»_.Она осторожно, стараясь сохранять самообладание, сложила «Пророк» и вернула его Дамблдору.

— Нашли то, что искали? — спросил он.

Гермиона медленно кивнула, закусив губу. Внутри нее разгоралась битва между желанием рассказать директору все, что с ней приключилось, и опасениями в правильности этого шага. Она недолго сомневалась.

— Сэр, вы можете мне не поверить, но я… Не из этого времени. У меня нет доказательств, но я настаиваю на своих словах!

Дамблдор спокойно смотрел на нее, лишь слегка приподняв брови.

— Что ж, почему бы нам не начать с того, откуда вы, моя дорогая? И, конечно же, было бы не лишним знать ваше имя.

— Меня зовут Гермиона, — она совсем забыла, что этот профессор не знает её.— И я попала сюда из июня 1996 года.

Гермиона надеялась, что не напортачит сильнее, чем уже успела. Ей была просто необходима помощь, чтобы справиться с этой очень непростой ситуацией.

— Да, удивительно, Гермиона. Кажется, вы оказались во времени, в котором даже ещё не родились. Я правильно полагаю? И все же, как вы здесь оказались? Да ещё и с такими неприятными ранениями?

— Мы сражались в Министерстве: Гарри, я и Орден, но там было так много Пожирателей смерти… Невилл послал в одного заклинание, но неудачно. Оно попало в шкаф, и на меня посыпались какие-то часы, а затем что-то тяжелое упало мне на голову. Я почувствовала, как меня словно протягивает по узкой трубе. Это всё, что я помню.

— Орден? Что вы знаете об ордене? — Дамблдор мгновенно стал серьезным.

Гермиона осмотрелась, пытаясь понять, нет ли вокруг лишних ушей. Затем наклонилась ближе к профессору и принялась рассказывать тихим голосом.

— Орден Феникса. Тайное общество, которое вы организовали для борьбы с Лордом Волдемортом и его Пожирателями. А мы — я, Гарри, Невилл и остальные — были небольшой группой желающих сражаться наравне со всеми, но нас не принимали в орден из-за нашего юного возраста. Так что мы организовали свой кружок и пытались самостоятельно научиться сражаться. А в Министерстве оказались, потому что у Гарри было видение…

Гермиона внезапно умолкла и нахмурилась.

— Простите, но я больше не могу ничего сказать.

— Возможно, это и к лучшему. Не хочу расстраивать вас, моя дорогая, но боюсь, что у нас пока нет возможности вернуть вас в ваше время.

Гермиона кивнула. Она хорошо знала законы, касающиеся Времени, и понимала, что решение её проблемы будет крайне непростым. Тем не менее, она беспокоилась о своём возможном вмешательстве во временную линию.

— Что же теперь делать, профессор? Все законы говорят об одном: менять прошлое нельзя. Но чем дольше я здесь, тем больше вероятность, что я сделаю или скажу что-то, что изменит ход событий.

— Мы будем скрывать правду. Вам придумают соответствующую легенду, и всё будет как нужно. Пока невыразимцы не найдут способ вернуть вас в ваше время, мы будем прикладывать все усилия, чтобы вы чувствовали себя комфортно здесь. У меня есть необходимые ресурсы, чтобы осуществить это. Можете считать это своей первой миссией в составе ордена.

Глаза Дамблдора мерцали, а у Гермионы появилось ощущение, что ею играют, как пешкой на шахматной доске. Тем не менее, она неохотно кивнула. Выбора у неё всё равно не было.

— Вот и замечательно. Сейчас мне нужно написать несколько писем и уладить некоторые формальности, главное — нужно найти вам «приёмную» семью. В Ордене есть несколько надежных людей с детьми как раз вашего возраста. Не позднее завтрашнего дня я свяжусь с вами. В Хогвартсе заканчиваются экзамены, так что я не могу дольше оставаться здесь, — сказал Дамблдор, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Конечно, сэр, я понимаю, — ответила Гермиона, пытаясь не показывать своего страха.

Её нервировала и пугала необходимость оставаться одной в неизвестном ей мире. Да, она понимала, что этот мир не совсем чужой ей. Множество знакомых ей людей жили сейчас, но они-то про Гермиону Грейнджер еще ничего не слышали. Именно это и тревожило ее, заставляя чувствовать себя очень одинокой.

— Я пришлю сову со всей необходимой информацией, когда все подготовлю. Целительница Фоули побудет с вами. Я постараюсь найти вам семью ко вторнику. Также нам нужно будет встретиться с невыразимцами, хотя я всё же не думаю, что решение проблемы будет быстрым. Поэтому я прошу никому ничего не рассказывать, если меня нет рядом. Хорошо? — почти сурово спросил директор.

Гермиона кивнула.

Дамблдор улыбнулся, а затем взял что-то с прикроватной тумбочки и бросил ей. Гермиона ловко поймала предмет. Это оказалась шоколадная лягушка. Гермиона быстро посмотрела на директора и перевела взгляд на тумбочку. Там стояла большая ваза с цветами и корзинка со сладостями. Она широко улыбнулась, понимая, что это всё — дело рук Дамблдора.

Директор подмигнул ей и сказал:

— Не унывайте, мисс Гермиона. Нужно оставаться позитивной, даже когда сталкиваешься с серьезными проблемами.


	2. Приёмная семья

_22 июня 1976 года Лондон, Англия. Больница св. Мунго_

Через два дня Дамблдор снова посетил больницу Святого Мунго. Гермиона была очень рада его компании, ведь целительница Фоули из-за перенесенных травм не разрешала ей переутомляться и читать более часа в день. Гермионе было сложно оставаться без дела и просто отдыхать. В тот момент, когда она увидела профессора на пороге палаты, ее лицо озарила счастливая улыбка, она даже не сразу заметила мужчину и женщину, которые сопровождали ее гостя.

– Как ваши дела, моя дорогая? – спросил Дамблдор.

– Скучно,– честно ответила Гермиона. – Я просила у целительницы Фоули дать мне почитать что-нибудь, и она принесла мне «Ведьмин досуг»… Так что я очень сильно хочу попасть в библиотеку.

Дамблдор усмехнулся.

– Надеюсь, сегодня ваши мучения закончатся. Целитель Фоули считает, что вы достаточно окрепли. А теперь я хотел бы представить Флимонта и Юфимию Поттер.

Гермиона удивленно уставилась на пару. Могли ли они быть бабушкой и дедушкой Гарри? Она постаралась успокоиться и приветливо улыбнулась.

– Флимонт и Юфимия члены Ордена. Они не знают ничего конкретного, но понимают достаточно. Мистер и миссис Поттер согласились принять тебя в семью – дать свою фамилию и разместить в своем доме. Они уже рассказали краткую версию придуманной мной легенды своему сыну Джеймсу, ну а более подробно мы все обсудим в приватной обстановке.

Гермиона кивнула.

– Благодарю вас, мистер и миссис Поттер. Очень любезно с вашей стороны принять меня, – застенчиво произнесла она.

– Не забивай свою прелестную головку пустяками, моя дорогая, – мягко сказала Юфимия. – Нам очень повезло с Джеймсом, но Флимонт и я всегда хотели большую семью. А теперь, с тобой и Сириусом Блэком, а также их другом Римусом, этим летом наша мечта осуществится.

Гермиона улыбнулась. Ей вспомнилась Молли Уизли, которая тоже была рада принять любого ребенка как родного. Гермиона знала, что Поттеры приютили Сириуса на пятом курсе, когда его мать, Вальбурга Блэк, выжгла сына с фамильного древа, но все же, для поддержания беседы, спросила:

– Сириус Блэк?

– Это один из друзей Джеймса, милая. Он живет у нас из-за проблем со своей семьей. Ты познакомишься с ним на этих выходных, когда мальчики вернутся из Хогвартса.

Гермиона волновалась из-за первой встречи с Джеймсом, будущим отцом ее лучшего друга. Она знала о нем только то, что когда-то Римус и Сириус рассказывали Гарри. Гермиона просто не представляла, как же ей себя вести рядом с двумя юношами, которых она знала и уважала взрослыми мужчинами. Она решила постараться не паниковать, постепенно прощупать ситуацию и действовать исходя из полученной информации.

– Дорогая, с тобой все хорошо? – спросила Юфимия.

Гермиона тряхнула головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, затем посмотрела на миссис Поттер и кивнула.

– Да, просто немного болит голова.

– Возможно, нам не стоит забирать тебя сегодня, – начала Юфимия, бросив неуверенный взгляд в сторону Дамблдора.

– Нет-нет, со мной все в порядке, нужно просто немного отдохнуть, но только не в больнице…

– Хорошо. Альбус сказал, ты потеряла все свои вещи в том страшном пожаре, в котором погибли твои родители. Мы пойдем за покупками и выберем тебе все необходимое, – улыбнувшись, сказала она.

Гермиона нахмурилась. Нужно будет расспросить Дамблдора о том, какую же версию событий он преподнес Поттерам.

– В этом нет необходимости, я не хочу навязываться, – начала было Гермиона, но Юфимия прервала ее.

– Чепуха. Теперь ты член нашей семьи, а это значит, что мы должны заботиться о твоих потребностях. Мы прекрасно понимаем, на что соглашаемся, Гермиона. Что скажешь, если я помогу тебе переодеться и мы отправимся в твою новую уютную комнату, подальше от этой душной палаты?

Гермиона смущенно улыбнулась, когда деятельная миссис Поттер с нетерпящим возражений видом заставила своего мужа и профессора Дамблдора посторониться, поставила ширму возле постели, а затем помогла сменить больничную одежду. Оглядев ее наряд, Юфимия заметила:

– Что ж, французы всегда были новаторами во всем, что касается моды.

Гермиона хихикнула: «О да, вы себе даже представить не можете».

 _Этим же вечером. Уимборн, Англия. Поместье Поттеров_

Гермиона подошла к впечатляющему трехэтажному кирпичному коттеджу. Она знала, что родители Гарри были богаты, и не ожидала, что их дом будет выглядеть таким… обыкновенным. Все ее предыдущие, хоть и немногочисленные, знакомства с архитектурой волшебного мира были куда более впечатляющими, разве что особняк на площади Гриммо ничем не выделялся среди соседних магловских жилищ.

Гермиона последовала за Юфимией в дом, и сразу же попала в большую гостиную с восхитительной лестницей вишневого дерева. Справа располагалась огромная открытая столовая, рядом с ней – кухня, слева – еще одна небольшая гостиная. Из малой гостиной они прошли в восхитительную комнату, уставленную мебелью из вишневого дерева и кожи. Дальнюю стену украшал камин, еще одну от края до края занимали французские окна, выходящие на патио и сад.

– Здесь находится кабинет Флимонта, – пояснила Юфимия.

Затем в их небольшой экскурсии настала очередь второго этажа.

– Вот и твоя спальня, моя дорогая, – проворковала миссис Поттер, открывая дверь, которая находилась ближе всего к лестнице. – Это комната для гостей, в которой, право, кроме Сириуса никто и не останавливался. – А сейчас он поживет вместе с Джеймсом, в конце коридора.

– Ох, надеюсь, что он не будет возражать, – пробормотала Гермиона, чувствуя себя немного неловко.

Юфимия лишь рассмеялась.

– В любом случае, комната Джеймса очень большая. Кроме того, в школе мальчики живут вместе. А Римус и Питер останавливаются в угловой комнате, чуть дальше спальни сына. Наши с Флимонтом покои располагаются между вашими комнатами, – объяснила она.

Гермиона обрадовалась, что не стоит волноваться по поводу стеснения кого-то из домочадцев, но все равно была смущена тем, сколько хлопот доставила чете Поттер. Медлить дальше было невежливо, и она зашла в комнату. Стены здесь были голубого цвета, кровать украшало бело-голубое покрывало. Рядом с гардеробной Гермиона заметила еще одну дверь.

– У меня будет своя ванная?

– Конечно! Это еще одна причина, почему тебе достается именно эта комнатаЖивя в одном доме с четырьмя парнями, девушка нуждается в своем укромном уголке.

Гермиона позвонила себе расслабиться и присесть на кровать. Она тут же почувствовала, насколько сильно устала.

– А что на третьем этаже? Мне очень интересно, но я не уверена, что моих сил хватит на то, чтобы подняться туда прямо сейчас.

– Большую часть занимает библиотека. Ты можешь брать оттуда все что захочешь. Римус постоянно убегает туда, чтобы побыть немного в тишине и спокойствии.

– Соблазнительно, но я загляну туда попозже, – сказала Гермиона, широко зевая.

Сейчас усталость превосходила даже ее страсть к чтению.

– Отдыхай, милая. Я разбужу тебя к ужину, хорошо?

Гермиона рассеянно кивнула, попутно снимая обувь и забираясь под одеяло. Уже проваливаясь в сон, она пробормотала:

– Спасибо, миссис Поттер.

– Зови меня тетя Юфимия, дорогуша.

Хозяйка дома достала палочку и с ее помощью быстро задернула шторы.

– Спасибо, тетя Юфимия, – медленно повторила благодарность Гермиона, будто пробуя имя на вкус.

Все происходящее с ней было немного странным, но все же заставляло улыбнуться. Как замечательно, что в этом чуждом ей времени у нее будет семья. Это поможет отвлечься, собраться с мыслями и не нанести непоправимый вред. Засыпая, Гермиона представляла себе встречу со здешними Сириусом и Римусом и думала о том, как же будет странно познакомиться с отцом Гарри.

 _23 июня 1976 года Уимборн, Англия. Поместье Поттеров_

Профессор Дамблдор пришел на следующий день, чтобы проведать Гермиону, а также рассказать, что же именно он сообщил Поттерам. Директор нашел ее в библиотеке, где Гермиона сосредоточенно изучала книжные полки. Он присел за кофейный столик у окна и заговорил.

– История получилась несколько сложная, но я искренне надеюсь, что вы справитесь.

– Все будет хорошо. В конце концов, у меня просто нет выбора, – твердо ответила Гермиона, не отрываясь от разглядывания очередного фолианта.

– Флимонт и Юфимия и подавляющее большинство волшебников Англии считают, что на вашу семью напал Волдеморт, и, естественно, ваши родители при этом погибли. У Флимонта недавно умер двоюродный брат с женой, даты их смерти и предполагаемой трагедии в вашей «семье» не так сильно разнятся, поэтому он предложил вам взять их фамилию. Ваших подставных родителей звали Оберон и Корделия Поттер, они проживали во Франции.

– Так мы сможем объяснить мое появление на шестом курсе Хогвартса, если к началу нового учебного года я все еще буду здесь? – спросила Гермиона.

Профессор усмехнулся.

– А вы умная девушка, не так ли? – сказал он, подмечая, что Гермиона уже выбрала три больших тома, но все еще продолжала рассматривать содержимое полок. – Я предполагаю, что вы сможете вернуться в свое время, но нам нужно быть готовыми ко всему. Если концу августа вы все еще будете здесь, то Юфимия доставит вас в Хогвартс для распределения.

– Итак, я полагаю, что ранее я посещала Шармбатон. Что еще я должна знать, если меня начнут расспрашивать Джеймс, Сириус или Римус?

– Об Обероне и Корделии Поттер известно не так уж много, поэтому вы можете смело придумать любую правдоподобную историю. И еще, официально вы – полукровка, так как Корделия была маглорожденной. Также вы должны кое-что знать о своих ненастоящих бабушке и дедушке. С такой фамилией вам не избежать расспросов о семье. Родственниками Корделии интересоваться не будут, а вот Оберон-то был чистокровным магом, так что запомните: его родителями были Чарльз Поттер и Дорея Блэк.

– Блэк? То есть Сириус вроде как… мой родственник?

– Совершенно точно.

– Это будет странно, – вздохнула Гермиона. – А что известно о Чарльзе и Дорее?

– Оба – выпускники Слизерина, что, кстати, и привело к разладу в семье между Чарльзом и Генри, дедом Джеймса, который был истинным гриффиндорцем. Когда Генри предложили место в Визенгамоте, Чарльз переехал во Францию, тогда же стали расцветать радикальные идеи…

– Чарльз и Дорея были поборниками чистоты крови?

– К сожалению, моя дорогая.

– Видимо, они не смогли привить свои взгляды Оберону, если тот все же женился на маглорожденной без последствий.

– Мне кажется, они все же смогли пересмотреть свои принципы, – Дамблдор прищурился. – С трудом верится, что вам всего шестнадцать. Мне порой трудно обсуждать подобные вещи со взрослыми членами Ордена.

Гермиона грустно улыбнулась.

– В моем времени меня считали одной из лучших студенток Хогвартса.

– Верю, моя дорогая, – Дамблдор мягко улыбнулся.

И только теперь Гермиона осознала, что должна смотреть на мир и действовать как член Ордена, а не просто ребенок. И это ее напугало. С одной стороны, она была рада, что может принести пользу в борьбе со злом, но с другой же, жаждала жить в безопасности, а не обеспечивать ее. В сознании Гермионы всплыла колдография первого состава Ордена, и это ее слегка замутило, ведь она поняла, что вскоре встретит большую часть этих людей и что почти все они не доживут до конца войны.

Гермиона вздохнула, представив в полной мере, насколько же трудно ей придется.


	3. Джеймс и Сириус

_25 июня Уинборн, Англия. Поместье Поттеров_

Накануне Гермиона вместе с профессором Дамблдором посетила Отдел тайн, чтобы поговорить с одним из его сотрудников, так называемым невыразимцем. Встреча длилась не больше двух часов, но, вернувшись в поместье, Гермиона еле держалась на ногах. Вообще, состояние усталости, в котором она постоянно пребывала, сильно ее огорчало. Заниматься так же прилежно, как и раньше, не удавалось, и Гермионе требовалось время от времени отдыхать в уютном кресле, отложив книгу, или и вовсе идти в свою комнату, чтобы немного вздремнуть.

Невыразимец пообещал приложить все усилия к решению Гермиониной проблемы. Путешественница во времени тоже не теряла времени даром: в библиотеке Поттеров она нашла несколько книг, посвященных теме времени, и теперь читала одну из них в постели. Тетя Юфимия отправилась встречать Джеймса и Сириуса, которые сегодня должны были прибыть из Хогвартса. Она предупредила Гермиону, что мальчиков пока не посветили во все, поэтому она подробно расскажет им о новой родственнице и ситуации, в которую та попала, по дороге.

Гермиона не знала, каким способом Поттеры обычно добираются домой, но ее это и не слишком волновало. Она была настолько погружена в книгу, что не услышала звук сработавшего камина, тяжелые шаги и стук школьных сундуков, которые явно волокли по полу. Гермиона не замечала вообще ничего до тех самых пор, пока громкий стук распахнувшейся двери не испугал ее, заставив уронить книгу на колени.

Она подняла глаза и тут же встретилась с удивленным взглядом молодого Сириуса Блэка. В нем угадывался Сириус из ее времени: его черные вьющиеся волосы ниспадали до плеч, и серые глаза несомненно были ей знакомы, хотя в них горел огонек, которого она никогда не замечала в своем времени. Гермиона поняла, что рассматривает его. Сириус, в свою очередь, занимался тем же самым и внимательно разглядывал занявшую его комнату незнакомку.

– Кто ты такая, черт возьми? – воскликнул он наконец.

Его лицо покрылось красными пятнами, и Гермиона поняла, что тетя Юфимия еще ничего не рассказала.

– Я…– начала она, но была прервана звуком еще раз сработавшего камина, а затем и громким топотом на лестнице.

– Сириус! Друг, послушай, я не хотел, – в комнату ввалился Джеймс Поттер.

Ситуация была как минимум неловкой, но Гермиона не могла не отметить того, насколько на самом деле были похожи Джеймс и Гарри. Если бы не ошарашенный взгляд карих глаз, то Гермиона ни капельки бы не усомнилась в том, что в дверях стоит ее лучший друг. Джеймс остановился возле Сириуса и в замешательстве переводил взгляд с него на Гермиону.

– Кто ты такая, черт возьми? – нахмурившись, спросил Джеймс.

Его довольно грубая фраза заставила Гермиону хихикнуть. Эти двое так сильно напоминали Гарри и Рона, что она просто не могла сдержаться. По всей видимости, они были в процессе выяснения отношений и даже не дали тете Юфимии шанса все им рассказать. Джеймс и Сириус уставились на Гермиону с таким видом, будто были уверены, что она сумасшедшая. Они начали медленно отступать к двери, когда снова сработал камин и раздался голос тети Юфими, зовущей их по именам.

– Они здесь, тетя Юфимия, – окрикнула ее Гермиона, все еще хихикая.

– Тетя Юфимия? – с любопытством переспросил Сириус.

Миссис Поттер, тяжело дыша и держась рукой за бок, поднялась на второй этаж. Кажется, она изо всех сил старалась догнать мальчиков.

– Да, тетя Юфимия, – сказала она, опустив руки. – Если бы вы соизволили выслушать меня на платформе, то узнали бы, что эта девушка – ваша кузина Гермиона Поттер. Гермиона, как ты уже догадалась, эти два обалдуя – твои двоюродные братья.

– Наша общая кузина? – спросил Сириус. – Но это же значит, что ты – внучка Чарльза и Дореи, не так ли?

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Я – наследник рода Блэк и обязан знать свое фамильное древо. Зубрить имена родственников, которых и в глаза-то не видел, – очень веселое занятие, – закатывая глаза, ответил он. – Так значит ты чистокровная?

Сириус скрестил руки на груди, искорки недоверия сияли в его глазах.

– Полукровка. Мама была маглорожденной, – ответила Гермиона, наслаждаясь шокированным видом «кузена».

– Сын Поттеров и Блэков женился на маглорожденной? Что ж, это объясняет то, что я никогда не слышал о тебе. Выжжены с фамильного древа, я полагаю, – серьезно сказал Сириус, а затем подмигнул и улыбнулся. – Не переживай, я тоже.

– Спасибо, Сириус.

– Так почему ты здесь? – спросил Джеймс, но, поймав взгляд матери, быстро добавил – Не то чтобы мы не были рады, новые родственники – это всегда здорово.

– Наш дом во Франции подвергся атаке Пожирателей Смерти. Мои родители погибли. Тетя Юфимия и дядя Флимонт предложили пожить с ними, поскольку, как правильно заметил Сириус, меня нет на фамильном древе Блэков, и у мамы не осталось живых родственников. Я побуду тут до совершеннолетия, только тогда смогу претендовать на имущество и ценности, завещанные мне отцом, – ровным голосом сказала Гермиона.

Юфимия выглядела удивленной, но быстро взяла себя в руки и кивнула Гермионе, показав тем самым, что все прозвучало довольно правдоподобно. Сириус и Джеймс побледнели и принялись шарить глазами по полу.

– Очень сочувствую твоей потере, – пробормотал Сириус. – Я… мне нужно распаковать свои вещи.

Он быстро схватил свой сундук и потащил его в сторону спальни Джеймса.

– Джеймс, дорогой, иди вместе с Сириусом и отнеси свой багаж в комнату, я приду через пару минут и помогу вам, хорошо? – мягко сказала Юфимия.

Джеймс кивнул и повернулся к Гермионе:

– Рад познакомиться с тобой, кузина. Не переживай о Сириусе, ему просто нужно немного привыкнуть, – он усмехнулся и снова стал так похож на Гарри, что и Гермиона не удержалась от ответной улыбки.

– Да, спасибо, Джеймс. Увидимся.

Он кивнул и, улыбаясь, направился в свою комнату. Гермиона смотрела, как он уходит. Стоило ему скрылся за дверью, как она повернулась к Юфимии.

– Кажется, Джеймс – хороший парень.

– Да. Но когда они с Сириусом вместе, то с завидной регулярностью влипают в неприятности, – вздохнула та.

– Притягивают их как магниты? Я знаю парочку таких людей, – улыбнулась Гермиона, вспоминая своих друзей и думая о том, как сильно по ним скучает.

 _26 июня 1976 года Уимборн, Англия. Поместье Поттеров_

Утром Гермиону разбудило сильное чувство голода. Она пропустила ужин вчера, заснув почти сразу же после того, как ушли Джеймс и Сириус. Она потянулась, и, потирая глаза, направилась к двери, за которой в коридоре слышался какой-то шум. Это были ее «кузены» – они топтались под дверью и спорили громким шепотом.

– Мама велела тебе разбудить ее.

– Но это твой дом, Джеймс, так что она – твоя гостья.

– Твоя тоже, друг, и ты знаешь это.

Гермиона решила прервать пререкания и распахнула дверь, заставив спорщиков отскочить.

– Да? – выжидающее спросила она.

Парни переглядывались и толкали друг друга локтями, пытаясь заставить другого заговорить первым. Гермиона изогнула бровь и скрестила руки на груди. Сириус сдался первым и со стоном выдал:

– Тетя Юффи зовет завтракать.

– Юффи? – уголок ее рта дернулся.

– Ну да. Тетя Юфимия – это слишком сложно, – сказал он, покраснев. – Я зову ее тетей Юффи со второго курса.

Гермиона кивнула. Она не могла не согласиться с тем, что так называть миссис Поттер гораздо удобнее и легче.

– Дайте мне две минуты, – сказала Гермиона.

Она быстро привела себя в порядок и вышла в коридор. Джеймс и Сириус все еще были здесь. Они начали спускаться, но на третьей или четвертой ступеньке Гермиона вдруг слегка покачнулась, в голове у нее зазвенело. Она сделала еще один шаг – и потемнело в глазах. Гермиона почувствовала, что все еще по инерции шагает, а затем ее окутала пустота.

Первое, что она почувствовала, очнувшись, – так это безумную боль в голове, Гермиона слышала, как Джеймс и Сириус зовут ее по имени. Ее голову бережно устроили на чем-то теплом.

– Джеймс, приведи тетю Юффи! Скорее! – закричал Сириус, и Гермиона поняла, что расположилась на его коленях. Ее глаза распахнулись и встретились со взглядом серых глазам Сириуса.

– Что…Что случилось?

– Я не знаю, – мягко сказал он, стараясь сдерживать дрожь в голосе. – Ты упала на лестнице.

– Ох, Гермиона, дорогая, с тобой все хорошо? – тетя Юффи прибежала на зов и принялась суетиться вокруг.

– Да, думаю, я в порядке, – Гермиона попыталась встать.

– Не двигайся, дорогая. Сириус, милый, ты сможешь поднять Гермиону и отнести ее обратно в постель?

Гермиона покраснела, а Сириус ухмыльнулся и с легкостью поднял ее, попросив держаться за его шею, чтобы ненароком не упасть еще раз. Он медленно поднялся по лестнице, постоянно поглядывая на свою ношу, чтобы убедиться, что с ней все хорошо. Тетя Юффи ни на шаг не отставала. Сириус провозился с дверью всего секунду, и вот он уже укладывает ее на кровать,

– Сириус, вместе с Джеймсом соберите Гермионе завтрак и принесите его сюда, а я пока проверю ее состояние, – распорядилась она.

Сириус бросил на Гермиону обеспокоенный взгляд, будто прикидывая, не понадобится ли ей помощь за то время, что он будет отсутствовать, но затем кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Тетя Юффи принялась колдовать над пострадавшей. Несколько минут и диагностических заклинаний спустя она спрятала палочку.

– Похоже, это было просто головокружение, милая. Я хочу, чтобы ты отдохнула. Пока не наберешься сил, пусть кто-нибудь из мальчиков сопровождает тебя, когда ты будешь спускаться по лестнице, хорошо? Нам ведь не нужны еще такие инциденты?

Гермиона кивнула.

– Не люблю зависеть от других, но, похоже, пока что без этого не обойтись. Надеюсь только, что Джеймсу и Сириусу не в тягость будет возиться со мной.

– Милая, ты бы не переживала об этом, если бы видела Джеймса, когда он искал меня. Он чуть с ума не сошел от волнения. Единственная причина, по которой Сириус выглядел спокойным, как мне кажется, заключается в том, что он не хотел пугать тебя, – сказала тетя Юффи с улыбкой. – Мои мальчики хорошие и добрые, и мы теперь одна семья, а семью нужно беречь.

Джеймс вошел в комнату, держа в руках поднос с едой. Он установил его на коленях у Гермионы и затем присел на тумбочку рядом с ней.

– Ты…ты в порядке? – немного робко спросил он.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

– Думаю, да. Спасибо, что помогаешь мне… Принес завтрак и вообще.

Джеймс немного покраснел. Гермиона заметила это и очень удивилась.

– Нет проблем, мы же семья, – ухмыльнулся он. – Я только рад поухаживать за той, кому действительно необходима помощь.

– И я тоже, – добавил Сириус, который стоял в дверях, прислонившись к косяку. – Не знаю, что имя Поттеров значило во Франции, но здесь, моя дорогая, быть Поттером значит любить и помогать семье.

Гермиона догадалась, что он думает о гибели ее «родителей». Она была тронута желанием ребят защитить ее, даже если все, что они пока могли для нее сделать, – это обеспечить безопасный спуск и подъем по лестнице. В своем времени Гермиона была единственным ребенком в семье. Гарри и Рон стали для нее почти что братьями, и ей казалось, что без них жизнь в другом времени будет невыносима. Но сейчас, заметив, как Джеймс и Сириус стремятся оберегать ее, совсем так же, как Рон и Гарри, ей показалось, будто ее друзья снова с ней.

– Мальчики, я хочу, чтобы вы присматривали за Гермионой, когда сможете. Я могу на вас положиться? – спросила тетя Юффи.

Они молодых человека кивнули.

– Римус приедет скорее всего на следующей неделе. Я напишу ему и расскажу о Гермионе,– сказал Джеймс.

Сириус кивнул.

– Думаю, тебе понравится Римус, Гермиона, – добавила тетя Юффи с улыбкой. – Он добрый мальчик и проводит очень много времени в библиотеке, так что, думаю, он не откажется помогать тебе там.

Гермиона кивнула. В каком-то смысле она была рада увидеть знакомое лицо, человека, с которым можно поговорить, пусть он еще и не знает ее. Но она боялась, что Джеймс и Сириус узнают ее секрет так же, как узнали о «пушистой проблеме» Римуса. Она глубоко вздохнула, а затем принялась за завтрак, который Джеймс пытался поудобнее разметить у нее на коленях.

– Я слишком независима, чтобы позволить тебе делать все для меня, понимаешь? – сказала она ему.

Джеймс немного сдулся, но все же застенчиво улыбнулся, когда до них донеслось хихиканье Сириуса.

– Еще один независимый Поттер, а? Думаю, мы прекрасно поладим, Гермиона, – сказал он, подмигнув.

Гермиона в который уже раз за утро покраснела и уставилась в тарелку, пряча лицо за завесой волос. Что-то ей подсказывало, что она будет делать так довольно часто.


	4. Время

_29 июня 1976 года Уимборн, Англия, поместье Поттеров_

Гермиона сидела в библиотеке, куда часом ранее ей помог подняться Сириус. Ее окружали книги по физике, квантовой механике, а также о законах времени и о том, как все это соотносится с магией. Она отложила перо и устало провела руками по лицу. На следующей неделе состоится еще одна встреча с невыразимцами, и было бы неплохо перед ней хотя бы немного приблизиться к пониманию того, что же произошло. Хотя Гермиона и пользовалась маховиком времени весь третий курс и знала достаточно о времени и о том, как этот артефакт работает в подавляющем большинстве случаев, но все же не могла взять в толк, как случилось то, что случилось.

Дверь библиотеки тихонько отворилась, и в комнату вошел юноша. Он увидел Гермиону и удивленно замер.

— Эй, привет, — окликнула его Гермиона. В ее голосе явственно звучала усталость. — Ты, должно быть, Римус Люпин? Джеймс и Сириус говорили, что ты приедешь на этой неделе.

Римус заметно расслабился и улыбнулся.

— Да, это я. А ты, значит, и есть Гермиона?

Она кивнула.

— Кажется, у тебя слишком много книг для чтения. Учитывая, что сейчас — только начало лета, — продолжил Римус, подходя к столу и садясь напротив.

— Мои родители всегда настаивали на том, чтобы я расширяла знания за пределы школьной программы. Обычно на каникулах я занималась английским, французским, историей мира маглов и естественными науками. Мама хотела, чтобы я выросла всесторонне развитой личностью, и она делала все для этого, — Гермиона сказала отчасти правду. В своем времени она занималась магловским образованием, правда из собственного любопытства.

— Очень предусмотрительно, — с улыбкой прокомментировал Римус.

Он взял одну из книг и прочитал ее название, оттиснутое на обложке.

— «Принципы квантовой механики». Ого, неужели ты действительно понимаешь, о чем здесь пишут?

— В основном. Есть парочка тем, в которых я не очень хороша. Просто нужно будет почитать повнимательней, — Гермиона вздохнула, оглядывая разложенные вокруг книги и записи.

— Не возражаешь, если я позанимаюсь с тобой? Естественные науки казались мне интересными еще в начальной школе, я пытался изучать материал самостоятельно, но столкнулся с некоторыми проблемами, — сказал Римус, нахмурившись.

— Конечно. Наука и магия очень часто пересекаются, так что это может помочь тебе с учебой в Хогвартсе. Думаю, нужно начать с чего-то тебе известного, — она принялась перекладывать увесистые тома, пока не нашла нужную книгу. — Вот. «Астрономия и астрофизика». В Хогвартсе же есть астрономия, не так ли?

— Да, конечно. Один из моих любимых предметов, честно говоря.

И они принялись читать. Каждый неспешно перелистывал страницы своей книги, и тишину в комнате ничто не нарушало кроме редких вопросов Римуса о непонятных ему терминах или же Гермионы — о чем-то магическом. Римус был хорош в Чарах и Трансфигурации, так что она не стеснялась спрашивать его о том, что ускользало от ее понимания.

Так они просидели до ужина, оторвавшись от книг только тогда, когда за ними пришел Сириус. Все вместе они спустились с третьего этажа. Сириус шел по лестнице на один-два шага впереди Гермионы, изредка оглядываясь на нее. По всей видимости, Римусу еще не рассказали о состоянии девушки, потому что он смотрел на друга с ухмылкой. Но Сириус никак не реагировал, так что Римусу осталось только пожать плечами — у него еще будет время расспросить Сириуса о его поведении.

После ужина ребята проводили Гермиону до двери ее спальни и двинулись дальше по коридору к своим комнатам. Раздался хлопок двери, но только один. Гермиона решила, что трое друзей отправились к Джеймсу. Она совсем не удивилась этому — проведя прошлое лето в доме на площади Гриммо с Гарри, Роном и другими Уизли, Гермиона знала, чего ожидать от мальчишек их возраста. Гермиона ухмыльнулась и принялась готовиться ко сну.

За стеной довольно отчетливо раздавались голоса Сириуса, Римуса и Джеймса, но Гермиона стараясь не прислушиваться к тому, что они говорят. Приглушенные обрывки фраз немного раздражали и не давали расслабиться, будто нарочно лезли в уши. Внезапно внимание Гермиона привлекло ее собственное имя, произнесенное в соседней комнате. Она немного поколебалась, вспоминая наставления родителей о том, что подслушивать нехорошо, но неуемное любопытство пересилило воспитание. Гермиона подошла вплотную к стене и приложила ухо к шершавой поверхности.

— …кажется, она действительно умная, понимаете? Она читала книги продвинутого уровня по магловским наукам, когда я пришел в библиотеку, — голос принадлежал, очевидно, Римусу.

— Ага, когда мы только вернулись из школы, у нее было три или четыре книги в кровати. Думаете, она попадет на Когтевран? — спросил Сириус.

— Да ладно тебе, она же моя сестра, Бродяга. Она попадет на Гриффиндор, вне всяких сомнений.

— Но и моя тоже, Сохатый. Строго говоря, пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Однозначно можно сказать, что она не попадет на Слизерин.

— С таким же успехом она может быть распределена и на Пуффендуй, — сказал Римус. — Мы же только познакомились с ней. Кто мы такие, чтобы делать преждевременные выводы?

— Лунатик, ты уже должен был запомнить, что мы любим делать выводы вне зависимости от того, насколько хорошо мы знаем человека, — рассмеялся Джеймс.

— Кроме того, если Гермиона попадет не на Гриффиндор, это не значит, что мы отречемся от нее. Только если Шляпа отправит ее на Слизерин и она внезапно превратится в поборницу чистоты крови… Принимая во внимание то, что случилось с ее родителями, не думаю, что стоит рассматривать такую возможность, — сказал Сириус.

В комнате повисла тишина. Гермионе казалось, что она и сквозь стену может почувствовать напряженную атмосферу, воцарившуюся у соседей. Джеймс кашлем прочистил горло.

— Так, эм, ты будешь пробоваться в команду в этом голу, Бродяга? Место освободилось, Прюэтт-то выпустился.

Гермиона послушала еще немного, но вскоре убедилась, что разговор действительно окончательно перешел на квиддич. Она залезла в постель и принялась размышлять над тем, что ей удалось услышать. Очень мило, что ребята пытались угадать, на какой же факультет она попадет, но ее немного нервировало, что они принялись делать выводы о ней всего спустя пару дней после знакомства. Гермиона тряхнула головой в надежде очистить мысли и выключила светильник. Завтра прибудет Дамблдор, чтобы сопроводить ее в Министерство для нескольких тестов. Директор сказал, что невыразимцы попытаются выяснить, нужно ли ей готовиться к тому, что придется остаться в этом времени на более долгий срок. Гермиона представила, как ей скажут, что она не сможет отправиться домой в ближайшее время, и ее желудок сжался от ужаса.

 _30 июня 1976 года Лондон, Англия, Министерство магии, Отдел тайн_

Гермиона с беспокойством осматривала комнату. Хоть она и знала, что находится в безопасности — Дамблдор стоял рядом с ней — но все же не могла не волноваться. И в прошлый — в этом времени — свой визит в Отдел тайн она никак не могла избавиться от ощущения, что за ней гонятся Пожиратели. Гермиона испуганно дернулась, когда ощутила тяжесть чьей-то руки на плече. Голубые глаза смотрели на нее с пониманием и искренним участием.

\- Все в порядке, Гермиона? — спросил Дамблдор.

— Да, — тихо ответила она. — Я просто не знаю, как описать свои ощущения.

Гермиона еще раз осмотрелась и заметила стеклянный шкаф с маховиками времени. Она подошла к нему и, наклонив голову к плечу, принялась внимательно разглядывать. Шкаф выглядел не так, как в ее времени, впрочем, неудивительно, все-таки двадцать лет прошло, а работа в отделе не стояла на месте. Зато Гермиона очень удивилась, когда посмотрела на то место, где должны были стоять упавшие на нее часы, и почувствовала головокружение. Чем дольше она пыталась рассмотреть содержимое полки, тем хуже себя чувствовала. В итоге в глазах и вовсе потемнело. Гермиона развернулась на каблуках, глубоко вдохнула и принялась считать до десяти и потихоньку отходить от шкафа.

Когда она открыла глаза, то увидела Дамблдора вместе с одной из сотрудников отдела, пожилой женщиной, которую здесь называли Генриеттой. Были ли это имя настоящим, Гермиона не знала, ведь все, связанное с невыразимцами, строго засекречено. Они внимательно наблюдали за ее поведением и, кажется, были готовы поймать в случае, если она потеряет сознание. Гермиона снова посмотрела на шкаф, но зрение опять подвело ее.

— У меня не получается взглянуть на тот самый маховик времени. Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь, перед глазами все расплывается. Я знаю, где примерно стояли часы, которые упали на меня, но не могу посмотреть туда, не потеряв при этом сознания.

— Все хорошо, дорогая, — Дамблдор приобнял Гермиону одной рукой, медленно отводя подальше от шкафа и помогая присесть за стол. — Давай посмотрим, сможешь ли ты нарисовать этот маховик и те, что рядом с ним. Это поможет невыразимцам определить необходимый и изучить его. После того как закончишь, я отведу тебя домой, и ты отдохнешь.

Гермиона кивнула, устраиваясь на стуле поудобнее и стараясь сосредоточиться на полученном задании. Но стоило ей попытаться сфокусировать взгляд на лежащем перед ней пергаменте, как в глазах снова все поплыло. Гермиону окружили бестелесные голоса. Она огляделась и застыла в шоке, когда увидела перед собой призракоподобные изображения. Они совершенно точно не были настоящими, но все же сумели здорово ее напугать — у двоих из них лица скрывались за масками Пожирателей смерти.

— Что ты хочешь показать мне, Руквуд? — услышала она холодный и твердый голос человека без маски.

— Мой господин, я узнал от другого невыразимца, что в этой комнате сегодня утром был нарушен пространственно-временной континуум. Это очень мощная магия. Я пока не знаю, кто или что стоит за этим, но, как только появится информация, я сразу же доложу вам.

Зрение снова немного помутнело, силуэты исчезли, сменяясь фигурой Дамблдора. Наклонившись и касаясь стола бородой, он пытался заглянуть Гермионе в глаза.

— Профессор, — спросила она, нахмурив брови, — кто такой Руквуд?

— Один из невыразимцев, он работает в Комнате смерти. Откуда ты знаешь это имя?

— Только что я видела кое-что. Трое мужчин, у двоих на лицах маски Пожирателей. Они были здесь, в этой комнате. Тот, что без маски, я так понимаю, был… Вол…, — Гермиона запнулась, — Волдеморт. Он назвал одного из них Руквудом. Они знают, что здесь произошло перемещение во времени, но пока не понимают, что это значит.

— То есть у тебя было видение об этом? Ты знаешь, когда это произошло? — заинтригованно поинтересовался Дамблдор.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Гермиона, ты должна будешь сказать мне, если увидишь что-то подобное снова. Это будет очень ценной информацией для Ордена.

Голубые глаза впились в карие. Девушка кивнула. Ей показалось, что она уже наблюдала подобное поведение Дамблдора, только с Гарри. Внезапно Гермиона осознала, что именно рассказала директору. Она мысленно застонала, понимая, что ее неосторожность в словах снова выводит ее на передовую военных действий и назначает ей роль пешки в грандиозном шахматном сражении между Дамблдором и Волдемортом.

Гермиона с профессором вышли из Комнаты времени и направились к лифтам, чтобы подняться в Атриум. Профессор благодушно поддерживал беседу.

— Сейчас доставим тебя домой, дорогая. Заместитель директора собрала для тебя некоторые учебники, она отправит их совиной почтой к Поттерам. В своем времени ты же была на пятом курсе, не так ли?

— Да, сэр.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты изучила весь материал, который пропустила, поскольку я договорился, чтобы ты сдала С.О.В. через две недели. Как ты знаешь, эти результаты нужны, чтобы получить доступ к занятиям уровня Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. После сдачи экзаменов ты пройдешь сортировку. Думаю, что мистер Люпин, мистер Поттер и мистер Блэк смогут помочь тебе с учебой, если это будет необходимо, конечно же.

Гермиона ощутила сильнейшее беспокойство. Она убеждала себя, что скоро вернется домой, так что совсем забыла об учебе. По дороге в Атриум она уже успела свыкнуться с мыслью, что ближайшие две недели будут наполнены неустанной учебой. Не то чтобы ее это пугало, но она определенно попросит Римуса о помощи. Гермиона вздохнула — в своем времени она сама выступала бы в роли репетитора.

Гермиона повела плечами, стараясь расслабиться. Повлиять на ситуацию в данный момент она не могла, так что решила жить текущим моментом.


	5. Львы и экзамены

_11 июля 1976 года Уимборн, Англия, поместье Поттеров_

Уже смеркалось, а Гермиона все еще сидела в библиотеке, обложившись книгами. Последние две недели, начиная с прошлой пятницы, она провела, зарывшись в учебники, которые профессор Макгонагалл передала через Римуса. Кстати, о Люпине. Сегодня он не мог составить ей компанию. Он сказал Гермионе, что получил письмо от отца, в котором тот сообщал, что мама Римуса приболела, и просил сына вернуться на время домой. Гермиона знала, что полнолуние уже сегодня, и ожидала какого-то оправдания отсутствию одного из неразлучных друзей. Она не стала задавать вопросов, чтобы не смущать Римуса лишний раз, ее удивило только, что он задержался гораздо дольше, чем она предполагала.

Джеймс и Сириус появлялись в библиотеке очень часто, чтобы проверить зарывшуюся в книги Гермиону. Но в основном они проводили время за игрой в волшебные шахматы или гоняясь друг за другом на метлах по всему поместью. А сегодня же ребят нигде не было видно.

На следующий день Гермионе предстояло сдать первый экзамен. Она чувствовала себя абсолютно неподготовленной, но пора было признать, что зубрежка уже ничего не изменит. Она закрыла все книги, аккуратно сложила их стопкой и подошла к окну, чтобы посмотреть на сад и заодно расслабить натруженные глаза. Там-то Гермиона и заметила кое-что странное.

Сад бы освещен маленькими волшебными огоньками, поскольку тетя Юфимия любила посидеть вечером на свежем воздухе. В свете этих зачарованных светильников Гермиона разглядела какую-то тень, которая кралась вдоль аккуратно подстриженных кустарников. Тень достигла края сада и резко съежилась с размеров человека до крупной собаки. Гермиона сразу поняла, кто затеял тайную прогулку, и теперь ей было интересно, почему же Сириус уходит из дома так поздно.

Она выбежала из комнаты, повернула к лестнице и нос к носу столкнулась с Джеймсом.

— Эй, смотри куда идешь, Гермиона, — воскликнул он, обнимая ее за талию, чтобы не дать упасть.

Гермиона окинула его подозрительным взглядом — Джеймс никогда не приходил в библиотеку без Сириуса. Скорее всего, ее пытаются отвлечь от делишек одного незарегистрированного анимага. С кем-то другим этот номер мог бы и пройти, но только не с Гермионой. Она была впечатлена предусмотрительностью этой парочки, но ей все еще было любопытно, что же такое задумал Сириус.

— Извини, Джеймс, я тебя не заметила. А где Сириус? Разве вы не как сиамские близнецы?

— Не знаю. Я, в конце концов, ему не секретарь, — несколько излишне возмущенно ответил Джеймс, скрестив руки на груди. — И если бы он, к примеру, вышел в сад, ты был бы не в курсе, так что ли? — Гермиона забросила приманку.

— Как… — начал было Джеймс, его глаза удивленно расширились, прежде чем он понял, что почти проговорился. — Что ему там делать? Уже почти одиннадцать!

— Замечательный вопрос, Джеймс.

Теперь наступил черед Гермионы скрестить руки на груди. Постукивая пальцами по предплечьям, она обошла Джеймса и направилась к лестнице прежде, чем он успел перехватить ее.

— Уверен, он скоро найдется. Сириус порой бывает немного странным. Возможно, ему просто нужно немного личного пространства, — сказал он, засовывая руки в карманы и догоняя Гермиону.

— Тогда, я надеюсь, он не будет шуметь, поднимаясь по лестнице посреди ночи, и не разбудит меня. Завтра с утра у меня экзамен, — отчеканила Гермиона, поворачиваясь к Джеймсу лицом, когда они достигли второго этажа. — И не знаю как ты, Джеймс Поттер, но я устала… iкак собака./i

Гермиона юркнула в свою комнату, оставив шокированного Джеймса в коридоре.

 _24 июля 1976 года Уимборн, Англия, поместье Поттеров_

Гермиона застонала и отложила очередную книгу. Римус, уставший и осунувшийся, посмотрел на нее через стол. Он вернулся к Поттерам пару дней назад, за время своей отлучки обзаведясь свежими шрамами на лице. Гермионе не было нужды спрашивать, что с ним приключилось. Она и так прекрасно знала, что первая неделя после превращения — самая тяжелая для оборотня. Все дни после возвращения он проводил в библиотеке, устраивая Гермионе блиц-опросы и помогая не отвлекаться от подготовки. Позади осталось только четыре экзамена, а силы девушки уже были на исходе. Самый сложный экзамен, Арифмантика, должен был состояться в среду, и Гермиона не могла дождаться, когда же все это наконец закончится.

— Гермиона, все будет в порядке. У тебя блестящий ум, я же вижу, как легко и просто ты отвечаешь на все вопросы. Я бы и под страхом смерти так не справился, — хихикнул Римус, глядя на ее переживания.

Гермиона снова застонала, но все же нашла силы улыбнуться.

— А что ты делаешь перед трудным экзаменом?

— Занимаюсь, пока мозги не закипят, а потом иду развлекаться с ребятами, ну или обыгрываю Сириуса в волшебные шахматы, — ухмыльнулся Римус.

Гермиона рассмеялась. Она расставляла книги по местам, посматривая на собеседника.

— Давай найдем этих двоих и посмотрим, удастся ли нам развести их на партию? — предложила она, лукаво прищурившись, в глазах ее при этом плясали чертики.

Римус улыбнулся и последовал за Гермионой.

i20 июля 1976 года Хогвартс, Шотландия, кабинет директора/i

Закончился последний экзамен, им, к слову, оказалась История магии. Гермиона вручила свою работу профессору Макгонагалл, которая принимала у нее не только Трансфигурацию, но и остальные дисциплины, и сейчас стояла в кабинете директора, отчаянно нервничая в ожидании распределения.

Фоукс издал красивую трель, и Гермиона от неожиданности вздрогнула. Чудо-птица приветствовала своего хозяина — Дамблдор как раз вошел в кабинет.

— Что ж, с экзаменами покончено, и сейчас самое время заняться твоим распределением, — мягко сказал он, доставая палочку и с ее помощью перемещая кресло поближе к Гермионе. — Присаживайся, моя дорогая, а я пока возьму Шляпу.

Гермионой овладело такое же волнение, как и на первом курсе. Она глубоко вдохнула, а Дамблдор тем временем уже опустил шляпу ей на голову.

 _«Так-так-так. Кажется, вы помните меня, мисс Грейнджер, но я определенно не помню вас. Значит, путешественница во времени. Не часто встретишь таких, не правда ли?» — в голове Гермионы раздался задумчивый голос. «Что значит не часто? Неужели кто-то уже попадал в подобную ситуацию»? — мысленно ответила Гермиона._

 _«Ну не то чтобы в подобную, но тем не менее. А теперь вернемся к делу. Похоже, что в своем времени вы были распределены на Гриффиндор. У вас есть все качества для этого факультета, но также подойдут Когтевран и Слизерин. И в этом времени вы — полукровка»._

 _«Думаю, безопасней всего мне будет на Гриффиндоре, там хотя бы мои кузены смогут помочь в случае чего»._

 _«Хм, очень хорошо. Тогда отправим вас на…»_

— Гриффиндор!

Гермиона светилась от счастья. Она попала на свой старый факультет, будет делить гостиную с Римусом, Сириусом и Джеймсом! Это было огромным плюсом.

Профессор Дамблдор убрал шляпу, и Гермиона вдруг почувствовала, что ее зрение снова стало размытым. Она сразу поняла, что это значит. Вокруг нее снова материализовались призрачные фигуры. Через мгновение видение стало четче, и в полупрозрачных фигурах можно было узнать профессоров Макгонагалл, Флитвика, Слагхорна и Спраут, собравшихся вокруг стола директора.

— На Боунсов напали сегодня утром. Обоих оставшихся детей, Амелию и Томаса, нужно оповестить. Их родителей, а также старшего брата Эдгара вместе с невесткой и племянниками убили.

— Летом Амелия станет совершеннолетней, а пока что бедняжки могут остаться в Хогвартсе, — сказала профессор Спраут. — Как глава факультета, после завтрака я оповещу их и разберусь с организационными вопросами.

— Спасибо, Помона. Орден поможет всем, чем сможет. Эдгар и его жена были в наших рядах, если помните.

Видение стало расплывчатым, фигуры исчезли. Гермиона сфокусировала взгляд на директоре, чувствуя, как подступает сильная головная боль.

— Семья Боунс… почти все убиты Пожирателями, — пробормотала она, прежде чем потерять сознание.

 _30 июля 1976 года Уимборн, Англия, поместье Поттеров_

Проснувшись следующим утром, Гермиона обнаружила Римуса, сидящего возле ее кровати и читающего книгу. Люпиг поднял глаза, заметил, что девушка очнулась, и с облегчением провел рукой по лицу.

— Наконец-то, Гермиона. Ты нас всех очень напугала, — сказал он и, не забыв отметить закладкой нужную страницу, закрыл книгу. — Особенно Джеймса и Сириуса. Тебе надо было видеть их. Я знаю, что они за семью — горой, но все же был немного удивлен их поведением, ведь вы только-только познакомились.

— Они такие смешные, — сухо ответила Гермиона. — Как долго ты сидишь тут со мной?

Римус посмотрел на свои часы.

— Примерно с трех утра. Я отправил Сириуса спать, клятвенно пообещав, что буду смотреть за тобой в оба. Миссис Поттер тоже была крайне обеспокоена. Когда Джеймс и Сириус предложили последить за тобой вместо нее, она с радостью согласилась, так сильно устала. Думаю, она не хотела, чтобы ты очнулась в одиночестве.

Гермиона села, и ее живот тут же издал протестующий звук, напоминая о необходимости поесть.

— Который час?

— Почти девять. Завтрак скоро будет готов. Мне принести его сюда или ты бы хотела спуститься вниз?

— Мне нужно двигаться, так что пойдем в столовую. Уверена, ребята будут рады увидеть, что мне лучше, — сказала Гермиона. Римус с улыбкой кивнул.

— Гермиона, я хотел спросить, пожалуйста, не пойми меня неправильно. Джеймс сказал, что за тобой нужно приглядывать, особенно, если покажется, что у тебя кружится голова или тебя начнет покачивать на лестнице. Что с тобой случилось?

Гермиона вздохнула. Она знала, что рано или поздно Римус задаст этот вопрос. К счастью, ответ уже придуман.

— Когда на нас напали, я получила довольно серьезную травму головы. Не уверена, что исцелена полностью, иногда в глазах мутнеет, и я теряю равновесие. Но не знаю почему, — это было почти что правдой, так что угрызения совести Гермионе не угрожали.

Римус кивнул, хотя все еще хмурился, пока помогал Гермионе выбраться из постели.

— Тогда скажи мне, если понадобится помощь, хорошо? — сказал он.

Гермиона кивнула и поспешила привести себя в порядок, пока Римус деликатно дожидался её в коридоре. Когда они наконец спустились на первый этаж, то тут же оказались окружены оформленными в красно-золотых тонах плакатами, которые были прикреплены везде, где только можно. Шарики тех же цветов покрывали пол, а за столом с улыбками на лицах сидели Джеймс и Сириус, оба с гриффиндорскими галстуками.

— Слышали, что тебя распределили на самый лучший факультет, Гермиона, — сказал Джеймс.

— Так что мы решили устроить небольшой праздник. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — вторил ему Сириус.

— Я в порядке, только голодна.

— Что ж, тебе повезло. Мама только что закончила готовить завтрак. Твое любимое: французские тосты, — ухмыльнулся ей Джеймс, пока она усаживалась за стол напротив него.

Гермиона хихикнула.

— Возможно, мне нужно почаще терять сознание, если я получаю такое, после того как прихожу в себя, — пошутила она.

— Как насчет того, чтобы реже терять сознание и тем самым защитить меня и Джеймса от сердечного приступа? — сощурился Сириус.

Она только пожала плечами.

— Не то чтобы я могла это контролировать, ты же знаешь.

Как только Гермиона произнесла эти слова, что-то в ее голове щелкнуло. А вдруг может? У нее были видения, которые появлялись случайно, и вызывали их люди или места, в которых происходили важные события. Если она сможет контролировать видения, то, может быть, у нее получится не только предотвращать потерю сознания, но и регулировать, что и когда она видит.

Гермиона понимала, что кусок, на который она замахнулась, слишком большой, чтобы проглотить. Придется изучить как можно больше информации о провидцах, ей понадобится время, чтобы проверить свои возможности, и, если все получится, это будет самым лучшим выходом для нее. Она тряхнула головой, очищая сознание от недавно составленного плана, когда тетя Юффи принесла завтрак. Гермиона взяла французский тост и откинулась назад, наблюдая за своими кузенами и Римусом, оживленно обсуждающими все на свете, начиная с квиддича и заканчивая результатами С.О.В.

 _Да, она решила. Она рада, что попала сюда._


	6. Кошмары

_5 Августа 1976 года Уимборн, Англия, поместье Поттеров_

Гермиона сидела в саду на деревянных качелях. Отсюда ей было хорошо видно, как Джеймс, Римус и Сириус накрывают на установленный на лужайке стол и развешивают украшения на кустах и деревьях. Сегодня вечером была запланирована небольшая вечеринка в честь дня рождения Питера Петтигрю, которую родители Джеймса разрешили провести в поместье. Гермиона не горела желанием встретиться с человеком, который однажды предаст Джеймса и Лили, но так и не смогла придумать своему отсутствию такое оправдание, чтобы снова не вызвать беспокойство за свое здоровье.

В целом ее состояние постепенно улучшалось. Она начала изучать техники контроля над разумом и медитировать перед сном. Первые несколько попыток очистить сознание привели к головокружению, ей приходилось делать перерыв, чтобы не потерять сознание. Но даже не смотря на эти ощущения она старалась медитировать хотя бы по часу каждый вечер, с перерывами или без них.

Награда не заставила себя долго ждать. В течение дня Гермиона чувствовала себя более энергичной, теперь у нее получалось выполнить все, что она запланировала, без риска вот-вот упасть без сил. Или, во всяком случае, ей так казалось в первые несколько дней. В течение пяти вечеров Гермиона медитировала и очищала сознание. Она заметила, что, чем активнее она вела себя днем, тем сложнее ей было продержаться во время медитации – она даже могла заснуть в процессе. Зато она больше не теряла сознание и не чувствовала головокружения, что, конечно же, было хорошим знаком. Тем не менее, ребята все еще помогали ей на лестнице.

Но сегодня она была настолько истощена, что едва могла стоять на ногах. Прошлой ночью ей впервые снились кошмары. Сны были такими реалистичными и страшными, что Гермиона просыпалась, дрожа всем телом, и больше не могла уснуть. Это и стало причиной упадка ее сил.

Она сидела на качелях недалеко от ребят, что позволяло ей быть пассивной частью хлопот и при этом не засыпать. Или ей только так казалось... Пару раз Гермиона проваливалась в дрему и чуть не падала на землю, но ей удавалось приходить в себя, и, насколько она могла судить, никто из ребят этого не заметил. Во время одного из таких полусонных мгновений она внезапно почувствовала колебание воздуха рядом. Она оглянулась и увидела Сириуса, стоящего позади нее, на его лице играла слишком уж озорная улыбка. Обеими руками он схватился за качели и начал отходить назад, утягивая за собой Гермиону и вынуждая ее судорожно вцепиться в веревки, чтобы не упасть.

– Ты же не спала, не так ли? – шепнул он ей на ушко прежде, чем отпустить качели и отправить Гермиону в небольшой полет.

– Нет, я просто дала глазам возможность отдохнуть, – ответила она, не будучи уверенной, что Сириус ее услышал. Впрочем, сзади тут же послышалось веселое фырканье.

– Ага, продолжай дурить меня. Ты дремала почти полчаса.

Гермиона почувствовала, как ее щеки залила краска. Сириус наблюдал за ней. В последнее время он вообще проводил с Гермионой все больше времени, следуя за ней, как потерявшийся щенок. Сириус даже присоединялся к ней с Римусом в библиотеке. Иногда он приходил вместе с Джеймсом, но чаще всего – один. Пока она читала, мальчики молча играли в волшебные шахматы, и Гермиона иногда не могла удержаться от того, чтобы подсказать Сириусу удачный ход, пренебрегая показным недовольством Римуса.

– Выдалась тяжелая ночь.

– И почему же? – Сириус замедлил ход качелей и принялся качать ее совсем легонько.

– Не знаю, всю ночь ворочалась, – гладко соврала Гермиона.

Сириус резко замолчал. Гермиона обернулась – его брови были нахмурены.

– Что такое?

– Римус сказал, что ты…эм, разговариваешь во сне. Громко, – пробормотал он, глядя в сторону.

Гермиона побледнела. Строго говоря, это было логично, если она могла слышать, что говорят ребята за стеной, то и Римус вполне мог слышал ее.

– Все хорошо, Гермиона?

– Меня мучали кошмары. О той ночи, когда…ну ты понимаешь, – выдала Гермиона очередную полуправду, звучавшую, тем не менее, вполне правдоподобно. К тому же она была уверена, что во сне на нее нападали Пожиратели.

Сириус кивнул, все еще не поднимая не нее глаз.

– Хочешь подняться в свою комнату? Я могу принести тебе зелье сна без сновидений, если нужно.

– Спасибо за предложение, но я не хочу никого беспокоить, особенно тетю Юфии.

Сириус нахмурился, но кивнул.

– Питер скоро появится. Хочешь, сыграем в шахматы, пока ждем? – спросил он.

Гермиона кивнула. Она поднялась на ноги и последовала за ним к столу, где Римус и Джеймс как раз закончили последние приготовления к празднику.

 _Позже вечером.Там же._

Гермиона вернулась к себе около девяти. Идти спать было рано, так что она решила заняться медитацией и постараться продержаться положенное время. Ребята, проводив ее до двери в комнату, тут же оккупировали спальню Римуса. Питера с ними уже не было – он отправился домой примерно час назад.

Гермиона начала переодеваться. Она блуждала взглядом ко комнате, припоминая детали прошедшего дня, когда вдруг заметила на тумбочке флакончик и записку. Любопытство заставило ее обойти кровать и взять в руку клочок пергамента.

 _Гермиона,_

 _Это зелье из кабинета тети Юффи. Там есть еще. И ей не обязательно знать, что я немного сократил ее запасы._

 _Приятных снов, Сириус._

Гермиона сжала в ладони флакончик и прочитала название: «Зелье сна без сновидений». Она и не думала, что Римус мучается от кошмаров так, что это даже заставило тетю Юффи хранить целый запас зелья. Гермиона поставила подарок Сириуса назад и продолжила переодеваться. Честно говоря, она надеялась услышать что-нибудь из болтовни мальчишек. Гермиона старательно прислушивалась, стараясь вникнуть в детали.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что она знает, Сохатый? – Сириус говорил так тихо, что она с трудом его расслышала.

– То и значит, она сказала, что устала, как собака, когда ты уходил на полнолуние, Бродяга. Подчеркнув это и все такое, – раздраженно буркнул Джеймс.

– А вам в голову не приходило, что она может слышать нас так же, как я услышал ее? – нервно предположил Римус.

– Черт, – выругался Сириус.

В комнате вдруг стало тихо. В ушах Гермионы раздалось знакомое жужжание. Она поняла, что ребята использовали заглушающее заклинание. Гермиона вздохнула и забралась в постель, собираясь наконец заняться очисткой разума.

Картинки из ее кошмаров наполнили сознание: вот маленький мальчик, он сильно избит несколькими мужчинами в темных плащах и сияющих серебряных масках. Она тряхнула головой, желая избавиться от этой картины и пытаясь вернуться в безопасное пространство, которое построила в сознании, но не сумела сдвинуться с места. Ей пришлось и дальше наблюдать за развитием событий, обхватив руками плечи и тихо покачиваясь.

 _Маленькая девочка всхлипывала, сжимала тонкими пальчиками плюшевого мишку и умоляла их уйти. Но ее никто не слушал. Почему они не слушали ее?_

 _– Я не сделала ничего плохого! – кричала она._

 _– Тебе и не нужно что-то делать, нам вполне достаточно того, что ты вообще живешь, грязная магла! – рыкнул один из мужчин._

 _Он ударил девочку сначала в живот, затем по голове. Малышка плакала и звала маму, папу, но никто не отзывался._

 _– Закрой свой рот, маленькая дрянь, они мертвы, и ты скоро к ним присоединишься._

 _– М-мертвы? – глаза девочки расширились от страха._

 _– Мне становится скучно. Вы не против, если мы наконец закончим? – сказал высокий мужчина с длинными платиновыми волосами. Гермиона поняла, что это – Малфой._

 _–Авада Кедавра, – почти лениво произнес он, наводя волшебную палочку на рыдающую девочку._

В сознании Гермионы вспыхнул зеленый луч, она забилась в судорогах ужаса. В реальность ее резко вернула пара сильных рук, трясущих ее за плечи. Она распахнула глаза и увидела лицо Сириуса совсем близко возле своего, весь его вид выражал искреннее беспокойство.

– Гермиона, что случилось? Ты дергалась и кричала. С тобой все хорошо? – спросил он.

За спиной Сириуса переминались с ноги на ногу Джеймс и Римус. Они тоже выглядели взволнованными и ждали ее ответа.

– Просто уснула сидя. Кошмары, – попыталась оправдаться Гермиона, но по взгляду Сириуса она поняла, что он ни на секунду ей не поверил.

Она посмотрела на ребят и осознала, что, если срочно не придумает что-то правдоподобное, эти трое настойчивых и крайне любопытных парней от нее вообще никогда не отстанут.

– Это были мои воспоминания, – вздохнув, сказала она. – Они не часто всплывают, но все же иногда это случается, а это очень плохие воспоминания, – Гермиона бросила взгляд на Сириуса и поняла, что ее ложь сработала. Ребята поверили.

– Ты говорили о них кому-нибудь? Маме или Дамблдору? – спросил Джеймс.

Гермиона только покачала головой.

– Пожалуйста, не говорите никому. Не хочу доставлять кому бы то ни было еще больше проблем.

Сириус выразительно посмотрел на Джеймса. Прежде чем тот кивнул, ребята достаточно долго буравили друг друга взглядами.

– Не волнуйся, мы сохраним это в тайне, – сказал Сириус. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты выпила зелье на ночь. И ты должна будешь сказать нам, если тебе понадобится помощь!

Такое беспокойство с его стороны, конечно, было приятным, но уже начинало немного раздражать.

– Со мной не нужно нянчиться, Сириус Блэк. Мне и так не нравится, что ты постоянно ходишь за мной. Я могу сама о себе позаботиться, большое спасибо, – огрызнулась Гермиона, положив руки ему на плечи и слегка отталкивая.

Сириус заметно расстроился. Гермиона нахмурилась – часть ее сразу же пожалела об этой вспышке. Но другая часть, чуть меньшая, напомнила ей, что она не останется здесь навсегда, поэтому не нужно, чтобы они сильно привязывались к ней. Это может все усложнить.

– Я просто…пойду, – сказал Сириус.

Он выпрямился, бросил на нее еще один взгляд и вышел из комнаты. Минутой позже они услышали, как хлопнула дверь. Джеймс застонал.

– Римус, ты не возражаешь, если сегодня я останусь ночевать в твоей комнате? У меня нет настроения разбираться с этой королевой драмы.

– Без проблем, друг, – ухмыльнулся Римус.

Джеймс кивнул и, улыбнувшись Гермионе, вышел. Римус же решил чуть-чуть задержаться.

– Не нужно быть такой жестокой к нему, Гермиона. Я знаю, что тебе сейчас трудно, но он просто хочет помочь.

Он подошел к тумбочке, взял с нее флакончик с зельем и положил его на колени девушки.

– Твой секрет все еще в безопасности, – сказал он ей.

– Спасибо, Римус, – пробормотала она, стыдливо рассматривая свои руки.

– Позаботься о себе, Гермиона. И не за что, – он постарался поймать ее взгляд. – Будь осторожна.

Она понимала: он подозревает, что она знает о Сириусе и, скорее всего, о Джеймсе, но у него не было ни малейшего основания полагать, что она в курсе и о нем. В его глазах светился страх и невысказанный вопрос: _«Ты знаешь?»_

– Я буду, Римус. Мне кажется, что я такая раздражительная из-за недостатка сна. Увидимся завтра, хорошо? – сказала она, подмечая, как он ощутимо расслабился.

– Приятных снов.

Римус покинул комнату. Гермиона простонала, внутренне радуясь, что кризис миновал. Она открыла флакончик и сделала глоток, хотя ей совсем не хотелось принимать зелье. Она проглотила вязкую жидкость, убрала зелье в ящик тумбочки, откинулась на подушки и тут же уснула.


	7. В ожидании лунного света

_6 августа 1976 года Уимборн, Англия, поместье Поттеров_

Следующим утром Гермиону разбудила тетя Юффи, в руке у нее было зажато несколько конвертов. Она раздраженно размахивала ими, обращаясь то к ребятам, то к девушке, прося одних не носиться по лестнице, а вторую – поскорее спуститься в гостиную. Мальчишки явно были в предвкушении чего-то, Джеймс даже умудрился просунуть голову под рукой матери и попросил Гермиону поторопиться.

– Что случилось? – спросила Гермиона немного обеспокоенно, когда после недолгих сборов спустилась в сопровождении Джеймса вниз.

– Наши С.О.В.ы пришли! Они в этом году пришли несколько позже, наверное, профессор Макгонагалл решила прислать их тогда, когда будут известны твои оценки., – возбужденно объяснял Джеймс.

Теперь Гермиона поняла, почему все так спешат, но, даже не смотря на всеобщее воодушевление и нетерпение, не стала ускорять шаг, дабы не упасть. Джеймс сел между Сириусом и Римусом, а сама она устроилась в кресле рядом с диваном. Посмеиваясь, тетя Юфимия раздала письма нетерпеливо подпрыгивающим на своих местах ребятам.

– Римус, тебе также написал отец, – сказала она, протягивая еще один конверт Люпину.

Гермиона взяла свое письмо немного подрагивающими пальцами и надорвала конверт. Она внимательно изучила выпавший из него пергамент и нахмурилась.

– О, нет. Как я умудрилась получить Выше ожидаемого по Защите?

Сириус, который уже успел сравнить свои результаты с оценками, полученными Джеймсом, услышал ее и выхватил пергамент из рук Гермионы.

– Мерлиновы подштанники, все остальное сдано на Превосходно, и ты еще переживаешь из-за Выше ожидаемого по ЗОТИ? – проворчал он. – Я хочу сказать, мы, конечно, получили Превосходно по Защите, но ты обошла нас по всем остальным предметам!

Гермиона слегка улыбнулась в ответ на комплимент. Она забрала свой пергамент назад, заметив, что Сириус слегка вздрогнул от мимолетного прикосновения ее пальцев.

– Можно посмотреть на твои оценки? – тихо спросила она. Ей было стыдно за свое вчерашнее поведение, а ведь она на самом деле не имела в виду ничего такого! Конечно, она хотела быть их другом, никак не врагом.

Лицо Сириуса озарилось счастливой улыбкой, и он тут же выдернул свой пергамент из рук Джеймса.

– Эй, я же смотрел, – возмутился Джеймс, но Сириус уже протягивал табель Гермионе.

Она просмотрела его отметки, отмечая, что он получил Слабо по Истории магии, да и Травологию подтянуть не мешало бы.

– Твоя оценка по Истории магии, эм-м, – начала она.

– Да, знаем, – хихикнул Джеймс. – Но, честно говоря, ты не осуждала бы нас, если бы тебе приходилось бывать на уроках у профессора Бинса. Весь класс спит.

Гермиона с трудом подавила смешок, ведь и в ее времени профессор Бинс не отличался интересными лекциями.

– Остальные оценки довольно высокие. Если бы я не знала тебя, то подумала бы, что ты довольно умный парень, – усмехнулась она.

Сириус нахмурился, подумал немного и все же улыбнулся. От вида его добродушной физиономии в груди у Гермионы потеплело. Похоже, вчерашняя размолвка практически осталась в прошлом.

– Римус, а что пишет твой отец? – спросила Гермиона.

Бледный Люпин вскинул на нее испуганный взгляд, хотя в остальном оставался спокойным. Ему удалось быстро спрятать свои эмоции, и Гермиона подумала, что, наверное, это присутствие Джеймса и Сириуса действуют на него успокаивающе. Ведь эти двое и ее заставляли чувствовать себя в безопасности.

– Мама все еще больна, поэтому отец хочет, чтобы я вернулся домой и оставался там до конца лета. Нужно помочь ухаживать за ней… А за покупками в Косой переулок он сможет отвезти меня и сам.

– Надеюсь, твоя мама скоро поправится. Может, мы сможем как-нибудь встретиться в Косом переулке и, например, пообедать вместе? – сказала Гермиона, поворачиваясь к тете Юфимии, которая как раз вернулась с кухни, куда отлучилась, чтобы дать детям немного времени на обсуждение полученных писем.

– Я пошлю Лайеллу сову, когда мы определимся с датой поездки за покупками, – ответила та с улыбкой.

– Это было бы здорово, миссис Поттер, – кивнул Римус. Гермиона обрадовалась, заметив довольную улыбку на его лице, все же, зная о том, что ему предстоит пережить в ближайшее полнолуние, ей хотелось сделать жизнь Римуса хоть чуточку радостнее.

 _9 августа 1976 года Уимборн, Англия, поместье Поттеров._

Гермиона лежала в постели, напряженно прислушиваясь к звукам засыпающего дома. Она ждала, когда раздастся скрип половиц, в конце концов, Сириусу придется пройти мимо ее комнаты, чтобы выбраться в сад. Она закончила с медитацией час назад и пыталась заснуть, когда услышала скрип и тихие шепотки. Гермиона постаралась напрячь слух.

– Сохатый, ты мне нужен тут на случай, если кое у кого возникнут вопросы.

– Ты ходил один в прошлый раз. Гермиона уже довольно давно ушла к себе и, я думаю, уже спит, мама и папа тоже. Я хочу пойти с тобой, дружище, тем более, если ты не хочешь брать мантию, – ответил Джеймс.

Гермиона даже через дверь и стены отчетливо ощущала повисшее в коридоре напряжение.

– Хорошо, пошли, – пробормотал наконец Сириус.

Гермиона услышала, как они аккуратно пытаются спуститься вниз. Она старалась не шевелиться, чтобы не выдать себя, пока не услышала, как закрылась ведущая в сад дверь. Быстро выбравшись из постели, Гермиона переоделась, скользнула в обувь и спустилась вниз по лестнице, следуя за заговорщиками.

Она вышла в сад как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как хвост оленя мелькнул на тропинке, ведущей в лес, и исчез за домом. Гермиона пошла за ним, стараясь не слишком приближаться, ведь она знала, что животные чувства, слух и обоняние, к примеру, куда сильнее, чем человеческие. Как только она вышла на след, ей пришлось использовать палочку, чтобы осветить дорогу, да и смысла скрываться уже не было. Она уже видела превращение Джеймса и Сириуса, ну или могла им так сказать.

Тропинка привела ее к небольшой поляне, залитой лунным светом. В ее центре, устремив ветвистые рога в небо, лежал олень, рядом с ним устроился большой черный пес. Она наблюдала за двумя животными, оставаясь в тени, но долго стоять в одном положении оказалось неудобно, поэтому она осторожно переместила вес тела на другую ногу. Как ни старалась Гермиона вести себя тихо, она все же наступила в темноте на сухую ветку. Громкий треск застал девушку врасплох, она отшатнулась, потеряла равновесие и упала, издав при этом короткий и удивленный вскрик. Оба зверя подскочили и уставились в ту сторону леса, где пряталась наблюдательница. Гермиона поднялась на ноги, отряхнулась, подняла упавшую в траву палочку и вышла на поляну.

Пес, Бродяга, напряженно стоял между ней и Сохатым. Он слегка поднял верхнюю губу, немного обнажая внушительные зубы. А вот олень смотрел на нее спокойно, даже равнодушно.

– Привет, Бродяга, – сказала Гермиона, подходя ближе.

Он подвигал ушами и наклонил морду, как будто спрашивая, откуда она знает. Гермиона ласково улыбнулась ему.

– Я видела, как ты уходил в прошлом месяце. Тебе стоило бы превращаться в лесу, а не в саду. А потом я случайно подслушала тебя и Сохатого, когда вы разговаривали с Римусом, – сказала она, кивая в сторону оленя.

Бродяга через плечо глянул на Сохатого. Олень опустил голову, и тут же их силуэты оплыли, меняя очертания, и перед ней возникли Сириус и Джеймс.

– Мы думали, ты спишь. Ты не должна быть здесь, это может быть опасно, – взволнованно зашипел Сириус.

– Достаточно безопасно. Да и вы двое тут. Я уверена, в случае чего вы сможете меня защитить. Кроме того, я уже большая девочка, Сириус. И я знаю, как нужно обращаться с палочкой.

– Как много ты знаешь, Гермиона? – серьезно спросил Джеймс.

– Я знаю и о Римусе, если ты об этом, – сказала она, глядя себе на ноги. – Мне очень жаль, что ему приходится быть одному, пусть и всего раз в месяц. Я подозреваю, именно поэтому вы стали анимагами, не так ли?

На лицах ребят застыло неподдельное удивление, даже шок.

– Как ты… – начал было Сириус, но Гермиона прервала его.

– Иногда, я…просто знаю некоторые вещи. Да и мои кошмары… Мне кажется, то, что мне снится, действительно происходит, и я… Я не знаю, что с этим делать, – сказала она, обхватывая свои плечи руками.

Джеймс сделал шаг вперед.

– Ты когда-нибудь думала, что можешь быть провидицей, Гермиона? – спросил Джеймс.

Ее сердце забилось чаще. Конечно же! Провидица – замечательное прикрытие для путешественницы во времени. Но не стоило слишком быстро соглашаться и принимать на себя эту роль.

– Провидица? Я… я даже не знаю. В голове полная неразбериха, – прошептала она, снова глядя на землю.

Прикосновение теплых пальцев к подбородку немало удивило ее. Чья-то рука заставила ее оторвать взгляд от уже начавшей опадать листвы и поднять голову. Это был Сириус, его внимательные серые глаза таинственно мерцали в лунном свете.

– Знаешь, что я делаю в таких случаях? – спросил он. Гермиона покачала головой. – Я прихожу сюда. С Джеймсом или без него. Я прихожу сюда и смотрю наверх.

Сириус запрокинул голову. Они были достаточно далеко от городских огней, так что могли рассмотреть всю красоту ночного неба. Гермиона последовала его примеру и окунулась в бескрайние небесные просторы.

– Почему вы превращаетесь, когда приходите сюда? – тихо спросила она.

– Ощущения более глубокие. Нам не нужны слова для общения, мы просто смотрим или говорим с помощью тел.

– Именно поэтому, когда Римус вынужден обращаться в зверя, мы не хотим, чтобы он был один. Даже если физически так и будет, – продолжил Джеймс.

– Если хотите, можете превратиться назад. Но разрешите мне остаться с вами, хотя бы сегодня.

– Только сегодня. Когда мы вернемся в Хогвартс, полнолуние станет опасным для тебя, – сказал Сириус.

Гермиона кивнула.

– Обещаю, что не буду преследовать вас во время полнолуния в школе.

Джеймс одобрительно кивнул, сделал шаг назад и превратился в оленя. Сохатый потряс увенчанной рогами головой, подошел к двум людям и принялся тыкать Сириуса носом. Тот ухмыльнулся.

– Да-да, подожди секундочку, Сохатый, – он протянул руку и похлопал оленя по шее. – Гермиона, ты же понимаешь, что все это должно остаться в секрете?

– Конечно. Я не хочу, чтобы вы, твердолобые, коротали свои дни в Азкабане из-за отсутствия анимагической регистрации. Кроме того, без вас я буду чувствовать себя еще виноватой перед Римусом.

– Нам придется сказать ему, что ты знаешь. Он очень нервничал с тех пор, как Джеймс сказал, что ты, возможно, знаешь обо мне.

– Как думаешь, он сильно разозлится?

– Сначала у него случится паническая атака, потом мы его успокоим, и все будет в порядке. Да и потом, это всего лишь ты.

– Что значит – всего лишь я? – фыркнула Гермиона и потянулась к Сохатому, чтобы почесать того за ушком. Ей это нужно было, чтобы почувствовать себя комфортно, а олень, похоже, и не возражал. Он закрыл глаза и наклонил голову так, чтобы ей было удобнее.

– Я имею в виду, что ты – Поттер. Ты – семья. Если ты еще не поняла, Римус для нас – почти что брат.

– И это значит, что он воспринимает меня как сестру или кузину? – спросила Гермиона.

– С учетом всего времени, что вы провели вместе в библиотеке, я бы сказал, что он видит в тебе сестру, – усмехнулся Сириус.

Гермиона с улыбкой на лице кивнула. На этот раз все в ее сознании было спокойно. Она убрала руку, и Сохатый вернулся на свое место, чтобы прилечь и наблюдать за небом. Сириус взглянул на Гермиону. Не смотря на все его разговоры о семье, его взгляд был не совсем дружеским. Было что-то большее в его глазах, и это заставляло Гермиону чувствовать себя странно. Это пробуждало бабочек в ее животе, но также и включало сигнал тревоги в голове. Ей не стоит увлекаться этими чувствами...

Сириус отвернулся и неуловимо превратился в Бродягу. Он направился к Сохатому, но оставил между ними место для Гермионы. Она улыбнулась, когда Бродяга посмотрел на нее через плечо, как бы спрашивая: «Ты идешь?». Она подошла к ребятам, присела между ними, прислонившись спиной к теплому боку оленя. Бродяга подполз ближе, и Гермиона рукой зарылась в его длинный черный мех. Так они просидели большую часть ночи. Гермиона задремала, а когда проснулась, поняла, что лежит в своей постели, и только запах травы и полевых цветов убеждал, что прошлая ночь ей не приснилась.


	8. Где обитают храбрые сердцем

_18 августа 1976 года Лондон, Англия, Косой переулок_

Миссис Поттер отправила детей в самостоятельный поход, выдав им кошелек и напомнив, чтобы не забывали следить за Гермионой. Сама она отправилась в Лютный переулок – ей нужны были волшебные пестициды для сада, которые в Косом переулке не продавались. Ребята быстрым шагом двигались по переулку в сторону «Флориш и Блоттс». Гермиона старалась держаться ближе к юношам – любопытные взгляды прохожих волшебников, которые знали Поттера и Блэка, но не узнавали их спутницу, нет-нет да и цеплялись за нее. На самом деле, ее эти взгляды не особо беспокоили. Как подруга Гарри Поттера она уже привыкла к такому вниманию. Гермиону куда больше беспокоила возможная реакция ребят. Потому она хотела как можно быстрее купить все необходимое, найти Римуса и избежать любых стычек.

Они добрались до книжного магазина без приключений, но не успела Гермиона еще найти все необходимые ей книги, как услышала ругань Сириуса. Она вздохнула, взяла с полки последний учебник из списка – «Стандартная книга заклинаний. Шестой курс» – и поспешила туда, откуда раздавались голоса Сириуса и Джеймса. За шкафом стояли трое одетых во все черное парней. Они насмехались над Сириусом и Джеймсом, а Блэк, ощетинившись, уже держал в руке палочку. Его учебники валялись на полу, а рука Джеймса лежала на его плече, удерживая от немедленного нападения.

– Нюниус, беги, если хочешь сохранить свой нос целым, – прорычал Джеймс, доставая палочку.

– Или что, Поттер? Сейчас трое против двух, а твоей мамочки рядом нет, не так ли? – прошипел малоприятный тип с грязноватыми волосами и выдающимся носом.

– Снейп, исчезни, – огрызнулся Сириус, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках. – Оставь нас в покое, мы ничего тебе не сделали.

– Напротив, Блэк, вы с первого курса изводили меня. Думаю, пришло время вернуть долг.

– Джеймс, – позвала Гермиона, стараясь хоть как-то отвлечь внимание от ребят. Трое слизеринцев уставились на нее.

– А это кто тут у нас? – протянул Снейп.

Гермиона напряглась и крепче прижала книги к груди

– Я кузина этих двоих, Гермиона Поттер, перевелась из Шармбатона.

– Это именно то, чего нам не хватало. Еще Поттер, – закатив глаза, процедил Снейп.

– Я была бы признательна, если бы вы оставили моих кузенов в покое. Мы договорились встретиться с тетей через полчаса, и, если не явимся вовремя, она начнет нас искать, – Гермиона старалась быть максимально вежливой – Северус Снейп, возможно, и был не самым приятным человеком на свете, но лично ей он не сделал ничего такого, чтобы она тоже принялась обзывать его.

– Раз уж ты так вежливо просишь, – выплюнул Снейп, поворачиваясь к парням. – Левикорпус!

Джеймс и Сириуса мгновенно взмыли в воздух, будто подвешенные за ноги.

– Я прошу тебя только один раз, опусти их вниз, пожалуйста, – спокойно, но с толикой угрозы в голосе произнесла Гермиона.

Снейп, презрительно скривившись, проследил взглядом за тем, как Гермиона достала свою палочку.

– И что ты сделаешь, если я…

– Локомотор виббли! Таранталлегра! – выпалила Гермиона, посылая заклинания в каждого из дружков Снейпа. Один парень упал – его ноги парализовало, а второй принялся танцевать, выделывая какие-то невероятные коленца. – Ты следующий. Еще раз просить я не буду.

– Либеракорпус, – нехотя буркнул Снейп, отходя в сторону.

Гермиона пробормотала контрзаклинания, и слизеринцы, недовольно ворча, поспешили отойти от нее подальше.

– Ого, Гермиона! Теперь я не сомневаюсь, что ты действительно знаешь, как пользоваться палочкой, – сказал Сириус, отряхиваясь.

– Я же говорила, что я – большая девочка. Не знаю, что вы ему сделали, но, думаю, получили по заслугам.

– Ты права, все заслуженно, – услышала Гермиона голос позади себя. Она обернулась и увидела девушку с огненно-рыжими волосами. – Поттер и Блэк мучают Северуса с первого курса. Правда сейчас ситуация обострилась до предела. Не думаю, что встречала тебя раньше. Я – Лили Эванс.

– Гермиона Поттер. Я перевелась из Шармбатона. Джеймс и Сириус говорили о тебе.

– Неужели? Думаю, ничего хорошо они сказали не могли. Так что не верь ни одному слову.

– Вообще-то, они сказали, что ты – умная девушка.

– Правда? Я еще поверю, что такое мог сказать Поттер, но Блэк? – улыбнулась Лили.

– Кто знает, я пока что не научилась понимать, всерьез ли они говорят. Мне лучше пойти и помочь им. Увидимся? – спросила Гермиона.

Она не хотела признавать это, но все же в этом времени ей сильно не хватало подруги. Встреча с Лили напомнила ей о другой рыжей девчушке, и Гермиона с тоской поняла, что очень хочет поговорить с кем-то еще, кроме парней с бушующими гормонами. Лили кивнула.

– Конечно увидимся.

Когда Гермиона вернулась к ребятам, они уже собрали свои книги. Она помогла им найти недостающие до комплекта учебники, так что теперь они могли продолжить свой путь. Гермиона расплатилась за книги, и все вместе ребята продолжили поход по магазинам, чтобы приобрести чернила, перья и школьные мантии, потом Джеймс еще хотел заскочить во «Все для квиддича», чтобы купить новые перчатки. Гермиона стояла у кассы и посматривала на часы. Ей оставалось только тоскливо вздыхать – они точно опоздают на встречу с Римусом.

 _Позже, Лондон, Англия, Дырявый котел_

Гермиона с громким стоном опустилась на стул рядом с Римусом.

– И тебе привет, – усмехнулся Люпин.

– Не знаю, как ты терпишь их. Это еще хуже, чем следить за двумя младенцами, – вздохнула она.

– Мы не настолько плохи, – заспорил Джеймс.

– Кроме того, – сказал Сириус, усаживаясь напротив Гермионы, – Нюнчик начал первый.

– Очень по-взрослому, – попытался урезонить их Римус.

– Единственное, что я могу добавить, так это то, что мы его не видели, пока Сириус не выронил книги. – сказал Джеймс.

– Но тебе нужно было видеть Гермиону, – воодушевленно начал Сириус. – Как настоящий друг она пришла к нам на помощь! Она использовала заклинание ватных ног на Уилкинсе и Таранталлегру на Розье. Это было невероятно!

– Я собиралась наслать на него летучемышиный сглаз, если бы он не опустил вас, – пробормотала Гермиона, чувствуя, как жар заливает ее щеки.

– Что? – воскликнул Римус. – Ты слишком много времени проводишь с Джеймсом и Сириусом.

– Не похоже, что у меня есть выбор.

Подошла официантка, и разговор сошел на нет. Лайелл Люпин и тетя Юфимия устроились за другим столиком, позволив детям свободно наслаждаться разговором. Когда заказ был принят, Джеймс повернулся к Гермионе.

– Что тебе сказала Эванс?

Он был слишком занят предотвращением драки между Сириусом и Снейпом, потому не особо обращал внимание на Лили.

– Только лишь то, что вы слишком пристали к этому парню. В любом случае, кто он такой? Лили назвала его Северусом, но не упомянула его фамилию.

– Снейп, – скривился Джеймс. – Они с Эванс дружат много лет.

– Я думал, она перестала с ним общаться в прошлом году. Как раз после С.О.В., помните? – сказал Римус.

– Так, о чем еще говорили? – нетерпеливо произнес Джеймс.

– Я сказала ей, что ты и Сириус упоминали ее, – Гермиона нахмурилась.

– Правда?

– Да, она, конечно, была удивлена, когда я сказала ей, что вы назвали ее умной.

– Ты сказала, что я думаю, что она умная? – простонал Сириус.

– Да, ведь ты так и думаешь, – ответила Гермиона, глядя на Римуса с мольбой в глазах. Тот рассмеялся.

– Джеймс бегает за Лили с третьего курса.

– Так, а то, что я сказала ей, это хорошо или плохо?

– Ни то, ни другое, – ответил Римус, посматривая на друзей.

– Эти двое сбивают меня с толку, – сухо сказала Гермиона.

– И не говори! – хохотнул Римус.

 _27 августа 1976 года Хогвартс, Шотландия, кабинет директора_

– Что? – спросила Гермиона, шокировано уставившись на Дамблдора.

– По всей видимости, ты больше не привязана к временной линии. Таким образом, больше нет «будущего», в которое ты можешь вернуться, – спокойно ответил директор.

– Но…тогда, что с видениями? А головные боли? Значит ли это, что я никогда не смогу вернуться домой? – спросила Гермиона, чувствуя, как паника накрывает ее с головой.

– Пожалуйста, постарайтесь успокоиться, моя дорогая. В теории все это значит, что физически вы не будете стареть, при этом ваши боли и видения могут означать, что вы сможете путешествовать во времени без внешнего воздействия. Позвольте посоветовать, мисс Грейнджер. Если бы я был на вашем месте, то я бы постарался получить образование и только потом стал думать о том, чтобы двигаться дальше во времени. Это время сейчас – такой же ваш дом, как и любое другое, и, пока вы рискуете изменить мир, не рискуйте потерять свою жизнь в процессе. Вполне возможно, что вам удастся изменить мир, который вы знаете, к лучшему.

Гермиона глубоко дышала. Она, по сути, была вне времени. Она могла наслаждаться жизнью здесь, могла и дальше дружить с мальчишками, которых узнавала последние пару месяцев, без страха покинуть их. Война приближалась, и, может быть, ее видения и знания помогут спасти чьи-то жизни… Может быть, ей удастся создать мир, в котором ее лучший друг не будет сиротой? Она поразмышляла над всем этим несколько минут, а затем посмотрела в добрые голубые глаза.

– Думаю, вы правы, директор. Вернуться в Хогвартс сейчас – единственное верное решение. Я не смогу помочь защитить всех, если я останусь необразованной или спрячусь, когда начнется война. Я хочу помочь любым способом, каким только смогу. Я хочу спасти жизни!

– Очень хорошо. Кажется, Шляпа отправила вас на правильный факультет, мисс Грейнджер.

– Поттер. Теперь я – Поттер, – сказала Гермиона.

Директор широко улыбнулся.

– Точно, не должен же я разрушать историю, которую сам и придумал! А теперь, были ли у вас еще видения, мисс Поттер?

– Нет, только снились кошмары несколько раз, – она вздрогнула. – Там были магглы, и я никак не могла понять, когда это происходило, ничего полезного. И, конечно, они никогда не использовали имен. Это было действительно ужасно.

– Я предупрежу мадам Помфри, чтобы она приготовила запас зелья сна без сновидений. Но не стоит принимать его больше трех раз в неделю.

– Я в любом случае не очень люблю использовать зелья. Так что буду пить его только при острой необходимости, – призналась Гермиона, на что Дамблдор кивнул.

– Отлично. Есть ли какие-нибудь проблемы, которые нужно решить до начала учебного года?

– Мне и дальше приходить к вам, если будут видения?

– Конечно. Если меня не будет на месте, то профессор Макгонагалл полностью в курсе всей ситуации. Как глава вашего факультета она поможет. Я освободил мистера Люпина от некоторых обязанностей старосты, дабы он помог вам освоиться. Я так же предупредил о вас главных старост Гидеона Прюэтта и Дэйзи Хукам. Они периодически будут проверять, как у вас дела.

– Я не хочу шумихи вокруг своей персоны, но понимаю, что прошу слишком многого в моей ситуации, – тихо сказала Гермиона.

Дамблдор лишь криво усмехнулся.

– Люди в любом случае будут говорить, моя дорогая. Но вы не должны их слушать.

– Думаю, вы правы. Кажется, у меня все, сэр.

– Замечательно. Вы можете использовать каминную сеть, чтобы вернуться домой. До скорой встречи, – сказал он, наблюдая, как Гермиона вошла в камин. Она помахала ему, прежде чем исчезнуть в зеленом пламени.


	9. Оставьте свою храбрость там, где

_1 сентября 1976 года Лондон, Англия, платформа 9 ¾_

Стоя рядом с Сириусом и Джеймсом на платформе, Гермиона уже в пятый раз проверяла, все ли вещи из школьного списка у нее есть. Она нервничала так, будто отправлялась в Хогвартс в первый раз, и чувствовала себя из-за этого глупо. Да, рядом будут знакомые ей люди, и почти все учителя те же самые, что в ее времени, но все равно большинство из тех, с кем ей придется делить замок — незнакомцы. Она не росла вместе с ними, к тому же некоторые из тех, с кем она познакомится сегодня, вообще умерли до ее рождения. А еще с этой поездки Гермиона начнет понимать, каково это, быть Гарри Поттером. Это стало ясно сразу же после встречи со слизеринцами во «Флориш и Блоттс». С фамилией Поттер, очевидно, нельзя остаться обделенной вниманием. Теперь она в полной мере осознавала, почему Гарри так ненавидел повышенный интерес к своей особе.

Последние дни до отправления в школу Гермиона старалась убедить себя, что нет особой разницы, возвращаться в Хогвартс с Роном и Гарри или же с Сириусом и Джеймсом, ведь последние на самом деле здорово напоминали ей друзей. Но тщетно — она знала, что это бред. Все было по-другому…

— Все хорошо, Гермиона? — спросил Джеймс, протягивая Сириусу свой сундук.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и попыталась улыбнуться.

— Да, просто нервы расшалились.

Джеймс ловким движением передал другу теперь уже ее сундук.

— Все будет хорошо. У тебя есть мы, если вдруг возникнут какие-то проблемы. Не забывай о Римусе и Питере. Тем более что ты, похоже, нравишься Питеру и, кажется, поладила с Эванс. Уверен, у тебя появится много друзей, — сказал Джеймс.

— Да, ты, кажется, прав, — сказала она.

Она немного нервно оглядела платформу и заметила, что мистер и миссис Поттер разговаривают с неизвестной ей пожилой ведьмой. Тетя Юфимия поймала взгляд и приглашающе махнула рукой. Гермиона поспешила к ней.

— Гермиона, познакомься, это Джозефина Прюэтт. Ее сыновья, Гидеон и Фабиан, — семикурсники. Гидеона назначили старостой школы. Джозефина, а это — моя племянница, Гермиона Поттер.

— Рада с вами познакомиться, мэм, — сказала Гермиона.

— Хорошее воспитание, — похвалила ее манеры миссис Прюэтт. — Не то что твой Сириус, не так ли?

— Мама много внимания уделяла моему воспитанию, — грустно усмехнулась Гермиона.

Беседу прервал оглушительный гудок готового к отправлению поезда. Девушка быстро обняла тетушку, пообещала писать и поспешила запрыгнуть в поезд. Она с легкостью нашла купе, в котором ее дожидались мальчишки, к которым успел присоединиться Римус.

— Ты не видела Питера? — спросил Сириус Гермиону, дождавшись, пока она усядется.

— Нет, пока нет, — ответила Гермиона, провожая глазами начавшую удаляться платформу.

— Скорее всего, он закупается конфетами, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — У него традиция такая.

Сириус кивнул, откинувшись на сиденье. Римус вытащил книгу, а Гермиона пересела на место у окна и стала наблюдать за тем, как поезд набирал скорость, все больше удаляясь от города и приближая ее к Хогвартсу, единственному месту, которое не изменилось и было таким же, каким она его помнила.

Римус разбудил задремавшую Гермиону спустя несколько часов после отправления экспресса. Она подметила, что заходящее солнце позолотило облака и кроны деревьев последними ласковыми лучами, значит, пришло время переодеться в школьную форму. Тройка мародеров уже была готова, Джеймса в купе не было, зато появился Питер, должно быть, он присоединился к компании, пока она спала. Гермиона взглянула на него и, сонно проговорила.

— Привет, Питер. Как прошел остаток каникул?

— Отлично! Но вечеринка на мой день рождения была просто на высоте!

— А куда делся Джеймс?

— Пошел переодеваться и пока не вернулся. Наверное, нашел Эванс и снова надоедает ей, — лукаво усмехнувшись, ответил Римус.

— Да, это похоже на Джеймса, — ответила Гермиона.

Она поднялась и потянулась, разминая затекшие мышцы, достала свою форму из сундука и со словами «скоро вернусь» отправилась переодеваться в уборную. Много времени это не заняло, и вот уже Гермиона двинулась в обратный путь по коридору вагона, как вдруг услышала, как ее окликает знакомый голос. К ней приближался Снейп.

— Эй, Поттер! Немного рановато заводить врагов до начала года, не правда ли? Ты тут новенькая, и, полагаю, кто-то все-таки должен объяснить тебе, с кем можно водиться, а с кем нет. Так что прими совет: твои кузены как раз из второй категории.

— Спасибо, Снейп, но я и самостоятельного могу отличить хорошее от плохого, — сказала Гермиона, раздраженно отворачиваясь.

— То есть это правда? Ты предательница крови? — Снейп ловко обогнул ее и преградил путь.

— Я ненавижу это прозвище, — выдохнула Гермиона. — Нет ничего плохого в том, что чтишь традиции своей семьи, но и нет ничего унизительного в том, что в тебе течет магловская кровь. Ведь маглов на земле гораздо больше, чем ведьм и колдунов, тут и дураку ясно, что, чтобы не вымереть, нам придется создавать с ними семьи. Это ужасно, что поборники чистоты крови скорее загнутся в своем маленьком близкородственном генофонде, чем женятся на ком-то из миллионов маглов, от которых, к слову, мы вынуждены скрываться ради своей же безопасности.

Гермиона тряхнула волосами, наслаждаясь ошеломленным видом Снейпа, обошла его и направилась в свое купе.

— Как ты смеешь, наглая? Леви…

— На твоем месте я бы не стал делать этого, Снейп.

Гермиона обернулась и увидела высокого рыжеволосого парня, стоящего со скрещенными на груди руками. Судя по значку у него на груди, это был главный староста школы Гидеон Прюэтт собственной персоной.

— Исчезни, Прюэтт, — выплюнул Снейп.

— Это же я хочу сказать и тебе. Оставь ее в покое, иначе мне придется назначить тебе отработку еще до того, как начнется учебный год.

— Ты не посмеешь!

— Думаешь?

— Не важно, Прюэтт, — сдался Снейп.

Он развернулся, скривив презрительную гримасу, и прошел мимо старосты. Гидеон покачал головой, провожая его взглядом, а затем вернул свое внимание Гермионе.

— Ты, должно быть, Гермиона Поттер? Я — Гидеон Прюэтт, староста. Профессор Дамблдор писал, что за тобой нужно будет присматривать. Знаешь, я немного удивлен, что вокруг тебя еще не крутится Дейзи, проверяя все ли в порядке. Она главная староста, Пуффендуй. Премиленькая штучка! В любом случае, я слышал, что ты поступила на Гриффиндор. Как насчет квиддича? Есть желание попасть в команду? — Гидеон перескакивал с одной темы на другую, пытаясь понять, слушает ли его собеседник.

— Нет, я предпочитаю сосредоточиться на учебе, — ответила Гермиона.

Лицо Гидеона немного помрачнело.

— Эх, ну что ж. Тоже можно понять, новая программа и все такое. Но я ожидаю, что Джеймс будет пробоваться в этом году, у него хорошие данные для охотника.

— Вот тут ты прав, — раздался голос Джеймса позади Гермионы.

Она как никогда была рада его появлению — общительный староста ее утомил. Джеймс положил одну руку на плечо Гермионы, слегка налегая на нее, что со стороны должно было выглядеть комично, ведь она была ниже его.

— Помяни дьявола, и он тут как тут, — с улыбкой произнес Гидеон.

— Конечно, ну разве я не милашка?

Гидеон фыркнул.

— Постарайся не влипать в неприятности в этом году, хорошо? Я не хочу, чтобы повторилось прошлогоднее котловзрывающее представление.

Гермиона в недоумении приподняла брови, а Джеймс тихонько хихикнул.

— Ничего не обещаю, но точно могу сказать, что пока у нас нет никаких грандиозных планов, а там посмотрим. Что ж, нам пора вернуться в купе.

— Люпин с вами? Он должен помочь Гермионе освоиться в замке, — спохватился Гидеон.

Джеймс кивнул.

— Разве бывало так, чтобы мы ездили в поезде по отдельности?

— Хорошо, идите уже. Полагаю, прибытие совсем скоро. Рад был познакомиться, — кивнул Гермионе староста.

— Взаимно, — с улыбкой ответила она.

На самом деле она еще не определилась с тем, какое впечатление произвел на нее Прюэтт, впрочем, она не была уверена также в том, понравилась ли ему она сама. Наконец они с Джеймсом достигли купе, и Гермиона опустилась на свое место у окна, глубоко вздохнув.

— Тяжелое переодевание? — усмехнулся Римус.

— Да, нарвалась на Снейпа, — тихо пробормотала она, но ребята все равно ее услышали.

— Серьезно? Я видел только, как Гидеон Прюэтт трепался с тобой, потому решил вмешаться, он может быть таким приставучим, — сказал Джеймс.

— Да, но до этого я столкнулась со Снейпом. Мы с ним перекинулись парой слов. Он назвал меня предательницей крови, я ответила ему, а затем развернулась, чтобы уйти, и тут Прюэтт не дал ему бросить проклятье мне в спину.

— Так Прюэтт спас тебя от Снейпа, а Джеймс спас тебя от Прюэтта, — хохотнул Сириус.

— Ну как-то так, — Гермиона снова поднялась с места, чтобы уложить свою одежду в сундук.

— Тебе нужно притормозить с приключениями, а то такими темпами твой год будет интереснее нашего, — сказал Джеймс. — Я не знаю, слышала ли ты, но каждый наш год был каким-то особенным.

— Ага, маленькая пушистая проблема Римуса, «котловзрывающее представление 1974». Избавь меня от всего, что делает ваш год особенным, — сказала Гермиона.

— Как ты узнала об этом? Хотя, это был хороший год. Так много розыгрышей, — с мечтательной улыбкой вздохнул Сириус.

— Прюэтт обмолвился, — сказала Гермиона. Сириус покачал головой.

— О да, он точно знает об этом не понаслышке. Как раз он и наказал нас.

— Поезд замедляется, мы прибываем, — заметил Римус.

Гермиона вновь почувствовала волнение, отступившее было благодаря встрече со Снейпом и Гидеоном. В ее животе будто порхали стаи бабочек. Римус заметил, как она изменилась в лице, и потянул ее за собой.

— Пойдем со мной, Гермиона. Оставь сундук, его отправят в твою комнату.

Гермиона кивнула, достала палочку и чарами расправила свою форму, прежде чем присоединиться к парням на платформе Хогсмида.

Вдалеке виднелся Хогвартс, ее дом, который сейчас выглядел куда более дружелюбно, чем когда-либо. Римус провел ее к карете, запряженной фестралами. Он помог Гермионе забраться внутрь, и остальные быстро заняли свои места. Гермиона ерзала, продолжая нервничать, а ребята привычно обсуждали квиддич и новые задумки для розыгрышей. Римус в этой беседе не участвовал, он тихо рассказывал Гермионе о том, что она должна знать о жизни в замке. Она не вслушивалась в его слова, сосредоточившись только на успокаивающем звучании его голоса и ходе кареты. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, собираясь с силами, и посмотрела в окно, из которого виднелась часть замка Хогвартс.

Она была дома. А все остальное наладится со временем.


	10. Ловец

p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"1 сентября 1976 года/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Шотландия, Хогвартс, Общая гостиная Гриффиндора /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Гермиона погрузилась в кресло возле камина, и знакомое чувство покоя охватило ее. Внезапно ей вспомнился первый курс в школе волшебства. Гермиона всегда с трудом находила общий язык со сверстниками, и юные волшебники не стали исключением. До тех пор, пока Гарри и Рон не приняли ее в свою компанию, она проводила много времени в библиотеке, прячась от однокурсников, которые явно не были от нее в восторге, среди книг. Иногда укрытием ей служил туалет для девочек на первом этаже, там можно было дать волю эмоциям и немного поплакать. Но этот год в новом времени не должен был стать повторением первого курса. У Гермионы уже были Джеймс и Сириус, чтобы найти друзей ей не понадобилось снова проходить через историю с горным троллем. Хотя для ребят стычка с громадным монстром стала бы просто очередным способом получения острых ощущений. Не смотря на поддержку Гермиона все же собиралась проводить побольше свободного времени в библиотеке, уткнувшись носом в книги, чтобы не привлекать к себе особого внимания. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"А вот профессор Дамблдор, судя по всему, как раз-таки был против того, чтобы она пряталась. Директор представил ее всей школе во время пира по случаю начала года. Оказаться под лавиной любопытных взглядов и раздавшихся в тишине шепотков было не самым приятным ощущением. Но мальчишки были рядом, Лили Эванс ободряюще улыбалась, а Гидеон Прюэтт провожал грозным взглядом каждого, кто хотя бы пытался косо на нее посмотреть. Это давало Гермионе надежду, что она сможет хорошо провести оставшиеся два года в школе, пусть и не в своем времени. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Сириус присел рядом с Гермионой, отвлекая ее от мыслей:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Знаешь, я действительно очень рад, что ты попала в Гриффиндор!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Это еще почему? – спросила она с улыбкой. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Сириус пожал плечами: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Сможем видеться каждый день. Не думаю, что это было бы возможно, попади ты на другой факультет. Обычно члены семьи, распределенные в разные дома, общаются крайне редко. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Как ты и твой брат? – спросила Гермиона. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Сириус потрясенно уставился на собеседницу. Он явно и не подозревал, что ей известен этот факт. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Джеймс сказал мне, – объяснила Гермиона прежде, чем Сириус задал вопрос./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Она вообще о многом разговаривала с Джеймсом. Гермиона была приятно удивлена тому, насколько сильно тот раскрылся перед ней. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Проклятье. Он никогда не знает, когда нужно заткнуться, – раздраженно пробурчал Сириус. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Он просто заботится о тебе! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Иногда мне бы хотелось, чтобы этой заботы было поменьше, – Сириус продолжал дуться. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Что плохого, что я знаю о ваших с братом проблемах? Я же семья, помнишь? Кроме того, судя по тому, что ты рассказал мне о «дорогой тетушке Вальбурге», все равно каждый достойный чистокровный волшебник в курсе, – нахмурилась Гермиона. В ее памяти тут же всплыл портрет этой волшебницы, висящий в прихожей на площади Гриммо. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Полагаю, что ничего, – отметил Сириус уже мягче, но было все же заметно, что он еще не до конца примирился с Гермиониной осведомленностью. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Тогда расслабься. И потом, я уверена, он не такой уж плохой, – сказала Гермиона, слегка улыбнувшись. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Ох, ты просто не знаешь, о чем говоришь! Он истинный сын нашего отца, – Сириус округлил глаза. – Просто подожди, ты скоро с ним встретишься и сама все поймешь. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Гермиона знала – встреча с Регулусом неизбежна, но надеялась, что она произойдет как можно позже. Ничего хорошего об этом волшебнике она не слышала, и ей было очень жаль, что Сириуса никто кроме Поттеров и нее не поддерживал. По сути, Блэки больше не были его семьей, отца и мать юноше заменили родители Джеймса. Но каждый раз, стоило Гермионе подумать о Регулусе, внутри нее поселялось какое-то непонятное беспокойство. Гермиона тряхнула головой, дабы очистить мысли. Не нужно беспокоиться о том, что все равно не можешь исправить. Она встала и потянулась: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Думаю, мне пора в постель. Увидимся утром! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Спокойной ночи, Гермиона, – сказал Сириус./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Он смотрел на весело пляшущий в камине огонь и, кажется, был погружен в свои мысли. Гермиона нахмурилась,/spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" но решила больше не докучать другу и /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"отправилась в спальню./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Остальные ее соседки по комнате готовились ко сну либо уже спали. Гермиона смущенно присела на кровать, когда из ванной вышла Лили Эванс. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"О, вот и наша новая соседка!/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" – улыбнулась Лили. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Да, это я, – тепло ответила Гермиона. /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Лили была настроена дружелюбно, и это крайне радовало Гермиону./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Что ж, мы с тобой уже знакомы, а это – Эммелина Вэнс, лучший ловец Гриффиндора за многие годы,/spanspan class="MsoCommentReference"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" – /span/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Эммелина кивнула Гермионе. – Мэри МакДональд, эта девчонка лучшая в Чарах и немного повернута на Сириусе Блэке. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Не правда! – запротестовала Мэри, на что Лили только усмехнулась. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– И Грета Кечлав, она уже спит, – Лили указала на кровать, балдахин которой был задернут. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Рада со всеми познакомиться, – сказала Гермиона девочкам. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Соседки по комнате улыбнулись ей и вернулись к своим делам. Гермиона тоже принялась готовиться ко сну. Занятия начнутся не раньше понедельника, но у нее был трудный день, и ей требовался отдых. Покопавшись в сундуке, она достала пижаму и новый флакон зелья сна без сновидений. Зелье ей дал Сириус перед отъездом в школу, Гермиона решила принять его в ванной, чтобы не вызвать лишних вопросов./spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" Закончив приготовления и спрятав поглубже в сундук зелье, измученная Гермиона рухнула в кровать, задернула полог и наконец-то провалилась в сон. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"10 сентября 1976 года/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; margin: 3.75pt 0cm 3.75pt 0cm;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Хогвартс, Шотландия, Больничное крыло /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Гермиона, Джеймс, Сириус и Питер сидели возле постели Римуса, рассказывая все то, что он пропустил на занятиях. Гермиона переживала из-за «маленькой пушистой проблемы», как называли ее ребята, которая заставила его пропустить всю первую неделю учебы. Впрочем, она делала превосходные конспекты, и ей не составило труда сделать копии для Римуса. У них с ребятами было на удивление много совместных занятий. Трансфигурация, ЗОТИ, Чары – все эти предметы они посещали вместе, только Сириус и Джеймс еще ходили на Зелья вместе с Гермионой, а Римус составлял ей компанию на Астрономии. Единственным предметом, на который Римус ходил без нее – Травология, зато эту дисциплину выбрал Джеймс. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Джеймс и Сириус были более чем счастливы, что Гермиона решила делать записи для Римуса, поскольку выяснилось, что сами они почти ничего не записывали. Профессор Макгонагалл часто спрашивала их по теме, и мальчишкам почти всегда удавалось давать правильные ответы, что не мешало им хихикать и шутить над какой-нибудь несчастной душонкой. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Ну и как там новый профессор по Защите? Такой же ужасный, как и в прошлом году? – спросил Римус, просматривая записи Гермионы. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Бывший аврор и, кажется, он немного того, – отозвался Джеймс. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Это уж точно, – поддержал его Сириус. – Только подумайте, что должно было случиться, чтобы ему пришлось уйти в отставку в тридцать? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Может у него какая-то травма? – предположил Питер. – Он использовал в основном только левую руку./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Джеймс пожал плечами: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Я думаю, что с его здоровьем все в порядке. К тому же он не задал нам домашнего задания./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Немного странно, что на занятиях уровня Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. нет домашнего задания, вам не кажется? – сказал Римус. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Он предпочитает практику. В основном мы проверяли умение использовать оглушающие и обезоруживающие чары. Все на практике, так что ничего нового, – ответил ему Сириус. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Чего не сказать о Чарах. Профессор Флитвик заставлял нас превращать уксус в вино, – вступила в разговор Гермиона. – И скоро нужно будет использовать невербальные чары на всех занятиях. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Кажется, преподаватели что-то замышляют против нас, – сказал Сириус. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– «Замышляют против нас». Серьезно, Сириус? Они же наши учителя! Они пытаются помочь нам, – возмутилась Гермиона./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Но это не значит, что они не могут напасть на нас с помощью этих самых невербальных, – упорствовал Сириус. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Будь я учителем, меня бы очень порадовало, если бы мои коллеги могли на своих занятиях давать ученикам дополнительную практику по моему предмету, – высказался Римус. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Ага, а для ученика все это означало бы необходимость писать однотипные эссе только на разных занятиях, – зевнул он, потягиваясь. – Не знаю, как вы, а я собираюсь пойти спать. Увидимся завтра, Лунатик, хорошо? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Конечно, думаю, что к завтрашнему дню я уже буду в норме. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Я тоже пойду. Фабиан на завтра назначил отборочные в команду, – вздохнул Джеймс./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Уже? Смотрю, став капитаном, он решил не терять времени зря? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Похоже на то, – отозвался Джеймс, смотря на оставшихся. – Идете, Питер? Гермиона? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Питер тут же поднялся, а Гермиона покачала головой:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Я задержусь ненадолго. Хочу пройтись по домашней работе по Астрономии. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Уверена, что сможешь сама справиться с лестницей? Ступенек тут гораздо больше, чем дома, – полушутя сказал Джеймс, хотя взгляд его оставался серьезным. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Все будет хорошо, – Гермиона твердо посмотрела в глаза сначала ему, а затем и Сириусу. – Если не вернусь через час, вот тогда можете начинать переживать./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Она попыталась разрядить обстановку легкой улыбкой, но ребята смотрели на нее слишком внимательно. Наконец они развернулись и вышли из палаты вместе с Питером на буксире. Гермиона вздохнула. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты решила остаться не из-за домашней работы по Астрономии, – прищурился Римус, смотря на Гермиону. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Она хихикнула:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Рада, что остальные не такие наблюдательные, как ты. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– На твоем месте я не был бы так в этом уверен, – возразил Римус. – Сириус и Джеймс – знатные шутники, и недогадливость – это не про них. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Порой по ним и не скажешь. Просто я хотела поговорить с тобой наедине. Я знаю, что они тебе сказали, что я в курсе… – она обвела рукой палату. – И я хотела поговорить с тобой об этом. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Тут не о чем разговаривать, Гермиона. Я тот, кто я есть, и ты знаешь об этом. Учитывая, что ты все еще мой друг и без проблем находишься рядом, то тут нечего обсуждать. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Мне просто очень жаль, что я не могу быть полезной. Делать копии конспектов – это хорошо, но я бы хотела сделать emчто-то большее/em, чтобы помочь. Как мальчики, – вздохнула Гермиона. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Она опустила взгляд и тут же почувствовала тяжесть руки Римуса на своем плече. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Гермиона, я был против того, чтобы Джеймс, Сириус и Питер делали то, что они делают. Их компания, конечно, помогает, но, если с ними что-то случится, да еще и из-за меня…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– То ты никогда себя не простишь, я знаю. Я просто… Просто чувствую себя бесполезной. Не только в эти, но и в остальные дни. Как будто я всего лишь болельщик, а не игрок на квиддичном поле./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Римус слегка улыбнулся: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Только не говори Сохатому, что хочешь быть на поле./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– На настоящем – ни за что. Я же emобразно/em говорю, ты же понимаешь? – снова вздохнула Гермиона. – Возможно, я выражаюсь слишком метафорично? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Нет, думаю, что это не так. Так и что тебе мешает покинуть трибуны и запрыгнуть на метлу?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Я не знаю, на какой позиции играть. Джеймс – охотник, он постоянно в движении, если он ставит себе цель, то добивается ее. Сириус – загонщик. Яростно защищает своих друзей. А ты, Римус, – вратарь. Ты поддерживаешь целостность команды, даже если один из игроков соскользнет. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– А Питер? Что насчет него? – спросил Римус. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Гермиона нахмурилась./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– /spanspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Можно подумать, что/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" дружба, которая есть между вами, предоставит ему позицию ловца – всегда начеку, взгляд нацелен на победу. Я думаю, что он просто пытается играть эту роль, но… можно я буду честной? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Римус кивнул. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Питер застрял на трибунах. Он следует по пути наименьшего сопротивления и делает все, чтобы оставаться признанным людьми. Он не думает сам, он думает вместе с толпой. Я видела слишком много людей подобных ему. И я могу узнать их за милю, – осторожно выбирая слова, сказала Гермиона. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Основываясь на том, что ты мне только что сказала, я догадываюсь, на какой позиции тебе стоит играть. Ловец – вот твоя роль, – Римус улыбнулся. – Ты права, Питер пойдет за толпой. Джеймс и Сириус крепко сдружились с первого курса, а затем поддержали его и стали защищать от Люциуса Малфоя, слизеринца, который решил сделать его главной мишенью для своих издевательств. С тех пор он крутился возле них. Любой, кто может смотреть на вещи трезво, максимум через неделю поймет, что Питер положил глаз на место ловца. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Думаешь? – спросила Гермиона. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Я знаю. Подумай, Гермиона. Как часто ты просто наблюдаешь за тем, что происходит вокруг? Ты видишь целостную картину и потрясающе планируешь действия, – улыбнулся Римус. – Я знаю, что у Джеймса есть предположение о том, что ты – провидица, и на самом деле не важно, правда это или нет. Потому что в моем сознании нет никаких сомнений в том, что ты идеально вписываешься в нашу команду. Но если ты так не думаешь, это твое право. Поступай так, как считаешь нужным./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Гермиона широко улыбнулась. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Нет, думаю, что ты прав. Кажется, это действительно подходящая позиция. Я знала, что ты поймешь. Джеймс ненавидит, когда я использую метафоры. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Все потому, что он не понимает поэзию, – пожав плечами, предположил Римус. – Говорит, что люди должны говорить то, что имеют в виду, и иметь в виду то, что сказали. Сириус в этом плане попонятливее будет. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Серьезно? Не думала, что Сириус будет интересоваться поэзией. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Римус усмехнулся:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Я тебе этого не говорил, но попробуй процитировать Шекспира, когда он будет рядом. Ты будешь удивлена./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Римус подмигнул, а Гермиона захихикала. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Так и сделаю. Кажется, мне пора идти, а то они скоро снарядят поисковый отряд. Увидимся завтра? – сказала Гермиона, поднимаясь и обнимая своего друга. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Я уже буду на завтраке. Будь осторожна на лестницах, хорошо? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Конечно. Спокойной ночи. /span/p  
div class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" align="center"hr style="color: black;" align="center" noshade="noshade" size="1" width="100%" /div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Гермиона очутилась в коридоре на третьем этаже благодаря вредной лестнице, которая решила сменить положение, пока она поднималась по ней. Конечно, это немного вывело Гермиону из себя, но, сталкиваясь с такой ситуацией множество раз за последние годы, она знала такой путь до своей гостиной на седьмом этаже, чтобы оказаться там в мгновение ока. Внезапно ее посетило видение, так что девушке пришлось схватиться за ближайшую статую, чтобы удержаться на ногах. В глазах потемнело, затем картинка стала четкой./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Она больше не была в Хогвартсе, а, по всей видимости, находилась в каком-то величественном особняке, в тускло освещенной комнате, кажется, у камина. Перед сидящим в кресле мужчиной замерли две фигуры. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Итак, Абраксас, что выяснил твой сын? – человеком в кресле оказался Волдеморт. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– emЛюциус побывал в Хогсмиде в тот день, когда студентов в первый раз отпустили в деревню. Он навел справки, Эйвери и Снейп, двое его знакомых, претенденты в Пожиратели смерти, кое-что рассказали. Ее зовут Гермиона Поттер. Говорят, она умная, но сдержанная./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Факультет? /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Гриффиндор, сэр. По словам Люциуса, Снейп пытался протянуть ее оливковую ветвь, чтобы узнать, можно ли ее заинтересовать нашим делом. Она отказалась. /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"emspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Тогда она становится угрозой, – произнес холодный голос./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"И видение исчезло. Гермиона так сильно сжимала статую, что ее пальцы побелели, а сердце билось с каждой секундой все быстрей. Сзади раздались шаги. Девушка попыталась выпрямиться, но вместо этого упала. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Гермиона? – послышался взволнованный голос. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Она глубоко вздохнула. Это был Гидеон. Она посмотрела на него, в голове царила полная неразбериха. – С тобой все хорошо? Может нужно в больничное… – спросил Гидеон, опустившись перед ней на колени. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Гермиона покачала головой: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Нет, я в порядке, мне просто нужно поспать. Можешь помочь мне добраться до башни?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Гидеон тут же обнял ее своими сильными руками, помогая подняться. Он продолжал поддерживать ее, обняв за талию, пока они шли по короткому пути, которым Гермиона собиралась воспользоваться ранее. Вскоре они пришли в гостиную, и Гермиона уже могла идти самостоятельно. Но Гидеон не планировал так просто отпускать ее. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Что там произошло, Гермиона? – спросил он. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– У меня порой бывают приступы головокружения. Обычно это не такая большая проблема, но сегодня был самый сильный из всех испытанных, – объяснила она. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Староста кивнул. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Я не хочу, чтобы ты ходила одна, особенно по ночам. Если тебе понадобится кто-нибудь, то я буду более чем счастлив…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"– Я понимаю твою озабоченность, Гидеон, – прервала она его. – Но я в порядке. Просто сегодня был единичный случай. Такого больше не повторится, – em«Надеюсь», –/em мысленно добавила она. – А теперь, извини, но мне действительно нужно отдохнуть. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: normal; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Гермиона освободилась из его рук и поднялась в спальню. Соседки, кажется, все уже спали, потому Гермиона переоделась, вытащила флакончик с зельем из ящичка и немного отпила. Она осторожно вернула зелье на место и легла. Она и не заметила открытых занавесок у соседней постели, и уж тем более она не думала, что лежащая на ней девушка будет притворятся спящей, чтобы следить за происходящим./span/p 


	11. Домовые эльфы

_14 сентября 1976 года_

 _Хогвартс, Шотландия, гостиная Гриффиндора_

Гермиона села за угловой стол рядом с Римусом, Сириус оказался напротив. Сегодня был вторник, день, который Бродяга звал «адским». Двойная Трансфигурация, ЗОТИ, сдвоенные Древние руны. Этот вторник выдался особенно тяжким, поскольку Руны заканчивались уже во время ужина, а после занятия ей пришлось задержаться, чтобы задать несколько вопросов профессору, так что к тому времени, как она освободилась, ужин уже закончился. Гермиона уронила голову на сложенные руки и лежала так до тех пор, пока не почувствовала, как до нее кто-то дотронулся.

– Думаешь, она еще жива? – насмешливо прошептал Сириус.

– Уверен, что да. Кстати, вряд ли я смогу сказать о тебе то же, если ты продолжишь тыкать ее так, – сказал Римус, но Сириус не внял предупреждению.

– Да, Сириус, жива я, жива, – буркнула Гермиона, зыркнув в его сторону.

– Мерлин, я так на это надеялся! Не думаю, что мне под силу одному съесть все это, – лукаво сказал он, подталкивая к ней тарелку с сэндвичами с сельдереем и арахисовым маслом. Гермиона удивленно уставилась на угощение.

– Как…? – спросила она.

– Мы знаем парочку домовых эльфов. Для Сириуса они сделают все, клянусь, – хохотнул Джеймс.

– Сегодня – твой «адский» день. Я не увидел тебя за ужином и предположил, что ты поешь, только если я об этом позабочусь, – сказал Сириус.

– Мама бы убила нас обоих, если бы узнала, что мы позволили тебе ходить голодной.

– _Когда_ бы узнала, – поправил Джеймса Сириус. – Давай просто признаем, что утаить хоть что-то от твоей мамы очень сложно.

Гермиона усмехнулась и взяла сэндвич с тарелки.

– Спасибо тебе за заботу, и не важно, что именно тобою двигало, – сказала она, почувствовав себя немного лучше и расслабленно обмякнув на стуле.

– Кажется, вы хотели что-то спросить у Гермионы? – Сириус обратился к Римусу и Джеймсу.

Гермиона вопросительно выгнула бровь. Римус простонал.

– Ну, я полагаю, что мы могли бы… Гермиона, чем ты хочешь заняться на свой день рождения?

Гермиона удивленно моргнула. Она говорила Джеймсу, когда у нее день рождения еще на вечеринке Питера, но не ожидала от него и от остальных, что они запомнят и придадут этому значение. Но настала пора признать, что ребята редко поступали так, как она предполагала.

– Думала позаниматься немного, – пожав плечами сказала она.

– В воскресенье? Ты собираешься заниматься в воскресенье вместо того, чтобы праздновать день рождения? – спросил Джеймс.

Гермиона кивнула.

– Я каждый год так делаю...

– У тебя разве не было друзей в Шармбатоне? – недоверчиво спросил Сириус.

Гермиона промолчала. В этот момент она почувствовала, что ужасно скучает по друзьям: по Гарри, Рону, Джинни, Невиллу, даже Луне. Она опустила взгляд и краем глаза заметила Джеймса, присевшего на корточки рядом с Сириусом.

– Было несколько, но не такие, как вы, – тихо сказала она.

И она действительно имела это в виду. Активные Джеймс, Сириус, Римус и даже Питер сильно отличались от Рона и Гарри. Гарри был гораздо мягче своего отца и Сириуса и не такой старательный, как Римус. Он был больше похож на свою маму: тихий и упорный, он придерживался своего мнения несмотря ни на что.

– Кроме того, – с улыбкой добавила Гермиона, – вы же семья, помните?

Сириус и Джеймс усмехнулись.

– Так если бы мы… эм-м-м… планировали кое-что, скажем, вечеринку?

– Я с радостью приду. Только не устраивайте ничего слишком грандиозного, ладно? И если Римус говорит «нет», значит – «нет», – добавила она, отправила с рот последний кусочек сэндвича и поднялась. – Я отправляюсь в постель. Пожалуйста, постарайтесь не хулиганить, хорошо?

Ребята пожелали ей спокойной ночи, и она устало поплелась в спальню.

* * *

 _19 сентября 1976 года_

 _Хогвартс, Шотландия, коридор седьмого этажа_

– Осталось еще чуть-чуть, – сказал Сириус, положив руки на талию Гермионы.

Девушка изо всех сил старалась не краснеть от его прикосновений и не спотыкаться. Она снова и снова путалась в собственных ногах, Сириус неизменно ловил ее, но вся ситуация начинала ее раздражать.

– Могу я уже снять эту ужасную повязку? Терпеть не могу быть беспомощной, – буркнула Гермиона, потянувшись к повязке, которую Сириус только что затянул потуже.

Он мягко отвел ее руку:

– Пока что нет.

Гермиона чувствовала, что его лицо было совсем рядом с ее. Его близость волновала так сильно, что она снова чуть не споткнулась.

– Гермиона, перестань! Тебя и так достаточно тяжело вести.

– Напомни мне, почему Джеймс послал тебя за мной? – спросила она недовольно.

– Потому что он и Питер заканчивают приготовления, а Римус не может держать рот на замке, – хохотнул Сириус.

– Римус? Проговорится? Серьезно?

– Ага, я бы, по крайней мере, не завязывал тебя глаза, – услышала она голос Римуса. – Мерлин, Бродяга сними это с нее!

Гермиона почувствовала, как надоевшая повязка исчезла. Она стола перед тремя ребятами на небольшой поляне, очень похожей на ту, где она провела ночь с Сириусом и Джеймсом в прошлом месяце. Но они никак не могли оказаться вне замка, ведь путь к этому месту пролегал по множеству лестниц. А затем на нее снизошло озарение: Выручай-комната!

– Как это...? – нахмурив брови, спросила Гермиона. – Мы же не снаружи? Где мы?

– Это одна из многочисленных тайн замка, открытых нами. Уверен, что мы не первые и не последние, кто нашел это место, но, кажется, сейчас мы – единственные студенты, которые знают о существовании этой комнаты, – горделиво объяснил Джеймс.

– Но как такое может быть? Замок же такой большой, как вообще вы смогли ее найти? – спросила Гермиона. Она внутренне вздохнула, все-таки она знала о Выручай-комнате, и поддерживать удивленный вид было не так-то просто.

Джеймс пожал плечами и посмотрел на Римуса в надежде на его помощь.

– Как я понял, здесь заключена невероятно сильная магия. Комната скрывается, пока кому-нибудь не понадобится.

– А зачем нам лес? – спросила Гермиона.

Сириус улыбнулся:

– Нам здесь наиболее комфортно. Помнишь ту ночь, когда ты осталась со мной и Джеймсом? Ты не металась и не разговаривала во сне. Ничего похожего на то, когда ты еще спала без зелья сна без сновидений. Ты уснула и проспала спокойно до следующего утра.

Гермиона задумалась над его словами. Она больше склонялась к тому, что чувствовала себя спокойно благодаря Джеймсу и Сириусу, а не из-за какой-то полянки. Но она не собиралась спорить, какая разница, подарят ей ощущение безопасности ребята или чудесная комната.

– Так что там? – спросила она мальчишек.

– Это? – спросил Джеймс, подходя к столику с едой, сливочным пивом и тортом. Гермиона вздохнула.

– Домовые эльфы? – спросила она, поворачиваясь к Сириусу.

– Кажется, они действительно сделают для меня что угодно, – усмехнулся он. Гермиона обняла его. Буквально через секунду Сириус обнял ее в ответ. Девушка щекой чувствовала его улыбку.

– Ага, – отозвался Джеймс. – Но, знаешь ли, он не единственный, кто в этом участвовал. Лунатик и я, между прочим, несколько дней готовились!

Гермиона смущенно выпустила Сириуса из объятий и подошла к Джеймсу.

– Спасибо за то, что ты – самый лучший кузен!

– Я думал, что это звание принадлежит мне, – фыркнул Сириус.

– Я не могу не поблагодарить и вас, – сказала Гермиона, обнимая по очереди Римуса и Питера.

* * *

Гермиона с мальчиками остались в Выручай-комнате до утра. Когда они уже устали и задумались о ночлеге, в комнате появились гамаки. Римус, Джеймс и Питер один за одним отправились на боковую, оставив Гермиону и Сириуса наедине потягивать сливочное пиво возле костра. Гермиона сидела довольно близко к Сириусу, и, кажется, они оба наслаждались этой близостью.

– Спасибо, – внезапно сказала Гермиона. – За все. Вы с Джеймсом не перестаете удивлять меня с того момента, как я оказалась здесь. Что бы я делала без вас? Да и Римус с Питером… Не знаю, они так хорошо относятся ко мне потому, что они – ваши друзья, а я – ваша сестра…

– Это не так, милая, – сказала Сириус, смотря на нее с улыбкой. – Если бы ты не нравилась Римусу, то определенно бы знала об этом. Так же и с нами. И это все не потому, что ты наша сестра.

Гермиона слегка улыбнулась, а затем положила голову ему на плечо. Он обвил рукой ее талию и прижал девушку к себе.

– Меня никогда раньше так легко не принимали. По крайней мере, те, кому не нужны были мое имя или деньги. Даже во Франции фамилии Блэк и Поттер имеют большое значение, – к _онечно же, это была вынужденная ложь._ Гермиона вздохнула.

– Фамилия не должна определять тебя. Ты не похожа на Блэков, можешь мне поверить. На Поттеров еще вполне себе. И ты больше похожа на Флимонта, чем на Чарльза, чему я очень рад.

– Почему? Я не так много знаю о дедушке. Он ушел, когда я была маленькой, папа не любил говорить об этом, – сказала она.

– Карлус был известен как первый Поттер на Слизерине. Там он и познакомился с Дореей. Это стало поводом для множества семейных скандалов, результатом которых стал отъезд Карлуса и Дореи из страны, после того как Флимонта выбрали членом Визенгамота. Поговаривали, что они стали Пожирателями смерти, а Флимонт узнал об этом. Карлус забрал свои деньги, ликвидировал свое дело и ушел, не оглядываясь. Периодически о них, конечно, вспоминали, например, когда у Карлуса и Дореи родился сын, новый Поттер. Знали только, что его нарекли Обероном в соответствии с блэковской традицией называть детей в честь небесных тел, но это все, что было известно. Насколько я знаю, тебя нет на фамильном древе.

– Папа настаивал на том, что нам не нужно участвовать ни в каких семейных делах. Я часто расспрашивала его о семье, но он просто говорил, что его семья – я и мама. Мы много времени проводили с родителями мамы. Они – магглы.

– Мне просто любопытно, – сказал Сириус, глядя на Гермиону, – как они выбрали тебе имя?

Глаза девушки загорелись. Подходящую историю она как раз недавно придумала.

– Мама и папа были большими поклонниками театра. Оба обожали Шекспира. И так уж случилось, что они носили имена героев Шекспировской пьесы. Думаю, они решили положить начало своей собственной традиции и назвали меня в честь персонажа из «Зимней сказки».

– Я полагаю, нет такой причины, нет такой беды, которая могла бы ее разрушить[1], – сказал лукаво Сириус.

 _–_ Я читала пьесу. Моя любимая часть – «Убегает преследуемый медведем»[2], – хихикнула Гермиона.

– Ты _просто обязана_ увидеть ее на сцене, – усмехнулся Сириус. – А мне больше нравится Гамлет.

– Ты безумен только при норд-норд-весте? – поддразнила его Гермиона.

– Когда ветер с юга, я отличаю сокола от цапли, – ответил он. [3]

– Подгнило что-то в Датском государстве[4] . Может, вы уже отправитесь спать? – позвал их Римус из своего гамака.

Парочка зашлась в хохоте. Прошло несколько минут прежде, чем они смогли успокоиться и отправиться в свои гамаки.

Гермиона внезапно занервничала. А вдруг она не сможет заснуть? А если уснет и будет мучиться кошмарами всю ночь? Ей бы не хотелось, чтобы ребята слышали все это. Она не хотела волновать их, но куда больше она не хотела, чтобы они узнали что-нибудь лишнее.

Ее мысли прервал Сириус, который вложил ей что-то в руку. Она посмотрела на ладонь: это был флакончик зелья сна без сновидений. Ей захотелось благодарно поцеловать его, но вместо этого просто крепко обняла. Он обнял ее в ответ, мягко усмехнувшись.

– Спи крепко, хорошо, милая? – сказал Сириус, разжимая объятья.

Когда он отошел, Гермиона сделала несколько глотков из флакончика, оставила его на столе с едой и забралась в свой гамак, переполненная благодарностью за этот вечер смеха и улыбок, заменивших на время волнения и беспокойство.

* * *

[1] Уильям Шекспир. Зимняя сказка (пер. В. Левик) Акт 1 сцена 1

[2] Акт 3 сцена 3

[3] Уильям Шекспир. Гамлет. (пер. Т. Щепкиной-Куперник) Акт 2 сцена 2.

[4] Сцена 4 акт 1


	12. Первое

_1 октября 1976 года.Хогвартс, Шотландия, гриффиндорская спальня мальчиков_

— Бродяга, если ты сейчас не сядешь, я заколдую тебя до воскресенья, — пробормотал Джеймс, смотря на друга поверх «Ежедневного пророка».

— Как я могу просто взять и сесть? Я же нервничаю! — воскликнул Сириус. Он тревожно мерил шагами пространство между своей кроватью и постелью Джеймса, заламывая руки и что-то невнятно бормоча.

— Никогда не видел тебя таким зацикленным на том, чтобы пригласить девушку на свидание, Бродяга.

— Она не просто какая-то девушка, не так ли, Лунатик? — рыкнул Сириус.

— Нет, она твоя кузина, — ответил за Римуса Джеймс.

— Не думаю, что это имеет значение, учитывая послужной список Блэков, — сказал Люпин и тут же пригнулся, потому что Сириус запустил в него книгой. — Не бери в голову, Бродяга, вряд ли это кого-то волнует. Как будто вы не связаны еще с несколькими десятками семей! У тебя в родственниках больше половины школы. Такое бывает, когда ты чистокровный.

— Но что она подумает? Она же не принадлежит к кругу чистокровных! Мерлин, из ее рассказов следует, что она выросла практически как маглорожденная, — Сириус снова начал метаться по комнате.

— Единственный способ выяснить — спросить ее, ты же знаешь. Можешь пригласить ее в Хогсмид, скоро как раз и первый поход, — сказал Джеймс.

— Как я это проверну?

— Ну, у меня есть идея или даже две, — ухмыльнулся Римус.

Сириус удивленно посмотрел на друга, а затем перевел взгляд на Джеймса, который выглядел примерно так же ошарашенно, как и он сам.

— Ты мог бы себе представить, что Лунатик будет давать советы, касающиеся девчонок, Сохатый?

— Никогда, — серьезно ответил Джеймс. Римус застонал, качая головой.

— Когда последний раз Гермиона не спала допоздна, с кем из вас, болваны, она обсуждала проблемы с парнями?

— Проблемы с парнями? У нее проблемы с парнями, и она мне не говорит? — горячо воскликнул Джеймс.

— И твое поведение — одна из причин. Она знает тебя слишком хорошо. Гермиона сказала, что не станет обсуждать это с тобой, потому что ты сойдешь с ума. И к Сириусу она не обращалась потому что, цитирую: «я и так достаточно смущена, чтобы вмешивать в это еще и его», — сказал Римус, потянувшись.

— Почему ее это смущает? — спросил Сириус, нахмурив брови. — Кто этот другой парень?

— Гидеон Прюэтт. Провожал ее до кабинетов, приглашал уже несколько раз, но она отказывала ему. Она спросила меня совета после того, как он второй раз пригласил ее на свидание. Я сказал, что, если ей нужно будет алиби, она смело может использовать нас.

— Хорошая идея, дружище, — кивнув, сказал Джеймс. — Прюэтт — хороший малый, но если он Гермионе не интересен, то ему нужно отступить.

— Согласен. Но, Сириус, если ты собрался пригласить Гермиону в Хогсмид, тебе нужно поторопиться. Иначе Гидеон снова воспользуется шансом и заставит ее так или иначе согласиться, — сказал Римус.

— Так Лунатик, что за план? — спросил Сириус, присаживаясь к Римусу на кровать. Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Рад, что ты спросил.

 _22 октября 1976 года.Хогвартс, Шотландия, коридор у кабинета Чар_

Сириус задержался в кабинете Чар после занятия, чтобы задать Флитвику вопрос по одной из тем. Для этого у него было несколько причин: во-первых, у Сириуса действительно были некоторые трудности с невербальными заклинаниями, и он пытался понять, что же делает не так. Во-вторых, он точно знал, что Гермиона всегда последней покидала класс по пятницам. А в среду он заметил, что Прюэтт провожал ее до кабинета, а затем ждал после окончания занятия, и, кажется, он начинал преуспевать в своих начинаниях. Но на этот раз Сириус наконец-то набрался смелости, чтобы попросить ее о свидании, а затем он хотел поговорить с Гидеоном, чтобы тот не ходил за Гермионой хвостиком, пока у нее есть он.

Пока Сириус собирал свои вещи после разговора с профессором, он заметил, что Гермиона уже разговаривает с Гидеоном снаружи возле входа в кабинет Чар. Она хмурилась, и Сириус напряг слух. С трудом он смог расслышать часть их беседы.

— …не могу, мне нужно написать пятнадцатифутовое эссе по Арифмантике, два перевода по Рунам, да и еще эссе по Зельям закончить ко вторнику.

— Эм-м, да эти занятия уровня Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. занимают уйму времени, не так ли? А почему бы тебе не пойти на хэллоуинскую вечеринку Слизнорта со мной? — спросил Гидеон, подходя к ближе.

Гермиона отстранилась, и сердце Сириуса радостно вздрогнуло от этого зрелища. Он схватил свою сумку, перекинул ее через плечо и быстро выскочил из класса, Гермиона как раз бормотала в ответ:

— Я… я не уверена, чем займутся ребята, да и праздник…

— По-моему, леди слишком часто возражает, — сказал Сириус с усмешкой, приобняв Гермиону за плечи. Он заглянул ей в лицо и заметил, что в ее глазах мелькнула искорка облегчения.

— Но она держит свое слово, — сказала Гермиона с ухмылкой.

— Конечно же, ты всегда держишь слово. Но разве ты не идешь со мной в Хогсмид на Хэллоуин? Я же спрашивал тебя и все такое.

— Ох, ты прав! Вот же глупышка, мне стоит все записывать, постоянно обо всем забываю, — вдохнула Гермиона, на ее лице теперь отчетливо угадывалась искренняя благодарность.

— Что ж, отлично. Полагаю, ты крепко связана. Думаю, я просто…увидимся, — Гидеон расстроенно посмотрел на них, нахмурился, кивнул Гермионе и ушел.

Девушка наблюдала за ним до тех пор, пока он завернул за угол, и только потом расслабилась.

— Сириус, ты невероятен! Я — твоя должница!

— Да что ты говоришь?! — спросил Сириус, убрав руку с ее плеч и потянув ее в сторону гостиной Гриффиндора.

— Полегче, Бродяга. Не так уж сильно ты и напрягся для спасения моей задницы, так что не увлекайся, — фыркнула Гермиона.

— Я просто хотел попросить тебя последовать нашим фиктивным планам и пойти со мной в Хогсмид на Хэллоуин.

Сириус засунул руки в карманы и уставился на нее, ожидая ответа. Гермиона замялась:

— С тобой и остальными?

— Нет, Джеймс и Питер наказаны, а Римус, я думаю, собирается пойти на вечеринку Слизнорта с Эванс.

— Лили? С Римусом? — спросила Гермиона, удивленно выгнув брови.

— Они идут как друзья. Эванс не хотела идти одна, а Римусу нечем было заняться, пока ребята на отработках, — объяснил Сириус. Гермиона кивнула.

— Так это будет, эм-м, свидание? — спросила она, ее щечки покрылись румянцем.

Сириус постарался принять беззаботный и уверенный вид.

— Это может быть всем, чем хочешь, милая. С моей стороны — никакого давления. Но я предпочел бы свидание.

Гермиона помолчала несколько мгновений, а затем искренне улыбнулась.

— Хорошо. Думаю, я тоже хочу, чтобы это было свидание.

— Потрясающе! — сердце Сириуса взлетело в небеса. Гермиона еще сильнее покраснела, но все же ярко улыбалась. — Тогда встретимся в гостиной в шесть?

— Да, звучит отлично. Увидимся позже, Сириус.

Они протиснулись сквозь проход в гостиную, Гермиона помахала ему ладошкой и присоединилась к однокурсницам, которых заметила в укромном уголке. Сириус прислонился к стене и с ошалелым видом наблюдал за ней. Внезапно он почувствовал руку на плече и, обернувшись, увидел Римуса и Джеймса, стоящих рядом, Питер тоже был недалеко. Сириус ухмыльнулся.

— Отличная работа, дружище, — сказал Джеймс, помахав своим плащом. — Мы все слышали.

— Честно говоря, я очень удивлен тем, как просто все вышло, — сказал Сириус. — Я имею в виду отшить Гидеона Прюэтта.

— Ну, я, возможно, запустил в него легкий «Конфундус», — пробормотал Римус. Сириус взорвался хохотом.

— Так вот почему он выглядел таким потерянным! Лунатик, ты восхитителен! Я в долгу перед тобой.

— Даже не думай! Серьезно, не смей. Я не хочу получить взыскание, как эти двое. В любом случае, что вы натворили на этот раз? — спросил Римус.

— Покрасили заклинанием белье Нюниуса в розовый, а затем развесили его на поле всем на обозрение. Потеряли тридцать очков, но и заработали десять «за отличное исполнение заклинания смены цвета», — сказал Джеймс голосом профессора Флитвика. Сириус рассмеялся и похлопал друга по спине.

— Отлично. И это только упростило мою задачу.

— Ага, теперь тебе только осталось не облажаться, — вставил Питер.

— Это — самая сложная часть, — простонал Сириус. Он посмотрел в сторону девушек, собравшихся возле дивана. Гермиона подняла голову и, когда их взгляды встретились, улыбнулась. Его сердце замерло, и он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Ааа, — протянул Джеймс. — Молодая любовь…

Легкий подзатыльник оборвал его.

 _31 октября 1976 года.Хогсмид, Шотландия, паб «Три метлы»_

Не так много студентов решились отправиться в Хогсмид в это воскресенье, большинство шли либо на праздник в Большом зале, либо же на вечеринку Слагхорна. Так что в «Трех метлах» было тише и уютнее, чем обычно. Сириус и Гермиона заняли маленький столик в углу, возле камина. Они заказали еду и за неспешной беседой потягивали сливочное пиво.

— Знаешь, Гермиона, меня немного удивляет, что тебя не пригласили в клуб Слизней. Умная, с известной фамилией, ты должна была заинтересовать Слагхорна.

— Ох, меня пригласили. Но я сказала, что хочу сначала сдать полугодовые экзамены, а уже потом заниматься чем-то внеурочным, чтобы точно быть уверенной, что смогу справиться с нагрузкой, — ответила Гермиона. Сириус удивился.

— Так, значит, ты — тоже часть всего этого?

— Почему ты так возражаешь против этого, Сириус?

— Это просто глупо, вот почему, — он откинулся на спинку стула. Гермиона внимательно смотрела на него, хмуря брови, а затем ее озарило.

— Это из-за Регулуса, не так ли? — мягко спросила она, взяв его за руку.

Сириус кивнул. Он не понимал, откуда она знает о нем так много, особенно в тех случаях, когда он сам не мог разобраться в своих чувствах. Гермиона продолжила, вырывая его из задумчивости:

— Сириус, он остается твоим братом. Он все еще твоя семья.

— Нет, Гермиона, ты не понимаешь. Он распределен на Слизерин. Идеальный глава рода Блэк. Он — полная моя противоположность.

— Возможно, он делает только то, что должен, Сириус. Я еще не встречалась с Регулусом, но я знала некоторых детей темных волшебников там, во Франции. У большинства из них просто не было выбора. Ты взбунтовался, и посмотри, что произошло. Где бы ты был, если бы миссис Поттер не приютила тебя? — спросила она.

— Я бы остался в Хогвартсе. Я пытался поговорить с Регом, пытался перетянуть его на свою сторону, Гермиона. Он не хочет слушать!

— Если он хотя бы в половину так же упрям, как ты, то я не удивлена. Тебе не обязательно нежничать с ним, Сириус. Но он все еще твоя семья. Если что-нибудь случилось с тобой, я бы хотела, чтобы ты мог прийти ко мне, даже если мы будем ненавидеть друг друга. Разве ты не хочешь такого для Регулуса?

Сириус задумался. Хотел ли он этого? Если случится так, что Регулус будет спасаться от Пожирателей смерти, которым сейчас завидовал и верил, хотел бы он, чтобы брат пришел к нему? Он знал, что ответ на этот вопрос — «да». Сириус любил Рега, хоть последние несколько лет и были трудными для них. Брат был его первым другом, и до Хогвартса они всегда были вместе.

— Да, я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Гермиона, — вздохнув, сказал он. — Я постараюсь донести до него мысль, что он всегда может прийти ко мне. Даже если не сможет пойти к маме и папе. Особенно тогда.

— Ты один из самых заботливых людей, которых я знаю, Сириус, — улыбнулась Гермиона. — Твоя маска для всех очень хороша, но ты — как большой плюшевый мишка, скрывающийся в теле привлекательного молодого человека.

— Ты думаешь, что я привлекательный? — спросил Сириус. Гермиона хихикнула.

— Да, Сириус. Я так думаю.

— Я уже говорил о том, как ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь? — спросил он.

— Раз или два. Вроде, когда мы встретились в гостиной, — Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Ну, это же правда, так что я скажу это снова. Ты совершенно ошеломительна сегодня.

— Переходим на грубую лесть? — рассмеялась она.

— Я заставил тебя смеяться, не так ли? Ты же знаешь, что это — единственная цель, которую я преследую, — сказал Сириус. Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Я рада, что сказала «да».

— Это почему же?

— Я только сейчас поняла, как сильно наслаждалась, наблюдая, как эти стены, возведенные вокруг тебя, рушатся. Это так удовлетворительно и увлекательно!

— Пройдет немного времени, и, надеюсь, я смогу увидеть, как рушатся твои стены, — низким голосом ответил Сириус. Он знал, что Гермиона очень многое умалчивает о своем прошлом. Эти стены, скрывающие ее от всего остального мира, практически можно было увидеть в ее глазах. А если добавить к этому ее кошмары, то можно было однозначно утверждать, что у нее точно были секреты.

— Да, возможно, — опустив взгляд, вздохнула Гермиона.


	13. Карта

_10 ноября 1976 года_

 _Хогвартс, Шотландия, гостиная Гриффиндора_

Сириус и Джеймс сидели в своем уголке в почти пустой гостиной. Сириус искал Гермиону на «Карте мародеров», а Джеймс наблюдал за комнатой, чтобы никто не заметил, чем они занимаются.

— Ее нет, Сохатый. Я нигде не могу найти ее, — с волнением в голосе сказал Сириус. Они не видели Гермиону с тех пор, как закончились Зелья — это было около двух с половиной часов назад. К концу ужина парни начали всерьез волноваться. Римус и Питер отправились в библиотеку проверить, не засиделась ли она над книгами, а когда не обнаружили ее там, принялись искать по замку. А Джеймс и Сириус отслеживали их передвижения по «Карте мародеров» и искали имя пропавшей девушки в каждом закоулке.

— Бродяга, а если Гермиона в Выручай-комнате? Она же не отображается на карте, помнишь? — сказал Джеймс, дотрагиваясь до руки Сириуса в надежде хоть немного успокоить его.

— Джеймс, ты молодец! — Сириус вскочил на ноги и помчался к выходу. — Жди тут Лунатика и Хвоста! Я вернусь, когда найду ее.

— Да-да, просто найди ее.

Сириус стоял перед появившейся в стене дверью и держал пальцами ручку, не решаясь повернуть ее. В нем боролись желание поскорее найти Гермиону и опасение вмешаться в ее личную жизнь или вовсе не найти ее внутри. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя лишние мысли. Гермиона пропала, а он слишком сильно волновался за нее, чтобы бездействовать. Сириус повернул ручку и осторожно открыл дверь.

Заглянув внутрь, он обнаружил огромную комнату, освещенную множеством свечей. На полу лежали большие и удобные с виду подушки, а две стены из четырех были увешаны зеркалами. Сириус быстро осмотрелся — его взгляд зацепился за фигуру, растянувшуюся на полу. Гермиона! Он подбежал к ней, упал на колени рядом и аккуратно убрал волосы с ее лица. Широко раскрытые глаза смотрели как будто сквозь него, кожа выглядела слишком бледной. Гермиона сильно дрожала, из груди вырывалось рваное дыхание. Сириус осторожно прикоснулся к ее щеке. Взгляд девушки стал более осмысленным, и она осмотрелась вокруг. Увидев Сириуса, Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Сириус? Что…— она болезненно вздрогнула.

— Нужно доставить тебя к мадам Помфри, — Сириус просунул одну руку Гермионе под голову, а вторую — под колени, прижимая ее к груди.

— Нет, к профессору Дамблдору. С моим здоровьем все в порядке, но мне необходимо поговорить с директором.

— Зачем тебе говорить с ним? — нахмурившись, спросил Сириус. Гермиона снова вздрогнула от боли. — С твоим здоровьем точно не все в порядке, Гермиона! Я отнесу тебя в Больничное крыло.

— Сириус, очень важно, чтобы ты доставил меня к профессору Дамблдору. Если ты этого не сделаешь, кто-то может умереть, — шепнула Гермиона. Сириус замер на мгновение, затем поднялся вместе с ней на ноги и поспешил прочь из комнаты, чтобы как можно скорее добраться до второго этажа, надеясь найти директора на месте.

— Почему это я должен уйти? Я нашел ее валяющейся на полу, корчащейся от боли, принес сюда по ее просьбе, хотя все внутри меня просто вопило, чтобы я доставил ее к мадам Помфри. И теперь вы ожидаете, что я просто возьму и оставлю ее здесь, без каких-либо объяснений тому, что произошло? — возмущался Сириус. Правда, его весьма эмоциональная тирада не смогла вывести директора из себя.

— Профессор, пусть он останется. Он уже знает немного о моих видениях. Они с Джеймсом думают, что я могу быть провидицей, — сказала Гермиона. Директор немного удивленно посмотрел на девушку. Сириусу показалось, будто они мысленно общаются друг с другом, но он слишком сильно волновался, чтобы думать, что же это может значить.

— Хорошо, мисс Поттер. Расскажите нам, что же вы видели, — профессор Дамблдор безмолвно призвал еще один стул, жестом предложив Сириусу занять место рядом с кузиной. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, и Сириус взял ее за руку. Она слегка улыбнулась и начала свой сбивчивый рассказ.

— Они знают, кто я. Я не пришла к вам после прошлого видения, был уже поздний вечер, а потом я погрузилась в учебу и просто-напросто забыла об этом, профессор. Они получили информацию обо мне в конце октября, полагаю. Последнее видение было о том, что они узнали все, что их интересовало, во время первого похода в Хогсмид. Люциус Малфой шпионил для Того-кого-нельзя-называть и передавал ему информацию через отца. Они знают мое имя, факультет и считают меня угрозой, — опустив взгляд, проговорила она. — Последнее видение, я… меня пытали. Я была… в каком-то большом доме. Они использовали «Круциатус», и я чувствовала это.

Сириус стиснул зубы и крепче сжал ее руку. Он ненавидел все, что могло причинить Гермионе боль.

— Что ж, ваши видения дают надежду, что мы можем изменить будущее. То предсказание, назовем это так, о нападении на семью Боунс позволило нам отрядить на их охрану авроров, которые защитили их и поймали нападавших Пожирателей. Теперь они заключены в Азкабан. Так что, я думаю, мы сможем помочь вам. Я усилю охранные чары на школе, так же мне бы хотелось, чтобы между занятиями вас сопровождал мистер Прюэтт или же кто-то также связанный со школой или Орденом. И сейчас, я думаю, будет лучше, если вы откажетесь от посещения Хогсмида.

— Орден?— спросил Сириус, переводя взгляд с директора на Гермиону. Те переглянулись, затем Гермиона кивнула, и Дамблдор обратил свой взгляд на юношу.

— Орден Феникса — секретная организация по борьбе с темным магом, именующим себя Лордом Волдемортом. Чтобы вступить в него, нужно достигнуть совершеннолет…

— Я хочу вступить, — мгновенно выпалил Сириус.

— И закончить школу. Я не хочу, чтобы эта война мешала образованию.

— Но это уже мешает моему образованию. Моя кузина однажды становилась их мишенью, и теперь они снова нацелились на нее. Она — моя семья. Я уже достиг совершеннолетия, семнадцать мне исполнилось неделю назад. Я согласен вступить, даже если все, что я могу пока что делать для Ордена — это провожать Гермиону из кабинета в кабинет. Я хочу сражаться, и я в любом случае вступил бы в Орден после окончания школы!

— Я понимаю, что Гермионе будет безопаснее с вами, мистер Блэк. Особенно, если мистер Поттер и мистер Люпин будут вовлечены в это. Я позволю вам вступить в Орден, но пока вы не будете принимать участия в делах вне школы, а как только остальные ребята станут совершеннолетними, то позволю и им, если они того захотят. Однако, вашей главной задачей будет охрана мисс Поттер. Вы не будете участвовать в собраниях, пока не окончите школу. Все ясно? — строго спросил Дамблдор.

— Кристально, — кивнул Сириус.

— Очень хорошо. А теперь, думаю, настало время мисс Поттер посетить мадам Помфри. Уверен, у нее есть зелье, которое поможет снять последствия «Круциатуса», не важно, физические или какие-то еще. Мистер Блэк, вас не затруднит проводить вашу кузину в Больничное крыло? — спросил Дамблдор, беря какой-то пергамент со стола и что-то быстро царапая на нем пером. — Передайте это мадам Помфри, когда доберетесь до места, а затем вы должны будете сразу уйти. Я пришлю парочку эльфов с ужином в гостиную для вас.

Сириус повернулся к Гермионе.

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь идти? Если хочешь, можешь облокотиться на меня, но, думаю, будет лучше, если ты попробуешь сначала пройтись сама, — сказал Сириус, продолжая держать ее за руку. Гермиона задумалась на мгновение, пытаясь оценить свое состояние, а затем кивнула, крепче схватилась за руку Сириуса и позволила ему притянуть себя к широкой груди. Она поблагодарила директора, и ребята покинули кабинет. Гермиона тяжело опиралась на Сириуса.

 _Этой же ночью_

 _Хогвартс, Шотландия, Гриффиндорская спальня мальчиков_

— Она что? — уже в пятый раз переспросил Джеймс. Ребята собрались возле кровати Сириуса, но тот чувствовал себя немного усталым. Он застонал и провел рукой по лицу.

— Когда я нашел ее, она лежала на полу. И было видно, что ее больно. Глаза широко открыты, это было действительно жуткое зрелище, — сказал он, смотря вниз.

— И что ты сделал? — нахмурившись, спросил Питер.

— Я собирался отнести ее к мадам Помфри, но она настояла на встрече с директором, — он покачал головой. — Я не знал, почему она хочет пойти к нему, но она сказала, что, если не встретится с ним немедленно, могут погибнуть люди. Идет война, так что, конечно же, я поверил ей, и отнес к Дамблдору, — сказал Сириус.

— И что потом? — спросил Римус.

— С трудом добился разрешения остаться, но Гермиона… она что-то сделала. Как будто невербально общалась с профессором. В любом случае, она заставила его разрешить мне остаться.

— Невербально? Ну, Дамблдор, вероятно, практикует легилименцию. Не удивлюсь, если он читал ее мысли, — сказал Римус. — И что дальше?

— У Гермионы было видение. Два, вообще-то. В первом Малфой шпионил для Сами-знаете-кого. Он был в Хогсмиде на Хэллоуин и выяснил, кто такая Гермиона, и теперь она — снова их цель. А в сегодняшнем видении ее пытали «Круциатусом», и она чувствовала его на самом деле, — Сириус заметил, что у Джеймса побелели костяшки пальцев, и услышал низкий рык Римуса. Он, конечно, ожидал подобной реакции от друзей, но вот выражение неприкрытого страха на лице Питера стало неожиданностью.

— Еще что-нибудь? — процедил сквозь зубы Джеймс.

— Я попросил у Дамблдора разрешения вступить в Орден. Твои родители уже в нем, я так думаю, Сохатый. Он хочет, чтобы кто-то сопровождал Гермиону между занятиями, кто-то, кто связан с Орденом или школой. Я сказал, что хочу сражаться, и он позволил мне вступить пока, как ученику. Меня не будут приглашать на собрания до окончания школы, но директор сказал, что примет и вас после совершеннолетия. Он доверил нам защиту Гермионы.

— Орден Феникса? — спросил Римус. Сириус кивнул.

— Конечно мы вступим, когда придет время, — воскликнул Джеймс. — Я тоже хочу сражаться. И если Орден поможет нам защитить Гермиону и наши семьи, то я в деле.

— И я, — мягче сказал Римус. — Вы и мои родители — это все, что у меня есть. Я отдам за вас все.

Ребята посмотрели на Питера, который все еще выглядел напуганным.

— Мы сможем защитить Гермиону. Если с ней что-то случится…— опустив взгляд, сказал он. — Я в деле!

Сириус посмотрел на него — он никогда не видел Питера таким напуганным. Он, конечно, частенько нервничал и бывал взволнован, но этот страх определенно беспокоил Сириуса. Знал ли Питер что-то, о чем не знают они? Он снова посмотрел на парня, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Так что, мы вместе? — спросил Сириус.

— Конечно, мы же братья, — ответил Джеймс.

— Вы — моя стая. Без вас я бы не смог справится, — с улыбкой произнес Римус.

— Вместе, — сказал Питер более твердо, чем Сириус когда-либо слышал от него. Джеймс тоже посмотрел на Питера, но на лице Римуса появилась ухмылка и он хлопнул Хвоста по спине.

— Тогда решено, — сказал Сириус. — Мы будем сражаться.


	14. Лили

_22 ноября 1976 года_

 _Хогвартс, Шотландия, Гриффиндорская спальня девочек_

Гермиона сидела на кровати, скрестив ноги, на ее коленях расположились учебники и свитки, перо замерло на пергаменте, а чернильницу девушка зачаровала парить рядом, чтобы случайно не опрокинуть. Она бы поработала над домашним заданием в гостиной, но там весь факультет отмечал чей-то день рождения, а вот спальня пустовала. Конечно, обычно даже в спальне Гермиона работала за столом, но сейчас ей вообще не хотелось ничего делать. Уже в третий раз она принималась отвечать на один и тот же вопрос, но останавливалась, не дойдя даже до середины, и упиралась невидящим взглядом в стену комнаты. Что она хотела сделать, так это пойти в библиотеку и проникнуть в Запретную секцию. Она знала, что директор без проблем предоставил бы ей полный доступ к любым книгам о магии времени, стоило только попросить, но это привело бы к череде вопросов, на которые ей не хотелось отвечать.

Гермиона услышала скрип открывающейся двери и вскочила в испуге, удивленная тем, как глубоко, оказывается, задумалась. В комнату вошла Лили Эванс. Она хмуро посмотрела на Гермиону и с решительным видом уселась на свою постель лицом к ней.

— Не идет учеба? — спросила Лили. Гермиона, царапавшая пером что-то на пергаменте, застонала, опустила перо в чернильницу, вложила пергамент в учебник и закрыла его, отправил на стол рядом с кроватью. Проводя рукой по лицу Гермиона повернулась к Лили.

— Да, никак не могу сосредоточиться.

— Думаешь, это из-за ночных кошмаров? Или потому, что ночами ты не ложишься и учишься, боясь заснуть? — спросила Лили. Гермиона удивленно уставилась на нее. Оба предположения были практически верными и, в принципе, не удивительными, ведь, живя с кем-то в одном помещении в течение нескольких месяцев, определенно начинаешь подмечать какие-то особенности. Но Гермиона и не думала, что Лили так внимательно наблюдает за ней.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что меня мучают кошмары?

— Ты забыла применить заглушающие чары пару недель назад, — просто ответила Лили. Гермиона побледнела. — Не переживай, я успела их набросить прежде, чем вернулись остальные девчонки. Но у тебя же есть зелье сна без сновидений, почему ты не используешь его?

— Как ты узнала об этом? — пораженно спросила Гермиона. Лили пожала плечами.

— Видела, как ты принимала его. Нужно было только убедиться, что мне не привиделось.

— Ты копалась в моем шкафчике?

— Не было необходимости, ты только что подтвердила все сама. У тебя точно есть зелье сна без сновидений в шкафчике, — торжественно улыбнулась Лили. Гермиона не смогла сдержать улыбки.

— Знаешь, несмотря на то, что ты говоришь, что терпеть не можешь Джеймса и Сириуса, ты слишком на них похожа, — сказала Гермиона.

— Они — хулиганы, — отозвалась Лили, опустив взгляд на пол и сдвинув брови.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что они когда-то такими были. Но за то время, что мы с ними знакомы, они показали себя очень заботливыми и внимательными.

— Кажется, они и вправду немного изменились. Но ты меняешь тему. Почему ты не используешь зелье?

— Мне не нравится, как я себя чувствую после него, — призналась Гермиона. Вообще-то была и другая причина, но эту было куда проще признать. Иногда она хотела, чтобы ей снились кошмары. Это был ее способ узнать, что случится на этой войне. Она отслеживала смерти через газеты, сравнивая со своими снами. Гермиона выяснила, что ее видения описывают события, которые случатся через месяц или около того, но вот сны обычно показывали происшествия за два-три дня до того, как они случались. Она даже начала вести журнал, отмечая там свои сны и видения. Она надеялась, что это позволит ей иметь хоть какой-то образец, с помощью которого она сможет контролировать свои способности и вызывать видения самостоятельно. Но до этого было еще далеко, Гермиона понимала, что для начала ей стоило научиться контролировать продолжительности видений, а пока что ее они носили только случайный характер.

Гермиона смущенно посмотрела на Лили, которая тщательно искала ее взгляд.

— Ты что-то скрываешь. Я видела подобное выражение на лице Сев… Снейпа, когда он врал мне о своих отношениях с Пожирателями смерти. Ты же не одна из них? — спросила Лили, в ее голосе сквозили подозрительность и беспокойство.

— Нет! — тут же выпалила Гермиона. — Все наоборот. Они, Пожиратели смерти, убили мою семью. Тогда я смогла убежать, но, похоже, они меня нашли, — ответила Гермиона, стараясь быть убедительной. Судя по выражению лица Лили, ей это удалось.

— Я сочувствую твоей утрате, — сказала Лили слегка осипшим голосом, затем прочистила горло и сменила тему. — Слышала, что ты ходила на свидание с Блэком? — Гермиона застонала.

— Да, ходила. Все прошло действительно хорошо. Но ничего не последовало после.

— Но он провожает тебя между занятиями, не так ли?

— Да, но это обусловлено соображениями моей безопасности, а не романтическим порывом. Директор хотел, чтобы кто-то провожал меня между кабинетами для защиты, ведь Пожиратели смерти охотятся за мной. Глупо, не правда ли? — слегка улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Так он что, не пытается взять тебя за руку или еще что-то вроде того? — спросила Лили. Гермиона покачала головой.

— Нет, он не делал ничего подобного. Ко всему прочему, Гидеон Прюэтт снова начал приглашать меня на свидание. Я уже готова согласиться хотя бы для того, чтобы он прекратил преследовать меня.

— Прюэтт хороший, только вот легковозбудимый. Но и не такой, как Джеймс, если спросишь меня.

Гермиона хихикнула.

— Он все еще ходит за тобой по пятам?

— Каждый раз, как только появляется возможность. Клянусь, с каждым днем он становится все настойчивее.

— И как долго ты планируешь говорить «нет»? — с понимающей улыбкой спросила Гермиона.

— По крайней мере, до следующего года, — хихикнула Лили. — Если он будет приглашать меня и в следующем году, то я скажу да. Хотя бы для того, чтобы удивить его.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Джеймс может быть сущим наказанием, но, думаю, однажды он успокоится, а ты способна ему в этом помочь.

— Ты идешь на рождественскую вечеринку к Слагхорну? Она уже через три недели. В прошлый раз он столько о тебе и говорил, но затем сказал, что ты не появишься у него в клубе до следующих экзаменов.

— Я подумываю о том, чтобы согласиться. Гидеон приглашал пойти с ним несколько дней назад. Но, если подумать, мне совсем нечего надеть!

— Мама прислала мне несколько новых платьев, можешь посмотреть и взять, если что-то понравится. Кажется, у нас приблизительно один размер.

— Ты позволишь мне одолжить платье? — спросила Гермиона.

— Если это значит, что ты пойдешь на вечеринку, то да. Ты же не была ни на одной, это же ужасно, если у тебя не будет друзей из клуба Слизней. Сев и я должны были пойти вместе. Мы с ним… — она замолчала.

— Джеймс говорил мне. Вы были лучшими друзьями. Мне жаль, что бы между вами ни произошло, — мягко сказала Гермиона.

— Спасибо. Думаю, в этом году вечеринка будет веселее, если ты там будешь.

— С кем ты пойдешь? — спросила Гермиона. Лили пожала плечами.

— Думаю, что могу попросить Римуса снова пойти со мной. Благодаря ему вечеринка на Хэллоуин прошла неплохо. Он хороший парень, — сказала она, Гермиона согласно кивнула.

— Как ты подружилась с ним? Учитывая твое отношение к Джеймсу и Сириусу, — усмехнулась Гермиона.

— Он начал заниматься рядом со мной в библиотеке на третьем курсе. Просто сел за один стол, думаю, потому, что все остальные были заняты, а я была единственной, кого он хотя бы знал. Сириус и Джеймс появляются в библиотеке, если только на следующий день назначен тест. Так что мы разговорились с ним о домашней работе и прочей ерунде, и я поняла, что он не такой ужасный, как эти двое. Он даже пытался предупредить меня, когда Джеймс собирался устроить особо грандиозные представления для меня.

— Римус такой, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Удивлена, что Джеймс не устроил сцену ревности из-за вечеринки на Хэллоуин.

— Ну, не так уж много он мог сделать, не так ли? Он был на отработке. Кроме того, Римус объяснил ему, что у него ко мне нет никаких романтических интересов. А вот что сделает Сириус, когда выяснит, что ты планируешь идти с Гидеоном…

— Может быть, это заставит его почувствовать разницу. Гидеон — хороший парень, но если выбирать между ними, то я выберу Сириуса.

— Ему просто нужен пинок под зад, чтобы он что-то понял, — кивнув, сказала Лили. — Но не думаю, что есть хотя бы один шанс, что ты заставишь Сириуса пойти на вечеринку клуба Слизней.

— Из-за Регулуса? — спросила Гермиона, сморщив носик. Лили кивнула. — Какой он? Я еще не встречалась с ним, но Сириус думает, что он — худший человек на Земле.

— Он себе на уме, но я никогда не замечала за ним жестокости. По крайней мере, наедине. Но когда он в компании, то просто ужасен. Увидишь это на вечеринке, — сказала Лили. Гермиона кивнула, а затем посмотрела на часы.

— Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь к вам с Римусом завтра в библиотеке? Нужно написать эссе по Чарам, — сказала она, указав на домашнюю работу, которая валялась на столе. Лили улыбнулась.

— Больше людей — больше веселья. А теперь ты должна поспать. И выпей зелье. По крайней мере, у тебя будет нормальный сон, ты же понимаешь это.

Гермиона улыбнулась и кивнула. Как же приятно ощущать, что у тебя снова есть подруга.

 _3 декабря 1976 года_

 _Хогвартс, Шотландия, общая гостиная Гриффиндора_

— Ты не едешь на каникулы домой? — расстроенно спросил Джеймс.

— Прости, Джеймс. Я уже написала тете Юффи, и она сказала, что вы оба можете остаться со мной. Профессор Дамблдор считает, что в целях безопасности мне лучше остаться в замке, только и всего, — ответила Гермиона.

— Значит, это не имеет никакого отношения к вечеринке у Слагхорна? — деланно равнодушным голосом поинтересовался Сириус.

— Ну, я бы не сказала, что совсем никакого, — спокойно ответила Гермиона. — Вечеринка будет проходить в день отправления Хогвартс-экспресса. Так что те, кто хочет попасть на вечеринку, должны будут остаться на каникулы в замке.

— Так значит, все эти слухи правда? Ты идешь туда с Прюэттом?

— Да, Сириус. Я иду с Гидеоном, — сказала Гермиона, вздрогнув от его тона и от выражения муки, отразившейся на его лице.

— Как ты могла? Мы… мы же, — бормотал Сириус.

— Что «мы же», Сириус? Мы сходили на свидание почти два месяца назад, и ты даже не попытался взять меня за руку с тех пор. Ты провожал меня с урока на урок, не обращаявнимания на меня. У тебя не может быть ко мне никаких претензий, Сириус Орион Блэк, так что не смей меня обвинять в том, что я решила пойти на вечеринку, — раздраженно прошипела Гермиона. Сириус посмотрел на нее широко раскрытыми глазами и, кажется, слезы начали собираться в уголках его глаз. Он вскочил и убежал в спальню.

Джеймс проводил его взглядом, а затем повернулся к Гермионе.

— Пойду-ка я лучше проверю его. Но, Гермиона, ты ему действительно нравишься. Он просто не знает, как показать это тебе. Ты — его первая настоящая девушка. Он не понимает, как все эти вещи работают. Будь помягче с ним, хорошо?

Гермиона сдулась. Запал злости иссяк, и теперь она чувствовала себя ужасно. Ей вдруг захотелось забраться в постель и проспать там до конца Рождественских каникул. Она опустилась в кресло рядом с Римусом, который окинул ее сочувственным взглядом.

— Не вини себя, Гермиона. Сириуса трудно понять, и если он не хочет обсудить это с тобой, то тут ничего не поделаешь. Иди на вечеринку. Я там тоже буду. Мы повеселимся, а если Сириус и Джеймс останутся в замке на каникулы, то мы им все расскажем на следующий день.

— Спасибо, Римус, — Гермиона улыбнулась своему другу. — Вы, мальчишки, такие странные!


	15. Рождественская вечеринка

_17 декабря 1976 года_

 _Хогвартс, Шотландия, общая гостиная Гриффиндора_

— Ты уверена, Лили? Мне кажется, что я похожа на рождественский венок, — сказала Гермиона, теребя складки красного вельветового платья. Лили убрала ее руки и снова поправила наряд.

— Серьезно? Ты выглядишь потрясающе, Гермиона!

И правда, девушка выглядела отлично, и даже волосы, обычно слишком непослушные, лежали волосок к волоску. Она пожаловалась в письме миссис Поттер на то, что не знает, как сладить со своими своенравными кудрями, и та в ответ прислала ей чудесное снадобье, которым Гермиона щедро обработала волосы накануне вечеринки. Автором зелья был дедушка Гарри, что здорово удивило ее. Она пообещала себе обязательно рассказать об этом другу, если, конечно, сможет вернутся в свое время.

Гермиона посмотрела на Лили. Та облачилась в белое прямое платье с рукавами три четверти и атласным поясом на талии, а волосы заплела в боковую косу. Гермиона сравнила ее прическу со своими волосами, которые оставила распущенными, и решила, что все-таки хорошо выглядит. Лили помогла ей сделать легкий макияж, так что Гермионе осталось только обуться.

— Лили, я даже не подумала о туфлях! — спохватилась она.

— К счастью, об этом позаботилась я, — сказала Лили, выходя из ванной в комнату. Гермиона последовала за ней, и увидела подругу с парой черных туфелек на каблуке в руках. Гермионе они очень понравились.

— К сожалению, они мне не подойдут, — вздохнула она. — У тебя размер ножки меньше моего.

— Ты ведьма или кто? — рассмеялась Лили, взмахивая палочкой. — Энгоргио!

Гермиона покраснела, когда Лили протянула ей туфли, идеально подходящие по размеру.

— Спасибо, Лили. Порой я забываю о самых простых вещах.

— Ничего страшного. Просто нервы, наверное, — сказала Лили, бросая взгляд на часы. — Почти восемь, не нужно заставлять наших кавалеров ждать. Гидеон будет ждать тебя в гостиной, да? — Гермиона кивнула, еще раз оглядывая себя в зеркале, затем взяла маленькую черную сумочку, в которую убрала палочку и еще парочку необходимых любой девушке на вечеринке вещей. Вместе с Лили они спустились по лестнице и замерли у ее подножия, выискивая в гостиной свои пары. Римус сидел в кресле возле камина с Джеймсом и Сириусом. Он подошел к ним, как только заметил, что девушки спустились. За его спиной шокировано раскрыли рты его друзья.

— Лили, Гермиона, вы обе просто невероятно прекрасны сегодня, — улыбнувшись, сказал Римус. Он тоже выглядел хорошо, и Гермиона подумала, что, скорее всего, он одолжил мантию у Джеймса или Сириуса, поскольку рукава были ему слегка коротковаты.

— А ты хорошо подготовился, Римус, — с улыбкой произнесла она. Люпин ухмыльнулся и подмигнул ей. Гермиона заметила Гидеона в другой части гостиной и улыбнулась ему. Она заметила, как расширились его глаза, и слегка покраснела. Гидеон подошел к их компании, кивнул Лили и Римусу, и посветил все свое внимание Гермионе.

— Вау! Ты такая… Ты восхитительно выглядишь, Гермиона, — сказал он, снова смущая ее.

— Спасибо, Гидеон. Ты тоже хорошо выглядишь, — сказала она, не капли не лукавя. Аккуратная мантия хорошо сидела на нем, его длинные и обычно взъерошенные рыжие волосы сегодня были тщательно зачесаны назад.

— Не пора ли нам идти? Мы можем опоздать, если не поторопимся, — привлек внимание ребят Римус. Гермиона кивнула, и все четверо покинули гостиную, оставляя Джеймса и Сириуса одних.

— Ты видела лицо Джеймса? — возбужденным шепотом поинтересовалась Гермиона, стоя в углу небольшого кабинета Слагхорна. Их спутники пошли за напитками, так что у девушек появилась возможность немного посплетничать.

— Джеймса? А ты видела Сириуса? — в тон ей спросила Лили. — Он был ошеломлен и разъярен одновременно. Когда он увидел тебя, стало понятно, что ты действительно ему нравишься.

— Кому это она действительно нравится? — спросил Римус, подходя к ним и протягивая Лили напитки. — И не волнуйся, Прюэтта отвлекает Слагхорн.

— Сириусу! — громко прошептала Лили. Римус ухмыльнулся.

— Конечно, нравится. Я уже говорил это. Он, наверное, сейчас дуется с Джеймсом на пару в гостиной. Если повезет, Джеймс произнесет какую-нибудь ободряющую речь, и тогда Бродяга снова станет прежним и уже завтра начнет делать все возможное, чтобы добиться Гермионы.

— А если нет?

— То тогда я произнесу еще одну речь, а затем дам ему пинок под зад, чтобы он начал уже что-нибудь делать. Но я все же предпочитаю первый вариант, — хмыкнул он.

Гермиона с улыбкой смотрела на своих друзей. Вдруг она почувствовала, как кто-то подошел сзади и положил руку ей на талию. Она повернула голову и увидела, что это Гидеон, и тут же приметила, как всего на мгновение черты лица Римуса ужесточились. Его свободная рука сжалась в кулак, он крепко стиснул зубы. Гермиона подумала, что нужно будет позже спросить его об этой странной реакции.

— Слизеринцы прибыли, девять часов, — сказал Гидеон, не встречаясь ни с кем взглядом. Кабинет Слагхорна был небольшим, так что гости стояли почти что плечом к плечу, и невозможно было пройти, не задев при этом кого-нибудь. Слизеринцы исключением не стали. Гермиона подняла взгляд и увидела Снейпа, стоящего рядом с черноволосым и сероглазым юношей. Снейп говорил немного, в основном благосклонно кивал, но его приятель улыбался и с радостью общался с окружающими. Гермиона отвела взгляд и попыталась сосредоточиться на обсуждении эссе по чарам, которое вели Лили и Римус. Внезапно она почувствовала приступ клаустрофобии, но не могла понять, в чем его причина. То ли Гидеон слишком крепко прижимал ее к себе, то ли сказалась теснота кабинета, то ли все вместе сыграло свою роль. Она тряхнула головой в попытке очистить сознание, немного отступая от Гидеона, но он снова притянул ее к себе и обнял еще чуть сильнее. Гермиона нахмурилась и слегка пошатнулась. Она попыталась устоять на месте, но ее нога в непривычных туфлях подвернулась, девушка начала падать и зацепилась за стоящего рядом человека. Она уже мысленно приготовилась к чувствительному удару о пол, но тот, на кого она упала, ловко поймал ее. Гермиона растерянно посмотрела на Римуса, чье лицо выражало смесь волнения за нее и злости на Гидеона, позволившего ей упасть. Прюэтт же яростно прожигал взглядом подхватившего ее юношу. Гермиона перевела взгляд на своего спасителя — им оказался тот самый слизеринец, что стоял рядом со Снейпом. Он помог ей выпрямиться, но она снова чуть не упала, чувствуя сильную боль в лодыжке. Сероглазый парень снова поддержал ее.

— Кажется, ты вывихнула ногу. Если хочешь, я могу помочь добраться до мадам Помфри, — сказал он. Гермиона снова попыталась опереться на обе ноги, но на ее глаза навернулись слезы боли. Она кивнула, бросив взгляд на Римуса и Лили.

— Спасибо за заботу, Блэк, но я сам помогу ей, — сказал Римус.

— Блэк? Ты, должно быть, Регулус? — спросила Гермиона. Тот кивнул.

— Оставь ее друзьям, Рег. У нас есть занятия поинтереснее, — вставил Снейп. Регулус посмотрел на Гермиону, прежде чем заговорить.

— Мое предложение еще в силе.

Гермионе показалось, что тем самым он хотел дать ей знать, что с ним она будет в безопасности. Снейп недовольно скривился и отошел. Гермиона поспешила успокоить Римуса.

— Со мной будет все в порядке. Оставайся с Лили, Римус. Не хочу портить вам этот вечер своей подвернутой лодыжкой. Это недоразумение мадам Помфри в миг исправит каким-нибудь зельем.

— Если ты уверена, — протянул Римус. — Мы зайдем в больничное крыло после вечеринки, чтобы помочь тебе вернуться в башню, хорошо?

Гермиона кивнула, а затем повернулась к Регулусу:

— Могу я опереться на тебя? Не хочу сильно нагружать ногу.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся тот, — и я бы на твоем месте снял эти смертельные ловушки, которые вы зовете туфлями, для твоей же безопасности, ну или я могу отнести тебя к мадам Помфри, — сказал он.

Гермионе удалось улыбнуться. Опираясь на него, она сняла туфельки и отдала их Лили.

— Объяснишь Слагхорну, что случилось, хорошо, Лили? — спросила она и позволила Регулусу увести ее из кабинета.

Гермиона и Регулус шли в молчании до тех пор, пока звуки вечеринки не затихли окончательно. Регулус, похоже, был года на два младшее ее, но при этом выше на целую голову. Он очень походил на брата, только его лицо было чуть круглее и чуть меньше.

— Значит, ты — Гермиона Поттер, моя давно потерянная кузина, — тихо произнес он. Гермиона кивнула. — Я слышал, люди, особенно Снейп, плохо отзывались о тебе. Хотя ты не можешь быть такой уж плохой, ведь в тебе течет кровь Блэков.

— Я, признаться, удивлена, что ты разговариваешь со мной. Если верить Сириусу, меня нет на фамильном древе, а для вашей семьи это много значит. Он полагает, это потому, что моего отца выжгли за брак с маглорожденной, — сказала Гермиона.

— Это ерунда. Не отрицаю, что на гобелене тебя нет, но в моей голове ты — все еще семья. Особенно сейчас, когда твои родители мертвы. Ты одна из нас, — сказал Регулус. Гермиона была удивлена услышать это.

— Регулус, можно узнать, что произошло между тобой и Сириусом?

— Разные взгляды. У моего брата более взрывной темперамент. Но это — его путь. Наша семья никогда не была особенно любящей. Сириус и я были очень близки в детстве. Он был моим лучшим другом. Сириус всегда ограждал меня от наказания родителей, даже если это значило, что он получит его вместо меня. Когда он приехал в Хогвартс и был отправлен на Гриффиндор, все изменилось. Мама была в бешенстве. И, конечно же, мне приходилось терпеть все это. Так что она начала промывать мне мозги по поводу того, как прекрасен Слизерин, потом пыталась понять, когда же она упустила Сириуса. И мне пришлось принять все это, поскольку без Сириуса, который мог отвлечь мать от меня, проще было согласиться или быть избитым, но все равно подчиниться. Так что я стал образцовым студентом, идеальным ребенком семьи Блэк. Мама в последнее время много говорит о Темном Лорде. Он сейчас собирает сторонников, и она считает, что для рода Блэк было бы хорошо, чтобы я присоединился к нему. Я сказал ей, что завел нескольких друзей, которым так же интересны темные искусства. Если их, конечно, можно назвать друзьями. Это обрадовало ее, но я не знаю, как долго этого будет достаточно. Как далеко я смогу зайти, окончательно не потонув во всем этом, ведь я не хочу присоединяться к нему, — Гермиона посмотрела на Регулуса и поняла, что отсутствие в его жизни Сириуса причиняет ему такую же боль, как и его брату.

— Что ж, звучит логично. Ты знаешь, Сириус не ненавидит тебя. Он только делает вид, — сказала Гермиона.

— Серьезно? Кажется, что он очень сильно хочет побить меня. После того, как его выжгли…

— Я разговаривала с ним. Спрашивала, если бы ты был в опасности, хотел бы он, чтобы ты думал, что не можешь прийти к нему. Есть мысли по поводу его ответа? — с усмешкой спросила Гермиона.

— Думаю нет. Уверен, что он не захочет, чтобы кто-то, кто повернулся к нему спиной, потом пришел к нему во время нужды, — печально ответил Регулус.

— Вообще-то, нет. Он любит тебя, Регулус. Что бы ни произошло, вы — семья. Тебе нужно поговорить с ним. Я неделями твердила это Сириусу. Вам обоим просто нужно сесть и обсудить все. Я даже могу присутствовать как нейтрализатор, если хочешь, — Регулус смотрел на нее с надеждой.

— Да, думаю, так и нужно будет поступить, — с улыбкой кивнул он. — Так слухи по поводу вас двоих правда?

— Мы сходили на одно свидание, но потом он просто отстранился и даже не пытался хотя бы за руку взять меня в течении нескольких месяцев, — простонала Гермиона. Регулус усмехнулся.

— Это объясняет, почему ты пришла с этим идиотом Прюэттом. Может, он и староста школы, но порой ужасный тугодум. Ты же понимаешь, почему он прижимал тебя ближе к себе, правда? — Гермиона покачала головой. — Я подходил ближе к тебе, а он пытался помешать нашей встрече. Он злобно смотрел на меня, но потом ему показалось этого мало, и он принялся тебя обнимать.

— Он не очень жалует слизеринцев, не так ли? Полагаю, он пытается быть эдаким защитником, но это же не значит, что нужно быть придурком, — сказала Гермиона.

— Люпин выглядел так, как будто хотел прибить его, — добавил Регулус.

— Ну, Римус такой. Он очень заботливый, если дело касается друзей.

— Так ты хочешь отношений с Сириусом? Если он высунет голову из задницы? — спросил Регулус, когда они поворачивали к больничному крылу. Гермиона вздохнула, а затем кивнула.

— Да, он мне очень нравится. Но это не очень странно, ведь мы кузены…

Регулус пожал плечами.

— Мое восприятие немного искаженное. Мои родители кузены. Я бы сказал, что если он делает тебя счастливой, может защитить тебя, то ты должна быть с ним, — сказал он, помогая ей устроиться на постели. Он поправил подушку под ее спиной и развернулся, чтобы отправиться на поиски мадам Помфри.

— Регулус, — позвала Гермиона. Он повернулся к ней. — Спасибо тебе за все. За то, что помог и поговорил со мной. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, неважно что, я здесь.

Регулус улыбнулся ее словам.

— Пожалуйста, Гермиона. И я запомню это. Я скоро вернусь, хорошо? — Гермиона вернула ему улыбку, откинулась на подушке и стала ждать его возвращения с колдоведьмой.


	16. Прости

_18 декабря 1976 года_

 _Хогвартс, Шотландия, Выручай-комната_

— Так ты говоришь, что мой брат — хороший парень и дал Прюэтту под зад? Что это за нереальный мир, в который я попал? — простонал Сириус. Гермиона хихикнула.

— Из-за Гидеона я подвернула лодыжку. Твой брат поймал меня, помог добраться до больничного крыла, оставался там со мной до тех пор, пока Лили и Римус не пришли, чтобы помочь мне дойти до башни. Так что мы с ним поговорили.

— Ха, поговорили? И о чем? — спросил Сириус, скрестив руки на груди.

— О тебе, Сириус. Он скучает по тебе. Ты должен с ним поговорить. Пожалуйста!

— Я тоже так думаю, Бродяга, — сказал Джеймс, вступив в разговор впервые с тех пор, как они зашли в Выручай-комнату. — Я знаю, что ты скучаешь по нему. Он, может, и бывает мудаком, но он все еще твой брат.

Сириус медленно кивнул, его взгляд постепенно теплел.

— Так ты будешь там, Гермиона? — спросил он. — Не хочу, чтобы все это превратилось в соревнование по перекрикиванию друг друга.

— Конечно, Сириус. Когда бы ни состоялся ваш разговор с Регулусом, я буду там, — она посмотрела на него сияющими глазами и быстро перевела взгляд на часы. — О, как быстро бежит время! Мне пора идти — я обещала Лили встретиться в библиотеке, чтобы написать эссе по чарам, мы хотим закончить до Рождества. Увидимся позже, мальчики!

Гермиона поправила сумку на плече и подхватила костыли, которые ей дала мадам Помфри. Колдоведьма наказала ей пару дней пользоваться ими, чтобы снизить нагрузку на вылеченную ногу и не заработать травму еще раз. Питер, который до того тихо сидел рядом с Римусом, вдруг заговорил:

— Гермиона, хочешь, я помогу тебе добраться до библиотеки? — все в комнате повернулись к нему. Питер никогда не предлагал помощь сам, его всегда заставлял кто-то из мальчиков. Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Конечно, Питер. От помощи не откажусь.

Сириус видел, как лицо Питера просветлело, когда он подпрыгнул и понесся открывать двери.

— Кажется, Питер влюбился, — сказал Джеймс, откинувшись на стуле. Сириус заворчал. — Когда ты уже собираешься с ней поговорить, Бродяга?

— О чем? Она пошла на вечеринку с Прюэттом. Очевидно, я ей больше не нужен, — пропыхтел тот. Римус и Джеймс переглянулись.

— На тот случай, если ты не слышал, что говорила Гермиона в последние полчаса, Сириус, повторю, что она пошла с Прюэттом, благодаря которому подвернула лодыжку, а тот даже не предложил свою помощь. Кажется, этого достаточно, чтобы сказать, что она его к себе больше не подпустит, — раздраженно выпалил Джеймс.

— Ну и я добавлю от себя немного. Я абсолютно уверен, что она согласилась пойти с ним, чтобы привлечь твое внимание, Бродяга, — сказал Римус, наклонившись к своим друзьям.

— А вдруг я ей больше не интересен? — вздохнул Сириус.

— Сириус, тебе нужно было слышать разговор Гермионы и Лили. Гермиона покраснела, а Лили убеждала ее, что она тебе действительно нравится. К тому же Гермиона изо всех сил старается помирить тебя с братом. Как ты можешь после всего этого думать, что ты ее не заботишь? — улыбнулся Римус.

Сириус поднял на друзей печальные глаза.

— Лунатик, головой я понимаю, что она заботится обо мне. Просто… я просто не понимаю, почему она делает это. Учитывая мои семейные проблемы и то, что моя дражайшая матушка выгнала меня из семьи, мне действительно трудно любить себя. Иногда я не знаю, как вы находитесь рядом со мной, если честно.

— Мы любим тебя, — серьезно сказал Джеймс. — И не говори мне, чтобы я заткнулся и перестал быть таким эмоциональным, Сириус, потому что тебе однозначно это нужно прямо сейчас. Мы заботимся о тебе. Думаю, что Гермиона тоже хочет иметь шанс заботиться о тебе и узнать получше. Но она увидит немного другую сторону тебя, нежели мы. Это тебя беспокоит?

— Нет, я не переживаю об этом! — ощетинился Сириус, но быстро сдулся. — Я в ужасе, вот в чем разница.

— Ты не можешь быть храбрым, если ты никогда не боялся, Бродяга, — с видом мудреца заявил Джеймс. — Ты должен посмотреть в лицо своим страхам.

— Ты прав. Я… я скоро поговорю с ней.

Удовлетворенный Римус откинулся на стуле, и трое друзей принялись обсуждать, какие подарки купят близким на Рождество.

 _21 декабря 1976 год_

 _Хогвартс, Шотландия, гостиная Гриффиндора_

За окном уже посветлело, когда Сириус проснулся в холодном поту. Он не помнил, что ему снилось, но это сильно напугало его. От кошмара осталось только ощущение падения с большой высоты, а затем он очнулся в своей постели. Сириус сел на кровати, свесив ноги. Сердце бешено билось в груди, он провел рукой по лицу, посмотрел в окно, пытаясь понять, сколько времени. Он внутренне застонал, когда понял, что уже почти рассвело. Сириус тихо оделся и выскользнул из комнаты, направляясь к горящему в гостиной камину. Он делал так уже несколько раз в течение этого учебного года и всегда заставал комнату пустой, теплой и уютной, там всегда можно было прийти в себя после кошмаров, которые мучали его время от времени.

Но сегодня в гостиной кто-то был. Он спустился с лестницы, подошел к камину чуть ближе и понял, что это Гермиона свернулась в своем любом кресле с книгой в руках. Он кашлянул, но она не оторвалась от чтения. Сириус подошел еще поближе и увидел, что девушка задремала. Он опустился на колени перед Гермионой и протянул руку, чтобы убрать упавшие на ее лицо локоны. Его лицо растянулось в глупой улыбке, а сердце начало плавиться от щемящей нежности. Сириус не удержался и нежно провел пальцами по ее щеке. Другая рука опустилась на ее плечо, легонько поглаживая его, и он тихо заговорил низким голосом, чтобы разбудить ее, при этом не сильно не пугая.

— Гермиона, милая, что ты тут делаешь?

Ее веки затрепетали, она зашевелилась и ее голова скатилась с подлокотника прямо на его руку, прежде чем она окончательно проснулась. Открыв глаза, Гермиона осмотрелась и обнаружила Сириуса прямо перед собой, что заставило ее застенчиво улыбнуться.

— Привет, Сириус.

— Хэй там, — усмехнулся он, убирая руку с ее щеки, но оставляя на месте ту, что лежала на ее плече. — Что ты делаешь внизу, Гермиона? Думаю, ты знаешь, что в постели гораздо удобнее.

— Не могла заснуть, так что решила почитать, — сказала она. — Ну а ты что тут делаешь? — Сириус пожал плечами.

— Мне приснился кошмар, не помню, что там происходило, но это меня разбудило. Я решил спуститься сюда, посидеть у камина и успокоиться.

Гермиона внимательно посмотрела на него, а затем спохватилась, поняв, в какой позе он сидел.

— Тебе же неудобно. Почему ты не пересел в свое кресло?

— Мне нравится быть рядом с тобой, — Сириус усмехнулся, мягко сжимая ее плечо. Она покраснела, и он заметил, как что-то мелькнуло в ее глазах. Гермиона отметила страницу в книге и захлопнула ее.

— Мне тоже нравится быть рядом с тобой. Но, может быть, нам стоит сесть на диван, а ты наконец встанешь с пола? — с улыбкой сказала она.

Она все еще берегла ногу, опасаясь повторения травмы, но костылями уже не пользовалась. Так что Сириус сначала поднялся сам, а замет помог добраться до дивана Гермионе и опустился рядом, закинув руку на спинку так, будто хотел обнять ее. Девушка сидела, поджав под себя ноги. Несколько минут они провели в тишине, просто наслаждаясь близостью.

— Прости меня, — внезапно сказал Сириус. Гермиона подняла голову и посмотрела на него.

— За что?

— За то, что был мудаком, который даже не понимал, что делает, — сказал он. Гермиона тихонько рассмеялась.

— Хорошо, что ты все же признал это, — она внезапно положила голову ему на грудь.

— Так ты не злишься?

— Нет, не злюсь. Мне следовало поговорить с тобой, а не пытаться привлечь внимание, используя Гидеона.

— Да, но я тоже не должен был игнорировать тебя. Я… — Сириус глубоко вздохнул. — Мне действительно не просто было поверить, что я тебе нравлюсь.

— Знаю, — просто сказала Гермиона.

— Что?

— Я знаю, почему ты держался подальше от меня. У тебя не лучшие семейные взаимоотношения, и Регулус сказал, что для тебя это слишком тяжело. Я поняла, что ты держишься в стороне из-за боязни отказа.

-Я говорил тебе, что ты пугающе умна? — спросил Сириус.

— Не думаю, но приму это за комплимент, — усмехнулась Гермиона. Она не встречалась с ним взглядом, но он мог видеть, как покраснели ее щечки. Девушка явно хотела ему что-то сказать.

— Говори уже, Гермиона, — сказал он ей. Она покраснела еще сильнее и прикусила губу.

— Так, эм-м, кто мы, Сириус? Ты и я, — спросила она, все еще не смотря ему в глаза. Он не смог сдержать улыбки. Пальцем он поднял ее голову за подбородок и посмотрел ей вглаза.

— А кем ты хочешь, чтобы мы были, милая? Я не хочу двигаться слишком быстро или слишком медленно. Хочу, чтобы тебе было комфортно, — сказал он. Гермиона снова прикусила губу.

— То, что я хочу сказать, будет звучать глупо. Не смейся надо мной!

— Я не буду смеяться, обещаю.

— Я хочу быть с тобой, — краснея, сказала Гермиона. Та искренность, что светилась на ее лице, могла бы запросто поставить Сириуса на колени, если бы он уже не был на них. Он погладил ее по щеке, и нерешительная улыбка появилась на его лице.

— Почему я должен смеяться над этим, милая? Это то, чего я тоже хочу, — пробормотал он.

— Правда? — спросила Гермиона, снова закусывая нижнюю губу. Сириус пальцем освободил ее из захвата.

— Если ты не перестанешь делать так, то я сделаю это за тебя. Думаю, ты даже не представляешь, какое это привлекательное зрелище, — пробормотал он. Но тут девушка сбила его с толку, открыв рот и мягко укусив его палец. Он застонал. — Кажется, я был не прав. Ты точно знаешь, насколько это привлекательно. И ты тоже очень привлекательна, — она хихикнула, разжав зубы.

— Думаешь? Я полна загадок, ты же знаешь, — сказала Гермиона. Сириус посмотрел ей в глаза, теперь уже сам кусая губы.

— Гермиона, могу я… можем мы…? — начал Сириус, путаясь в своих же мыслях. Кажется, это была сама нервная ситуация в его жизни, и он не мог мыслить ясно. К счастью, Гермиона поняла, о чем он пытался спросить и сократила расстояние между ними, опустив руку ему на плечо. Внезапно ее теплые губы нашли его рот. Сириус потерялся в ее запахе — аромате пергамента и лаванды. Он опустил руку ей на спину и притянул девушку ближе.

— Чертовски подходящее время, — раздался голос Джеймса позади. Парочка испуганно оглянулась. Джеймс и Римус стояли на ступеньках с сияющими взглядами.

— Твоя мама никогда не говорила тебе, что подслушивать — грубо, а, Джеймс? — спросил Сириус.

— Уверен, что говорила. Но это никогда меня не останавливало. Или тебя, к слову, — ухмыльнулся тот.

— Так вы двое? — спросил Римус. Сириус посмотрела на улыбающуюся Гермиону, затем перевел взгляд на своих друзей и кивнул.

— Мы — пара.

Римус и Джеймс переглянулись. Джеймс приглушенно выругался. Сириус нахмурился:

— Я что-то пропустил?

— Из-за тебя я потерял три галеона, дружище, — с улыбкой объяснил Джеймс. — Ты должен был подождать и сделать все после Рождества.


	17. Chapter 17

i5 января, 1977 года/i

iХогвартс, Шотландия, третий этаж, коридор возле кабинета Чар /i

Гермиона и Сириус сидели в пустом неиспользуемом классе. Этот кабинет показался самым удобным местом для всех троих участников запланированной встречи. В ожидании Регулуса Сириус кругами ходил по кабинету, а Гермиона сидела на учительском столе и читала. Проходя мимо Большого зала, ребята захватили с собой немного еды, чтобы перекусить самим и покормить Регулуса, ведь из-за этой встречи все они пропустят ужин.

– Он опаздывает, – поглядывая на часы, буркнул Сириус. – А вдруг он вообще не придет?

– Расслабься! Мы же договорились встретиться в половину шестого? Он на пятом курсе, последним занятием по средам у него Уход за магическими существами. Скорее всего, он сейчас как раз идет в замок, – проверив время на своих часиках, ответила Гермиона.

– Еще десять минут, и мы… – Сириуса прервал звук открывающейся двери – внутрь вошел Регулус. Гермиона подняла взгляд и отложила книгу в сторону. Она улыбнулась Регулусу, спрыгнула со стола и подала ему небольшой поднос с едой. Он с благодарностью взял его, отодвинул стул за одной из парт и осторожно уселся.

– Привет, Рег, – неловко сказал Сириус.

– Здравствуй, Сириус, – отозвался Регулус. Взгляды братьев встретились, напряжение повисло в воздухе.

– Мне жаль, – нарушил молчание Рег.

– Мне тоже, – не отрывая взгляда от лица брата, произнес Сириус.

– Я…– глубоко вздохнув, начал Регулус. – Я скучаю по тебе.

И тут Сириус заключил брата в объятия. Регулус обнял его в ответ так сильно, как только мог.

– Мерлин, я скучал по тебе, Рег, – пробормотал Сириус в плечо брата. Он крепко держал младшего брата за руки и всматриваясь в черты его лица. Гермиона отметила, что эти двое действительно очень походили друг на друга.

– Я… – Регулус открыл рот, но тут же захлопнул его, понимая, что не знает, как выразить словами свои эмоции и не сделать при этом хуже. – Дела были очень плохи после того, как ты ушел, – тихо произнес он. Сириуса передернуло. Он знал, что Регулусу могло достаться, ведь привычка их матери срывать зло на провинившегося брата на другом вряд ли исчезла. Он поморщился, вспоминая последнюю безобразную сцену, после которой и ушел к Поттерам.

– М-да, извини. Маму, должно быть, заклинило. Но папа же не дал ей войти в раж, не так ли? – с надеждой спросил он.

– Извини? – выплюнул Регулус, отступая от брата. – Сириус, я… папа даже не пытался ее остановить. Она разозлилась до такой степени, что выжгла тебя с гобелена. Это был сущий ад! Она все еще пытается гнаться за внешними приличиями и хочет, чтобы я присоединился к Темному лорду!

– Она хотела этого с самого начала. Требовала этого и от меня. Я сказал ей отвалить, но ты? Ты же ее маленький Пожиратель смерти. Идеальный сын! Думаю, даже если ты не хочешь этого, она тебя заставит, – выпалил Сириус, а затем вздохнул. Он был зол на сложившуюся ситуацию, говорил он себе, а не на брата. – А я… я младший член Ордена Феникса.

Регулус прикусил изнутри щеку, опустив взгляд. br – Хорошо, просто прекрасно! – сорвался он. – Я не идеальный, Сириус, я не смогу стать таким, даже если попытаюсья. Ты прав, я не хочу этого. Это она сделала меня таким, и я это ненавижу! Но, знаешь что, ты ни разу не задумался о последствиях своих поступков. Ты всегда был эгоистом!

Сириус уставился на младшего брата. Тот был совершенно прав.

– Рег, я… – начал Сириус, понимая, впрочем, что извинениями тут ничего не исправишь. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: вне зависимости от того, какие у тебя будут проблемы, если ты окажешься в затруднительном положении или ввяжешься во что-то, я всегда помогу.

Регулус молчал, скрестив руки на груди. Сириус понимал, что после того, как два года назад сбежал из родного дома, его брат будто бы стоял на краю бездны, ожидая, когда материнские руки столкнут его вниз, но в эти минуты Сириус принял окончательное решение: он поможет брату выбраться из этой передряги во что бы то ни стало, если только сам Регулус захочет этого. Рег, судя по всему, прочитал его мысли по лицу, потому что в следующее мгновение уже крепко обнимал брата.

– И я тоже всегда помогу...

Гермиона, которая все это время провела, сидя на приглянувшемся ей столе, поерзала на месте, напоминая о своем присутствии. Мальчишки тут же разорвали объятья. Она смотрела на них с легкой улыбкой.

– Регулус, поешь, не то все совсем остынет!

– Вас понял, мисс Поттер, – ухмыльнулся Регулус, подтягивая к себе тарелку.

Сириус довольно зажмурился: ему было очень приятно видеть, как его брат и его девушка свободно общаются. Он сел рядом с Регулусом.

– У меня была причина, по которой я сказал тебе, что вступил в Орден, – начал Сириус. – Даже несколько, если честно.

– Это потому, что Гермиона в Ордене, а ты просто не захотел быть за бортом, – спросил Регулус, продолжая поглощать еду. – Или… О-о-о, знаю! Ты захотел впечатлить ее. В смысле, бро, я понял! Ты всегда был из тех, кто делает, а не болтает.

Сириус осмотрелся в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было бы кинуть в Регулуса, но Гермиона положила руку на его плечо, успокаивая. Она мягко улыбнулась ему, и Сириус кивнул, понимая, что она хотела этим сказать. Регулус дразнил его, так что стоило просто сделать глубокий вдох.

– Нет, я не вступил в Орден, чтобы впечатлить Гермиону. Я сделал это, чтобы защитить ее. Она – цель Пожирателей. И достаточно важная цель, если верить нашим источникам.

– Если они правда охотятся за ней, то вам нужно куда больше усилий, чтобы защитить ее. Поттер и Люпин тоже участвуют в этом? – серьезно спросил Регулус. Сириус кивнул.

– Они еще не члены Ордена, пока нет, но мы все равно стараемся ближе к Гермионе. И Питер тоже.

При упоминании Петтигрю глаза Регулуса сверкнули, но он не стал задавать никаких вопросов.

– Ты должен быть осторожен, Сириус. Если я что-нибудь узнаю, то сообщу тебе, но, пожалуйста, смотри в оба.

– Конечно, я буду защищать ее ценой своей жизни, – заметил Сириус, глядя поочередно то на брата, то на Гермиону. В его голове крутились самые разнообразные вопросы, но Регулус уже закончил ужин и встал, чтобы уйти.

– Если я понадоблюсь, пошли мне сову. Мама в последнее время зачастила с почтой, так что никто и не заметит. Только не злоупотребляй, хорошо? Следи за внешними приличиями и все такое, – сказал он. Сириус кивнул, Регулус улыбнулся и протянул ему руку, наблюдая за его потерянным лицом. Сириус ответил на пожатие, а затем еще раз сгреб брата в медвежьи объятия. Гермиона спрыгнула со стола и принялась собирать все вещи и посуду. Когда последняя тарелка исчезла, Регулус развернул ее к себе и крепко. Девушка сначала удивилась, а затем обняла Рега в ответ.

– Спасибо, что помогла мне вернуть брата, – сказал он ей. А потом тише, так чтобы Сириус не услышал, продолжил, – позаботься о нем. Я не могу потерять его.

center***/center

i30 января 1977 года/i

iХогвартс, Шотландия, гостиная факультета Гриффиндор /i

Гермиона и Лили хихикали, попивая сливочное пиво, которое Сириус и Джеймс принесли из Хогсмида в честь день рождения Лили. Они ходили в деревню на прошлых выходных, чтобы купить все необходимое для праздника, пока Гермиона и Римус старательно отвлекали Лили. Гермиона, конечно, была в курсе, что операцию спланировали именно так в большей степени для того, чтобы не подвергать ее опасности лишний раз, и была благодарна за это. Она тогда составила Сириусу список покупок, включая подарок, который она хотела подарить подруге. Ребята выполнили все ее требования, и у Джеймса появился еще один повод, чтобы удивить Лили.

– Подарки! – объявила Гермиона, пододвигая три пакета ближе к дивану, на котором сидели девушки. Джеймс облокотился на спинку дивана, Римус устроился в кресле напротив Сириуса. Гермиона вручила свой подарок первой.

– Это от меня, но Сириус помог его раздобыть, – сказала она, протягивая Лили коробку. Она была довольно увесистой, Сириус вспомнил, как она, вкупе с другими покупками, оттягивала руки на пути из Хогсмида. Именинница быстро разорвала упаковку и достала оттуда богато украшенную шкатулку из вишневого дерева. Она рассмотрела ее со всех сторон с улыбкой на лице, а затем обняла подругу.

– Спасибо, она восхитительна!

Гермиона, улыбаясь, обняла ее в ответ. Потом Лили села назад на свое место, и Гермиона протянула ей небольшой пакетик.

– Это от Римуса, – сказала она. Лили открыла его и с улыбкой достала оттуда две книги. Первой оказалась большая записная книжка в кожаной обложке с золотым теснением «Лили». А второй – книга по древним рунам, которая уже была у девушки. Но она все же очень обрадовалась, потому что ее экземпляр сильно истрепался, так что Лили просто светилась от счастья.

– Где ты нашел ее, Римус? Я думала, их больше не печатают!

– У меня свои источники. Папе пришлось половину Англии перерыть, чтобы найти ее, так что позаботься о ней как следует, хорошо? – ответил Римус. Лили вскочила и обняла своего друга.

– Спасибо! – сказала она, вернувшись на свое место, аккуратно убрав книги назад в пакетик и отложив их в сторону.

– И последний, – сказала Гермиона, поднимая маленькую коробочку с пола. – Три попытки угадать от кого, и первые две не считаются, – хихикнула она.

Лили приняла подарок, оформленный в красно-золотых оттенках, а Сириус в это время наблюдал за ухмыляющимся Джейсом. Лили осторожно открыла коробочку и ахнула от увиденного. Сириус знал, что там ожерелье – серебряный кулон в виде цветка с пятью лепестками, усыпанными гранатами.

– Джеймс, это слишком, – воскликнула Лили, пытаясь вернуть подарок Поттеру. Тот покачал головой, сжав ее руки.

– Это не та вещь, про которую можно так сказать, – усмешка появилась на его лице. Джеймс посмотрел Лили в глаза, а затем аккуратно накрыл ее плечо рукой. – Мой подарок ни к чему не обязывает, Лили. Не думай об этом, хорошо? Я просто пытаюсь показать, как отношусь к тебе.

– Покупая мне красивые безделушки? – закатив глаза, хихикнула Лили.

– Даря тебе то, что так же прекрасно, как ты, – сказал Джеймс, каясь рукой ее щеки. Лили покраснела, Гермиона ухмыльнулась. Она провернула все это от начала и до конца, и теперь все заметили, как обычная холодность Лили, направленная на Джеймса, начинает таять.

– Джеймс, – растерянно вздохнула Лили. Она посмотрела на Гермиону в поисках поддержки, и та ободряюще кивнула. – Если ты хочешь снова пригласить меня на свидание, то предлагаю сделать это прямо сейчас.

Глаза Джеймса засветились, он убрал несколько прядок с ее лица, собираясь с мыслями.

– Лили Эванс, ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? На день святого Валентина? – на какую-то долю секунды Сириусу показалось, что она ответит «нет».

– Встречаемся в полдень в гостиной? – хитро прищурившись, отозвалась Лили. Сириус и Римус с довольными улыбками наблюдали за счастливым Джеймсом.

– Одно свидание, Джеймс Поттер. Я даю тебе шанс показать мне, почему я должна встречаться с тобой, – самодовольно сказала Лили. Сириус усмехнулся. Он-то знал, что Джеймс уже давным-давно спланировал их идеальное первое свидание. А на лице Джеймса блуждала широкая улыбка.

– Да, мэм, – сказал он ей, подмигнув.

– И последнее, – сказала Лили, кусая губу.

– Что еще? – спросил Джеймс, продолжая улыбаться. Лили наклонилась вперед и поцеловала его в щеку. Она хихикнула, когда по его щекам разлился густой румянец.

– Спасибо тебе за кулон.

Сириус присвистнул, глядя на лучшего друга, а Гермиона и Лили зашлись в приступе смеха. Сириус встретился взглядом с Гермионой и почувствовал, что любовь просто витает в комнате. Это был хороший вечер.


	18. Башня

i13 февраля 1977 года/i

iХогвартс, Шотландия, гостиная Гриффиндора/i

Гермиона сидела в гостиной вместе с Лили, снова и снова приглаживая свои волосы и проверяя, в порядке ли одежда.

– Прекрати трогать волосы, ты только сделаешь хуже, – шикнула на нее Лили. Гермиона кивнула и сцепила руки на коленях. – И перестань волноваться!

– Как я могу перестать? Это же наше первое свидание с Хэллоуина, – закатив глаза, ответила Гермиона.

– А у меня это вообще первое свидание с Джеймсом, – парировала Лили.

– И нервничаешь ты сильнее, чем перед важным экзаменом!

– Это так очевидно? – вздохнула Лили. Гермиона мягко улыбнулась и кивнула. – Черт возьми, похоже, он действительно мне нравится!

– Джеймс не такой плохой. Он может быть по-настоящему милым, – со смешком ответила Гермиона.

– Это вы обо мне говорите, не правда ли? – спросил Сириус, сбегая вниз по ступенькам и облокачиваясь на спинку дивана позади Гермионы. Она лишь закатила глаза в ответ.

– Ты? Милый? Да никогда! – рассмеялась Лили. Сириус прижал руку груди, притворившись оскорбленным.

– Ты ранила меня в самое сердце, – воскликнул он. А Гермиона за время этой шутливой перепалки успела как следует рассмотреть его. Он, как это обычно бывало по выходным, оделся в магловские джинсы и футболку, в сверху накинул кожаную куртку, которую Джеймс подарил ему на Рождество, и кожаные сапоги, которые Гермиона смогла достать с помощью все того же Джеймса. Его палочка торчала из переднего кармана, а длинные черные волосы выглядели тщательно расчесанными.

Гермиона искренне радовалась тому, что они решили сходить на свидание за день до праздника всех влюбленных, а не на сам Валентинов день, как планировалось раньше. Она была занята подготовкой к экзаменам и периодическими собраниями клуба Слизней в течение недели. Ну и ко всему прочему, ей не хотелось идти со всей толпой хогвартских парочек. Она пригладила несуществующие складки на темно-синей юбке и поднялась с дивана.

– Где Джеймс? Разве он не должен был тоже встретиться с Лили здесь? – спросила Гермиона, поглядывая на лестницу в надежде увидеть спускающегося друга.

– На счет этого… – Сириус усмехнулся, а затем неуверенным жестом провел рукой по шее. – Скажем так, у него был немного неудачный эксперимент, и сейчас он пытается сделать что-нибудь со своими волосами…

– Он покрасил их в розовый! – воскликнул Римус, выглянув из дверей мальчишеской спальни.

– Розовый? – нахмурившись, переспросил Сириус. – Они же были ярко-красные пару минут назад?!

– Видимо, такое случается, когда так часто используешь окрашивающие чары, – пожав плечами, ответил Римус. – Теперь его волосы нежно-розового цвета, боюсь, колдовство продержится пару дней, но сейчас Джеймс слишком смущен, чтобы выйти из комнаты. br – Передай ему, чтобы он немедленно спустил свою задницу сюда, с розовыми волосами или нет, и отвел меня в Хогсмид, – уперев руки в бока, веско сказала Лили.

– Удачи, – снова облокотившись на диван, произнес Бродяга. – Ты же знаешь, какой Джеймс. Если вобьет себе в голову…

Лили решительно направилась к лестнице, схватила Римуса за руку и потянула в комнату парней.

– Не уйти ли нам, пока они не вернулись? – смущенно и взволнованно спросила Гермиона.

– Нет, я хочу посмотреть на то, во что это выльется, – хохотнул Сириус, оттолкнувшись от дивана и протянув Гермионе руку. Ему нравилось держать ее тонкие пальчики, когда они шли из одного кабинета в другой, а если удавалось обнять ее за талию, то он вообще приходил в неописуемый восторг. То, что каждый раз, когда он находился так близко к ней, Гермиона смущенно краснела и отводила взгляд, добавляло ситуации изюминку. Сириус решительно положил руку на талию девушки и притянул ее ближе. Она опустила взгляд, но Сириус усмехнулся и аккуратно приподнял ее подбородок и встретился с ней взглядом.

– Почему ты так делаешь? – мягко спросил он, лаская большим пальцем кожу ее щеки. От этого прикосновения у Гермионы побежали мурашки по спине.

– Я не знаю, – шепнула она.

– Неужели есть что-то, чего Гермиона Поттер не знает?

– Очевидно, да.

– Это моя девушка, – ласково сказал Сириус, и Гермиона почувствовала, как тепло разливается у нее в груди. iЕго девушка/i. Так хорошо. Из спальни мальчиков послышались голоса. Сириус обернулся, но руки с ее талии так и не убрал.

– …и потом, Джеймс, последние три года ты только и делал, что приглашал меня на свидания. Неужели ты действительно думаешь, что я откажусь показаться с тобой на людях только из-за того, что у тебя волосы розового цвета?

– Думаешь, это действительно неплохой стимул, да, Лили? – пробормотал Джеймс. Девушка только улыбнулась, а затем окликнула Сириуса и Гермиону:

– Вы двое можете идти. Поддержка мне больше не нужна.

Сириус фыркнул, а Гермиона, улыбнувшись, кивнула.

– Вы пойдете в Хогсмид?

– Определенно. А вы чем займетесь? – спросила Лили.

– Без понятия, – Гермиона уставилась на Сириуса.

– И я собираюсь держать тебя в неведении еще некоторое время, – сказал он, повернувшись к выходу. – А вы, детишки, повеселитесь там, слышите?

– Помни, что я сказал, Бродяга. Будьте осторожны, – взволнованным голосом напутствовал его Джеймс. Гермиона выгнула вопросительно бровь, но Сириус просто потянул ее к портрету.

– Всегда.

center***/center

iПозже/i

iАстрономическая башня/i

Гермиона облокотилась на перила, окружавшие площадку на вершине башни, а ее голова лежала на плече Сириуса. Они стояли так уже какое-то время, просто наслаждаясь закатом. Отсюда было видно, как Лили и Джеймс шли по извилистым дорожкам в Хогсмид, смеясь над цветом волос Джеймса и той решительностью, с которой Лили помчалась в спальню парней. Но вскоре солнце село, и атмосфера тут же изменилась. Разговор затихал, а Сириус время от времени касался ее лица, или же просто водил пальцами по ее руке. Гермионе нравилось чувствовать его так близко от себя, но ее кое-что беспокоило.

– Почему ты это делаешь? – повторила она его недавний вопрос. Сириус провел рукой по ее спине, и это чувствовалось прекрасно, но, кажется, он сделал это специально.

– М-м-м? – Сириус был мыслями где-то далеко. Через мгновение он наконец-то понял, что она ждет ответа, и тряхнул головой в попытке очистить мысли.

– Ох, я… Это прозвучит… – он вздохнул, – странно? Ужасно? Отчаянно?

– А ты рискни, – ухмыльнулась Гермиона.

– Нужно было убедиться, что ты еще здесь, – сказал Сириус, глядя на луну. Ночное светило убывало. Гермиона любовалась юношей, облитым лунным светом, когда он повернулся и поцеловал ее. Она обвила руками его шею, а он крепче сжал ее талию. Поцелуй был мягким и сладким, но в нем все же чувствовалась страсть, которую Гермиона никогда не испытывала раньше, она вообще не так часто целовалась с парнями. Когда поцелуй закончился, Сириус прислонился свои лбом к ее.

– Я никуда не денусь, Сириус, – сказала Гермиона, радуясь в душе, что хотя бы об этом ей не нужно лгать. Он лениво улыбался, потом коснулся губами ее лба и прижал к себе. – Но мне безумно любопытно, почему Джеймс просил тебя быть осторожнее? – спросила Гермиона и, заметив, как искренняя улыбка перетекла в хитрую ухмылку, тут же пожалела о своем вопросе.

– Я, конечно же, рассказал ему о том, что запланировал. И кое-что из этого, ну… в общем, он знает, что тебе это не нравится.

– Хорошо, – убрав руки с его шеи и делая шаг назад, сказала Гермиона. – И что же это? – спросила она. Сириус достал что-то из заднего кармана, а затем взял палочку и направил ее на загадочный предмет.

– iЭнгоргио!/i – Крошечный предмет очень быстро начал менять свой размер, и вскоре оказалось, что это «Нимбус 1001» – метла Джеймса. Гермиона широко раскрыла глаза.

– Нет! Ты не заставишь меня сесть на эту штуковину, – воскликнула она.

– Да ладно, Гермиона. Я буду вместе с тобой. Я сяду сзади и буду держать тебя очень крепко, если хочешь, – умоляюще произнес Сириус. Гермиона медлила. С другой стороны, они будут находиться так близко друг к другу, но при этом так далеко от земли. Сириус тем временем притянул ее ближе и поцеловал в макушку. – Мы так много времени смотрим на звезды. Тебе никогда не хотелось узнать, каково это, быть там, рядом с ними? – прошептал Сириус ей на ушко.

Его близость и слова подействовали на нее опьяняюще. Гермиона прикусила губу и застенчиво посмотрела на него.

– Хорошо. Но это будет короткий полет! Холодает...

– Я смогу тебя согреть, милая, – низким голосом произнес Сириус. Гермиона покраснела и осторожно уселась на метлу. Сириус прижался к ней сзади и уверенно оттолкнулся от площадки башни.

Они несколько мгновений в тишине летали над землей. Руки Гермионы побелели от напряжения, глаза были зажмурены, но она чувствовала, что Сириус крепко обнимает ее, это успокаивало, но ей было холодно, особенно, когда они пролетали над озером. И наконец Сириус взмыл в небо, чтобы полетать над Запретным лесом.

– Звезды будут видны лучше, если ты отроешь глаза, милая, – пробормотал ей на ушко Сириус, убрав руку с метлы, чтобы крепче обнять ее.

– Ты что, отпустил метлу? – Гермиона в панике открыла глаза, повернув голову к нему, на что тот просто усмехнулся.

– И только это смогло заставить тебя открыть глаза? – спросил он, а затем кивнул головой в сторону. – Посмотри!

Гермиона удивленно рассматривала открывающийся перед ней вид: ясная ночь и чистое небо, убывающая луна низко висела в небесах, звезды ярко сияли. Последние шесть лет она еженедельно смотрела на ночное небо, отмечая движение небесных тел. И вот сейчас, находясь так далеко от земли, намного выше, чем астрономическая башня, она чувствовала себя как никогда спокойно.

– Так лучше, не правда ли? – пробормотал Сириус. Одной рукой он начал играть с ее кудряшками.

– Как ты узнал, что мне понравится? – слегка расслабившись, спросила Гермиона.

– Интуиция, полагаю. У нас много общего, так что я просто знал, что какая-то часть тебя будет хотя бы немного, но наслаждаться этим.

–И ты не задумывался, что мне это может наскучить? – внезапно спросила Гермиона. – Учитывая, что у нас много общего? – Сириус на мгновение задумался.

– Нет, я даже не представляю, как что-то может тебе наскучить. За то короткое время, что я тебя знаю, ты умудрилась подружиться со всеми моими друзьями, смогла дать отпор моим врагам, помирила меня с братом и даже убедила в том, что ты хоть и немного, но провидица. Так что нет, Гермиона, я не беспокоился, что тебе может стать скучно, – сказал он ей. И тут же волна вины нахлынула на нее. В конце концов, ей придется рассказать ему обо всем. Если они продолжат встречаться, и отношения примут серьезный оборот, то она просто обязана будет это сделать. Но не сегодня. Слишком многое поставлено на карту, и пока что нет необходимости все усложнять.

«Он и так знает достаточно», – сказала она себе.


	19. Прогулка в лунном свете

_5 марта 1977 года_

 _Хогвартс, Шотландия, коридор седьмого этажа_

На небе воцарилась полная луна, и, как обычно в такие ночи, Гермиона не могла уснуть. Она долго меряла шагами гостиную, глубоко задумавшись, а потом внезапно обнаружила, что умудрилась выйти в коридор и значительно удалиться вглубь замка. Гермиона поняла, что инстинктивно направлялась к Астрономической башне, так что, придя в себя, просто прибавила шагу.

Многое произошло со времени их с Сириусом свидания на день Святого Валентина, и она чувствовала, как теряется в мыслях о прошедшем месяце, который, казалось, просто пролетел мимо. Джеймс и Лили пока что не были парой в общепринятом смысле, но они уже запланировали еще одно свидание на Пасхальных каникулах. Ну а Гермиона встречалась с Сириусом, хотя вся школа и так об этом знала. Откровенно говоря, Гермиона была сыта по горло ревнивыми и завистливыми взглядами, которые бросали на нее девушки в коридорах или Большом зале, стоило Сириусу оказаться рядом с ней.

Ко всему прочему, ее беспокоили внезапно прекратившиеся кошмары. Они больше не мучали Гермиону, и она не могла понять, к лучшему это или нет. Она продолжала медитировать перед сном, так что у нее появились положительные сдвиги в контроле эмоций и мыслей. Но до конца февраля ей не удавалось подавлять видения и кошмары. А потом дурные сны просто прекратились. Месяцы почти еженощных кошмаров исчезли, как будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем. После первой спокойной ночи Гермиона боялась поверить в такую удачу. А целую спокойную неделю спустя она начала переживать, ведь видения и кошмары помогали ей следить за планами Волдеморта, а без них она была слепа и бесполезна для Ордена. Девушка рассчитывала, что с умением подавлять кошмары придет и способность контролировать их, и, в принципе, все еще надеялась на это. Но теперь Гермиона столкнулась с другой проблемой: ни одна из книг, что она прочла, не описывала, как этого добиться. В этом вопросе ей приходилось рассчитывать только на себя. С другой стороны, теперь она, конечно, хорошо высыпалась, хотя и не могла уснуть раньше полуночи. Выполняя домашние задания и волнуясь из-за пропавших видений, она коротала время в общей гостиной до тех пор, пока глаза не начинали слипаться. Сириус подхватил ее привычку мало спать, она знала, что он беспокоился о ней и ее посттравматическом синдроме, который, как он думал, у нее был после летнего нападения.

Гермиона вздохнула, поднимаясь по последним ступенькам на площадку башни. Она направилась к перилам, сверху была хорошо видна Дракучая ива. Джеймс, Сириус и Питер ушли около часа назад, переодевшись во все темное и вооружившись мантией-невидимкой. Гермиона догадывалась, что они, скорее всего, отправятся с Лунатиком на прогулку по Запретному лесу, но она никак не ожидала увидеть еще одну фигуру около дерева. Это был Снейп! На память ей пришла история Римуса. Того Римуса, которого она знала в своем времени, он рассказал ей, Гарри и Рону, на их третьем курсе, про то, как Снейп заметил, что Римуса отводили в Визжащую хижину. Сириус тогда подумал, что будет очень весело рассказать своему недругу, как успокоить своенравное дерево. И теперь Гермиона наблюдала, как Снейп нашел сучок, и ветви замерли. Ее сердце сжалось – она ничего не могла сделать. В тот день его спас Джеймс, и Гермиона только надеялась, что история повторится и сегодня. Она опустилась на выступ смотровой площадки, решив подождать и убедиться, что Снейп выберется из туннеля невредимым. Но тут она услышала шум позади себя, мгновенно вытащила палочку и повернулась на звук.

Это был Регулус. Нахмурившись, Гермиона опустила палочку и уставилась на парня. Он поднял руки, давая знать, что не замышляет ничего дурного, и опустил их только после того, как она отвела в сторону палочку.

– Регулус, почему ты не в постели? – спросила Гермиона.

– Не мог уснуть. В таких случаях я прихожу сюда. Но обычно я тут один, – он ухмыльнулся. – А что привело тебя сюда?

– Голова не выключается. Мы с Сириусом… мы тоже поднимаемся сюда, смотрим в небо, если не можем уснуть. Сегодня, я, правда, одна, – сказала Гермиона, Регулус мягко улыбнулся.

– Сириус и я любили смотреть на звезды в детстве. Правда, мы использовали телескоп, мама купила его, чтобы нам легче было изучать ночное небо. В конце концов, мы оба названы в честь звезд. Для нас эта традиция стала хорошим успокаивающим средством. Если Сириус не мог уснуть, он будил меня, и мы прокрадывались на чердак и поочередно смотрели в телескоп.

Гермиона посмотрела на Регулуса. На его лице было такое умиротворенное выражение, когда он смотрел в ночное небо.

– Полагаю, не те ощущения испытывают люди смотря на небо без Блэков, – улыбаясь, сказала она. Регулус улыбнулся в ответ, не встречаясь с ней взглядом.

– Гермиона, когда ты собираешься сказать ему? – нахмурившись, спросил он.

– Сказать ему что?

– Что ты не из этого времени, – наконец-то встретившись с ней взглядом, произнес Регулус. У Гермионы кровь застыла в жилах.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Люциус Малфой. Он набирает новичков, так что я периодически с ним общаюсь. Он спрашивал меня о тебе, но и у меня была к нему пара вопросов.

– Что ты ему… – натянуто начала Гермиона.

– Я не сказал ему ничего, чего он уже знал. Только то, что, как предполагалось, я могу знать, – ответил он. – Но мне интересно, знала ли ты кого-нибудь из нас в будущем?

Гермиона вздохнула. Она уже и так изменила временную линию своими видениями. Но, если рассказав Регулусу о том, что она знает, она поможет спасти жизни друзей, то Гермиона сделает это.

– Да. Я знала Римуса и Сириуса в моем времени. И Питера совсем недолго, но это знакомство было далеко от приятного, – сморщив носик, сказала она, вспомнив события в Визжащей хижине на третьем курсе.

– Тогда ты знаешь, кому он предан?

– Я знаю, где его преданность закончилась, – смотря в небо, сказала Гермиона. – Хотя это и вызвало много ненужных смертей. Если я смогу этого избежать, то я это сделаю, – Регулус кивнул.

– Но ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос. Когда ты собираешься ему сказать? – повторил он.

– Я не знаю, – вздохнула Гермиона. – Он должен знать, я понимаю это. Особенно теперь, когда война набирает обороты. Я знаю, что происходит Рег. Но об этом ты не должен говорить никому. Мне нужно, чтобы ты поклялся.

– Клянусь родом Блэк, Гермиона, что бы ты мне ни рассказала, это не сорвется с моих губ, – встречая ее взгляд, произнес он. Только истина сияла в его серых глазах, и она знала, как много значит подобная клятва для него. Поклясться родом – да, она доверяла ему.

– Я отправилась назад во времени, когда хроноворот упал мне на голову во время битвы в Отделе Тайн. С тех пор у меня бывают видения о ближайшем будущем. Дамблдор знает об этом, и у него есть возможность использовать полученную от меня информацию, чтобы предотвращать некоторые инциденты.

– Так ты меняешь будущее. Уверена, что это мудрое решение, Гермиона? – спросил он.

– Мой лучший друг вырос сиротой из-за этой войны, Рег, – начала она. – Его родителями были Лили и Джеймс Поттер.

– Ты… ты знала меня в своем времени? – спросил он. Гермиона опустила взгляд. Она понимала, что когда-нибудь и этот вопрос всплывет.

– Нет, Рег. К тому времени ты… тебя уже не было, – прошептала она, пытаясь припомнить, что ей рассказывал Гарри о семье Сириуса двумя годами ранее. – Я знаю только, что ты был Пожирателем и не общался с Сириусом, – уголок губ Регулуса дернулся.

– Ну что ж, тогда сейчас все выглядит гораздо лучше. Сириус и я, возможно, не так близки, как раньше, но я знаю, что он рядом. Ты правда думаешь, что мы можем все исправить? Что можем спасти людей?

– Я надеюсь на это, – сказала она, подняв взгляд. Далеко внизу тень выскользнула из туннеля Визжащей хижины. Она наблюдала за Снейпом, мчащимся в замок и путающимся в собственных ногах. Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением. И тогда все было именно так.

– Хочу ли я знать, что это было? – спросил Регулус, глядя на нее в лунном свете. Гермиона поразмыслила над этим.

– Наверное, нет. Слишком сложно.

– Ты чистокровна в этом времени. И ты действительно так? – спросил Регулус.

– Ты правда хочешь знать?

– Да, – глядя прямо на нее, ответил он.

– Я – маглорожденная, – Регулус опустил взгляд и усмехнулся. – Что?

– Прости, просто… – рассмеялся он. – Просто, ты же понимаешь, что, если ты и Сириус серьезно настроены, тебе, вероятно, придется встретиться с нашей мамой. Она будет думать, что ты чистокровная, лучшая на курсе. Она будет горда тем, что Сириус нашел достойную девушку. Зная, чем я занимаюсь, звучит немного иронично, не правда ли? Ты олицетворяешь все, что ненавидит моя мать, как и скрывает то, что любит, ну, кроме Гриффиндора, – Гермиона хмыкнула.

– Я никогда не встречала Вальбургу, но если она хотя бы немного похожа на свой портрет, то я буду наслаждаться этой ситуацией.

– Как бы то ни было, я рад, что вы с Сириусом вместе, – твердо сказал Регулус. – Ты вытаскиваешь на поверхность лучшее, что есть в моем брате.

– Я стараюсь, – ухмыльнулась Гермиона. – Но иногда он ведет себя просто по-идиотски.

 _19 марта 1977 года_

 _Хогвартс, Шотландия, общая гостиная Гриффиндора_

Гермиона сидела на коленях Сириуса, пытаясь приглушить внутренние протесты по поводу такого публичного проявления чувств. Она покраснела, почувствовав, как Сириус проводит рукой по ее спине и боку, и постаралась проигнорировать те чувства, что вызвали его прикосновения.

 _–_ Что случилось, Гермиона? – позвал ее Джеймс, сидя на диване между Лили и Римусом. – Сириус уже покатал тебя на своей метле? – он двусмысленно поиграл бровями.

– Для начала, это была твоя метла, Джеймс. И, если ты хочешь знать, мне было очень неудобно все то время.

– Согласно моим источникам, не все время, – хмыкнул Джеймс, и Гермиона покраснела снова. Она знала, что Сириус расскажет ребятам о свидании. Все мальчишки так делают. Просто она не предполагала, что они будут открыто ее дразнить.

– Оставь ее в покое, Джеймс, и давай уже открывай свой подарок, чтобы Римус мог открыть свой, – упрекнула его Лили.

В тот вечер они отмечали дни рождения Римуса и Джеймса, по традиции, по словам Сириуса, они всегда устраивали вечеринку в середине марта, когда день рождения Римуса уже прошел, а Джеймса еще не наступил.

– Хорошо, я перестану, – заключил Джеймс. Гермиона хихикнула. Ее кузен с Лили еще не были официально вместе, но прекрасно разыгрывали это, так что Гермиона нет-нет да и называла их парочкой.

– Питер, подай мне эту коробочку, пожалуйста, – попросил Джеймс, и, Гермионе показалось, что этими словами он переключил какой-то тумблер. Она почувствовала, как видение снова захватило ее. Гермиона упала на грудь Сириуса, прежде чем очнуться определенно не в гостиной Гриффиндора.

 _–_ _Мальчишка, слаб. Как его зовут? – спросил Волдеморт, шагая взад-вперед перед группой сидящих мужчин. Со стороны это было похоже на обычное совещание, если бы не опущенные глаза присутствующих._

 _–_ _Петтингрю, мой лорд, Питер Петтигрю. Он начал крутиться в слизеринских кругах, несмотря на то, что сам с Гриффиндора. И он заинтересован в нашем деле. Если верить словам Снейпа и его друга Блэка, то он довольно близок с ней._

 _–_ _Да, мы определенно можем использовать его. Люциус, ты должен сделать все возможное, чтобы этот мальчишка оказался на нашей стороне, я ясно выразился? – рявкнул он._

 _–_ _Да, конечно же, мой Лорд, – склонив голову, сказал Люциус Малфой._

И Гермиона внезапно пришла в себя. Сириус тряс ее, аккуратно похлопывая по щекам.

– Гермиона! Ты в порядке? – спросил он, заметив, что ее глаза приоткрылись.

– П-Пи… – Гермиона изо всех сил старалась произнести имя. – Питер, – широко раскрытыми глазами посмотрев на Сириуса, выпалила она и потеряла сознание.


	20. Противостояние

i2 апреля 1977 года/i

iХогвартс, Шотландия, больничное крыло /i

Гермиона проснулась с пульсирующей болью в голове, вокруг было слишком светло, ее глаза слезились. Она простонала, тяжело дыша. Рука казалась очень тяжелой, и Гермиона, прищурившись, бросила на нее обеспокоенный взгляд. Ей была подведена капельница с какой-то фиолетовой жидкостью. Гермиона попыталась шевельнуться, но у нее получилось только слегка повернуть голову. Осматриваясь и смаргивая слезы, она заметила Сириуса, сидящего рядом. Он услышал ее очередной стон и вскочил, отбрасывая пергамент и перо в сторону.

— Гермиона? — тихо и с ноткой неверия позвал Сириус.

— С-Сириус? — произнесла она хриплым голосом — во рту было сухо. Внезапно Сириус сорвался с места и помчался в кабинет колдоведьмы.

— Мадам Помфри, она очнулась! — закричал он на все крыло. Гермиона даже удивилась тому, как быстро он вернулся уже вместе со школьной медсестрой.

— Разве так можно, дорогая? Так нас пугать? Сейчас я сниму с тебя действие стазиса, постарайся не двигаться пока что, — сказала мадам Помфри, доставая палочку и быстро бормоча контрзаклинание. — Вот так, теперь ты можешь сесть, только медленно, дорогая. Давай, я помогу тебе.

— Почему я в таком состоянии? — спросила Гермиона.

— Ты была без сознания почти две недели, милочка. Мистер Блэк, позовите, пожалуйста, директора. Он просил сообщить ему, когда мисс Поттер придется в себя.

— Она только что очнулась, я не оставлю ее, — резко заявил Сириус. Колдоведьма не ответила, она только дала Гермионе воды, а затем молча продолжила заниматься обследованием. Гермиона умоляюще посмотрела на Сириуса.

— Сириус, мне очень нужно поговорить с директором как можно скорее. Наедине. Я в порядке, честное слово. Пожалуйста, сделай это для меня, — она протянула руку, нашла ладонь парня и сжала ее.

— Хорошо, но я вернусь через час, — сказал Сириус, тяжело вздыхая. Гермиона кивнула, и он удалился.

— Так кома была вызвана видением, Гермиона? — спросил Дамблдор. Она кивнула.

— Каждый вечер я медитировала, и вскоре кошмары и видения прекратились. Это немного взволновало меня, а потом случилось вот это. Трудно разобраться во всем.

— Как ты справлялась с ними? Возможно, я смогу чем-то помочь? — откидываясь на стуле, сказал Дамблдор.

— Я пыталась разделить эмоции и видения, а затем пробовала контролировать их.

— Гермиона, нельзя взять нечто жидкое и положить это в коробку, — воскликнул Дамблдор. Он взмахнул палочкой, и из нее вылетело несколько дымовых колечек. — Наш разум работает интересным путем. Не могу однозначно утверждать насчет природы видений, только насчет наших воспоминаний в целом. Они очень текучи, они плывут со временем, постоянно изменяясь, развиваясь. Воспоминания похожи на воду или дым, — сказал он, заставляя колечки лететь то в одну сторону, то в другую. — И если ты пытаешься поймать их, заблокировать полностью, — директор взмахнул палочкой, и вокруг дыма появилась стена, пытавшаяся сдержать его движение, — все только усугубится. Нельзя просто так взять и спрятать в коробке воспоминания и эмоции, а затем оставить их там и забыть о них, поскольку на каждую эмоцию, испытанную сегодня, завтра наслоится другая. И однажды, — произнес он, и стена начала трещать, покрываться трещинами, затем рассыпалась, а дым струйками потек сквозь руины, — коробка сломается. Я думаю, именно поэтому в этот раз все было настолько плохо.

— Но, сэр, как же мне тогда справиться со всем этим? — спросила Гермиона.

— Ты говорила, что не помнишь последнее видение?

— Отрывками, ничего полезного, — нахмурившись, ответила она.

— Вместо того чтобы пытаться подавить видения, может, тебе стоит попробовать вызывать их?

— И как вы себе это представляете? Заглядывать в хрустальный шар?

— Согласен, Прорицания — не самое благородное направление магии, но предложение не лишено смысла. Может быть, тот факт, что ты будешь ждать видений в любое время, уменьшит их отрицательные последствия. Если ты будешь более восприимчива, откроешь свой «третий» глаз и захочешь, то, возможно, у тебя получится хоть как-то контролировать их, — задумчиво сказал директор.

— Звучит нереально, — вздохнула Гермиона, — но я попробую. Все что угодно будет лучше двухнедельной комы.

— Кстати об этом, я поговорил с твоими профессорами, и они заверили меня, что предоставят необходимое время для того, чтобы ты усвоила пропущенные темы. Мистер Блэк должен был позаботиться о большей части твоей домашней работы, если я не ошибаюсь.

— Радует то, что я была готова к занятиям на неделю вперед, — вздохнула Гермиона.

— Все будет в порядке, я уверен. И двери моего кабинета всегда открыты для тебя, — кивнул директор ей, прежде чем подняться. Гермиона откинулась на спину, пытаясь осознать все то, что произошло, когда директор повернулся и произнес:

— Я ожидаю от тебя великих свершений, Гермиона. Но помни, что далеко пойти ты сможешь только благодаря самой себе, — с этими словами он покинул больничное крыло.

i25 мая 1977 года/i

iХогвартс, Шотландия, неиспользуемый кабинет/i

Гермиона ходила взад и вперед по кабинету, ожидая его прихода. Ей не удалось самостоятельно добиться особых успехов с медитацией и разобраться с видениями, и кошмары снова вернулись в ее жизнь. Это привело к тому, что ее учеба начала страдать. Слова директора давили, и Гермиона пыталась справиться со всем этим одна. Она не рассказывала об убийствах маглов, которые видела, стоило ей только закрыть глаза, о пережитых видениях. За последние несколько месяцев Гермиона ничего не хотела больше, чем забыть все то, что она видела.

И это стало серьезной проблемой. Чтобы начать контролировать свои видения, она должна была принять тот факт, что изменить их не может. Гермиона застряла на этом пункте, и никакое желание или надежда не могли этого исправить. Но с кем она могла об этом поговорить? Директор был слишком занят другими делами, чтобы играть с ней в психотерапевта. С профессором Макгонагалл была та же ситуация. Так что у Гермионы оставался только один вариант.

Она подпрыгнула, когда услышала скрип двери. Регулус вошел в класс, и девушка вздохнула с облегчением, решительно подошла к нему и крепко обняла.

— Спасибо, что пришел. Мне просто… мне нужна помощь, — сказала Гермиона.

— Никаких проблем, дорогая, ты же знаешь, — ответил Регулус, крепко обнимая ее в ответ. Он удобно устроился на стуле и спросил, глядя на Гермиону. — Так какая помощь требуется? В письме ты сказала только то, что нам нужно поговорить о времени.

— О видениях. Я думаю… — она глубоко вздохнула, а затем медленно выпустила воздух из легких. — Мне кажется, чтобы я наконец-то признала, что видения реальны и неизменны, но мне нужно с кем-то поговорить. Ты единственный, кто знает обо мне правду и с кем мне комфортно. Ты… ты не против? — спросила Гермиона, внутренне готовясь к отказу.

— Конечно нет, Гермиона. Если ты в итоге будешь в безопасности и перестанешь впадать в кому на две недели, то я без проблем выслушаю тебя, — с улыбкой произнес он.

— Прежде чем я начну, хочу предупредить тебя, что мои сны и видения очень графичны порой. Ничего? — заглядывая ему в глаза, спросила Гермиона.

— Мои родители готовили меня стать Пожирателем смерти с тех пор, как мне исполнилось пятнадцать. Мне уже приходилось быть свидетелем и смертей, и пыток. Так что с твоей графичностью я справлюсь, — его серые глаза были пустыми, и Гермиона почти не узнавала его. Она кивнула, чувствуя, как мурашки побежали по спине.

— Хорошо, — ответила она и начала рассказывать все свои видения и кошмары, которые смогла вспомнить, со всеми подробностями. Иногда Регулус прерывал ее, поскольку не понимал, о чем она говорила, и Гермионе приходилось переосмыслять события и то, как они произошли, а затем объяснять ему. Было несколько историй, вроде той, с маленькой магловской девочкой, смерть которой Гермионе пришлось наблюдать, и тогда она не могла сдержать слез. В такие моменты Регулус крепко обнимал ее, поощряя не сдерживать эмоций.

— Ты оплакиваешь их, если это не принятие тобой неизменности видений, то я не знаю, что это, — пробормотал он, когда Гермиона принялась извиняться.

— Можно мы повторим этот разговор как-нибудь? — уткнувшись ему в грудь, спросила она, слезы продолжали литься из ее глаз. — Там еще очень много всего, и будет больше после сегодняшнего, но уже поздно.

— Конечно. Как насчет встречаться раз в месяц? Мы выберем день, и никто ничего не будет подозревать.

— Спасибо за это, Рег, — вытерев слезы и обняв его, произнесла Гермиона. Регулус крепко обнял ее в ответ.

— Не переживай об этом, — тихо сказал он ей. — Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

i19 июня 1977 года/i

iСтанция Хогсмид, Шотландия, Хогвартс-экспресс /i

Гермиона с ребятами шла по вагону в поисках пустого купе. Лили решила присоединиться к нескольким своим друзьям, но пообещала, что обязательно к ним заглянет. Наконец-то найдя пустое купе, Гермиона открыла дверь и сразу же заняла место у окна, уложив свой сундук на багажную полку. Ребята последовали ее примеру и уже расселись, когда Гермиона заметила, что что-то было не так. Питер выглядел крайне взволнованным, нервным, постоянно поглядывал на часы. Джеймс, Римус и Сириус в этот момент были в самом разгаре обсуждения действия каких-то комплексных чар, за ходом которого Гермиона перестала следить после того, как парни в пылу спора стали забывать отвечать на ее вопросы. Она знала, что они говорят о карте Мародеров, прототип которой хранился у Джеймса. Парни были очень увлечены разговором, и Гермиона ни капли не удивилась, что они не заметили, как нервно ерзает на сидении Питер. Стоило поезду наконец-то тронулся, как Питер вскочил и направился к двери.

— Куда ты собрался, Пит? — спросил Сириус, оторвавшись от обсуждения.

— Пойду найду тележку со сладостями. Традиция, — пожал плечами тот. И тут для Гермионы все стало на свои места. Питер почти опоздал и догнал их только в поезде, когда они направлялись в Хогвартс в начале шестого курса. Никто не видел его на платформе, а когда он присоединился к ним, Гермиона уже спала. На то, чтобы добраться до тележки со сладостями, требовалось не так много времени, да и Питер возвращался не с набитыми конфетами карманами. Значит, он занимался чем-то другим. Чем-то таким, что заставляло его ерзать на месте и поглядывать на часы.

Гермиона подождала минут десять после того, как он ушел, а затем сделала вид, что направляется в туалет. Она шла по вагонам, заглядывая в окна купе, пока не нашла одно, в котором занавески были задернуты, а когда она попыталась подслушать, то уловила только знакомый шум. Гермиона проскользнула в соседнее пустое отделение, и начала наблюдать за тем, как из того самого подозрительного купе один за другим начали выходить люди. Она заметила Питера, вышедшего сразу за Мальсибером, и поняла, что оказалась права. Гермиона резко открыла дверь и втянула Питера внутрь своего отсека, не дав ему опомниться, закрывая дверь и зашторивая занавески и доставая палочку, чтобы наложить те же заглушающие чары.

— Гермиона? — в ужасе спросил Питер.

— Какого черта ты делал вместе с этими пожирателеподобными, Питер? — закипая от ярости, спросила она, не убирая палочку, что заставляло парня нервничать еще сильнее.

— Я не…

— Не ври мне. Я видела, кто вышел перед тобой. Уилкенс, Мальсибер, Розье. Они абсолютно не скрывают своих убеждений, особенно сейчас!

— Гермиона, ты не понимаешь… — поднимая руки, начал Питер.

— Тогда тебе лучше начать объяснять.

— Я просто делаю вид, собираю информацию, — запинаясь на каждом слове, заговорил он. — Да, я чистокровный, и да, я гриффиндорец, и они знают, что я просто последователь, а не лидер. Идеальный образ.

— Почему ты тогда трясешься как осиновый лист? Я же просила не лгать мне, — прорычала Гермиона.

— Я… я не знаю, что еще сказать, — опустив взгляд, сказал Питер.

— Тогда я предлагаю тебе послушать меня. Я видела некоторые вещи из будущего, Питер. И я знаю, что происходит. Если ты продолжишь встречаться с этими Пожирателями, если ты продолжишь и дальше зарывать себя в это дерьмо, все это закончится тем, что ты убьешь своих лучших друзей, — предупредила Гермиона.

— Что? — широко раскрыв глаза, спросил Питер.

— Джеймс и Лили. Если ты продолжишь играть в собачку Волдеморта, то их смерть будет на твоей совести. Джеймс, Сириус, Римус доверяют тебе свои жизни. И отдадут свои за твою, — сказала она, подходя к нему вплотную и тыча пальцем ему в грудь.

— Как… как я могу…

— Это еще не все, Питер. Если это произойдет, Сириус придет за тобой. Ты сбежишь, конечно же, но твой друг сядет в Азкабан по обвинению в твоей предполагаемой смерти.

— Но… Сириус ни за что не попытается убить меня, — возразил Питер.

— О нет, он попытается. Но безуспешно, и будет заключен в тюрьму на многие годы, — выплюнула она. — И Римус. Тот, ради кого вы стали анимагами. Он останется совсем один. Джеймс — мертв, ты — в бегах в обличии крысы. И Сириус, обвиненный в смерти вас обоих. Ты стал анимагом, чтобы Римус не был один. Но тот путь, что ты выбрал сейчас, показывает, что ты плюешь ему в лицо и советуешь исчезнуть.

— Я… Римус, Сириус, Джеймс… из-за меня? — со слезами в голосе произнес Питер.

— Да. Они умрут за тебя, Питер. Просто знай это. И помни, что в этом мире есть люди, за которых iстоит/i умереть, — сказала она дрогнувшим голосом. Она повернулась, готовая уйти и оставить его одного, трясущегося и размышляющего о будущем, когда Питер произнес:

— А ты? — она замерла. — Если я останусь на этом пути, что произойдет с тобой?

Она не стала слишком долго размышлять над этим вопросом. Она уже переписала историю одним только своим прибытием в этом время. Гермиона не знала, чего ей ожидать, но могла предполагать.

— Смерть. Или, что похуже, рабство, например. Волдеморт знает о моих видениях. Думаю, он хочет использовать их себе на пользу. Но добровольно я помогать не стану, — позволив усмешке появиться на лице, сказала Гермиона. — Я не сдамся без битвы. Можешь ли ты сказать то же самое?

Она распахнула дверь купе и вышла, оставив скрючившегося Питера рыдать на полу.


	21. Письмо

i29 июня 1977 года /i

iЛондон, Англия, Косой переулок, квартира Сириуса/i

Сириус открыл дверь, а затем поднял коробку, которую до этого ему пришлось опустить на пол. Джеймс и Гермиона стояли у него за спиной, и каждый из них также держал по коробке. Сириус зашел в пыльную с одной спальней квартирку и поставил коробку на барную стойку, отделяющий кухню от жилой зоны.

– Неплохое местечко, дружище. Уверен, что готов к самостоятельной жизни, а? – спросил Джеймс, опуская свою ношу возле стены.

– Да, думаю, что мне это нужно, понимаешь? Когда дядя Альфард оставил мне столько денег, я… я просто знал, что съем квартиры станет следующим шагом. Я люблю твоих родителей, Джеймс, они всегда были добры ко мне, но я все равно чувствую себя объектом благотворительности, – облокотившись на стойку, сказал Сириус.

– Ну, мама просила передать, что тебе всегда рады на воскресном ланче. Или в любое другое время, – отметил Джеймс.

Гермиона осмотрелась. Коробка, которую она несла, уже стояла рядом с остальными, так что она могла спокойно исследовать новое жилище Сириуса.

– Что ты будешь делать, когда вернешься в школу? – спросила она. Сириус пожал плечами.

– Владелец знает, что я еще учусь, так что он предложил мне во время семестра платить лишь половину аренды. Он отчаялся сдать это место, так что такой вариант его устроил. Я буду появляться тут только на каникулах. И потом, это всего лишь на год, да и чары стазиса помогут сохранить продукты свежими, а квартиру – чистой.

– Я горжусь тобой, – с улыбнулась Гермиона. – Ты действительно обо всем подумал.

– Просто хочу, чтобы ты знала: у тебя есть бессрочное приглашение заходить в гости и оставаться тут на любое время. Это касается и тебя Джеймс, и Лили, – серьезно произнес Сириус. Джеймс кивнул, понимая, что в этих словах кроется не просто предложение воспользоваться квартирой, а возможность найти убежище.

– И когда же будет вечеринка по случаю новоселья? – поинтересовалась Гермиона. Сириус фыркнул.

– Зачем мне она?

– Мне казалось, что ты любишь выпить и наслаждаться бесплатными подарками, хотя, кажется, я ошиблась.

– Выпивка iи/i бесплатные штучки? – воскликнул Сириус. – Что мне нужно сделать?

– Я помогу тебе со всем разобраться, – Гермиона хихикнула.

– Я уже говорил, что пропал бы без тебя? – серьезно заявил он.

– Тебе и ненужно. Это очевидно, – усмехнулась Гермиона, подходя и целуя Сириуса в щеку. Затем она открыла коробку, взмахнув палочкой, достала все из нее и расставила на предназначенные вещам места, предварительно увеличивая их.

– Вы двое собираетесь просто так стоять или же начнете распаковываться?

– Учитывая, что тут только две коробки, это вряд ли займет много времени, – прикинул Джеймс.

– Гермиона помогла мне со сборами, ей такого вида заклинания лучше даются, – ухмыльнулся Джеймсу Сириус. – Верхняя коробка для гостиной, нижняя – для спальни.

– Позволю тебе самому заняться своей спальней, Бродяга. Не хочу знать, что там, – выпалил тот и принялся проделывать те же манипуляции, что Гермиона. Мебель, книги и несколько безделушек тут же расположились в еще минуту назад пустой комнате.

– Милый диванчик, Бродяга, и столик хорош. Гермиона выбирала?

– Нет, она не хотела, чтобы диван был из кожи, сказала, что такая обивка слишком сложна в уходе, – хмыкнул Сириус.

– И скоро ты поймешь, что я имела в виду, – добавила Гермиона.

– Клянусь, вы двое ведете себя, как давно женатая парочка, – качая головой, сказал Джеймс.

– Кто бы говорил! – воскликнул Сириус. – Лили так крепко скрутила тебя, что мне кажется, ты скоро треснешь, – заметив, что его друг покраснел, Бродяга ухмыльнулся еще сильнее.

– Так что, вы наконец-то уже официально встречаетесь? – спросила Гермиона

– Наверное… По крайней мере, она больше не отворачивается и разрешает целовать ее прилюдно, – ответил Джеймс. Гермиона фыркнула.

– Как бы это ни было прекрасно, Джеймс, тебе нужно с ней поговорить.

– Я знаю, просто боюсь, что она скажет мне отвалить.

– Дружище, вы целуетесь на публике. Если бы она собиралась послать тебя, она бы не позволила тебе даже попытаться прикоснуться к ней, – качая головой, заметил Сириус.

– У меня есть идея, – воскликнул Джеймс. – Как думаете, она придет на день рождения Питера, если я приглашу ее?

– Если она не придет ради тебя, то придет ради Гермионы.

– Спасибо за поддержку, дружище,– Джеймс помрачнел.

– Обращайся в любое время. Можешь смотаться домой и хорошенько проверить нашу спальню, как думаешь, Сохатый? Я был уверен, что упаковал одеяло, которое купила мне тетя Юфимия, вместе с вещами для гостиной, – сказал Сириус, осматривая комнату.

– Думаю, оно на твой кровати, Бродяга. Но если ты хочешь провести немного времени наедине со своей девушкой, мог бы просто так и сказать, – подмигнув, Джеймс направился к двери. Сириус покачал головой, чувствуя, как покраснели его щеки. Гермиона лукаво взглянула на него.

– Ты хотел провести немного времени наедине, а? – она с улыбкой, подошла к Сириусу. Он улыбнулся и мягко погладил ее по лицу.

– Конечно же, да, – он заглянул в ее глаза. – Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать.

– Есть что-то, чего ты не можешь произнести при Джеймсе? Я в шоке, – иронично вздернула брови Гермиона.

– Да, этому любопытному мерзавцу не нужно знать все о моих личных делах, – с усмешкой произнес Сириус. – Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала, что ты что ты без раздумий и сомнений можешь тут оставаться и даже больше, – Гермиона нахмурилась.

– Эм-м, ты уже говорил это нам. Мне и Джеймсу, да вот буквально только что. Ты сказал, что мы можем остаться у тебя, если понадобится.

– Я знаю. И мое предложение в силе в любом случае, милая. Но ты, – сказал он, сокращая расстояние между ними и приближая к ней свое лицо. – Ты можешь оставаться здесь, когда ты iзахочешь./i И в качестве бонуса, тебе не придется ютиться на диване, – низким голосом произнес Сириус, а затем положил руку ей на талию. Он с наслаждением наблюдал за тем, как Гермиона покраснела и закусила нижнюю губу. Это зрелище всегда привлекало его, и он не смог удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать ее. Его глаза закрылись, когда он почувствовал, как девушка обвила своими тонкими руками его шею. Поцелуй был коротким, но без труда выразил все эмоции, которые Сириус не мог высказать словами.

– Так ты говоришь, что хочешь, чтобы я спала с тобой? – спросила Гермиона, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Сириус уткнулся своим лбом в ее.

– Я был бы рад этому, но все же хочу, чтобы это случилось в правильное время. И когда оно наступит, решаешь только ты. А я буду рядом, когда ты будешь готова, – серьезно сказал он. – Я говорю, что, если ты просто захочешь сбежать от тети Юфимии или пообниматься, я же знаю, как ты это любишь, всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою кровать. Я посплю на диване.

– Никогда не думала, что ты такой джентльмен, Сириус, – улыбнулась она.

– Стараюсь, – пожал плечами тот.

Дверь открылась. На пороге стоял Джеймс с одеялом и письмом в руках.

– Если вы двое закончили облизывать друг друга, – сказал он, – то хочу вам сообщить, что нам пришло письмо от директора Дамблдора. Будет собрание Ордена, и мы на него приглашены.

– Где оно будет? – спросил Сириус. Он забрал пергамент и принялся изучать его вместе с подоспевшей Гермионой.

– Это должно быть интересно, – сказал Джеймс, прочитав имена и адрес встречи

– У братьев Прюэтт есть квартира в магловском Лондоне? – спросила Гермиона.

– Видимо, переехали после окончания школы. Полагаю, поэтому встреча будет через месяц, им понадобится время, чтобы привести ее в порядок.

– Сириус, – произнесла Гермиона.– Ты же не собираешься натворить глупостей?

– Что по-твоему входит в понятиеi «глупостей»?/i

– Бить Гидеона. Проклинать Гидеона в его собственном доме. Вести себя как шут на собрании Ордена, неважно открытое оно или нет, – выпалила Гермиона.

– Что ж, теперь, когда ты предупредила меня обо всех тех вещах, что мне не следует делать, я обещаю не делать глупостей. Но это не значит, что я не буду следить за ним, – Гермиона простонала, услышав это, а затем посмотрела на Джеймса в поисках поддержки, но тот просто пожал плечами.

– Как я и сказал, это должно быть интересно.

center***/center

i22 июля 1977 года/i

iЛондон, Англия, квартира братьев Прюэтт/i

Гермиона и Сириус стояли у дверей обозначенной в письме квартиры. Сириус постучал шесть раз условным сигналом, и дверь открылась. Фабиан безмолвно пропустил их внутрь, запер дверь и только затем поприветствовал.

– Ребята, рад видеть вас! Джеймс, Лили, Римус и Питер уже здесь, пришли буквально перед вами. Добрались без проблем? – с улыбкой спросил он.

– Вы же просили прибывать раздельно, вот мы и последовали вашему совету, – сказал Сириус, пожимая руку бывшего капитана сборной факультета по квиддичу.

– Дамблдора пока нет, но он скоро должен появиться. Остальные в гостиной, – Фабиан махнул рукой, указывая дорогу. Ребята уже было направились туда, но Фабиан внезапно остановил их.

– И, Гермиона, – начал он. – по поводу того, что Гидеон вытворял на вечеринке Слагхорна… Я только узнал об этом и хочу извиниться за поведение брата. Я прослежу, чтобы он вел себя хорошо.

– Спасибо, Фабиан, – с улыбкой ответила она.

Сириус переглянулся с хозяином квартиры, и парни кивнули друг другу. Гермиона взяла Сириуса за руку и потянула его в гостиную. Мебель в комнате была придвинута к стенам, а на освободившейся территории стояли полукругом разного вида стулья. Гермиона заметила, что Лили и Джеймс разговаривают с какой-то взрослой парой. Лили махнула новоприбывшим рукой, так что они поспешили присоединиться.

– Гермиона, это Фрэнк и Алиса Лонгботтом. Они авроры. Ребята, это кузина Сириуса и Джеймса – Гермиона Поттер, – представила ее Лили. Гермиона протянула руку для пожатия.

– Да, я слышала немного о тебе. Слухи разлетаются быстро, особенно, когда в Хогвартс переводится новая ученица, – широко улыбнулась Алиса. – Мы закончили Хогвартс три года назад. И Лили права – мы авроры, вернее, только ими стали.

– В прошлом месяце закончился курс тренировок, – добавил Фрэнк. – Между ними мы занимались делами Ордена. И это оказалось очень здорово, можно было использовать на практике то, что мы узнали. На одних книгах далеко не уедешь.

– И как занятия? – спросил Джеймс. – Такие же трудные, как о них говорят?

– Еще сложнее, – ответил Фрэнк. – Уровень Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. просто ничто по сравнению с первым курсом подготовки авроров.

– Думаю, я тоже пойду в Аврорат, – сказал Джеймс, посмотрев на Сириуса.

– Конечно пойдешь, Джеймс. Ты же никогда не меняешь своих решений, забыл? – фыркнул тот, но тут же собрался – в комнате стало тихо. Дамблдор зашел в гостиную, и все быстро расселись по местам. Директор осмотрел собравшихся – двадцать пять человек, кое-как разместившиеся в маленькой квартирке, в идеальной тишине ждали, когда он начнет говорить.

– Добро пожаловать, дорогие друзья Ордена. Некоторые из собравшихся сегодня здесь, – начал он, стараясь по очереди установить зрительный контакт с каждым в комнате, – все еще ученики, которые желают присоединиться к Ордену после окончания обучения. Еще часть – симпатизирующие нашему делу. И, наконец, остались те, кто уже является членами Ордена и давно работает со мной, отслеживая движения и деятельность Темной группы, более известной как Пожиратели смерти, которой руководит волшебник, имеющий себя Лордом Волдемортом, – шепотки и ворчание сразу же разлетелись по комнате, стоило только директору упомянуть запретное имя, но это не смутило его. – Эта встреча было организована в первую очередь для тех, кто стремится попасть к нам, чтобы установить некоторые контакты в рамках Ордена. Но помните, что всем, кто сегодня присутствует здесь, я строго-настрого приказываю держать это в секрете. Вся информация о том, где проводятся встречи, кто является членом Ордена, что обсуждалось на собрании, все это – не для разглашения. Когда вас будут принимать в Орден, вы принесете клятву. Это не Непреложный обет, но если вы выдадите информацию добровольно, то последствия вам не понравятся. Не переживайте, клятва не принесет вам вреда до тех пор, покуда ваши намерения чисты, – на этих словах его взгляд остановился на Питере и Римусе, сидящих в углу. Затем он улыбнувшись, хлопнул в ладоши. – Отлично! На таких собраниях должна быть еда, и, кажется, она на кухне. Знакомьтесь, общайтесь, друзья мои. Найти новых знакомых никогда не бывает плохой затеей, – сказал Дамблдор, шагая среди толпы и направляясь к кухне. Сириус уловил запах тушеного мяса. Он посмотрел на Гермиону и заметил ее немного испуганный взгляд.

– Все еще уверен, что хочешь сделать это? – спросила она.

– Если вступление в Орден означает обязательство защищать тех, кого я люблю, то, конечно, да, – ответил Сириус, крепче сжимая ее руку. – А теперь пойдем и достанем нам немного рагу.

center***/center

iПозже этим вечером/i

iЛондон, Англия, Косой переулок /i

Гермиона и Сириус решили остаться в его квартире после собрания – Гермиона не хотела, чтобы Сириус оставался в одиночестве. Сириус предложил Джеймсу и Лили разместиться на диване, но Джеймс настоял на том, чтобы доставить Лили домой, да и Питер и Римус в любом случае проводили лето у Поттеров.

Гермиона никогда не бывала в Косом переулке после наступления темноты, и Сириус не сомневался в том, что она немного нервничала из-за этого нового опыта. Они быстро шли по мощеной улице, и всю дорогу Сириуса не отпускало ощущение, что их кто-то преследует, волоски на его шее вставали дыбом. Он держал Гермиону за руку, и вдруг почувствовал, как она крепче сжимает его ладонь, будто желая привлечь его внимание. Кажется, ей тоже показалось что-то неладное. Сириус свернул в один из переулков, не желая вести преследователей прямо в свою квартиру. Он заметил, как Гермиона достала свою палочку и сжала ее в руке. Она посмотрела на него, но Сириус покачал головой. «iНе сейчас», –/i подумал он, а затем перешел на другую сторону дороги, стараясь непринужденно повернуться, чтобы осмотреться и заметить тех, кто следовал за ними. Как только они завернули за угол, Сириус заметил три тени позади. Он выругался – их было больше, но ребята были достаточно впереди, чтобы Сириус рискнул шепнуть кое-что Гермионе.

– Мы повернем на следующей улице, и там встретим их нашими палочками, уткнувшимися в их лица, хорошо? – прошептал он. Гермиона кивнула, сжав его руку снова. Не ускоряясь, они шли к своей цели. Сириус изо всех сил старался не потянуться к палочке прежде времени и не выдать тем самым того, что преследование обнаружено. Уровень адреналина в его крови начал зашкаливать, когда они приблизились к повороту.

Они быстро обернулись и направили свои палочки в сторону неизвестных. Тени приближались. На них были маски и черные мантии – Пожиратели смерти.

– Как умно, – произнес самый высокий из них. Гермиона знала этот голос, а даже если бы и нет, то длинные светлые волосы, которые виднелись из-под капюшона, выдавали Пожирателя с головой. – Но, к сожалению, вас только двое, – протянул Люциус Малфой. – Взять девчонку!


	22. Первый и последний

i22 июля 1977 года/i

iЛондон, Англия, Косой переулок/i

i– Экспеллиармус!/i – выкрикнул Сириус. Палочка вылетела из рук стоящего слева от Малфоя волшебника, заставив того отвлечься на ее поиски. Люциус и еще один Пожиратель успели использовать защитные чары.

i– Ступефай!/i– красный луч вырвался из палочки Гермионы и полетел прямо в разоруженного мужчину. Но тот увернулся, заклинание пролетело в паре сантиметров от него.

i– Локомотор Мортис!/i – Сириус направил палочку на Малфоя. Волшебник блокировал его атаку невербальным щитом и бросил проклятие в ответ.

i– Протего!/i – закричала Гермиона, закрывая щитом себя и Сириуса.

– Не усложняй все, Блэк. Просто отпусти девчонку и можешь идти, – раздражено рыкнул Малфой.

i– Ступефай!/i – Сириус послал заклинание в волшебника справа от Малфоя, зацепив его плечо и тем самым отбросив назад. Другой же все еще был занят поиском своей палочки. Люциус выругался.

– Черт подери, Уилкинс. Знал же, что нужно было брать Мальсибера.iАкцио, палочка Уилкинска, – /i он схватил палочку, прилетевшую ему прямо в руки, быстро передал ее хозяину и тут же послал несколько невербальных заклинаний в Гермиону, но все они разбились о ее щит.

– Я не оставлю свою девушку с такими людьми, как ты, Малфой, – выплюнул Сириус.

– Девушку? – протянул Люциус, отражая невербальным щитом несколько брошенных Сириусом подряд оглушающих. – Что ж, довольно интересное открытие.

i– Конфринго! – /iволшебник справа от Малфоя наконец-то произнес свое первое атакующее заклинание. Луч прошел мимо и попал в стену магазина с подержанными мантиями, осколки стекол и куски стены разлетелись повсюду. Сириус послал парализующее заклинание. Оно попало волшебнику прямо в грудь, но в этот же момент еще одно взрывное проклятие попало в стену. Пыль и мусор, парившие в воздухе, заставили противников временно прекратить схватку из-за отсутствия видимости, но это было не единственной причиной перерыва. Шум схватки привлек внимание жильцов и владельцев магазина, на улице началось движение. Вверх и вниз по улице стали загораться огни, люди выходили из домов в пижамах, с палочками в руках. Малфой быстро окинул взглядом улицу, понимая, что теперь именно они оказались в меньшинстве. Он бросился к оглушенному Пожирателю и крепко схватил его.

– Уходим, Уилкинс, – сказал Люциус еще одному своему подельнику, прежде чем аппарировать с громким хлопком. Уилкинс опустил палочку и последовал приказу.

Сириус и Гермиона тут же оказались окруженными людьми, пытающимися узнать, все ли с ними в порядке. Но несколько волшебников, в числе которых был и владелец разрушенного магазина подержанных мантий, были разъярены и желали немедленно выяснить, что тут произошло и кто виноват. Гермиона нервно посмотрела на Сириуса, когда услышали громкий голос позади толпы.

– Хорошо-хорошо. Успокаиваемся и расходимся. Представление окончено, – голос приближался. За всю свою жизнь Сириус никогда так не радовался Аластору Грюму. Он, конечно же, был на встрече Ордена, и сейчас Сириус был в восторге от того, что может понаблюдать за работой лучшего аврора всех времен.

– Мистер Корнер, уверяю вас, я уже оповестил дежурных авроров, и они вскоре будут здесь, чтобы взять с вас показания, составить полную картину произошедшего, а так же помочь ликвидировать беспорядок, – произнес Грюм недовольному мужчине, а затем отодвинул его рукой, подходя ближе к Гермионе и Сириусу.

– Мисс Поттер и мистер Блэк. Приятно встретить вас здесь. Пойдемте со мной, – сказал Грюм, кивнув головой в том направлении, откуда пришел. – Вы живете где-то поблизости, не так ли, мистер Блэк?

– Да, сэр, вверх по улице.

– Хорошо, тогда показывайте дорогу. Нужно поговорить об этой заварушке без лишних ушей, – Сириус остановился.

– Откуда я знаю, что вы – настоящий Аластор Грюм? – спросил он. Аврор повернулся, и широкая усмешка появилась на его лице.

– Отлично, молодой человек. Хорошо, вот вам доказательство: сегодня, когда меня спросили о том, как я привыкаю к моей деревянной ноге, я сказал вам и Фрэнку Долгопупсу, что все было бы не так уж и плохо, если бы мне удавалось держать ее подальше от термитов.

– И сейчас это звучит еще смешнее, – произнес Сириус. – Я живу в квартире над мастерской Арки Олдертона, сэр.

– Ведите.

Трое волшебников быстро дошли до квартиры Сириуса. Войдя в помещение, Грюм закрыл за ними дверь. Гермиона готовила всем чай, пока Сириус объяснял, что с ними произошло. После того, как он закончил, ребята молча наблюдали за вышагивающим по квартире аврором.

– Во-первых, хотел бы сказать, что я очень горжусь вами обоими. Вы сразились с тремя Пожирателями смерти, даже узнали одного из них и остались живы, чтобы рассказать все это. И в довершении ко всему, Блэк, вы продемонстрировали ясность ума, когда решили сначала проверить меня, перед тем как показать свой дом. Замечательно. Вы можете стать прекрасными аврорами. Во-вторых, я расскажу о данном происшествии Дамблдору, и я бы посоветовал вам, мисс Поттер, не гулять одной. Я не говорю, что нужно закрыться в спальне и сидеть там безвылазно, это было бы глупо. Но, увы, сила в количестве.

– Да, сэр. Я однозначно не буду путешествовать в одиночестве в ближайшие дни, – сказала Гермиона.

– Это разумно, учитывая, что Сами-Знаете-Кто охотится за вами. Что ж, думаю, мне лучше уйти – уже поздно. И помните, что лучше не высовываться лишний раз, – произнес он, покидая квартиру.

Гермиона вздохнула и опустила голову на плечо Сириуса.

– Все еще хочешь сделать это? – спросила она.

– Никогда не был так уверен в своем решении, – ответил он, поцеловав ее в макушку.

center***/center

i5 августа 1977 года/i

iЛондон, Англия, квартира Сириуса/i

Сириус вышагивал взад-вперед, едва контролируя свой гнев. Неделю назад он получил письмо от брата, который просил о встрече. Было что-то, что тот хотел рассказать, что-то важное. Так что Сириус согласился. Он бы согласился в любом случае, это же его брат, а Сириус правда хотел, чтобы тот не боялся обратиться к нему, если будет нужно. Но сейчас Сириус хотел повернуть время вспять и никогда не соглашаться на эту встречу.

– Что значит, ты iзнал?/i – низким и спокойным голосом спросил он, едва скрывая ярость.

– Я хочу сказать, что я знал, что на вас планируют напасть. Мне жаль, но я не смог узнать, когда это будет точно, чтобы предупредить, – сказал Регулус.

– Как давно ты знал об этом? – спросил Сириус, пытаясь выискать причины быть рациональным.

– За пару часов.

– Ты знал за пару iчасов /iдо атаки? И не прислал мне сову и не предупредил меня еще как-то?

– Сириус, я не мог. Не было никакой возможности.

– И почему же это, Рег? Чем ты таким важным занимался, что не мог взять перо и написать мне? – ядовитым тоном выплюнул Сириус.

– Я был там, – холодно сказал Регулус. – Был одним из нападающих. Люциус, Уилкинс – те двое, и третьим был я.

– Ты был... – Сириус замер. – Ты был одним из нападавших? – Регулус коротко кивнул. – И ты был одним из тех, кто посылал в нас проклятия? – кричал он.

– Не в вас, – поправил его Регулус. – В магазин. Я знал, что такой взрыв обязательно разбудит людей, заставит выйти. Вы двое стояли достаточно далеко, так что опасности для вас не было.

Сириус снова замер. Он мысленно вернулся в то время и вспомнил, как бросил оглушающее в волшебника, который послал взрывающее, как Малфою пришлось аппарировать того. Сириус подошел к креслу и упал в него.

– Так я оглушил тебя? – тихо спросил он.

– Да, – ответил Регулус. – И я не мог быть тебе более благодарным, – Сириус поднял голову.

– Что? – спросил он, посмотрев в лицо брата. – Почему?

– Это дало мне оправдание, почему я не проклял тебя и Гермиону. Я послал взрывающее заклинание, Малфой подтвердил, что я был готов идти против своего брата. И это закрепило мое положение будущего Пожирателя смерти, Сириус. Если я хочу защитить тебя, Гермиону и остальных, то лучшим решением будет присоединиться к ним.

Сириус задумался. Его брат бы прав. Рег не мог просто взять и вступить в Орден, не после всех этих лет манипулирования и подготовки к пожирательскому ремеслу. Независимо от того, симпатизировал он их идеям или нет, у него была возможность помогать Ордену информацией. Сириус понимал, насколько ценной она могла быть.

– Ты осознаешь, насколько опасным это будет, правда? – спросил Сириус.

– Да, знаю, – Регулус кивнул, и две пары серых глаз встретились.

– Не могу обещать, что не буду сражаться с тобой, – сказал Сириус.

– И это я знаю тоже. Я постараюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы не ранить тебя, но я должен создавать видимость.

– Я понимаю, – кривая ухмылка растянулась у Сириуса на лице. – Только посылай iАвада Кедавра/i в сторону, хорошо? – Регулус грустно улыбнулся.

– Конечно, брат.

center***/center

i1 сентября 1977 года/i

iЛондон, Англия, платформа 9 ¾/i

Сириус и Джеймс прошли по вагону и заняли свое обычное купе. Сириус только убрал на багажную полку свой и Гермионин сундук, как ему в голову пришла мысль, которая заставила его занервничать.

– Знаешь, ужасное чувство. Это наша последняя поездка на Хогвартс-экспрессе, – сказал Сириус.

– У нас все еще есть Рождество и Пасха, Бродяга. Не говоря о том, что этот же поезд отвезет нас домой в июне, – заметил Джеймс.

– Да, но я имел в виду, что это последний раз, когда мы уезжаем, чтобы начать учебу, не так ли? Как-то сюрреалистично думать, что в следующем году мы не сядем в этот поезд, – сказал Сириус, усаживаясь на место.

– Полагаю, ты прав. Но это наш последний первый поезд. Это имеет значение? – расфилософствовался Джеймс, располагаясь напротив Сириуса. – А ты помнишь нашу первую поездку в Хогвартс-экспрессе?

– Как я могу это забыть? – рассмеялся тот. – Это же был первый раз, когда я встретил твою жалкую задницу. И застрял с тобой с того времени.

– И первый раз, когда мы встретили Лили. Мог ли ты поверить, что семь лет спустя я буду встречаться с девчонкой, чьим лучшим другом был Нюниус? – Джеймс в неверии покачал головой. Сириус фыркнул.

– Скажу, что я очень рад, что их пути разошлись, но ты замечаешь, что он наблюдает за ней? – подметил Сириус.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, друг? – спросил Джеймс, нахмурив брови.

– Когда они в одной комнате, он как будто зацикливается на ней. Думаешь, он мог быть влюблен в нее до всей той фигни на пятом курсе?

– Одержим – более подходящее определение для него, – раздраженно выпалил Джеймс. – Ты не будешь называть того, кого любишь, грязнокровкой.

– Гермиона говорила, что он пытался извиниться много раз. Но Лили не слушала, – сказал Сириус.

– Ты будешь ее в этом винить? Парень – Пожиратель смерти. Кому нужны такие друзья? – брякнул Джеймс, но тут же замер. Глаза Сириуса потемнели, и он отвернулся.

– Черт возьми, Бродяга, я не имел в виду… твой брат… – опустив взгляд, пробормотал он.

– Конечно, Джеймс, – произнес Сириус, посмотрев на лучшего друга с печальной улыбкой. – Просто, понимаешь, я знаю, что чувствует Лили. Она росла вместе с ним. А теперь они пошли каждый своей дорогой.

– По крайней мере, твой брат – не полный идиот, – пробормотал Джеймс. Сириус рассмеялся, услышав это.

– У него бывает. Но, похоже, он решил тоже заботиться о Гермионе, какие бы причины у него не были.

– Не думаешь ли ты, что он хочет увести твою подружку?

– Он знает, что я прибью его, если он хотя бы попытается. Да и Гермиона… – Сириус вздохнул. – Ладно, уверен, что она не из таких девушек.

– Это каких девушек? – спросила Гермиона, открывая дверь купе. Она зашла внутрь и присела возле Сириуса.

– Никаких, – выпалил он. – Не беспокойся об этом.

– Ага, конечно же, это сделало меня менее подозрительной, Сириус, – закатив глаза, сказала она. Римус и Питер прошли следом за ней, да и Лили присоединилась и села рядом с Джеймсом.

– Ну что же, – начала Лили, как только поезд тронулся. – Наш последний год. Вы готовы?

– Нет, – сказал Сириус, рассеяно глядя в окно и наблюдая, как они удаляются от платформы. – И не думаю, что когда-либо буду.


	23. Что знаю я

i29 октября 1977 года/i

iХогсмид, Шотландия, паб «Три метлы» /i

Сириус отошел от барной стойки со второй пинтой сливочного пива для Гермионы, оставляя Джеймса уговаривать мадам Розмерту продать ему огневиски. Он сел за столик, передал бокал Гермионе и покачал головой:

– Джеймс никогда не успокоится, не так ли? – спросил сидящий рядом с Гермионой Римус.

– Как я понимаю, чтобы информация проникла в его толстую черепушку, понадобится куда больше времени, – усмехнувшись, сказала Лили. Питер сидел с одной стороны от нее, а с другой пустовало место для Джеймса. – В любом случае, я рада, что Дамблдор разрешил тебе посещать Хогсмид, Гермиона. В прошлом году заниматься шоппингом с парнями было совсем не интересно.

– Спасибо Мерлину за авроров! Но я думала, что Мэри и Эммелина ходили с тобой в том году, разве нет? – спросила Гермиона, делая глоток сливочного пива.

– Да, но по некоторым причинам, – она оглянулась на Джеймса, перешедшего на откровенный флирт в попытке заполучить немного огневиски, – они не в восторге от Джеймса. – Гермиона хихикнула.

– Как твои занятия? – спросила она.

– Кошмарно, – ответила Лили. – Кроме Чар, конечно же.

– Кроме Чар? – переспросил Сириус. – Разве у нас не в одно и тоже время занятия? Это может быть только проверкой, но я не смог сделать большую часть из того, что Флитвик рассказывал нам в прошлом году.

– Если бы ты перестал пялиться на Гермиону и выводить ее имя в тетради, – начал Римус, и Гермионе тут же пришлось наклониться, чтобы избежать шлепка, который должен был достаться ему.

– Сириус, я знаю о содержимом твоей тетради, – закатила глаза Гермиона. – Сколько раз я добавляла в нее твои эссе?

– Да, но… – Сириус покраснел. Скрестив руки на груди, он отвел взгляд. Джеймс выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться на свое место.

– Кто сломал Бродягу? – вздохнул он, осматриваясь.

– Я, – ответила Гермиона. – Снова. Он действительно должен поставляться с инструкцией по применению.

– Удачи с этим, – произнес Сириус. – Даже я порой не знаю, как работаю.

– А вот мне интересно, – начала Лили, – откуда у вас эти глупые прозвища. Когда же я смогу услышать эту историю?

Джеймс и Сириус переглянулись, а затем оба посмотрели на Римуса. Тот, вздохнув, кивнул.

– Сегодня. Но не здесь, – сказал он. Гермиона подумала, что знает, какое именно место они имеют в виду.

center***/center

iЭтим же вечером, Выручай-комната/i

– Хорошо, – выдохнула Лили. Гермиона видела, что та старается оставаться спокойной. – Значит, Римус…

– Оборотень, да, – спокойно произнес Джеймс. Он держал ее за руку и мягко разговаривал с ней, стараясь не взволновать ее еще сильнее. Римус сидел немного в стороне просто на случай, если Лили плохо отреагирует на новости. Она медленно поднялась, Джеймс отпустил руку Лили, но Сириус и Гермиона продолжали пристально следить за ней, пока она шла к Римусу.

– Римус, – произнесла она. Люпин поднял на нее глаза и тут же получил пощечину. Сириус вскочил, но Римус поднял руку, останавливая его, – это за то, что врал мне. Я так переживала за твою бедную маму все эти семь лет. Но ведь должна была волноваться о тебе! – выпалила Лили, обнимая его.

– Женщины, – обратился Сириус к Джеймсу, на что тот просто пожал плечами.

– Мне жаль, что приходилось врать тебе, Лили. Но это было необходимо. Дамблдор запретил мне рассказывать об этом, и, даже если бы он не сделал этого, не думаю, что было бы лучше, если моя «маленькая пушистая проблема» стала бы достоянием общественности.

– Я понимаю, – кивнула Лили, возвращаясь на свое место.

– Так ты не ненавидишь меня? – голос Римуса заметно дрожал.

– Почему я должна ненавидеть тебя за то, что ты не можешь контролировать? – в ответ спросила Лили, на что тот только усмехнулся.

– Похоже, что у меня самые понимающие друзья в мире, – осмотревшись, сказал он. – Или самые глупые.

– Оба определения подходят, Лунатик. Никогда не забывай об этом, – ухмыльнулся Сириус.

– Что ж, с Лунатиком теперь все понятно. А что насчет остальных? – спросила Лили. Джеймс, Сириус и Питер встали на ноги, отошли немного от ребят и приняли свои анимагические формы.

– Когда они выяснили, кто я, то решили, что хотят быть рядом в полнолуние. Человеку со мной опасно, но вот животным…

– И вы стали анимагами, – разглядывая оленя, пса и крысу, сказала Лили. Гермиона встала и подошла к ребятам.

– Питер превращается в крысу, он – Хвост, – начала рассказывать Гермиона, поднимая маленького зверька и опуская его в кресло, чтобы Лили могла получше рассмотреть его. – Сириус – Бродяга, пес. И Джеймс – Сохатый, олень, – закончила она и почесала Бродягу за ушами.

– Так вы сказали Гермионе раньше меня? – высказалась Лили, скрестив руки на груди и уставившись на оленя. Сохатый, заметив, какой печальной она выглядела, тут же превратился назад в человека и подошел к ней.

– Эй, мы ничего не рассказывали этой коварной ведьме, – ответил он. Позади ребята тоже вернулись к своему естественному виду. Сириус тряхнул головой так, будто это сделал Бродяга, а затем обнял Гермиону.

– Я до сих пор точно не уверен, как она меня вычислила, – произнес он.

– Ты решил превратиться в саду, где любой мог тебя увидеть из окна библиотеки. И все остальное оказалось не так сложно понять, – закатив глаза, пояснила Гермиона. Сириус пожал плечами.

– Ну вот, теперь и ты знаешь все, Лили. И мы будем тебе признательны, если это не уйдет дальше нас, – добавил Сириус.

– К тому же, быть незарегистрированными анимагами немного незаконно. Кто бы знал, – усмехнулся Джеймс.

– Тем более Дамблдор назначил тебя главным старостой, – качая головой, сказала Лили. – Кстати об этом, нам пора патрулировать. Пойдем.

– Как ты выдерживаешь такие долгие патрулирования, Лунатик? – вставая вслед за Лили, спросил Джеймс.

– Просто привык, думаю, – пожал плечами тот.

– До сих пор не могу поверить, что все эти годы ходила мимо этой комнаты и ничего не замечала,– Лили еще раз осмотрелась вокруг.

– Лили, позволь сказать тебе, что я знаю это место как свои пять пальцев. Люди, которые занимают чулан для метел, даже в половину не так как креативны, как я, – выпалил Джеймс, поигрывая бровями.

– Это правда, – добавил Сириус. – Я рассказал ему о куче классных мест, куда можно отвести девушку. Но он, кажется, не такой продвинутый в этой области, в отличие от меня, – он бросил подушку в расхохотавшегося Джеймса.

– Ну, возможно, после патрулирования ты сможешь показать мне что-нибудь? – спросила Лили, хитро взглянув на Джеймса. Затем она открыла дверь и покинула комнату.

– Ты бы поторопился, приятель, и на твоем месте я бы поймал ее на слове, – Сириус ухмыльнулся покрасневшему другу.

– Увидимся, – пробормотал тот, а затем поспешил догонять Лили.

– Только мне кажется, что они действительно созданы друг для друга? – спросила Гермиона, присаживаясь на диван. Сириус опустился рядом.

– Согласен с тобой, Гермиона, – хмыкнул Римус. – Я даже удивлен, что она так хорошо к нему относится.

– А мне интересно, когда он сделает ей предложение? – ухмыльнулся Сириус.

– Не думаю, что это произойдет скоро, – нахмурившись, ответил Римус. – Джеймс, конечно, безрассуден, но он не рванет в такое дело. Я бы сказал, что это произойдет где-нибудь через год.

– Он такой романтик. Я не удивлюсь, если он спросит ее на День святого Валентина, – высказался Сириус.

– Десять галеонов на то, что он спросит ее сказу после окончания школы, – произнесла Гермиона. Парни уставились на нее так, будто у нее выросла вторая голова.

– Ты… ты сейчас предлагаешь спор? – спросил Сириус.

– Конечно же да. Если Джеймс и Римус могли спросить о наших отношениях, то, черт возьми, я буду не я, если не сделаю того же с Джеймсом и Лили, – с ухмылкой произнесла она.

– Принято, десять галеонов, но я останусь при своем мнении, – сказал Сириус.

– Кажется, мы плохо влияем на нее, Бродяга, – высказался Питер.

– Она же моя девушка, – с улыбкой произнес тот, нежно глядя на Гермиону. В его глазах светилось обожание, которое всколыхнуло бабочек у нее в животе. – Кто знает, может быть, однажды ты выйдешь за меня, Гермиона?

Она покраснела, а затем уткнулась в его плечо.

– Возможно, – пробормотала она, не заметив, как широкая улыбка расплылась на лице Сириуса.

center***/center

i18 ноября, 1977 года/i

iХогвартс, Шотландия, женская спальня /i

Гермиона проснулась посреди ночи от того, что кто-то легонько тряс ее. Она открыла глаза и увидела Лили, одетую в пижаму и мантию, и, кажется, та была на грани истерики. Гермиона тут же вскочила с постели, быстро оделась и схватила палочку. Они молча спустились в гостиную.

– Прости, что разбудила тебя, Гермиона. Я просто… – начала Лили. Слезы были готовы политься из ее глаз.

– Не беспокойся, тебе сейчас явно нужен друг, – присаживаясь рядом на диван и обнимая ее за плечи, произнесла Гермиона. – iАкцио,/i платок, – нужный предмет прилетел прямиком из сундука и она протянула его Лили. – А теперь расскажи мне, что случилось.

– Северус, – сказала Лили, и Гермиона нахмурилась.

– Мне казалось, что вы больше не общаетесь, – произнесла она.

– Так и есть, по крайней мере, с моей стороны точно. Но он не оставляет меня в покое! Он ждал возле нашей гостиной, когда я возвращалась после патрулирования. И это уже не в первый раз! В прошлом году он угрожал тем, что останется спать возле портрета, если я не выйду и не поговорю с ним, – с красными глазами выпалила Лили.

– Кажется, он очень навязчивый, – обеспокоенно произнесла Гермиона.

– Северус такой. Он полностью отдается тому, что кажется ему важным. Даже если для этого нужно стать крайне навязчивым. Именно поэтому он так хорош в зельях и потому же так уважаем в кругах Пожирателей смерти. Некоторые считают его очень амбициозным. Он так сильно хочет компенсировать дерьмо своего отца, – Лили покачала головой. – Что мне делать?

Гермиона задумалась на несколько мгновений. Она ничего не знала о том, что сделало Снейпа таким, каким его помнила она. Так что она была в такой же растерянности, как и девушка, сидящая рядом.

– Я не знаю, Лили. А Джеймс?

– Нет. Джеймс ничего не знает, и, пожалуйста, не говори ему. Он поймает Северуса и будет ему угрожать или того хуже. Но как бы я ни злилась на то, что Северус обидел меня… – Лили снова начала плакать.

– Ты все еще заботишься о нем, не так ли? – спросила Гермиона, и Лили кивнула.

– Я так беспокоюсь о нем! Тот Северус, которого я знала и с которым выросла, был хорошим человеком. Что бы ни случилось с ним за эти годы, это очень изменило его. Он стал изучать Темные искусства, заводить неправильных друзей. В тот день он назвал меня грязнокровкой. И я знала, – она покачала головой, – знала, что мы переросли нашу дружбу, и это ничем не исправить. Мэри утешала меня в течение нескольких дней, пока я плакала. Он был моим лучшим другом, как он мог так поступить со мной? И теперь он потерял меня и, наверное, понял, что в каком-то смысле я была его последним якорем. Я была единственной, кто мог вытащить его из того дерьма, в которое он сам загнал себя.

– Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, – произнесла Гермиона, думая о Регулусе и Сириусе. – Но ты не сможешь ему помочь, если он сам этого не хочет. Если только ты не думаешь об обратном, – у Лили вырвался смешок.

– Сомневаюсь. Однозначно, не сейчас. Я только надеюсь, что однажды он поймет, каким ужасным был.

– Лили, ты говорила ему, что будешь рядом, если он поймет, что находится на не той стороне? – мягко спросила Гермиона.

– Нет, – задумчиво ответила она. – Только сказала, что он выбрал свой путь, а я свой. И это так. Если он решит, что был не прав, и захочет измениться, то… наверное, я отправлю ему сову и дам знать о своей позиции. Спасибо, что пошла со мной, Гермиона.

– Без проблем, Лили. Я же не могла просто оставить тебя плакать наедине с самой собой. Так друзья не поступают, – обнимая ее, добавила Гермиона.

– Я так рада, что встретила тебя, – пробормотала Лили, крепче сжимая ее в объятиях.

– Я тоже.


	24. Памятное Рождество

iem24 декабря 1977 года/em

emЛондон, Англия, квартира Сириуса/em/i

emВ квартире Сириуса не было рождественского дерева, так что куча подарков расположилась у камина. Большинство из них планировалось вручить на следующий день в поместье Поттеров. Джеймс сказал Сириусу, что если тот не появится на праздничном ужине, то не получит ничего из того, что он и Лили купили для него, то же касалось и Гермионы. Так что парочка была обязана появиться в доме своей любимой тети. /em

emСириус очень удивился, когда Гермиона приняла его приглашение остаться с ним на каникулах. Конечно же потребовались некоторые разрешения. Гермиона написала тете Юфимии и рассказала все о своих отношениях с Сириусом, на что ни у кого не хватало смелости раньше. Сириус усмехнулся, понимая, что /emони встречались официально уже девять месяцев, а тетушка ничего emзнала об этом до того самого момента пару недель назад./em

Конечно, им пришлось выслушать излитое с помощью кричалки недовольство тети Юфимии, но в итоге разрешение было получено.em /emИ Сириус очень обрадовался, ведь это стало лучшим Рождественским подарком, который он мог только попросить. Сириус уступил Гермионе кровать. Они подолгу обнимались, лежа на постели, но Сириус всегда уходил на диван, стоило Гермионе уснуть.

Он не хотел причинять девушке неудобств. И даже сейчас, когда Гермиона так доверчиво устроила голову у него на плече, парень пытался не быть настойчивым. Он иногда поглаживал ее по спине или по рукам, но в основном предпочитал держать руки при себе.

Гермиона изучала «Ежедневный пророк», а Сириус читал то, что было видно из-за ее головы. У них появилась привычка каждый день искать в газете имена погибших. Гермиона, тяжело вздохнув, сложила газету и бросила ее на стол.

– Эй, я же читал, – заворчал Сириус.

– Прости, я просто... Я просто не могу смириться с тем, что не в состоянии помочь этим людям, понимаешь? Я уже хочу быть там, в деле, – Сириус успокаивающе погладил ее по спине.

– Я знаю, Гермиона, поверь мне, я тоже этого хочу, – произнес он. – Но мы ничего не можем сделать до окончания школы. Всего несколько месяцев, и мы будем свободны, станем официальными членами Ордена, – девушка кивнула и положила руку Сириусу на бедро. Он вздрогнул от этого контакта, ведь она давала ему такое же пространство, как и он ей. Гермиона убрала руку так быстро, будто обожглась, и уткнулась лицом в его плечо.

– Прости, – пробормотала она. Сириус нахмурился.

– За что ты извиняешься?

– Просто… Ты не так уж часто прикасаешься ко мне. И я подумала, тебе не хочется, чтобы и я тоже… – Гермиона покраснела. Сириус усмехнулся и аккуратно приподнял ее лицо за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, но она упорно смотрела в сторону.

– Гермиона, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, – с улыбкой на лице попросил он. Наконец-то их глаза встретились, и парень заметил смущение в ее взгляде. Сириус знал, что она растеряна и, вероятно, у нее не было опыта в такого рода вещах. Несмотря на то, что он перевстречался и перецеловался с половиной девушек Гриффиндора, Сириус еще ни разу не доходил до конца. – Я пытался предоставить тебе пространство, чтобы ты не чувствовала себя неловко, милая, – произнес он. Его рука мягко скользнула с ее скулы на шею, большой палец мягко поглаживал ее по щеке.

– Так ты не прикасался ко мне, думая, что мне это не понравится? – нахмурившись, спросила Гермиона.

– Да, ты осталась здесь, и это уже большой шаг, даже если только на праздники. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думала, что я пригласил тебя только по… физическим причинам, – глаза Гермионы расширились в процессе осознания. – Именно поэтому я спал на диване.

– А я-то думаю, почему ты ведешь себя так сдержанно? А ты просто пытаешься быть джентльменом, – воскликнула она. Сириус снова усмехнулся.

– Я в состоянии быть порядочным человеком.

– Так значит ли это… – она покраснела и снова уткнулась лицом в его плечо. Сириус выгнул бровь.

– Так значит ли это что?

– Значит ли это, что, если я попрошу тебя спать со мной в кровати, ты останешься? – осторожно выбирая слова, спросила она.

– Конечно, любимая, – Сириус посмотрел на нее с улыбкой. – Ты же знаешь, как я люблю обниматься с тобой. Если я проснусь рядом с тобой, это сделает мое утро только лучше. Но, – он ухмыльнулся, проведя пальцем по ее щечкам, – не это заставило тебя покраснеть. Что такое?

– Это прозвучит глупо, – пробормотала Гермиона в его плечо.

– Ты никогда не говоришь ничего глупого, Гермиона, ты – одна из самых умных людей, что я знаю.

– Когда я думала над своим вопросом – «Значит ли это, что, если я попрошу тебя спать со мной в кровати» – то я не подразумевала его скрытый смысл, – Сириус рассмеялся, поцеловав ее в лоб.

– Знаешь, я не уверен, не стало ли это все побочным эффектом влияния Джеймса и меня, или твой разум просто безнадежен.

– Использовать собственные слова против себя же – всегда вариант, Бродяга, – с озорным блеском в глазах усмехнулась Гермиона, и Сириус тут же почувствовал легкое напряжение внутри.

Услышать свое прозвище от нее стало чем-то новым, она приняла его и использовала так же, как любой из его друзей за исключением Лили, которая все еще не привыкла. И нет, дело ведь не в самом прозвище как таковом, а в тоне, котором она его сказала. Он сильно отличался от того, которым это имя обычно произносилось. «Бродяга» звучало по-братски или дружески. А когда Гермиона назвала его так… Сириус захотел услышать это снова. Он захотел iзаставить/i ее снова сказать его кличку. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, Гермиона заметила выражение его лица, и ее глаза расширились.

– Просто для справки, любимая, – глядя ей прямо в глаза, начал Сириус, – тебе нужно только попросить. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я прикасался к тебе, просто скажи, и я буду счастлив исполнить это, – щечки Гермионы стали пунцовыми, и она опустила взгляд.

– А что, если я хочу прикоснуться к тебе? – спросила девушка, и Сириус не сдержал широкой ухмылки. Вместо ответа он взял ее руку и положил себе на грудь.

– Если ты хочешь этого, любимая, то делай все, что пожелаешь, и ни в чем себе не отказывай, – он снова поцеловал ее в макушку, а затем слегка наклонился и прошептал ей на ушко: – И это касается любого места, где ты хочешь коснуться меня, – он отпустил ее руку, провел по ней костяшками пальцев и услышал, как у нее сорвалось дыхание. Но Гермиона удивила его: она крепко сжала его рубашку, притянула ближе и поцеловала. Сириус улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй, и Гермиона прикусила его нижнюю губу.

– Чему ты улыбаешься? – спросила она, одной рукой зарываясь в его длинные волосы.

– Твоему энтузиазму. Не думал, что это будет так… пылко, – усмехнулся он. Она снова поцеловала его, но на этот раз мягче.

– Мне просто нравится быть как можно ближе к тебе. И судя по тому, что я вижу, – сказала она, пробежавшись рукой по его груди и опускаясь все ниже и ниже к заметной выпуклости в джинсах – потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы не толкнуться бедрами в ее руку, Сириус резко вдохнул, прикусив губу, чтобы сдержать стон, – тебе тоже это нравится.

– Я не знаю, где ты научилась сводить с ума одним прикосновением, – выдохнул он, приблизившись к ее лицу, – но, из любви к Мерлину, так держать, – Гермиона хихикнула.

– Бродяга? – спросила она мягко, ее рука медленно поднялась к его груди, скользнув под рубашку. Гермиона снова использовала прозвище, и от этого мурашки побежали по спине Сириуса.

– Да, любимая? – стараясь сохранить твердость голоса, произнес он.

– Тебе тоже можно прикасаться ко мне, ты же знаешь, – улыбнулась она.

– Можно, значит, да? – Сириус обнял ее и притянул ближе. Дыхание Гермионы прервалось, и он поцеловал ее, а затем повернул голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй так, как раньше, он был уверен, они никогда не делали. Сириус слегка вздохнул, и почувствовал, как Гермиона схватила его за рубашку и приподняла ее. Он позволил своим рукам блуждать по ее телу, но в основном по одежде, пока им обоим это было комфортно. Когда Гермиона набралась смелости и стянула его рубашку через голову, Сириус застал ее врасплох, толкнув на диван и прижав к себе.

– Ты все еще уверена, что хочешь этого? – с усмешкой спросил он, длинные волосы обрамляли его лицо. Он провел пальцами по ее скуле, и прежде, чем она смогла ответить, он перешел на подбородок, а затем и на шею. Сириус рассмеялся, когда Гермиона пробормотала что-то невнятное. – Тебе действительно нужно четче говорить, милая.

– Черт возьми, Бродяга, ты сводишь меня с ума, – сказала она, выгнув спину, чтобы предоставить ему лучший доступ к шее.

– Как бы мне ни нравилось слышать свое прозвище, Гермиона, – руки Сириуса потянулись к ее животу, чтобы избавиться от рубашки, – я хочу услышать, как ты произносишь мое настоящее имя.

– Так? – выдохнула она, приподнимаясь, чтобы Сириус мог избавиться от мешающей одежды, – Ты дашь мне повод?

Сириус вернул свое внимание ее шее, а затем принялся медленно прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев вниз, к груди. Он потянулся и непринужденно расстегнул ее лифчик. В конце концов, Сириус доходил до этой базы раньше. Она помогла ему, слегка пожав плечами, взглянула на него и обнажилась до пояса. Сириус долго смотрел на нее, а затем его руки снова коснулись ее, в этот раз принявшись за соски. Его рот вернулся к ее коже, медленно подбираясь к одному соску, пока другим занимались пальцы.

– Черт, Бродя… – простонала она.

– Я говорил тебе, Гермиона, – он мягко прикусил ее сосок, – Сириус, – она захныканла, но, когда он принялся снова лизать и посасывать, начала стонать. Сириус пальцем медленно прошелся по ее животу, приближаясь к поясу пижамных брюк.

– Все хорошо? – спросил он, поглаживая пояс.

– Да, – ответила Гермиона. Сириус улыбнулся и снял с нее штаны, бросая их на ближайшее кресло. Он посмотрел на ее синие хлопковые трусики, прежде чем вернуться к ее рту. Сириус глубоко поцеловал ее, одной рукой играя с соском, и только когда понял, что завел ее до предела, дотронулся до ее киски.

Он мягко касался ее через белье, стараясь понять, что ей нравится. Гермиона извивалась под ним, заставив тем самым Сириуса улыбнуться.

– Что такое, Гермиона? – нараспев произнес он. Он была воском в его руках, и они оба знали об этом.

– На тебе слишком много одежды, Бродяга, – простонала она.

– Ты слишком настойчива, не так ли? – Сириус отодвинул ее трусики в сторону, бросив взгляд на ее влажные складки. Он посмотрел на нее с шаловливой улыбкой, затем нагнулся и попробовал ее на вкус. Гермиона застонала, ее руки сами собой зарылись в его волосы, пальцы схватились за них изо всех сил. Он покружил языком по ее чувствительному клитору, слегка надавливая на него, чувствуя, как Гермиона толкается ему на встречу. Сириус притянул девушку ближе, его руки снова вернулись к ее соскам. Его руки и язык двигались так быстро, что Гермиона в порыве чувств лишь сильнее сжимала его волосы, но он и не думал возражать, воспринимая это скорее как комплимент.

– Бро…, – отчаянно выдохнула Гермиона, но Сириус тут же прекратил все свои действия.

– Я же говорил тебе, любимая, – глубоким голосом произнес он, – мое имя…, – одним пальцем он осторожно вошел в нее. Он не встретил ожидаемой преграды, но так было даже лучше для нее, подумал он, а затем аккуратно вошел вторым пальцем, – …Сириус, – закончил он, начав двигаться в ней. Гермиона застонала, приподняла бедра, выгнула спину, когда пальцами другой руки он стал медленно кружить на ее клиторе.

– Сириус! – простонала она. – Я… я сейчас…

– Кончи, – мягко сказал он. – Кончай!

И она кончила с одним долгим стоном: «Сириус!». Он пытался продлить ее оргазм настолько, насколько мог. Когда она затихла, он наконец-то вынул пальцы из нее и с ухмылкой сказал:

– Смотри-ка, это же было не так сложно?

– Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь после того, как я проделаю нечто похожее с тобой, – тяжело дыша, произнесла Гермиона, и Сириус заметил огонь в ее глазах. Он улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в лоб.

– Давай перенесем это действо в спальню, хорошо?


	25. Провидица

p style="text-align: left;"em24 января 1978 года/embr /br /emХогвартс, Шотландия, Выручай-комната/embr /br /Гермиона сидела на диване в центре огромной комнаты. Она пробовала новые техники медитации и вызова видений, которые вычитала в книгах профессора Дамблдора, но у нее никак не получалось воплотить их в жизнь. Гермиона практиковалась, когда знала, что Сириус и остальные ребята не смогут отвлечь ее, а так же тогда, когда Лили не пыталась выяснить, чем она занимается. Так что каждый месяц в полнолуние Гермиона ждала, пока Лили уснет, выбиралась из спальни и отправлялась туда, где ее никто не смог бы найти.br /br /Гермиона тряхнула головой, пытаясь очистить мысли. Она постоянно отвлекалась от необходимых занятий, хоть и понимала, что у нее не так много времени. Перед Гермионой стояла свеча, и она постаралась сконцентрировать все свое внимание на ней.br /br /– Хорошо, – пробормотала она, глубоко вздохнув. – В этот раз у меня все получится. Должно получиться.br /br /Гермиона посмотрела на свечу, пытаясь сфокусироваться на кончике пламени. Она читала о различных способах получения информации через отражения в воде, зеркале, хрустальном шаре, но, кажется, ни один из них не подходил Гермионе. Она встречала упоминания и о других техниках, но и те оказались малоэффективными. А способ со свечой вначале показался ей нецелесообразным. Только когда Гермиона внимательнее изучила пиромантию, она поняла, что этот фокус может помочь с ее затруднениями.br /br /Девушка медленно выдыхала, вглядываясь в пламя, очищая свой разум от всего лишнего. Она использовала специальные упражнения, которые применяются при медитации, и ей удалось расслабиться. Когда Гермиона почувствовала себя достаточно легко, она осторожно сняла тонкий барьер, сдерживающий видения. Первый подобный слой разрушился, когда она впала в кому. А новый она опускала каждую ночь, позволяя видениям и мечтам наполнять ее сны. К сожалению, в последнее время они все чаще были переполнены убийствами маглов и ничем не примечательными встречами. Так же мельком ей удалось увидеть собрание Ордена и какое-то мероприятие, запланированное ее друзьями. И это сбивало с толку. Как выбирались эти видения? Почему она видела именно это? Такими вопросами она задавалась, когда снимала барьер, позволяя видениям обосноваться в ее разуме.br /br /Может, они зависели от каких-то слов? В конце концов, у нее было видение о Питере, после того как произнесли его имя. Она мысленно вернулась к парочке начальных видений. В первый раз это произошло, когда она была в Отделе тайн в Комнате времени, и тогда это оказалось связано с влиянием места. Во второй раз видение настигло ее в кабинете директора, и она видела профессора Дамблдора. Возможно, в том случае повлияло сочетание человека и места. Ведь последний раз спусковым крючком послужило именно слово. Имя. И все же у Гермионы остался вопрос: когда Гидеон нашел ее в коридоре на третьем этаже, почему тогда к ней пришло видение? В том коридоре не было ничего необычного, да и события ее видения происходили в каком-то старинном особняке. Но, может, повлияло то, о чем они там говорили?br /br /Люциус Малфой. В Хогсмиде. Это же то самое видение, из-за которого она больше не посещала деревню. Гермиона попыталась воскресить в памяти, что ему предшествовало, но все что она могла вспомнить, так это то, что у нее закружилась голова и она облокотилась на статую.br /br /– Статуя! – вслух воскликнула Гермиона. Это же одноглазая ведьма, за которой скрывался проход в «Сладкое королевство». Выглядит немного притянутым за уши, но, возможно, видение и было вызвано тем, что именно она ассоциировалась с Хогсмидом. Если это так, то все вставало на свои места.br /br /Она снова вернула свое внимание дыханию, пытаясь очистить сознание. Теперь, когда Гермиона точно знала, что всем ее видениям предшествовал триггер, она могла попытаться создать такой намеренно. Гермиона сконцентрировала все свои мысли на Ордене, держа в голове образы его членов. Она вспоминала то открытое собрание, на котором Фабиан Прюэтт извинялся за своего брата.br /br /Фабиан Прюэтт. От этого имени как будто прозвучал сигнал. Другие картинки обрушились на нее, и зрение померкло. Она все еще могла видеть пламя свечи, но оно казалось просто проекцией, а затем Гермиона услышала голоса. Таких видений у нее не было с самого первого, которое случилось в Отделе Тайн. Казалось, что она полностью была там, где все происходило, а не в двух местах сразу. Она подняла взгляд и заметила Гидеона и Фабиана, стоявших лицом к ней с палочками наготове, а в их глазах пылал адский огонь. Гермиона обернулась, чтобы узнать, на что они так уставились, и ахнула, когда заметила по меньшей мере десять Пожирателей смерти, чьи маски мерцали в темноте. Хотя на земле не было снега, она видела пар, исходящий от дыхания братьев, и то, что они были тепло одеты.br /br /– Так вы отведете нас к девчонке? – Гермиона услышала, как лениво произнес один из мужчин, но никак не могла понять, где же она слышала этот голос раньше. – Или предпочтете умереть?br /br /Братья переглянулись, а затем кивнули друг другу, перед тем как сделать шаг вперед и начать разбрасываться заклинаниями направо и налево. Гермиона некоторое время наблюдала за тем, как Пожиратели падали один за другим, прежде чем наконец-то поняла, что происходит. Это была последняя битва для Фабиана и Гидеона. Гарри рассказал Гермионе о первом составе Ордена все, по крайней мере, что поведал ему Аластор Грюм. Братья Прюэтты положили пять Пожирателей, прежде чем Долохов смог их убить.br /br /Долохов. Это его она слышала, но не смогла узнать еще тогда, в битве в Отделе тайн. Он был одним из сбежавших заключенных, снова примкнувших к Волдеморту, и Гермиона знала, что он угодил в Азкабан именно за убийство Гидеона и Фабиана. Девушка покачала головой и была удивлена, когда видение исчезло.br /br /– Но ведь это не может быть правдой, – сказала она себе. – Прюэттов не убьют до 1981 года, – Гермиона очень смутилась, ведь обычно она не видела события, происходящие больше чем через месяц, либо совсем отдаленные события. Но вариантов все равно оставалось не много: либо эта техника помогла ей заглянуть далеко в будущее, либо Прюэтты находились в большой опасности. И если последнее было правдой, то об этом стоило немедленно сообщить директору Дамблдору. Гермиона затушила свечу, вскочила и быстро направилась к двери.br /br /* * *br /– Я очень горжусь тем, что тебе удалось найти подходящий способ не только, чтобы остановить видения, но и контролировать их. Даже у одаренных в этой области уходят годы, чтобы разобраться в прорицаниях. Хотя твои занятия не имеют никакого отношения к тому, что изучается в школе, но, определенно, у всего этого общие корни, – посмотрев на Гермиону, произнес директор. – Итак, твои ведения доказали, что события из них в действительности происходят в течение месяца. И мы сможем принять необходимые меры для обеспечения безопасности и предотвращения гибели Фабиана и Гидеона Прюэттов. Я рад, что ты пришла ко мне, Гермиона. Я планировал отправить их одних на задание, но теперь, по крайней мере, пошлю с ними и Аластора.br /br /– Спасибо, сэр, – произнесла она, чувствуя, как камень упал с души, но в голове у нее крутилась и другая мысль. – Директор, как вы думаете, а могло ли мое присутствие в этом времени и стать той самой причиной, приблизившей их смерть?br /br /– Думаю, что это наиболее вероятное объяснение. Ведь все было сказано и сделано, наступило время, когда твои знания о будущем стали недействительны. Ты уже изменила достаточно много из того, что знала о прошлом. Как следствие всего этого, тебе скоро придется смириться с тем, что ты уже живешь в настоящем, а никак не в прошлом или будущем.br /br /– Забавно, я слышала подобное объяснение прежде, но никогда не думала, что мне придется воспринимать его так буквально.br /br /– Уже поздно, моя дорогая. Тебе следует вернуться в башню. Если тебе необходимо поспать, то я могу предупредить профессора Макгонагал, что тебя не будет на занятиях.br /br /– Нет, спасибо, сэр. Мне нужно присутствовать на них завтра. Римусу понадобятся записи, – ответила она, на что директор кивнул, и Гермиона собралась уходить.br /br /– Ты хороший друг, Гермиона. Ты знаешь его секрет, не так ли? – спросил Дамблдор.br /br /– Конечно, – с улыбкой ответила она. – Мне об этом известно с третьего курса, – и покинула кабинет директора.br /br /* * *br /br /Гермиона направлялась в башню, чувствуя вялость. К сожалению, у ночных бдений была негативная сторона: у Гермионы уходила примерно неделя на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Она не кралась – у нее было разрешение директора на случай, если вдруг ей встретится Филч, так что она держала зажженную палочку перед собой. Она была уже недалеко от портрета Полной леди, когда заметила кого-то, прислонившегося к стене. Гермиона направилась прямо туда, чтобы выяснить, что этим «кем-то» оказался Северус Снейп. Он спал прямо на холодном полу замка. Гермиона с жалостью смотрела на него в течение секунд пяти, прежде чем он проснулся и нахмурился.br /br /– Погаси свет, – пробормотал он. – На что уставилась?br /br /– Ты как бы спишь в коридоре. И это немного странно, ты так не думаешь? – с улыбкой сказала Гермиона. Она знала, почему он был здесь.br /br /– Ну и отвали. Я не собираюсь разбираться с еще одним Поттером сегодня.br /br /– Еще одним? Так Джеймс был тут недавно? – спросила Гермиона. Снейп не ответил, но ей этого и не нужно было. – Снейп, я знаю, почему ты здесь. Лили одна из моих лучших друзей.br /br /– Она была моим лучшим другом, первым! – он сел ровно, нахмурился.br /br /– Я знаю, – мягко произнесла Гермиона. – Но у нее есть и другие друзья. Лили не только твоя, Снейп, – она глубоко вздохнула, когда увидела боль в его глазах после этих слов. – Лили заботится о тебе. Я не шучу. Но твой выбор стороны в этой войне и ее выбор – отличаются. Как ты можешь поддерживать Волдеморта, когда твоя лучшая подруга – маглорожденная и одна из умнейших ведьм своего поколения?br /br /– Я… у меня есть причины. Но как тебя это касается? Ты ненавидишь меня с того момента…br /br /– Нет. Я никогда не ненавидела тебя. Я просто ответила на твою непереносимость моего имени. Но в какой-то степени, Снейп, ты должен понимать, что имя и статус крови не должны значить больше, чем сам человек. Ты готов убить Лили?br /br /– Никогда! – практически прокричал он.br /br /– Этот путь приведет тебя вниз. Твоя ненависть к Джеймсу, Сириусу, Римусу и Питеру не имеет ничего общего с идеями Волдеморта. Они все чистокровны, по крайней мере, половина. Я понимаю, что они издевались над тобой, и потому вы никогда не будете друзьями, но Лили выбрала Джеймса не назло тебе. Это же никогда не было соревнованием за нее. Она сама мне сказала это.br /br /– Но… как она может все равно любить меня?br /br /– Любовь бывает разных форм и видов, Северус. Лили любит тебя как друга. Как брата. Ты же рос с ней, правильно? До Хогвартса? Она всегда будет любить тебя. Но это не значит, что она должна мириться с твоим дерьмом.br /br /Гермиона повернулась и подошла к портрету. Полная леди не спала. Гермиона назвала пароль, и проход открылся. Прежде чем пройти в гостиную, она услышала шепот:br /br /– Так держать, девочка! Ты сказала ему все как нужно./p 


	26. Перемены

_25 марта 1978 года_

 _Хогвартс, Шотландия, библиотека_

Гермиона вздохнула, почувствовав, как Сириус поднял ее на руки. Он сильнее прижался к ней, и ее ножки тут же обхватили его за талию. Их губы встретились, так что вскоре оба задыхались и постанывали, пытаясь оставаться тихими, ведь они не наложили заглушающего заклинания на дверь чулана для метел. У них просто не хватило на это времени.

В последнее время оба были на взводе. Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ы приближались, и все время они проводили за зубрежкой или же на занятиях. Времени, чтобы побыть вместе, почти не оставалось, и будь все проклято, если Гермиона не скучала по Сириусу.

Она нещадно дразнила его, надеясь спровоцировать. Гермиона посылала Сириусу намеки, которые понимал только он, а затем наблюдала, как он умолкает, опасаясь выдать их тайну, перед друзьями. Она понимала, что рано или поздно ей воздастся за все эти шалости, и Сириус в конце концов поймает ее, но именно на это девушка и рассчитывала. И вот, когда они днем возвращались из библиотеки, Гермиона начала рассуждать о том, что посасывать кончик пера, что было ее привычкой, вообще-то здорово. Сириус тут же предложил ей куда более приятный вариант, и как только они обнаружили пустой чулан для метел, то немедленно заняли его.

Гермиона простонала громче, чем рассчитывала, одна ее рука уже зарылась в волосы Сириуса, а другая царапала его спину под рубашкой. Он покрутил бедрами и, приняв другое положение, приглушил стон Гермионы своим ртом. Он грубо поцеловал ее и, ускорившись, прошептал на ушко.

– Ты кончишь для меня, Гермиона?

Как только он спросил, то снова крутанул бедрами и тут же перевел Гермиону через край, позволив ей укусить себя за плечо, дабы не закричать. Сириус застонал, когда кончил сам, слегка повернул голову девушки, чтобы получить доступ к ее шее, которую слегка прикусил.

Они не выпускали друг друга из объятий, пока их дыхание не пришло в норму, и Сириус все еще оставался внутри нее.

– Я тебя люблю, – произнес Сириус. Она молчала, только смотрела на него своими большими карими глазами. – То, что я сказал это, не значит, что ты должна…

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказала Гермиона. Сириус моргнул, и легкая улыбка расцвела на его лице.

– Ты… имеешь в виду то, что сказала? – застенчиво спросил он. Гермиона кивнула.

– А ты это имеешь в виду? – тихо поинтересовалась она. Сириус страстно поцеловал ее в ответ.

– Конечно же, я это имею в виду, – прошептал он ей прямо в губы.

– Как бы мне ни хотелось остаться в твоих объятиях на всю ночь, но Джеймс будет интересоваться, где мы, – сказала Гермиона. – И мои ножки устали, – Сириус хмыкнул и вышел из нее, опуская на пол.

– Джеймс может идти на все четыре стороны, но если мы должны… – оставив поцелуй у нее на лбу, заметил Сириус.

– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы повторился прошлый год? Он отказывался с тобой разговаривать почти две недели после полнолуния, и казалось, что кто-то утопил твоего щенка. Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне, что тогда произошло? – поинтересовалась Гермиона, поправляя рубашку и натягивая трусики – у Сириуса не было возможности полностью раздеть ее. Она заметила, что он покраснел после этого замечания.

– Думаю, нет. Я был глуп, это все, что тебе нужно знать. Джеймс и Питер накричали на меня за это, а затем Джеймс решил проучить своим молчанием. И этого снова не повторится, – ответил он, поправляя свою одежду. Гермиона кивнула. Если он сказал, что это не повторится, значит так и будет. Она еще раз поцеловала его, прежде чем они выскользнули из чулана и направились в гостиную факультета.

 _14 июня 1978 года_

 _Хогвартс, Шотландия_

– Не могу поверить, мы действительно все сдали! Я больше не прикоснусь ни к одной книге в ближайший год, – заявил Джеймс, растянувшись на траве в тени большого старого дерева, а головой разместившись на коленях опершейся о дерево Лили. Это было одно из их излюбленных мест для отдыха, когда стояла хорошая погода.

– А что случись с твоим желанием стать аврором? – поигрывая его волосами, спросила Лили.

– И это будет. Однажды. Я просто хочу взять типа перерыв после учебы ненадолго. Да и не похоже, что мне прям-таки необходимо сразу работать после школы. Кроме того, с твоими попытками устроиться в Гринготтс и со всеми событиями в Ордене я не смогу видеться с тобой, если мы оба будем работать.

Лили вздохнула.

– В его словах есть смысл, Лили, – подметил Римус.

– И потом, – начал Сириус, посматривая на Джеймса со своего места на дереве. – Я тоже не начну обучение на аврора раньше следующего года. С Орденом нам это пока не потребуется, не так ли?

– Ну а я начну обучение на целителя со второй недели июля, – ухмыльнулась Сириусу Гермиона, сидевшая рядом с Лили.

– Тебя приняли? Когда ты узнала? – спросил Сириус, спускаясь на ветку пониже.

– Этим утром. Сову получила после завтрака.

– Поздравляю, Гермиона. Знаю, как ты хотела попасть в программу, – с улыбкой сказал Римус. – Они, должно быть, получили твои Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ы раньше, чем мы. – Гермиона кивнула.

– Лунатик, что-нибудь слышно из книжного магазина? – спросил Питер, который сидел на берегу озера, опустив ноги в воду.

– Да. Они вежливо отклонили мою кандидатуру, – он вздохнул и горько рассмеялся. – Третий отказ за неделю.

– Не переживай из-за этого, Лунатик, – сказал Джеймс. – Тебе всегда рады у нас в доме. Если тебе нужны деньги или еще что-нибудь, ты же знаешь, что можешь на нас положиться, – он привстал и посмотрел на своего друга. Римус, улыбнувшись, кивнул, и только после этого Джеймс вернул свою голову на колени Лили.

– А что насчет тебя, Питер? Как продвигаются поиски работы? – спросила Лили.

– Получил работу в аптеке в Хогсмиде, – пожимая плечами, ответил тот. – На неполный рабочий день. Так что у меня будет достаточно свободного времени.

— И когда приступаешь?

– Начну на второй неделе июля, – сказал Петтигрю. – На первых порах поживу дома. Подкоплю денег.

– Ага, мы с Гермионой тоже так решили, – заметил Джеймс.

– Так ты не переезжаешь к Сириусу? – спросил Питер Гермиону. – Был уверен, что после Рождества…

– По крайней мере, не сейчас. Я хочу сначала добиться чего-то в жизни как самостоятельная личность. И думаю, что у Сириуса должна быть возможность побыть наедине с самим собой, – ответила она.

– Я все еще не уверен, что оставлять его одного – хорошая идея, – ухмыльнулся Римус, лукаво глядя на друга.

–— Учитывая тот факт, что я все еще буду встречаться с тобой как минимум раз в месяц, то уж совсем один я не останусь, – заметил Сириус.

– А мы… все еще будет делать это? – спросил Римус.

– Конечно же, мы будем это делать, – сказал Джеймс. – Братья, помните? То, что мы покидаем школу, совсем не значит, что мы бросаем друг друга.

– Полагаю, ты прав, – задумчиво произнес Римус. – Я же все равно превращаюсь, несмотря ни на что. А с друзьями это делать легче.

– Я знаю хорошее местечко в лесу Дин, – предложила Гермиона. – Я как-нибудь покажу Сириусу, а он уже отведет туда вас. – Сириус кивнул, а Римус посмотрел на нее с благодарной улыбкой.

– Не уверен, что заслуживаю вас, – покачал головой Римус. – Но я очень рад, что вы у меня есть.

– По-другому и быть не может, Лунатик, – улыбаясь, сказал Питер. А Гермиона была рада видеть, что улыбка на его лице искренняя. 

_5 июля 1978 года_

 _Уимборн, Англия, поместье Поттеров, сад_

Гермиона сидела на качелях в саду, наблюдая за праздником, который был в самом разгаре. С трудом верилось, что прошло уже два года с тех пор, как она оказалась в этом времени. Она с удивлением вспоминала свой первый месяц в поместье Поттеров, ту теплоту и дружелюбие, которое проявили мальчишки, но в то же время чувство вины охватывало ее, когда она думала о всей той лжи, что была необходима. И Гермиона знала, что скоро им все расскажет. Это было неизбежно, хотя ей все лучше и лучше удавалось контролировать свои видения.

Она вздохнула, рукой стирая усталость со своего лица. Она старалась побольше отдыхать во время каникул после сдачи Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.ов, но все еще чувствовала себя уставшей и не совсем готовой начинать занятия, которые стартовали со следующей недели. Гермиона надеялась, что курсы займут и времени на то, чтобы разбираться с природой видений, просто не останется, а еще она надеялась, что эти знания помогут ей спасти чью-то жизнь.

Гермиона подпрыгнула, когда кто-то схватился за веревки старых качелей, но тут же хихикнула, почувствовав поцелуй Сириуса.

– Возвращаешь свою привычку прятаться во время вечеринки, не так ли? – поинтересовался Сириус.

– Я не прячусь, я наблюдаю за ней.

– Следишь за всеми, да? – обняв ее, спросил он.

– Просто пытаюсь понять, когда же Джеймс задаст тот самый вопрос. Он весь день нервничает. Однозначно это должно произойти сегодня, – с ухмылкой на лице тихо поделилась своими мыслями Гермиона.

– Думаю, ты права. Он носил кольцо в кармане целый месяц. Думаю, что Джеймс хотел сделать это в поезде, но все же ему нужно было сначала спросить разрешения ее отца.

– Тетя Юфимия также нервничает. Думаю, она боится, что Лили скажет нет.

– Не уверен, что она сможет так поступить.

– Конечно, она ни за что так не сделает, – хихикнула Гермиона. – Смотри, – кивнула она туда, где Лили только что попросила Джеймса подать ей вилку. Гермиона видела, как тот засунул руку в карман, прежде чем взять вилку.

– Не подкачай, Сохатый, – пробормотал Сириус в волосы Гермионы.

И они принялись наблюдать, как Джеймс направился в сторону Лили, а затем сделал вид, что споткнулся, приземлился на одно колено, выронил вилку, а вместо нее вынул белую коробочку. Со стороны Гермионы была видна только часть лица Джеймса, но она знала его уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что он глуповато ухмыляется. А вот Лили не выглядела впечатленной – больше нервной. Когда лили увидела кольцо, она ударила Джеймса по плечу.

– Ну все, прекращай. Я думала, что ты наконец перестал быть придурком, – сказала она, но когда Джеймс не сдвинулся с места, ее лицо вытянулась от удивления. – Ты… ты серьезно?

– Лили Эванс, не окажешь ли ты мне честь стать моей женой? – спросил он.

– Ох, Мерлин, Джеймс, – произнесла она, прикрывая ладонью рот. Она кивнула, а затем бросилась в его объятия. – Да! – все присутствующие взорвались аплодисментами, пока парочка целовалась, и Джеймс одевал кольцо на палец Лили. На лицах Гермионы и Сириуса были одинаковые усмешки.

Сириус сильнее прижал Гермиону к себе и снова поцеловал ее в висок.

– Мне нравится смотреть на наших влюбленных друзей, – поделился с ней Сириус. Она кивнула, откинувшись на его грудь. – Знаешь, я не могу не думать о будущем. С этой войной, со всем происходящим вокруг все кажется таким мрачным. Но вот такие моменты, когда наши друзья так счастливы и мы рядом друг с другом, дают мне надежду.

– Мне тоже, Сириус, – пробормотала она, проводя пальцем по его руке.

– И я не могу перестать думать, надеяться, что, возможно, однажды ты выйдешь за меня, – сказал он. Она могла буквально чувствовать его ухмылку, могла слышать ее в его голосе. Гермина повернулась к нему и, увидев искреннюю надежду на его лице, растаяла и обняла его крепче.

– Однажды, – прежде чем встать, сказала Гермиона. – Пойдем поздравим Лили и Джеймса. Думаю, им нужно немного отдохнуть от тети Юффи и ее воодушевления. – Рассмеявшись, Сириус кивнул.

– Мы слишком добры, спасая их от нее. Нужно было позволить им помучаться немного дольше, – заметил он, но все же последовал за Гермионой на вечеринку, где ее встретил радостный визг Лили, а Сириус просто похлопал Джеймса по спине.


	27. Новые приключения

_16 августа 1978 года_  
 _Лондон, Англия, квартира Сириуса_  
Римус и Джеймс со вздохом опустились на диван. Гермиона свернулась калачиком в своем любом кресле, а Сириус присел на его ручку. Было уже поздно, и они только что вернулись с собрания Ордена, первого настоящего собрания с момента вступления в конце июля. Лили и Питер отправились домой, так как утром им нужно было на работу, но остальные решили обсудить свои задания подальше от любопытных ушей.  
— Так ты собираешься переговорить с Грейбеком и его стаей? — спросил Сириус — это был самой простой способ перейти к нужной теме. Римус уставился на свои руки.  
— Думаю, да. Не знаю, что чувствую по этому поводу, — ответил он.  
— Я знаю, что бы я почувствовал, — быстро произнес Джеймс. — Страх. Ты же не видел его с момента укуса, не так ли?  
— Да, последний раз я видел его, когда мне было примерно пять. И те события не то, что я бы хотел вспоминать.  
— Ты же не в одиночку отправишься? Уверена, Дамблдор не позволит тебе, — поинтересовалась Гермиона.  
— У него есть шпионы и в стае Фенрира, но если они будут сопровождать меня, то выдадут себя. Так что я пойду один. Да и я не в такой сильной опасности, как обычный волшебник, к тому же шпионы Дамблдора подстрахуют меня настолько, насколько для них это возможно, — объяснил Римус, опустив локти на колени. Джеймс кивнул, проведя рукой по лицу. Он не брился уже день или около того, так что уже заметно оброс щетиной.  
— Так ты и Сириус должны просто выслеживать Пожирателей? — спросила Гермиона у Джеймса.  
— Просто должны выслеживать Пожирателей. Ты слышал это, Сохатый? — произнес Сириус, смотря на свою девушку.  
— Да, в основном именно так, — подметил Джеймс. — Он должен следить за Мальсибером, а мне достался Эйвери. Лили нужно приглядывать за Уилкинсом и за Снейпом по возможности.  
— Мальсибер? Неужели Дамблдор действительно должен был приставить тебя к тому, кто известен своей…  
— Жестокостью? Думаю, что именно поэтому он и выбрал меня, — со стоном сказал Сириус. — Во-первых, я могу принять удар. Во-вторых, полагаю, что Лунатик сдержал свое слово и достаточно нахвалил меня. Даже несмотря на то, что ты сделала большую часть работы в той схватке, — ухмыльнулся ей Сириус.  
— Просто будь острожен. Я действительно не хочу применять свои знания на практике до того, как закончу учебу, — с усмешкой произнесла Гермиона, но парень видел беспокойство в ее глазах. Он улыбнулся, а затем поцеловал ее в лоб.  
— Всегда, — взяв ее руки в свои, сказал Сириус.  
— А какое у тебя задание, Гермиона? — спросил Римус.  
— Продолжать учиться контролировать свои видения, — начала она. — Впрочем, как и всегда. И Дамблдор хочет, чтобы я окончила курсы целителей, прежде чем вовлекать меня в активную деятельность Ордена. Сейчас я больше информатор, чем что-либо еще, — потянувшись, сказала она. — Вы двое останетесь на ночь?  
— Да, слишком поздно возвращаться домой. Иначе у мамы будет истерика, — ответил Джеймс.  
— Без проблем, одеяла и подушки в шкафу в коридоре, диван и кресло можно трансфигурировать в кровати, если хотите. А я отправляюсь в постель. Чувствуйте себя как дома, — произнес Сириус, вставая и потягиваясь.  
— Я тоже отправляюсь спать. Я оставляла здесь что-нибудь из одежды, Сириус? — спросила Гермиона.  
— У тебя есть чистая одежда на завтра, но нет пижамы, — проведя рукой по волосам, ответил Сириус.  
— Этого достаточно. Только, ребята, сделайте мне одолжение, — начала она, посмотрев на Римуса и Джеймса. — Стучите, прежде чем зайти.  
— Без проблем. Я не горю желанием увидеть свою кузину обнаженной. С радостью пропущу этот опыт.  
Гермиона хихикнула и, пожелав им спокойной ночи, скрылась за дверями спальни.  
— Когда вы уже наконец-то съедетесь? — хмыкнув, спросил Римус. — Она же практически живет здесь!  
— Я пока не говорил с ней об этом. Но думаю, что скоро. Ты прав, она проводит тут гораздо больше времени, чем дома.  
— Дружище, как далеко ты думаешь все это зайдет? Ты и она? — серьезно поинтересовался Джеймс.  
— Я люблю ее, Сохатый. В конце концов, я хочу жениться на ней. Но тут твоя свадьба, да и война…— Джеймс кивнул.  
— Понимаю. Просто убедись, что ты не играешь с ее чувствами.  
— Никогда, — твердо сказал Сириус. — Только не с Гермионой.  
— Тебе лучше отправиться в постель прежде, чем у нее возникнут подозрения. Спокойной ночи, Бродяга, — Римус поднялся на ноги, чтобы подготовить себе кровать.  
— Спокойной, — ответил Сириус, снимая обувь и оставляя ее у дверей спальни. Одежда Гермионы уже была в корзине рядом с дверью, а сама девушка лежала в постели, с включенной лампой с ее стороны. Она посмотрела на него поверх книги, которая лежала на ночном столике, когда он вошел.  
— Так вот куда делся мой учебник по Древним рунам, — с ухмылкой произнесла Гермиона. — Если ты хотел ею воспользоваться, стоило только попросить.  
— Ага, а потом ты бы удивилась, зачем это мне. Я же не очень известен своим стремлением к учебе, не так ли? — слегка покраснев, ответил Сириус.  
— Действительно. Так и зачем он тебе понадобился? — выгнув бровь, поинтересовалась она.  
— Ну, полагаю, что должен показать тебе рано или поздно, — вздохнул Сириус, снимая футболку и отправляя ее в корзину. С левой стороны, прямо над сердцем, оказалась вытатуирована руна. Часть груди была выбрита, но волоски уже начали отрастать, и кожа блестела от лосьона, так как шелушилась и все еще покрасневшей.  
— Наутиз, — произнесла Гермиона. — Думай прежде, чем делай. Познай, кто и что ты есть. Ограничения и границы. Осознание собственных потребностей и ценностей. Не делай того, о чем потом пожалеешь. Это подходит.  
— Я тоже так подумал, — смотря вниз, сказал он. — Мне хотелось напоминания, что после окончания школы мы вступили в реальную жизнь. Мы должны быть осторожны, а мне необходимо повзрослеть, — он чувствовал, как начинают пылать его щеки и, чтобы отвлечься, принялся стягивать штаны и носки, а затем положил палочку на ночной столик.  
— Мне нравится, — тихо произнесла Гермиона. Сириус забрался в постель и посмотрел на нее.  
— Правда?  
— Конечно. Ты же знаешь, что Древние руны были одним из моих любимых предметов в школе. И думаю, это замечательно, что ты вложил такой глубокий смысл в тату и что она так много значит для тебя, — положив голову ему на грудь, объяснила она.  
— Я рад, что ты не думаешь, что это идиотский поступок, — хмыкнул он, устраиваясь поудобней и обнимая ее.  
— Твой выбор делает тебя тем, кто ты есть. Я люблю тебя. Даже если ты и ведешь себя порой по-идиотски, — хихикнула Гермиона. — Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной, любимая, — ответил он, прижимая ее крепче. И тут же заснул.

 _5 сентября 1978 года_  
 _Лондон, Англия, квартира Сириуса и Гермионы_  
— Это последняя. У тебя действительно слишком много одежды, — сказал Джеймс, опуская коробку на пол.  
— Вини в этом свою мать, она купила все это, — сортируя коробки в гостиной, заметила Гермиона.  
— Не могу поверить, что я последний, кто будет съезжать от родителей, но первый, кто женится, — простонал Сохатый, укладываясь на спинку дивана.  
— Ты переезжаешь в следующем месяце, не ной, — выходя из спальни, заметил Сириус.  
— Хоть это и правда, но я все еще должен мириться с мамиными закидонами, мы с Лили сойдем с ума, пытаясь спланировать свадьбу, — вздохнул Джеймс.  
— Я предложила свою помощь, — хихикнула Гермиона. — Тетю Юффи легко заносит.  
— Пожалуйста, ради любви к Мерлину, Гермиона, помоги ей. Возьми ее планировщик и отправь ее в спа. Что угодно. Я больше не могу это терпеть.  
— Хорошо, Джеймс. Ради твоего же блага, я тебе помогу. Но ты мне будешь должен.  
— Ни за что! Я слышал, ты уже поимела двадцать галеонов, сделав ставку на мое предложение, — с негодованием выпалил Джеймс.  
— Слышал об этом, не так ли? — сказала Гермиона, передавая коробку Сириусу и переходя к следующей. — Что ж, раз так, то тогда ты вернешь мне проигрыш не деньгами.  
— Но, — с ясно проснувшимся любопытством спросил он, — тогда чем?  
— Скажем, когда придет время, я попрошу тебя об одолжении.  
— Не знал, что ты используешь слизеринские методы, Гермиона, — заметил Сириус, на что девушка просто пожала плечами. — Ты проводишь слишком много времени с Регом.  
— Я не слышала о нем с тех пор, как начались занятия в школе, вообще-то. Нужно написать ему и узнать, как он там.  
— Видел его на прошлой неделе, когда он покупал школьные принадлежности. Не буду лгать, выглядел он довольно сердитым.  
— М-да, обычно он мне писал минимум раз в неделю, его письма были повсюду. А теперь хорошо, если раз в месяц получу письмо.  
— Он сильный, — сказал Сириус, убирая прядь волос с лица Гермионы. — С ним все будет в порядке. У него есть мы, помнишь?  
— Да, но мне ненавистно все это, Сириус. Эта война…  
— Знаю, любимая. Мне тоже, но ты должна помнить, что без темноты не увидеть звезд.

 _31 октября 1978 года_  
 _Норфолк, Англия. Дрейтон Олд Лодж_  
Сириус уже в третий раз поправил свой галстук в ожидании, пока Джеймс натянет свой коричневый пиджак. Наконец-то настал большой день в жизни его лучшего друга, и он нервничал почти так же…  
— Как я должен завязать эту проклятую вещицу? — спросил Джеймс, бросая свои попытки справиться с галстуком.  
— Ты же волшебник. Используй палочку.  
— Именно поэтому ты мой шафер, Бродяга. Такие дальновидные рассуждения и дедуктивное мышление, — иронизировал Джеймс, доставая палочку из комода. А затем взмахнул ей и сразу же закашлялся, так как слишком сильно затянул галстук. — В таких делах нужна практика, — ослабив узел, заметил он. Сириус только покачал головой и подошел к другу, чтобы поправить его галстук и костюм.  
— Сохатый, возможно, ты услышишь это только один раз. Но ты отлично выглядишь. Лили не сможет оторвать от тебя взгляд.  
— Ну это определенно хорошая новость, ведь я не уверен, что сам смогу оторвать взгляд от нее, — поправил очки Джеймс. Тут раздался тихий стук в дверь, и Гермиона заглянула в комнату.  
— Мы уже готовы начать, — шире открывая дверь, сказала она. Сириус изо всех сил старался не пялиться на нее, одетую в прекрасное зеленое платье.  
— Хорошо. У меня есть минутка, чтобы морально подготовиться? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Надеюсь, что у тебя нет холодных ног?  
— Нет, просто я не готов разрыдаться на глазах у моей семьи и друзей, — с усмешкой произнес он, но Сириус видел, что она была натянутой. Гермиона кивнула, заметив, что и Сириус тоже это видел.  
— Хорошо, только минута. Большинство гостей уже заняли свои места, — с улыбкой произнесла Гермиона, покинув комнату. Сириус понял, что настало время для самой главной ободряющей речи. Он глубоко вздохнул.  
— Пришло время, Сохатый. У тебя есть Лунатик, Хвост и я, мы прикроем твою спину, но это твое новое приключение. Будет столько всего, с чем мы не сможем тебе помочь. Но все будет в порядке. Ты один из самых сильных людей, что я знаю. Вы с Лили просто созданы друг для друга. А теперь нам пора идти, иначе твоя мама придет и убьет нас обоих, хорошо? — похлопав друга по плечу, произнес Сириус.  
— Да, я готов. Давай сделаем это, — кивая, сказал Джеймс, а затем двое друзей направились к руинам, усыпанным листьями, возле которых и должна была состояться церемония. Сириус думал, что это нелепо — жениться возле руин, но Лили сочла идею очень романтичной. Они начинали собственное приключение на месте, которое уже повидало немало приключений. Улыбка появилась на лице Сириуса, когда он присоединился к Гермионе. Джеймс занял свое место, и Сириус показал ему поднятый вверх большой палец. Раздались первые звуки музыки. Церемония началась.


	28. Правда

_13 ноября 1978 года_

 _Лондон, Англия_

 _Квартира Сириуса и Гермионы_

Гермиона опустилась в любимое кресло после долго дня в больнице св. Мунго. Она чувствовала себя истощенной и пребывала в твердой уверенности, что Сириус чувствовал себя не лучше, ведь на той неделе было полнолуние, и Римус нервничал больше, чем обычно. К тому же эта трансформация должна была стать последней в компании с парнями перед его поездкой в стаю Фенрира на севере. Он не знал, сколько времени займет его задание, так что хотел использовать по максимуму имеющееся время. Гермиона услышала, как позади нее открылась дверь, и потянулась за палочкой, но тут же заметила, что это всего лишь Сириус. Очень угрюмый Сириус.

Гермиона уставилась на него, скрестив руки на груди.

– Что не так? – спросила она, бледнея. Было всего лишь две причины, по которым он выглядел таким расстроенным, когда приходил домой: либо кто-то умер, либо он подрался с кем-то из ребят.

– Нет. Римус, – выпалил Сириус, с силой захлопывая дверь. Гермиона вздохнула.

– Снова? Ты же знаешь, что это все из-за полнолу…

– Он так и не появился. Опять. Джеймсу сказал, что у него есть какие-то важные дела, и внезапно оставил его в Косом переулке, – объяснял Сириус, вышагивая взад-вперед. – Но я видел его там, Гермиона. Вернее, он покидал Косой переулок и направлялся в Лютный, – мрачно закончил он.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать, Сириус? – недоверчиво спросила Гермиона.

– Похоже, он решил сменить сторону, – запустив руки в волосы, проговорил он. – Я не хочу в это верить, но доказательства на лицо. Может, некоторые из его контактов…

–Нет, – твердо сказала Гермиона.

– Что значит «нет»? – поворачиваясь к ней, спросил Сириус. Только это слово заставило его остановиться.

– То и значит, нет. Ты не прав. Римус на стороне Ордена, что более важно, он на твоей стороне. Твоей и моей, Джеймса, Питера и Лили. Он будет защищать нас даже ценой своей жизни. На свете нет ни одной причины, по которой он предаст тебя, – очень осторожно произнесла Гермиона, смотря Сириусу в глаза. В них горел огонь, который, она была уверена, отражался и в ее зрачках.

– Но как ты можешь быть уверена? Откуда ты знаешь, что он просто не сбежит с Грейбеком во время своего задания?

– Я, – Гермиона поняла, что есть только один способ убедить его. – Черт.

Сириус хмуро смотрел на нее. Обычно она не ругалась, и Гермиона знала, что он заметил ее волнение. Настало время рассказать ему. Это было неизбежно.

– Сириус, мне нужно, чтобы ты позвал остальных. Джеймса и Лили, Римуса и Питера. Я должна вам кое-что рассказать, и я бы предпочла сделать это один раз, – сказала Гермиона, пытаясь оставаться спокойной.

– Гермиона? – Сириус сделал шаг в ее сторону. Он нервничал, это было слышно по его голосу.

– Я в порядке, Сириус. Просто есть кое-что, что я действительно должна рассказать вам всем, – глубоко вздохнув в попытке успокоиться, произнесла Гермиона.

– Я не оставлю тебя в таком состоянии, – сказал он, обнимая ее. – Ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя сейчас будет паническая атака.

Она хихикнула.

– Ты не так уж далек от истины, – Гермиона уткнулась в его грудь, прижимаясь сильнее, позволяя поддержать себя. – Но мне очень важно, чтобы остальные пришли и услышали то, что я скажу.

Сириус достал палочку из кармана.

– Экспекто Патронум, – произнес он, и из его палочки появилось три призрачных пса. – Гермиона хочет видеть нас всех. Мы дома. Приходите так скоро, как только сможете, – после этого Патронусы разбежались в разных направлениях.

– Я не знаю, что тебя так расстроило, – начал Сириус, – но, если это я что-то сделал…

– Нет, ничего такого ты не сделал, – она подняла на него взгляд. – Это что-то сделала я, и боюсь, что ты возненавидишь меня после этого.

– Я никогда не смогу возненавидеть тебя, – нахмурившись, произнес он.

– Я поверю в это только после моего рассказа, – с несмелой улыбкой сказала Гермиона. И тут раздался стук в дверь, но не успел Сириус сделать даже шаг, как Джеймс уже зашел внутрь, за ним следовали остальные.

– Сириус, я хотел извиниться за то, что так случилось сегодня, – начал Римус, но Сириус поднял руку, призывая его замолчать.

– Мы обсудим все это позже, когда Гермиона закончит свой рассказ, так что присаживайтесь.

Все, кивнув, последовали указанию. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, чувствуя, как на нее накатывает волна паники. А затем ощутила, что Сириус взял ее за руку, и, откинув волосы с лица, начала.

– Я соврала вам всем, – неуверенно сказала она. – Пусть и по приказу Дамблдора, но это все равно остается ложью. Для меня очень важно, чтобы вы знали правду. Вы мои лучшие друзья, моя семья. Вы должны знать правду, – и снова глубоко вздохнула. – Я не из этого времени.

– Ты, – нахмурился Сириус. – Ты что? – он опустился на диван рядом с Джеймсом.

– В Отделе Тайн произошел инцидент, из-за которого меня перенесло назад во времени на двадцать лет. Вот что действительно произошло летом после моего пятого курса. На меня напали Пожиратели Смерти. И мои родители не были убиты. Я еще даже не родилась, – быстро произнесла Гермиона, опустив взгляд на пол.

– Так это значит, что ты не Поттер, да? – спросил Джеймс, и Гермиона услышала боль в его голосе.

– Мое настоящее имя Гермиона Грейнджер. И я маглорожденная. Мой день рождения 19 сентября 1979 года.

– То есть ты даже не родишься до следующего года? – спросил Сириус. – И разве путешествия во времени, знаешь… не незаконны?

– Когда это делается целенаправленно, то да. Хроноврот, довольно старый, если мои подозрения верны, упал мне на голову с достаточной силой и разбился, отправляя меня во времени на двадцать лет назад.

– Ты знала нас? В будущем? Или хотя бы о нас? – спросила Лили.

– Прежде чем я отвечу на этот вопрос, позвольте мне кое-что прояснить: мои видения – это последствия того происшествия и того, что мое прошлое уже изменено, следовательно, и ваше будущее тоже, – глубоко вздохнув, Гермиона продолжила: – Римус, ты был моим профессором ЗОТИ на третьем курсе.

– Я? – он выглядел шокированным. – И как? Я был хорош?

– Лучший преподаватель ЗОТИ, который только у меня был. Я встретила Сириуса и Питера в том же году, но при немного других… обстоятельствах.

– Например? – поинтересовался Сириус, опираясь локтями о колени.

– Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, я сделала все, что только возможно, дабы предотвратить ситуацию, произошедшую в моем прошлом. У вас с Лили родился ребенок, Джеймс. А еще существовало пророчество о том, что малыш, рожденный в то же время, сможет одолеть Темного Лорда. Под него подходило двое детей, но он выбрал вашего и пришел за вами. Ваш дом был скрыт под Фиделиусом, но хранитель секрета был раскрыт.

– Кто это был? – спросил Сириус.

– Изначально хотели выбрать тебя, Сириус. Но ты решил, что это слишком очевидно, и предложил тайно сменить хранителя на того, кто, по твоему мнению, никогда вас не предаст.

– Питер? – пробормотал он, на что Гермиона кивнула.

– Римус был на севере, выполняя задание Ордена. Он не знал, что хранитель сменился, никто не знал. Ты подозревал Римуса, не доверял ему. Именно поэтому вы ничего ему не сообщили об этих изменениях. Поэтому, Сириус, когда Волдеморт столкнулся с Питером и тот под давлением провел его в дом, все решили, даже Римус, что это ты предал Джеймса и Лили. Ты погнался за ним, намереваясь убить, но Питер отрезал себе палец и, превратившись, сбежал. Все подумали, что ты убил его, разорвал на куски. Так что тебя посадили в Азкабан.

– Я был в тюрьме? – глухо повторил Сириус. – Из-за Питера?

– Двенадцать лет. На моем третьем курсе ты сбежал. Прибыл в Хогвартс, пытаясь защитить ребенка Джеймса. Римус все еще не знал, что ты невиновен, пока ты не рассказал ему правду. У моего друга был питомец – крыса, которую звали Коростой, и, когда Римус, забрав карту Мародеров у сына Джеймса, и да, я знаю, что она существует, увидел там имя Питера, он понял, что именно там делает Сириус.

– Потому что карта никогда не лжет, – пробормотал Римус.

– Именно, – сказала Гермиона, чувствуя себя обессиленной. – Питер сбежал и присоединился к Темному Лорду, поскольку отправься он в Орден, то ему светила бы прямая дорога в Азкабан. Я помогла Сириусу сбежать, и он отправился в дом на площади Гриммо, чтобы там залечь на дно, и этот дом стал ненадолго штаб-квартирой Ордена. Римус по большей части тоже находился там.

– Орден все еще существовал? – поинтересовался Джеймс.

– Какое-то время мы думали, что Темный Лорд побежден, но вскоре он снова появился. И Орден тоже изменился.

– Все это…как ты это могла узнать в свои шестнадцать, Гермиона? – спросил Сириус. Она пожала плечами.

– Мой лучший друг был своего рода знаменитостью. Ребенком, победившим Темного Лорда. У меня был гораздо больший доступ к информации, чем у большинства.

– Так значит, это правда, – начал Сириус. – Вот как ты узнала, что Римус не собирается предавать нас, – он бросил на друга короткий взгляд.

– Да, и еще я знаю, что Питер не собирается предавать вас. У нас с ним уже был разговор на эту тему, не правда ли, Питер?

– Ну не о путешествии во времени, но остальное… Да, что-то кажется мне знакомым, – мягко сказал он. – Я не могу потерять вас.

– Так, – начала Гермиона, отворачивалась от них. – Как сильно вы ненавидите меня?

– Ненавидим тебя? – переспросил Сириус, обходя ее и снова заключая в объятия. – Гермиона, ты защитила нас, а мы даже не знали об этом. Ты скрывала все от нас, да, но я и не поверил бы тебе, скажи ты мне правду года два назад.

– Он прав, Гермиона, – произнес Джеймс. – Да и это не та информация, что должна быть рассказана всем подряд. Уверен, что Дамблдор знал, что делает, и ты поступила правильно, что не говорила нам всего, пока это не стало необходимым.

– Кроме того, – Сириус ухмыльнулся, глядя на нее. – Это значит, что ты не моя кузина. И просто не передать словами, насколько я рад этому факту.

Гермиона хмыкнула, услышав это.

– Я просто не могу не спросить тебя, Гермиона, – произнесла Лили. – Есть ли какой-нибудь способ для тебя вернуться в свое время?

– Теоретически, да, – вздохнула Гермиона. – Практически – не уверена. Если верить Дамблдору, я существую как бы вне времени. Это настолько же мое время, насколько и то, в котором я родилась. Есть несколько проблем, связанных с моим возвращением обратно. Во-первых, я появилась в 1976-ом, и мне было шестнадцать. Сейчас мне восемнадцать, и возвращение в 1996-ой с двухлетним запасом вызовет немало шумихи. Во-вторых, я не уверена в том, как вернуться обратно без хроноворота, хотя, по словам Дамблдора, это возможно. И в-третьих, – Гермиона окинула взглядом комнату, каждого из друзей, а затем посмотрела на своего парня, – я не уверена, что хочу назад.

– Так теперь, когда мы знаем все, – произнес Джеймс и начал вышагивать по комнате. Эту нервную привычку он перенял у Сириуса, – как мы можем все это остановить?

– Ну, – слегка улыбнулась Гермиона. – Для начала, вы все знаете, чего вам следует избегать. Так же вы знаете все признаки и знаки, чтобы удержать историю от повторения. К тому же у вас есть еще кое-что, чего не было тогда.

– И что же это? – нахмурился Джеймс, уставившись на нее. Она ухмыльнулась в ответ.

– Я.


	29. Никто не знает

i3 января 1979 года

Хогвартс, Шотландия, кабинет директора /i

Гермиона сидела перед Дамблдором. Они пили чай и обсуждали каникулы. Хотя это и была деловая встреча, о чем они оба знали, но обмениваться приятными новостями никак не получалось. Во время Гермиониного шестого курса Дамблдор заметил, что она зашивается с занятиями, и пригласил ее к себе на чашечку чая, дабы при необходимости помочь с домашней работой. Она приняла его предложение, и с тех пор чай с Дамблдором действовал на нее успокаивающе. А директор даже помнил, как именно она предпочитала пить чай.

– Ну и я наконец-то рассказала ребятам правду, – сказала Гермиона уже спокойным тоном, как будто они обсуждали погоду.

– Да? –поинтересовался Дамблдор, выгнув бровь и делая глоток чая. – И как они отреагировали?

– На удивление хорошо. Приняли все лучше, чем я надеялась.

– Отлично! Возможно, теперь они будут более сосредоточены и собраны, когда ты начнешь обсуждать с ними дела Ордена.

– С этого-то все и началось. Сириус думал, что Римус собирается предать Орден, – закатив глаза, объяснила Гермиона.

– Значит, ты уверена, что он этого не сделает?

– Абсолютно. В моем времени Питер был тем, кто предал Лили и Джеймса, – ответила она.

– А сейчас у тебя нет ощущения, что он поступит так же?

– Надеюсь, нет. Я достаточно запугала его. Думаю, я сделала достаточно.

– Он был замечен в Хогсмиде. Встречался с Регулусом Блэком и еще несколькими людьми. Северуса Снейпа тоже видели с ним.

– Он мог и шпионить, но я не уверена. Регулус, я точно знаю, действительно шпионит. Он передает мне всю информацию, к которой у него есть доступ. Что касается Снейпа, признаюсь, из своего времени я мало что знаю о его прошлом и причинах, заставивших его перейти на сторону Ордена, – вздохнула Гермиона.

– Что ты помнишь о деятельности Волдеморта? – поинтересовался Дамблдор.

– Я уже рассказывала о том, что знаю о его возрождении от Гарри. А затем мы отправились в Министерство в 1996 году, чтобы спасти Сириуса, но сами оказались в западне. Было пророчество, касающееся Гарри и Лорда Волдеморта. Он должен был быть в курсе насчет его наличия и неполного содержания, поскольку для него оно казалось довольно важным. Не знаю, кто изрек пророчество, на нем были инициалы С.П.Т. и дата – 1980 г.

– Боюсь, что нам придется подождать и узнать, вступит ли пророчество в игру в этом времени. И кажется, что сейчас нам ничего не остается, кроме как смотреть и слушать, – сказал Дамблдор, и Гермиона, вздохнув, кивнула.

– Как твое обучение целительству? – поинтересовался он.

Гермиона улыбнулась. Она понимала, что директор пытается заставить ее чувствовать себя частью команды, а не просто бесполезным приложением, пытался поднять ее моральных дух. Она ненавидела просто сидеть и ждать у моря погоды.

– Целитель Фарли говорит, что я прирожденный целитель и, вероятно, смогу закончить программу уже к концу года.

– Замечательно! Я рад, что ты смогла приспособиться к жизни после Хогвартса.

– Пытаюсь. Да и это все, что мне остается, не так ли? – сказала она, когда Дамблдор улыбнулся и подмигнул.

– Как же ты права, дорогая.

Позже вечером

Лондон, Англия, квартира Сириуса и Гермионы

Гермиона зашла в квартиру с парой полных продуктами сумок, ногой закрывая за собой дверь, и с удивлением обнаружила на кухне Сириуса, одетого в ее фартук и, к счастью, ничего не спалившего. Он поднял на нее взгляд и поспешил забрать покупки из ее рук.

– Как прошло твое Дамблвидание, любимая? – с ухмылкой спросил он. Девушка рассмеялась, покачав головой.

– Все прошло хорошо, мы поговорили о делах Ордена. Директор хотел побольше узнать о событиях, происходивших в мое время. А потом мы поговорили о Мунго и тому подобном. А что ты делаешь?

– Спагетти и чесночный хлеб, – ответил он, поставив продукты на стол, и принялся сразу же разбирать покупки.

– Звучит здорово. Не ожидала, что ты будешь сегодня готовить, – хихикнула Гермиона.

– Ну, Джеймс написал, что хочет зайти, так что я сказал ему приводить с собой Лили. У нас будет практически семейный ужин. Кроме того, ты постоянно готовишь. Самое время и мне показать себя, – подмигнул Сириус.

– Как на работе дела? – поинтересовалась Гермиона, помогая разобрать оставшиеся продукты.

– Жестко. Клянусь, Грюм гоняет меня сильнее остальных новичков, – простонал Сириус. – У меня болят такие места, о которых я даже не подозревал.

– Ты же знаешь, что это все потому, что ты ему нравишься.

– Скорее потому, что я единственный, кто непосредственно связан с Орденом на курсе, – пожав плечами, сказал он.

Гермиона услышала стук в дверь, повернулась к Сириусу и заметила:

– Кстати, твоя паста скоро выкипит, – ухмыльнулась она. Сириус выругался.

Она оставила его разбираться с ужином, а сама отправилась открывать дверь, предварительно посмотрев в глазок и убедившись, что там действительно Лили и Джеймс. Она пустила их внутрь, но сразу же заметила, что что-то было не так.

– Привет, Гермиона, – сказал Джеймс, обнимая ее. Не то чтобы это было странно, что Джеймс приветствовал ее объятиями, но сейчас он прижимал ее к себе чуть дольше и крепче, чем обычно. И, что удивительно, Сириус со своего места тоже это заметил.

– Все хорошо, Сохатый? – поинтересовался Сириус, когда Гермиона принялась обнимать Лили. Джеймс попытался улыбнуться, но это было больше похоже на гримасу.

– Я хотел сказать это лично, дружище. Вам обоим, – начал он, Лили взяла его за руку и крепко сжала. – Мама… Мама больна.

– Больна? – нахмурилась Гермиона. – Но я не видела ее в Мунго. Что с ней?

– Она дома, на карантине. Гермиона, говорят, что это драконья оспа, – произнес Джеймс.

Рука Гермионы взметнулась ко рту. Она знала, что для Юфимии и Флимонта в их возрасте эта болезнь была смертельной, как и для совсем маленьких волшебников.

– А дядя Флимонт, он тоже?

– Пока еще неизвестно, но они дома вдвоем. Ей около месяца не могли поставить диагноз. Ты же знаешь маму, она отказывалась вызывать врача, – покачал головой Джеймс.

– Сколько? – спросила Гермиона, встречаясь взглядом с Джеймсом.

– Мы не знаем. Недели или пара месяцев.

– Если тебе что-то понадобится, Джеймс, – подходя к другу, начал Сириус, – Буквально все что угодно, только дай нам знать, хорошо?

– Да, конечно, – ответил тот, крепко обнимая человека, ставшего ему братом. – Спасибо, что приняли нас сегодня. Мне очень нужна ваша поддержка сейчас. Римус еще не вернулся, но я получил письмо от него, прежде чем он снова отправился по делам. Надеется вернуться к маю.

– Ты ему сказал? – спросила Гермиона. Джеймс покачал головой.

– Это было «безответное» письмо. Да и даже если бы я смог написать ему, то не стал бы упоминать об этом. Не стоит отвлекать его от задания, – объяснил Джеймс, и Сириус кивнул. – Питеру сказал сегодня. Он сильно расстроился из-за этого.

– Он любит тетю Юфимию, – нежно сказала Гермиона. – И она обожает его как родного.

– Она обожает всех как своих собственных детей, – сказал Сириус. – Особенно тебя, Гермиона.

– Это правда, мама неделями говорила о тебе, когда ты только переехала, – присаживаясь за стол, добавил Джеймс.

– Правда? – спросила Гермиона. Но прежде чем он успел ответить, Гермиона почувствовала какой-то запах. – Сириус, ты что, забыл про чесночный хлеб?

– Черт!

В комнате раздался смех трех волшебников, а еще одна череда ругательств покинула рот Сириуса, спешившего на кухню, чтобы попытаться спасти свой подгоревший чесночный хлеб.

center***/center

i11 марта 1979 года

Лондон, Англия, госпиталь Святого Мунго /i

Гермиона, Сириус, Джеймс и Лили сидели в комнате ожидания на втором этаже больницы. Девушки плакали уже в течение нескольких дней, предупредив своих работодателей о смерти Юфимии, а теперь уже и о предстоящем уходе Флимонта.

Перед этим они четверо были вызваны для прочтения завещания Юфимии, и Гермиона вновь была поражена тем, насколько Юфимия заботилась о ней. Она оставила все свое имущество «моим детям: Джеймсу и Лили Поттер, Гермионе Поттер и Сириусу Блэку». Флимонт же на следующий день после смерти жены, перед тем как впасть в кому, успел разъяснить волю своей супруги и рассказать, что кому достанется, но при этом абсолютно не переживая о том, что ребята рассорятся из-за денег.

– Я знаю, что вы четверо выше этого, – сказал он.

С тех пор, как ушла Юфимия, Сириус был раздавлен. Не помогло и то, что он был рядом с ней, когда она умерла, а Джеймсу – ее родному сыну – пришлось уехать. Перед смертью она сказала ему что-то, но Сириус отказывался поделиться этим с Гермионой. Его лицо было бледным и измученным. Он, как и Джеймс, потерял мать. А теперь они теряли отца. Гермиона пыталась быть сильной ради парней, но не могла ничего поделать с чувством, что тоже теряет самого близкого к роли ее родителей человека в этом времени. Так что Лили стала тем якорем, что держал их вместе.

Из задумчивого состояния Гермиону вывела открывающаяся дверь палаты и целитель, с которым она пересекалась во время обучения, волшебник по имени Грант Льюис, который направлялся к ним.

– Целитель Льюис, – вставая, произнесла Гермиона. – Как он?

– Боюсь, что у меня плохие новости, – сказал тот. Прежде чем он смог продолжить, Сириус подорвался и выбежал из комнаты ожидания. Гермиона посмотрела на Джеймса, и они обменялись понимающими взглядами.

– У него была тяжелая неделя, – объяснила Гермиона. Целитель Льюис понимающе кивнул.

– Как я и сказал, боюсь, что ваш отец ушел, мистер Поттер. Буквально пару мгновений назад.

Гермиона посмотрела на Джеймса и заметила, как побледнело его лицо. Они знали, что это случится довольно скоро, но все равно это не облегчало принятия. Джеймс кивнул, а Лили обняла его, шепча «мы рядом».

– Нам нужно уладить еще кое-какие бумажные дела, но, думаю, это можно отложить на завтра. Предлагаю вам отправиться домой и отдохнуть, – сказал им целитель. – Я сочувствую вашей потере.

– Джеймс, – произнесла Гермиона, подходя, чтобы обнять его. Он крепко прижал ее к груди, и она чувствовала, как тот разваливается просто на части даже несмотря на поддержку.

– Знаю, – пробормотал он в ее волосы, борясь со слезами. – Иди найди Сириуса. Ты нужна ему. А у меня есть Лили. Завтра мы придем к вам.

Гермиона кивнула, отчаянно желая удержать себя в руках, чтобы получилось добраться до квартиры, зная, что Сириус уже там.

Гермиона быстро обняла Лили, а затем спустилась к каминам, чтобы отправиться к Сириусу.

center***/center

Гермиона обнаружила рыдающего Сириуса свернувшимся на полу гостиной. Сердце разрывалось от его вида, но она очень боялась, что он оттолкнет ее, если она попытается утешить его. Осторожно подойдя к нему, Гермиона опустилась рядом. Несколько минут потребовалось Сириусу, чтобы осознать, что она вообще была там.

Когда он окончательно узнал ее, то попытался встать и перестать плакать, но Гермиона только подползла ближе и обняла его.

– Не нужно стесняться меня, – сказала она, чувствуя слезы на своих щеках. – Я тоже скорблю. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что это нормально. И ты не один.

Сириус снова сорвался, зарываясь лицом в ее плечо, крепко прижимая к себе, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.

И так они сидели, держась друг за друга и горюя о потере двух человек, которых они считали своими родными. Гермиона знала, что не в ее силах было предотвратить эти смерти, но почему-то от этого не становилось легче. Каким-то образом это только сильнее заставляло ее держаться за Сириуса и ценить своих друзей больше, чем когда-либо. Они оставалась на полу, пока в конце концов не уснули, истощенные от слез.


	30. На кусочки

_5 мая 1979 года_

 _Годрикова впадина, дом Поттеров_

Сириус сидел за столом в столовой Джеймса, чувствуя себя более или менее нормально по сравнению с прошлым месяцем. Это были первые выходные с тех пор, как вернулся Римус, и в его честь Лили и Джеймс решили организовать вечеринку для всех своих друзей из Ордена. В число приглашенных попали и Алиса с Френком Лонгботтомом, с которыми им с прошлого лета довелось сражаться бок о бок в парочке стычек, к тому же они помогали Сириусу с его аврорскими тренировками.

Джеймс рассказал Римусу обо всем, что произошло за время его отсутствия, но Сириус оставался погруженным в свои мысли. Он сконцентрировался на своей еде и не обращал внимания на друзей. Он знал, что Гермиона беспокоится за него, но абсолютно не представлял, как ее успокоить. Сириус все еще горевал. А новости, которые он получил утром, отнюдь не добавляли настроения.

– Должно быть, эти подушечки очень интересные, Бродяга. Ты весь вечер не отрываешь от них взгляд, при этом не съев ни одной, – произнес Джеймс. Сириус слегка дернул губой и заставил себя поднять взгляд на лучшего друга.

– Прости, Джеймс. Просто нет настроения. Наверное, мне стоит отправиться домой, не хочу, чтобы ты расстраивался из-за меня, – ответил он, отходя от стола.

– Ты не сделаешь ничего подобного, Сириус Орион Блэк, – произнесла Лили голосом до боли похожим на голос Юфимии, отчего у него кольнуло в сердце.

Он грустно улыбнулся и снова сел за стол.

– Послушай, Сириус, – начал Римус. – Я знаю, меня тут не было, когда все произошло, но теперь я здесь. С Джеймсом я уже провел беседу, если и тебе нужно будет поговорить о чем-нибудь, о чем угодно, просто знай, что я здесь. Ты не обуза и тем более не слабак, просто у тебя сложный период, и это нормально.

Сириус удивленно посмотрел на него, а на лице появилась робкая улыбка. Римус никогда не был публичным оратором, он предпочитал личные разговоры. Он знал, что Сириусу не понравится, если его вызвать на беседу прилюдно, но это был единственный способ заставить себя услышать.

– Послушайте, я ценю это, – произнес Сириус, пробежавшись взглядом по лицам друзей, сидящим за столом. – Просто я получил плохие новости этим утром.

Джеймс нахмурился.

– Что такое, дружище? – положив вилку на стол, поинтересовался он.

– Регулус написал сегодня, что отец болен.

– О нет, – произнесла Гермиона и, протянув руку, схватилась за Сириуса.

– Хоть у меня и не самые лучшие отношения с родителями, но отец… пока я был маленьким, он старался как можно дольше удерживать мать подальше от меня. Рег думает, что он долго не протянет. Мама написала ему. Она заберут его из школы, если ситуация ухудшится.

– Мне очень жаль, Бродяга, – сказал Джеймс, стараясь поймать его взгляд. – Я знаю, каково это.

Сириус кивнул, Джеймс действительно знал, может быть, даже лучше, чем все они вместе взятые. У Джеймса был хороший отец, и он потерял его.

– Я стараюсь не унывать, но это довольно сложно, учитывая все это.

– Сириус, когда мы в последний раз ходили в паб? – спросил Питер. – Тогда мы просто расслабились и немного повеселились.

Все парни посмотрели на Питера и улыбнулись. Они знали, к чему это приведет. Гермиона и Лили понимающе переглянулись.

– Это было почти, черт возьми, год назад, – поразмыслив, ответил Сириус.

– Чертовски давно, скажу вам я, – Джеймс посмотрел на часы. – Уже почти семь часов. Если мы в ближайшее время выдвинемся, то сможем посетить несколько маггловских пабов, которые ты так любишь, Бродяга. Те, с живой музыкой по субботам.

Сириус улыбнулся друзьям. Они пойдут на все, чтобы подбодрить его.

– И, конечно же, ты приглашен, Фрэнк. Дамы, и вы тоже, – глядя на каждого по очереди, произнес Джеймс.

– Фрэнк, ты просто обязан пойти. Кстати, Алиса, – предложила Лили, – у меня тут припасена пара бутылок красного вина с вашими именами, к тому же я так затянула с проведением девичника.

Гермиона хихикнула, а Алиса просто кивнула.

– Тогда решено. Лучше хорошо перекуси, Бродяга. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты можешь сегодня установить новый рекорд по количеству выпитого за час пива.

– Если ему станет плохо, то спать с ним будешь ты, Джеймс Поттер, – тут же заметила Гермиона.

– Не беспокойся, Гермиона, – подмигнул ей Римус. – Я, как обычно, буду самым здравомыслящим на этой вечеринке. И доставлю Сириуса в целости и сохранности.

– И к тому же вам обоим не помешает помнить, – переводя взгляд с Сириуса на Джеймса начала Лили, – что один из вас уже женат, а второй тоже хорош.

– Поверь мне, Лилс, я не смогу забыть о Гермионе, даже если захочу, – сжимая руку упомянутой девушки, произнес Сириус.

– Немного доверия к нам не помешает. Я когда-либо вытворял что-нибудь, что позволило бы усомниться в моем самоконтроле даже в подпитом состоянии? Хотя нет, не отвечай на этот вопрос. Римус будет следить за нами, дорогая. Обещаю. – Лили улыбнулась.

– Я пожалею об этом утром? – усмехнувшись, поинтересовался Фрэнк.

– Вполне вероятно, – одновременно раздался ответ всех четверых.

– Приятно знать. Давайте приступим.

 _17 июня 1979 года_

 _Лондон, Англия, квартира Сириуса и Гермионы_

Сириус проснулся от громкого стука в дверь. Он застонал и решил было, что ему приснилось, но, когда повернулся, увидел, что Гермиона тоже проснулась. Она выглядела напуганной, и если стук был достаточно громким, чтобы вырвать его из глубочайшего сна, то он понимал почему.

– Сириус, ты тоже это слышал? – спросила она.

Он кивнул, и стук раздался вновь. Сириус встал с постели – он был в одних только боксерах, и, прежде чем взять с тумбочки палочку, накинул на себя халат, свободно завязав его.

– Оставайся здесь, – сказал он Гермионе, все еще сидящей на кровати. Сириус бросил взгляд на часы – было пятнадцать минут третьего утра. Когда стук раздался снова, Сириус включил лампу в гостиной. Крепко держа перед собой палочку, он посмотрел в глазок. Краем глаза он заметил Гермиону, которая стояла в дверях спальни, набросив халат поверх пижамы, тоже с палочкой в руке. Он быстро открыл дверь и впустил своего брата, который выглядел как никогда ужасно.

Парня трясло, и лицо его было красным и мокрым, вероятно, от слез. Сириус закрыл дверь и обнял брата. Зная Регулуса, Сириус понял, что он мог прийти к нему в таком состоянии и в такое время только по одной причине.

– Папа? – спросил Сириус. Регулус всхлипнул, и это буквально разорвало сердце Сириуса, так что он просто обнял брата крепче.

– Я приготовлю чай, – мягко сказала Гермиона, понимая, что братьям нужно немного времени.

– Я не смогу остаться надолго, – произнес Регулус, – но на чашку чая времени хватит.

Гермиона направилась на кухню, а он попытался хотя бы немного восстановить контроль над собой.

– Рег, я не знаю, сколько еще смогу вынести, – дрожащим голосом произнес Сириус.

– Понимаю, но ты самый сильный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Я должен был прийти к тебе.

– Ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне, Регги, – слезы катились по лицу Сириуса.

– Будет невероятно тяжело вынести это без тебя. Я просто… я просто хотел, чтобы ты узнал это от меня, а не из газеты.

– Я благодарен за это, – произнес Сириус. Печаль из-за кончины отца была оттеснена и перевешена охватившим его чувством доверия и преданности. Он знал, что Регулус на его стороне.

 _11 июля 1979 года_

 _Лондон. Англия, квартира Сириуса и Гермионы_

Джеймс и Сириус аппарировали прямо в мастерскую по ремонту метел, которая находилась под квартирой Сириуса. Джеймс практически нес на себе Сириуса, поскольку они были практически уверены, что его нога сломана. Джеймс указал палочкой ему на ногу и произнес:

– _Ферула._ Это должно хоть немного помочь, пока мы не поднимемся наверх, – пояснил он, и наложил на Сииуса чары облегчения веса. Тот с трудом кивнул, было слишком больно, чтобы сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме как на переставлении ног. Джеймс подхватил друга на руки, как девушку, и начал подниматься наверх.

Сириус надеялся, что Гермиона еще не легла. Уже почти пробило одиннадцать, к тому же у него не было ключей, они выпали из кармана во время дуэли, из которой он с трудом выбрался. Он преследовал Мальсибера и повстречался с Джеймсом, когда Мальсибер заметил Эйвери. Очевидно, что Пожиратели догадались, что за ними следят, и решили что-то с этим сделать. Парни проследовали за ними на некотором расстоянии прямо в маггловский Лондон, где темные волшебники и устроили им ловушку. Сохатому удалось остаться относительно невредимым за исключением парочки царапин. А вот Бродяге не повезло, его пытали, швыряя из стороны в сторону, как тряпичную куклу, в итоге у него оказалась сломана нога, повреждено плечо и обнаружилось несколько глубоких ран.

Джеймс наконец-то добрался до вершины лестницы, прежде чем он успел даже постучать, дверь распахнулась и Гермиона впустила их, тут же запирая за ними.

– Я очень рад, что ты все еще на ногах, – аккуратно, насколько это было возможно, пристраивая Сириуса на диване, произнес Джеймс. – Он сильно пострадал.

– Как же я могла лечь спать? – Волнение было слышно в ее голосе. – Я ждала его еще час назад. Так и знала, что сегодня случится что-то плохое, – пояснила  
Гермиона, доставая палочку. Она направила ее на Сириуса и начала произносить диагностические заклинания, а затем принялась раздевать его.

– Вау, любимая, – пробормотал Сириус с легкой усмешкой, когда она принялась стягивать с него брюки. – Прямо перед Джеймсом? Я знал, что ты странная, но не настолько же!

– Тебе лучше помолчать сейчас, – сказала Гермиона. Опустившись на колени перед диваном и аккуратно сняв повязку, она принялась тщательнее исследовать его повреждения.

– Ты сказала, что знала, что случится что-то плохое сегодня, Гермиона, –подметил Джеймс. – У тебя было видение?

Она покачала головой.

– Больше предчувствие. _Эпинескеи_ , – пояснила она, между делом вправив Сириусу плечо. Он дернулся от резкой боли, но Гермиона не обратила на это особого внимания, она обрабатывала его раны, дабы убедиться, что они очищены. – Джеймс, моя сумка с зельями стоит в шкафчике в ванной, ты не мог бы принести ее? – попросила она, тот кивнул и отправился на поиски необходимого.

– Знаешь, Гермиона, – прокряхтел Сириус, когда она принялась надавливать на его разбухший живот в поисках внутренних кровотечений. – Я бы пропал без тебя.

– Знаю, – ответила она, даже не улыбнувшись. – А зачем я, по-твоему, занялась целительством? Чтобы хоть как-то быть полезной.

– Ты и до обучения на колдомедика была невероятно полезна, любимая. Ты намного больше, чем просто целитель, – заметил он. – Я действительно порой не понимаю, почему ты все еще терпишь меня.

– Потому что я забочусь о тебе. Вот, прикуси подушку, – произнесла Гермиона. Она протянула Сириусу подушку, проверила его сломанную ногу и вправила кость. Он закричал в подушку, и Гермиона виновато взглянула на него. – Ты рисковал всем, чтобы защитить меня и наших друзей. Ты не дал мне ничего, кроме любви и доверия, – сказала она, забирая сумку у Джеймса, который присел в кресло, терпеливо ожидая своей очереди.

Покопавшись в сумке с зельями, Гермиона вытащила несколько необходимых пузырьков, а затем один из них протянула Сириусу. Это было болеутоляющее зелье, и вскоре он почувствовал на себе его действие.

– И я все еще раздумываю над тем, – начал было Сириус, слегка поморщившись, когда Гермиона начала обрабатывать чем-то его раны на животе, – как сильно люблю тебя. И что однажды, – она сунула ему в руку еще одно зелье, приказав его выпить. Это был Костерост и, несмотря на ужасный вкус, Сириус принял его без проблем, – что однажды ты выйдешь за меня замуж.

Она улыбнулась, снова проверяя его состояние.

– А к браку с тобой прилагается полис страхования жизни? На данный момент я уверена, что это просто необходимый пункт, – отшутилась она, поднимаясь и направляясь к Джеймсу.

– Все это можно устроить, – хихикнул Сириус, чувствуя, что прилив адреналина после схватки наконец-то отпускает его и он начал засыпать.

– Отдыхай, любимый, – послышался голос Гермионы. – Утром тебе будет лучше.

– Однажды, – полусонно пробормотал Сириус, – ты выйдешь за меня замуж.


	31. Для тебя

p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"22 августа 1979 года/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Лондон, Англия, квартира Сириуса и Гермионы /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Гермиона была на кухне. Забрав волосы назад, она наслаждалась музыкой, которая тихо лилась из радио в гостиной. Она нарезала овощи для жаркого из курицы, одного из любимых блюд Сириуса. Формально, была его очередь готовить, но Гермиона закончила работу в больнице пораньше и решила сделать ему сюрприз. Она напевала себе под нос, когда услышала, как Сириус вошел в квартиру. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Привет, – улыбнулся Сириус, увидев ее на кухне. – Что ты делаешь? Сегодня же моя очередь, – сказал он, вешая ключи на крючок у двери. Им пришлось сменить замки после инцидента, произошедшего месяц назад, но, к счастью, хозяин все понял./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Освободилась раньше, – пожала плечами она. – Мне захотелось жаркого, а тебе часто приходится задерживаться допоздна. Я просто не думала, что ты вернешься домой так рано. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Да, сегодня была довольно легкая тренировка. Да и в Норфолке произошла стычка. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– А почему ты не отправился туда? – поинтересовалась Гермиона. – Обычно тебя первым берут на такие мероприятия. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Грюм считает, что я еще не восстановился. Чушь собачья, но, по крайней мере, это позволит мне провести с тобой чуть больше времени, так что все нормально. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Норфолк… разве это не тот район, где, по словам Римуса, возросла активность оборотней? – спросила Гермиона. Сириус кивнул в ответ и прислонился к стойке позади нее. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Да, это так. У Грюма не было времени рассказать мне все, но по обрывкам, которые до меня дошли, похоже, что это все дело рук Сивого, – вздохнул он. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Но ведь была неподходящая фаза лунного цикла для нападения оборотня, – нахмурилась Гермиона, приступая к нарезке перца. – Полнолуние же сегодня.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Для него не имеет значения, в какой фазе луна, он убивает как волшебник. Он безжалостен, – выпалил Сириус. – Фрэнк рассказал мне о нескольких его делах, в которых замешан Сивый. Ничего приятного. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Можно подумать, что из-за этого Грюм захочет чаще привлекать тебя к таким делам, – сказала Гермиона./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Они же не знают, как я взаимодействую с Римусом в полнолуние, помнишь? Они уверены, что мы стараемся держаться от него подальше. Если бы он знал, что именно там происходит и что я анимаг, то, мне кажется, я бы практически не появлялся дома, – усмехнулся он. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Кстати, Дамблдор дал тебе новое задание? – заканчивая подготавливать овощи, спросила Гермиона. – Лили сказала, что Джеймсу сменили задание на прошлой неделе, и теперь они работают вместе. Меньше прямой слежки, больше сбора данных и анализа. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Мне кажется, что он тоже считает, будто мне все еще нужно время, чтобы окончательно выздороветь./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– И они не так уже неправы, ты же знаешь. Взять немного времени для восстановления – это же совсем не плохо. Я знаю, что даже Джеймс и Лили берут перерывы от дел Ордена. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Да, думаю, что ей нужно некоторое время, чтобы прийти в себя после смерти отца, – вздохнул Сириус. – Черт, этот год что – год родительских смертей? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Что бы то ни было, я думаю, это еще больше сплотило Лили и Джеймса. Ведь они очень часто ссорились до того, как тетя Юфимия и дядя Флимонт умерли. Больше, чем обычно. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Она его скала, – согласился Сириус. – И теперь он пытается превзойти самого себя, чтобы стать ее. – Гермиона, улыбнувшись, посмотрела на него через плечо. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Я знаю, каково это, – произнесла она, добавляя овощи в сковороду и накрывая ее крышкой./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Я хочу быть таким, – просто сказал Сириус. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Так и есть, – Гермиона повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Иногда даже сомневаюсь, насколько хорошо я защищаю тебя. Быть рядом с тобой, заботиться о тебе, – Сириус подошел и обнял ее./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Сириус, ты нечто гораздо большее, чем я когда-либо могла просить, – она улыбнулась ему. – И знаешь, я могу сама о себе позаботиться. Но я хочу сказать кое–то, – она покраснела и опустила глаза. – Ты наконец-то научил меня просить о помощи. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Ну я все еще работаю над этой «просить помощи» штукой, – ответил он, потирая шею. – У нас все по-другому. Но я очень рад, что это работает. Похоже, ты часть меня, которая слишком долго была потеряна.span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Сковорода на плите зашипела, и Гермиона отстранилась, чтобы проверить овощи и, выключив огонь, помешать их./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Ты разделяешь мои надежды и мечты, Гермиона, – начал Сириус. – И я хочу, чтобы ты была моей. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Я уже твоя, о чем ты говоришь? – нахмурилась она, но овощи были практически готовы, и отвлечься она не могла. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Может, однажды ты выйдешь за меня? – произнес он. Гермиона убрала овощи с плиты и повернулась к нему./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– То же самое ты говорил… Мерлин, – ее рука взметнулась к открытому рту. Сириус стоял, преклонив колено, а в руках было кольцо с бриллиантом. – Ты серьезно? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Ну, я определенно не Джеймс, – с ухмылкой ответил он. Она рассмеялась, принимая кольцо из его рук. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Я даже не знаю, что сказать, – пробормотала она. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Скажи «да», – Сириус встал, подошел к ней и аккуратно убрал волосы, которые выбились из хвостика, с ее лица. Она посмотрела в его светло-серые глаза и кивнула. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Да, Сириус, – прошептала Гермиона. Его лицо буквально засветилось, Сириус подхватил ее на руки и закружил. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Просто подожди, когда я скажу Джеймсу! Он месяцами пытался заставить меня сделать тебе предложение. Я повторял, что хочу сделать его в правильный момент, – продолжая кружить ее, он хихикнул. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– То есть ты ждал все это время, – с усмешкой сказала Гермиона. – С того самого раза, как ты сказал эту фразу на помолвке Лили и Джеймса? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Разоблачен, – хмыкнул он. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– И ты готовился к этому больше года? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Я планировал это гораздо дольше, чем ты думаешь. Начал планировать все, когда мы вернулись в школу и я помогал Джеймсу с его собственным предложением Лили. Но решающим фактором стала тетя Юфимия, – объяснил он. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Что? – нахмурившись спросила Гермиона. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Ее последние слова, Гермиона. То, что я не хотел тебе говорить. Она сказала: «Женись на этой девушке, Сириус». Она хотела, чтобы мы были вместе с того момента, как все о нас узнала. Я был расстроен, что она так и не увидит кольца. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– И как давно оно у тебя? – спросила Гермиона, рассматривая кольцо. – Джеймс месяцами носил свое. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Я забрал его сегодня. Каждый день в течение месяца ходил в ювелирный в поисках правильного кольца. Все, что у них было, казалось либо слишком кричащим, либо просто не соответствовало тебе. А это... – пояснил он, забирая у нее платиновое кольцо с бриллиантом и надевая его на левую руку. – Это просто прекрасно, прямо как ты. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Я люблю тебя, Сириус, – пробормотала она, глядя на него. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Сириус поцеловал ее, но этот поцелуй отличался ото всех, что они разделяли прежде. Гермиона буквально чувствовала всю ту любовь, что он испытывал к ней, буквально излучал ее. Наконец-то они отстранились друг от друга, и Сириус улыбнулся./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Я тоже тебя люблю, Гермиона. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Но тут раздался звонок в дверь, Сириус нахмурился, бросив взгляд в сторону двери./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Ты ждешь кого-нибудь? – спросил он, на что Гермиона так же нахмурилась и покачала головой./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Сириус отпустил ее и направился к двери, проверив глазок, прежде чем открыть. Гостями оказались ужасно выглядевший Римус в сопровождении Джеймса и Лили. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Надеюсь, что мы не оторвали вас от чего-то важного, – проведя рукой по лицу, произнес Римус. – Я только что получил ужасные новости и не отказался бы от компании. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Ты совсем не мешаешь, Лунатик, я тебе уже говорил. Тебе всегда рады в нашем доме, – повторил Сириус./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Ну а я рада, что ты прервала меня, пока я готовила, любимый. Похоже, нужно соорудить еще три порции, – хихикнула Гермиона. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– И как же это он прервал тебя, – скрестив руки на груди, поинтересовалась Лили, внимательно рассматривая глупую физиономию Сириуса./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Сделал предложение, – просто ответила Гермиона. Лили взвизгнула и подбежала к ней, чтобы посмотреть на кольцо. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– У них наконец-то появилось приличное кольцо на складе? – сказал Джеймс. Сириус кивнул, наблюдая за волнением девочек. – Надеюсь, ты счастлив, приятель. Ты стоил мне сотни галлеонов. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– И на что ты сделал такую высокую ставку? – спросил Сириус./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Он решил, то ты сделаешь все на публике. И был в этом абсолютно уверен, – пояснил Римус. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Просто, ты же типа наша «королева драмы», Бродяга. Так что я ожидал своего рода зрелищного представления, – пожал плечами Джеймс. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Он сделал предложение на кухне, пока я была занята готовкой. И не могла быть более счастливой, – заметила Гермиона. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– И именно поэтому я и не устроил представление, – разъяснял Сириус. – Я, может, и «королева драмы», как ты говоришь, Сохатый, но вот Гермиона-то нет. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Римус, ты сказал, что у тебя плохие новости? – произнесла Гермиона, когда Сириус вернулся на кухню, чтобы помочь ей закончить ужин, пока гости расселись за столом. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Да, мама умерла рано утром. Сердечный приступ. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Год родительских смертей, – пробормотал себе под нос Сириус, и Гермиона ударила его деревянной ложкой./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Папа сходит с ума, так что я ненадолго останусь с Джеймсом и Лили, – продолжил Римус. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Дай знать, если понадобится диван, чтобы поспать, если кое чья супружеская жизнь начнет доставлять слишком много хлопот, – Сириус подмигнул Джеймсу. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Гермиона услышала, что это было искреннее предложение, и, судя по улыбке Римуса, он тоже./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Я сожалею о твоей утрате, Римус, – тихо произнесла Гермиона – Но понимаю, что через день два тебе, наверняка, надоест это слышать./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Мне просто нужно побыть с людьми, которые понимают, – с грустной улыбкой он кивнул Гермионе. Она протянула ложку Сириусу, чтобы освободить руки и обнять своего друга. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"– Мы здесь для тебя, Римус. Всегда, – прошептала она. А затем, выпрямившись, добавила: – Я рада, что ты пришел. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Она снова вернулась к своему рагу, наконец–то начав готовить не отвлекаясь, хотя теперь болтовня ее друзей сменилась на тихую музыку, доносящуюся из гостиной. Сириус обнимал ее, пока она готовила, и удовлетворенно улыбался. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p 


	32. Медальон

_26 сентября 1979 года_  
 _Лондон, Англия, квартира Сириуса и Гермионы_  
Сириус проснулся посреди ночи от уже знакомого стука в дверь. Простонав, он заставил себя вылезти из постели, прихватил палочку и, не утруждаясь надеванием мантии, отправился открывать дверь, надеясь, что Гермиона не проснется от шума. Он заглянул в глазок и увидел знакомую копну черных волос. Стоило ему открыть дверь, как Регулус ворвался внутрь и продолжил шагать взад-вперед с тревожной скоростью.  
— Рег, почему ты вечно колотишь в мою дверь в два часа утра? — вздохнул Сириус, включая лампу и опускаясь в кресло, не сводя при этом взгляда с брата.  
— Уже четыре утра, — произнес тот как ни в чем не бывало. — И у меня появилась ценная информация для Ордена. — Эти слова привлекли внимание Сириуса. — Думаю, что Темный Лорд создал крестраж. Вполне возможно, что больше одного. Но я точно знаю только об одном. И нам нужно забрать его и уничтожить, пока он не знает, что я помогаю Ордену.  
— Притормози, — поднял руку Сириус. — Что, черт возьми, такое крестраж?  
— Темная магия, очень темная магия. Чтобы создать крестраж, нужно намеренно повредить свою душу. Ты должен кого-нибудь убить. Сам объект создается путем заключения той части души, которая разорвана во время убийства, в предмет. Если тело создателя погибает, то он не умирает безвозвратно, поскольку фрагмент его души остается жив.  
— И он становится бессмертным, — понимающе закончил Сириус.  
— Практически, — заметил Регулус. — Волдеморт боится смерти, это всем известно. Именно поэтому он назвал так последователей: «Пожирателями смерти». Да и сам всеми силами пытается избежать ее. Долгое время я что-то подобное подозревал, но все окончательно стало ясно, когда он попросил одолжить домовика для какого-то задания, — Регулус сжал кулаки с такой силой, что костяшки побелели.  
— Что произошло, Рег? Расскажи мне, — спокойно произнес Сириус, видя, что брат готов сорваться. Он же знал, как сильно тот привязан к домовому эльфу, с которым играл каждым летом.  
— Темный Лорд… он пришел к нам. Ему нужен был эльф, чтобы выполнить какое-то задание. Только дурак откажет Темному Лорду! Я предложил Кричера, надеясь тем самым обеспечить себе место в его рядах, — выплюнул Регулус, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. — И вчера он пришел за ним, даже с матерью поговорил и поблагодарил ее. Клянусь, она практически в обморок упала, — закатил глаза он. — А затем, взяв Кричера, исчез. И только сегодня в полночь Кричер вернулся. Ему было очень больно, он плохо выглядел, его терзали ужасные воспоминания. Спустя несколько часов мне удалось окончательно вылечить его, и тогда он рассказал, что произошло, — Регулус побледнел. — Темный Лорд взял его с собой, чтобы проверить защиту своего тайника, в котором лежал, по словам Кричера, медальон. Он рассказал мне, как туда добраться, еще что-то про кровь упомянул, и про лодку, которая появилась из воды, а также о светящемся зелье посреди Черного озера. Ему пришлось выпить зелье, именно оно причинило ему столько боли. И тогда Темный Лорд оставил Кричера умирать там. Хорошо, что я успел приказать Кричеру вернуться домой после того, как он выполнит задание. И только это его и спасло. Он смог исчезнуть оттуда только из-за того, что был домашним эльфом. Не думаю, что волшебнику будет так же просто.  
— И зачем ты пришел сюда с этим, Рег? Ты же помнишь, Сам-знаешь-кто считает, что волшебники превосходят домовиков, — нахмурился Сириус.  
— Потому что я предложил ему слугу рода Блэк, а он оставил того умирать, — выпалил Регулус, выпячивая грудь. — Кричер нас вырастил, и я не потерплю, чтобы кто-то причинял вред ему или моей семье. Этой ночью я практически отправился в ту пещеру, Сириус, — он повернулся и встретился взглядом с братом.  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
— У меня был план, я собирался попросить Кричера перенести меня в ту пещеру и показать, где спрятан крестраж. Я отправил бы его домой с приказом уничтожить крестраж. Тогда бы появился шанс окончательно избавиться от Волдеморта.  
Регулус выглядел сломленным, он перестал расхаживать по комнате и опустился на диван. Сейчас он совершенно не напоминал того популярного игрока в квиддич, которого Сириус помнил по школе. Похоже, эта война сказалась на них обоих.  
— Я хочу его смерти, Сириус. Я хочу, чтобы это все закончилось, чтобы моя семья была в безопасности раз и навсегда. Я чуть не погиб сегодня, решив отправиться в пещеру, чтобы спасти всех вас. Это было бы глупо, и я рад, что не сделал этого. Но факт остается фактом, мы должны что-то сделать. Это твой шанс, шанс Ордена уничтожить его. Отправляйся к Дамблдору, он все поймет. Он сможет собрать все воедино.  
Вздохнув, Сириус провел рукой по лицу. Его маленький брат был готов погибнуть,чтобы помочь Ордену. И сейчас он пришел к нему за помощью. Сириуса переполняли разные эмоции: гордость за брата, облечение от того, что тот в порядке, гнев на Волдеморта и невероятное чувство преданности брату и Ордену. Теперь они точно оказались на одной стороне.  
— Поговори с Кричером, хорошо? — начал Сириус. — Предупреди, что я позову его, когда придет время. Дамблдору может понадобиться точная информация о том месте. Но хочу тебя предупредить, Рег, — твердо произнес Сириус, смотря брату прямо в глаза. — Твое имя будет упомянуто. Я не позволю своему брату оказаться в Азкабане, учитывая то, какую важную роль ты играешь в добыче информации.  
Регулус улыбнулся, но улыбка не коснулась его глаз. Сириус знал, что Регулус с радостью отсидит срок в Азкабане за преступления, которых не совершал, если это будет означать, что его брат жив и свободен. Он сделает все, чтобы защитить свою семью. И сейчас Сириус понимал его как никогда.

 _5 октября 1979 года_  
 _Хогвартс, Шотландия, кабинет директора_  
— Спасибо, что согласились принять нас, сэр, — произнес Сириус. Он сидел рядом с Гермионой напротив Дамблдора. Сириус рассказал своей невесте все, что произошло между братьями ранним утром, так как она не проснулась за все время их разговора. И она настояла на том, чтобы сразу же связаться с директором и попросить его о встрече. Впрочем, Сириус и не возражал.  
— Члены Ордена всегда могут рассчитывать на мое внимание, особенно вы двое. Вы не раз доказывали, что обладаете действительно полезной информацией, — ответил Дамблдор.  
— Сэр, информация, которой я располагаю на сегодня, требует от меня получения некоторых гарантий. — Дамблдор вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
-— Каких же? Продолжайте, мистер Блэк.  
— Мой брат Регулус. Он снабжал меня информацией о Пожирателях еще в школе. И то, чем мы хотим поделиться с вами сейчас, тоже сообщил мне он. Я хочу быть уверен, что он не отправится в Азкабан, не после всего того, что он сказал или сделал.  
— Хм, интересно. И почему твой брат просто не уйдет?  
— Если он так поступит, ему придется прятаться или же его убьют, — уверенно произнес Сириус. Он всегда смотрел Дамблдору в глаза, но нельзя было не признать, что директор пугал его. Он всегда был на шаг или два впереди всего волшебного мира, практически бог среди людей.  
Дамблдор кивнул, его ярко-голубые глаза сверкнули.  
— Очень хорошо. Думаю, вы правы в своей оценке последствий. Ну ладно, так какую информацию вы хотите сообщить Ордену?  
— Мы знаем, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть ищет способы стать бессмертным. И уже принял некоторые действия в достижении своей цели. У своих последователей он попросил одолжить ему домового эльфа, мой брат вызвался и предложил ему Кричера. По возвращении с этого задания домовик сообщил Регулусу о пещере, охраняемой чарами, а также о зелье посреди озера. Зелье покрывало тайник, в котором был медальон. Брат считает, что этот медальон — крестраж.  
— Крестраж? — переспросил Дамблдор, откидываясь на спинку своего кресла. — Да, это определенно имеет смысл. Том никогда не чурался использовать Темную магию. Но зная его, я ни за что не поверю, что он сложил все яйца в одну корзину.  
— Что вы хотите этим сказать, сэр? — нахмурившись, поинтересовалась Гермиона.  
— Если этот предмет действительно крестраж, то Волдеморт, также известный как Том Риддл, однозначно сделал еще. Если кто-то и желает воскреснуть после смерти, то, я практически уверен, он обеспечит себе больше таких возможностей, — подойдя к окну, задумчиво произнес Дамблдор. — Гермиона, ты знаешь что-нибудь о крестражах из своего времени?  
— Нет, сэр, это для меня тоже новость, — ответила она.  
— Мне нужно как можно детальней изучить этот вопрос, прежде чем мы сможем сделать что-то, — произнес Дамблдор.  
— А что насчет крестража, о котором мы уже знаем? Что будем делать с ним?  
— На данный момент ничего, — просто сказал директор.  
— Что? Мы же знаем, где эта пещера, знаем, как она охраняется, так почему бы нам просто не отправиться туда? — произнес Сириус, чувствуя, как страх сковывает его изнутри. — Я не собираюсь сидеть сложа руки, когда мой брат на волосок от смерти!  
— Мистер Блэк! — холодно произнес Дамблдор. Сириус никогда не слышал, чтобы он так говорил, и этого его напугало до безумия. — Жизнь вашего брата не единственная, за которую я несу ответственность. Смею напомнить, что опыта в магии у меня побольше вашего. Мы не будем импульсивно бросаться в омут с головой как минимум по нескольким причинам, о которых вы, кажется, даже и не задумались. Волдеморт сам недавно был в пещере, удостоверяясь, что защита на месте. Откуда вы знаете, что там нет чего-то, что контролирует вход? Или вы планируете оповестить Темного Лорда о том, что нашли пещеру с одним из его невероятно ценных предметов? И если вы отправитесь за этим медальоном, а тут Темный Лорд узнает об этом, то ваш брат тут же будет признан предателем. В конце концов, кто может знать об этом месте, кроме домового эльфа и его хозяина? И если есть еще крестражи, то уничтожение одного нам ничего не даст, ведь мы понятия не имеем, где искать другие и как они выглядят. Разумнее собрать всю возможную информацию до того, как мы отправимся в бой.  
Сириус боролся с желанием поерзать в кресле, буквально заставляя себя смотреть Дамблдору в глаза и не шевелиться. Маленький мальчик, все еще живший внутри него, хотел спрятаться и даже немного всплакнуть. А подросток, которым он был в школе, рвался в бой. Но победил тот человек, которым он стал, тот, кто понимал, когда нужно признать свою неправоту. Сириус же знал, что Дамблдор делает только то, что принесет пользу для общего блага. Он, тяжело вздохнув, пораженчески опустил взгляд в пол.  
— Мой дорогой мальчик, — мягким голосом заговорил Дамблдор. Сириус снова посмотрел на волшебника и заметил жалость на его лице. — Я часто забываю, что вы — еще дитя. Эта война сказалась на всех нас, и я искренне извиняюсь за то, что вы оказались втянуты во все это. Вам все еще нужно многому научиться, Сириус. Но я горжусь тем, как далеко вы уже зашли.  
Сириус кивнул, откинувшись на спинку стула. Гермиона успокаивающе погладила его по руке.  
— Не переживай, дорогой, — произнесла она. — Регулус пока в безопасности. Если мы рванемся сломя голову проверять ту пещеру, то он и не узнает, что произошла утечка информации, — Сириус молча кивнул, пока Дамблдор возвращался к столу.  
— Ты права, Гермиона. А пока — достаточно о делах Ордена. Как насчет чашечки чая? Вы еще должны рассказать мне о помолвке, — с улыбкой произнес директор. Гермиона широко улыбнулась, и даже на лице Сириус проскочила ухмылка. — Да начнется Дамблвидание, — объявил Дамблдор и подмигнул Сириусу. Тот сразу же покраснел и посмотрел на Гермиону, которая чуть не упала со стула от смеха.  
— Действительно, пусть Дамблвидание начнется, — пробормотал Сириус, пытаясь буквально зарыться в свой стул.


	33. Мотоцикл

24 ноября 1979 года

Лондон, Англия, Косой переулок

Гермионе никогда не требовался повод, чтобы отправиться с Лили по магазинам. Их с Сириусом квартирка как раз располагалась над небольшой лавкой, и все же, когда Бродяга сказал, что у них с парнями есть дела в Хогсмиде, она не стала тратить время зря и тут же отправилась за покупками, но сегодня девушки отправились не в Косой переулок, а в маггловский Лондон.

— Не знаю, что подарить Джеймсу, — заметила Лили. — У этого мужчины есть все, чего только можно пожелать.

— Ты всегда можешь сделать ему что-нибудь своими руками, — предложила Гермиона.

— Ты же знаешь, я в этом деле не преуспела. Помнишь, как ты пыталась научить меня вязать? — бросив на нее взгляд, произнесла Лили. Гермиона вздохнула.

— Да уж. Может, тогда нам ограничиться подарками, которые купим в торговом центре? — рассматривая витрину ближайшего магазина, сказала она. — Как насчет новых джинсов? Или джинсовой куртки? Он же не носит кожаные вещи, как Сириус.

— А знаешь, неплохая идея. Я не думаю, что при всей его любви к маггловской музыке он умеет делать покупки как маггл, — она вздохнула.

— У Сириуса обратная проблема, — рассмеялась Гермиона. — Он-то как раз закупается и одевается как маггл. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько у него пар джинсов.

— Я решила, что только одна, или же он просто их не стирает, — пожала плечами Лили. Девушки рассмеялись, зашли в магазин и направились в отдел с мужской одеждой, где принялись выбирать джинсовую куртку.

— Так и чем же решили сегодня заняться ребята, что им потребовалось отправиться в Хогсмид? — рассматривая куртку и выбирая подходящий размер, спросила Лили.

— Сириус сказал что-то о том, что у Джеймса есть новости, — ответила Гермиона, посматривая на Лили, в чьих глазах что-то мелькнуло в ее глазах, а затем она ухмыльнулась.

— Так вот как он им скажет, — улыбнулась Лили.

— Скажет им что? — спросила Гермиона, хмуро глядя на лучшую подругу. Лили хихикнула и вернула свое внимание стойке с куртками.

— Как думаешь, Джеймсу нужен размер M или L? — вытянув руку с зажатой в ней одной из курток, задала вопрос Лили.

— L, он поправился после школы, — подумав секунду, ответила Гермиона. — Но ты избегаешь моего вопроса.

— Знаю, — улыбнулась Лили, вешая джинсовку на руку и направляясь в отдел с мужскими сорочками. — Вы уже определились с цветовым оформлением на свадьбе?

— Пока не окончательно, но думаю, что все же это будет нэви с оттенками благородного синего и золотого, — произнесла Гермиона, рассматривая одну из рубашек. — Но, повторюсь, ты избегаешь моего вопроса, Лили.

— Хорошо. Ты правда хочешь знать? — вздохнув, спросила Лили, и Гермиона кивнула. — Ты же помнишь вечеринку по случаю дня рождения Сириуса в начале месяца?

— Естественно, — хмыкнула Гермиона. — Джеймс так набрался, да и ты тоже немало выпила. Это было забавно.

— Ты же знаешь, как ведет себя Джеймс, когда выпьет лишнего, — Лили закатила глаза, при этом слегка покраснев.

— Пристает к тебе. Ты об этом?

— Ну… мы отправились домой, и атмосфера накалилась настолько, что в итоге мы забыли про защиту. — Гермиона буквально замерла, осознавая, что только что сказала Лили.

— Погоди, ты беременна?

— Да, я беременна, — подтвердила Лили смущенно.

Первым побуждением Гермионы было обнять лучшую подругу. Но затем ей неудержимо захотелось захихикать.

— Супер, теперь мне придется объяснять Сириусу, каким образом я умудрилась «сломать» его невесту, — с усмешкой глядя на Гермиону, сказала Лили.

— Прости-прости, просто это, — тут она оглянулась и поняла, что они все еще находятся в центре маггловского торгового центра и она просто не может объяснить все прямо тут. — Ты закончила? Давай оплатим покупки, и я тебе потом все объясню.

Лили кивнула и направилась к кассе, краем глаза посматривая на подругу. Расплатившись, они вместе вышли из магазина.

— Ну и что смешного?

— Это так странно, — начала Гермиона. — Моя нынешняя подруга беременна моим «будущим» лучшим другом, который, по сути, теперь мой лучший друг, но в прошлом. Необычно осознавать, что с тем, кого я знала пять лет, мы больше не встретится. Кроме того, ребенок, которого я знала в течение пяти лет... оказался «несчастным случаем», — после этого Гермиона расхохоталась.

— Ты ведь знала моего ребенка в будущем, Гермиона? — спросила Лили. Девушка кивнула. — Тогда почему ты называешь его «ребенок»? Ты знала его пол. И имя. Почему бы не использовать его?

— Я не хочу влиять на тебя в этой сфере. К тому же так много всего изменилось в этом прошлом. Исходя из того, что мне известно, то твой ребенок запросто может быть другого пола в этом времени, — пояснила Гермиона. — К тому же пытаться жить моментом здесь, когда многое похоже на дежавю, довольно интересно.

— Никогда не задумывалась, насколько же это будет странно для тебя, если ты не сможешь вернуться, — опустив взгляд, сказала Лили. — Мне жаль, что так вышло.

— Ну, это дало мне другой взгляд на некоторые вещи, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — Позволило что-то рассмотреть яснее.

Какое-то время они шли молча, пока Гермиона резко не остановилась посреди тротуара, едва не оказавшись сбитой группкой маггловских мальчишек, шедших за ней. Лили оттащила ее в сторону, чтобы их не затоптали, но Гермиона все еще не отрывала взгляд от переулка рядом с ними. Лили проследила взглядом и вымученно простонала.

Там, рядом с мусорным баком и лестницей, больше похожей на пожарную лестницу, чем на вход в чей-то дом, стоял старый черный мотоцикл, на его козырьке красовалась большая красная табличка «Продается». Гермиона поспешила к нему, тщательно осматривая.

-— Ты же не собираешься в самом деле купить его?

— Конечно же собираюсь. Ты же знаешь, что Сириус хочет мотоцикл со школы.

— Но этот мотоцикл, Гермиона?

— У меня предчувствие насчет этого байка, Лилс, — с ухмылкой сказала та. — Не могу объяснить этого, — рассмотрев повнимательней объявление, Гермиона заметила адрес. Это была квартира, как раз выходящая в переулок, к ней вела пожарная лестница.

— Отлично. Но, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты заставишь его носить защиту! — выпалила Лили.

— Если он получит этот байк, Лилс, то первым, что мы купим, будут два шлема, — ухмыльнулась Гермиона.

— Два? Ты собираешься кататься с ним? — нахмурившись, спросила Лили.

— Не особо, но посмотри на все это и скажи, что Джеймс не захочет погонять. — Лили только рассмеялась. — Кстати об этом, мне нужно место, где его можно спрятать, пока я не смогу убедить Сириуса съехать с этой проклятой квартиры, — простонала Гермиона.

— Он же любит бывать у нас, спрячем мотоцикл в сарае до Рождества. После этого вы сможете оставить его в квартире, пока не переедете, — произнесла Лили. — И почему я оправдываю это? — задала она вопрос самой себе.

— Потому что ты любишь нас и хочешь видеть Сириуса счастливым? — предположила Гермиона.

— Конечно, так и сделаем. А теперь давай поговорим с его нынешним хозяином, — смирившись, сказала Лили. Гермиона просияла и пошла вверх по лестнице, довольная своей находкой.

25 декабря 1979 года

Годрикова впадина, дом Поттеров

В этом году на Рождество было холоднее обычного, но Поттеры и их гости не обращали на это особого внимания. Гермиона, Сириус, Римус и Питер сидели в маленькой гостиной и наслаждались уютным огнем и компанией друг друга, позволяя рождественскому ужину улечься в животах. Они уже открыли подарки, спрятанные под елкой, и Джеймс нарядился в джинсовый жакет, который купила ему Лили. Гермиона же приобрела для Сириуса несколько небольших подарков, и он просто влюбился в ботинки, которые она выбрала.

Но самый большой подарок все еще оставался в тайне. Гермиона и Лили заручились помощью Римуса с мотоциклом. Девушки обменялись возбужденными улыбками, готовясь к большой распаковке, и Лили едва заметно кивнула Римусу. Он встал и потянулся.

— Думаю, мне стоит выйти на улицу, хочу подышать свежим воздухом, — произнес он.

— Все хорошо, друг? — нахмурился Джеймс.

— Отлично, просто отлично. Думаю, что просто переел слегка. Вернусь через мгновение.

Сириус выглядел обеспокоенным, но кивнул. Когда Римус ушел, Джеймс завел разговор об английской национальной команде по квиддичу. Гермиона и Лили подождали, пока в разговоре наступит пауза, давая Римусу время вытащить байк из сарая и все подготовить. Когда разговор, казалось, замедлился, Гермиона немного оживилась, как будто внезапно что-то вспомнила.

— Лили? А разве не должно было быть еще два подарка? Мне кажется, мы забыли что-то.

— Похоже, ты права Гермиона. Сейчас я проверю кладовку снова, — сказала та, поднимаясь и направляясь в комнатку, где они хранили подарки. — Действительно, тут как раз два подарка. Для Сириуса и Джеймса, — произнесла она, забирая две коробки и поднося их парням. Ребята переглянулись и нахмурились, но затем Сириус пожал плечами и принялся вскрывать упаковку. Открыв коробку и достав оттуда черный шлем, он снова нахмурился.

— А что у тебя, Сохатый?

— Э-э-эм, шлем? — произнес Джеймс, оглядываясь на жену. — Я знаю, что я неуклюжий, но не думаю, что мне действительно необходим шлем.

— Что все это значит, Гермиона? — поинтересовался Сириус. Она безмятежно улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Не знаю, о чем ты. Но почему бы тебе не проверить, как там Римус на заднем дворе? — предложила Гермиона.

— Вам обоим, — добавила Лили. — Вместе безопаснее и все такое.

Оба парня были смущены, но тем не менее встали с мест и направились исполнять просьбу своих возлюбленных. Девушки ухмыльнулись и пошли за ними через кухню к задней двери, где Римус должен был установить байк. Гермиона обняла Сириуса за талию и заглянула в его потерянное лицо.

— Гермиона, что это? — слабым голосом спросил он.

— Кажется, это мотоцикл, дорогой, — ответила она.

— А что он делает на заднем дворе Джеймса?

— О, Лили предложила мне оставить его здесь. У нас ведь нет подъездной дорожки, не так ли? — беспечно произнесла Гермиона.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, — медленно начал Сириус, — что этот шлем для этого байка?

— Определенно, — весело подтвердила Гермиона.

— И этот мотоцикл принадлежит…

— Тебе, любовь моя. Он твой, — она с усмешкой наблюдала за его недоумением.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь? — произнес Сириус.

— Ни в малейшей степени. Он в хорошем состоянии, и у него был только один владелец — пожилой человек, который очень хорошо о нем заботился. Он умер, и его жена продала мотоцикл. Мне просто повезло, что при мне были деньги. У нее уже было несколько предложений, — рассказала Гермиона, смотря на Сириуса. Несколько мгновений он молчал, и Гермиона испугалась, что ему не нравится. Так было до тех пор, пока он не сжал ее в костедробильных объятиях.

— Я когда-нибудь говорил, насколько чертовски сильно я люблю тебя, Гермиона? — и не давая ей ответить, Сириус впился в ее губы поцелуем. И когда же он наконец-то позволил ей вздохнуть, она рассмеялась.

— Ну, немного не так, но было раз или два. Так тебе нравится?

— Я обожаю его. Это самый лучший рождественский подарок, — произнес он, осматривая байк.

— У меня только один вопрос, — начал Джеймс, крутя в руках шлем. — А мне-то зачем?

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я разрешу ему сесть на эту дьявольскую машину в одиночку, Джеймс? Сириусу определенно нужен второй пилот, а кто же может справиться с этой ролью лучше его шафера?

— Тут ты права, — горделиво кивнул Джеймс. — Так и когда же мы сможем прокатиться?

— Как только Сириус получит права, — твердо заявила Лили.

— Ты такая зануда, — выпалил Джеймс.

— Спасибо, но я предпочитаю, чтобы у моего ребенка был отец, — усмехнулась Лили, на что Джеймс кивнул.

— Полагаю, ты права. Дни безрассудства сочтены, — обнимая свою беременную жену, сказал Джеймс.

— Сочтены не значит, что закончены, — ухмыльнулся Сириус. — У нас определенно есть в запасе еще парочка безрассудных ночей.

— Знаете, — начал Джеймс, оглядываясь на своих друзей, — взросление и вполовину не так плохо, как я ожидал. Может, и конец безрассудству будет не плох.

— Кто вы и что сделали с моим лучшим другом? — смеясь, поинтересовался Сириус.

— Я все еще здесь, Бродяга. У меня есть еще несколько безрассудных ночей, — Джеймс усмехнулся. Но Гермиона увидела в его глазах что-то, что говорило: Сохатый повзрослел. Она с улыбкой наблюдала, как он целует Лили в висок и ведет ее обратно в дом. Гарри заслуживал таких родителей. Такая жизнь будет у Гарри, даже если ей придется отдать свою, чтобы это произошло.


	34. Начало конца

i30 января 1980 года/i

iХогвартс, Шотладия, кабинет директора /i

Прошло уже почти два года с тех пор, как Джеймс побывал в кабинете директора в последний раз, и он не особо стремился снова здесь оказаться. Его общение с Дамблдором за это время ограничивалось перепиской по совиной почте и каминными переговорами, а для особо важных тем оставались собрания Ордена. Насколько Джеймс знал, единственными членами Ордена, которые регулярно посещали директора, были Аластор Грюм и Гермиона. Но сегодня он сидел здесь вместе с Лили, Фрэнком и Алисой Лонгботтом.

— Благодарю за то, что пришли, — начал Дамблдор и, прежде чем продолжить, окинул их взглядом. — Я позвал вас сегодня из-за одного очень важного события, свидетелем которого стал. Было предсказано, что на исходе седьмого месяца родится дитя, и это приведет к падению Темного Лорда.

— Но, сэр, — произнесла Лили. — Разве здесь не должно быть больше родителей, у которых запланировано появление малыша в конце июля? Почему только мы четверо?

— Ты права, Лили. Но в пророчестве есть еще несколько ключей. Полностью оно звучит так: «Грядет тот, у кого хватит могущества победить Темного Лорда... рожденный теми, кто трижды бросал ему вызов, рожденный на исходе седьмого месяца... и Темный Лорд отметит его как равного себе, но не будет знать всей его силы... И один из них должен погибнуть от руки другого, ибо ни один не может жить спокойно, пока жив другой... тот, кто достаточно могуществен, чтобы победить Темного Лорда, родится на исходе седьмого месяца...»

— Теми, кто трижды бросал вызов Темному Лорду, — произнесла Алиса, — но это не совсем так, директор. Мы же только дважды встречались с Сами-Знаете-Кем.

— Увы, Алиса, стычка в Корнуолле в этом месяце уже третья, — печально сказал Фрэнк.

— Прошу прощения, если покажусь невеждой, сэр. Но какое это имеет значение? Если Волдеморт не знает об…

— В том-то и дело, мистер Поттер, — прервал его Дамблдор. — Волдеморт не должен был знать. Но, по всей видимости, когда пророчество было произнесено, там оказался еще один свидетель, шпион Темного Лорда. Думаю, вы все знаете Северуса Снейпа?

— Этот мелкий грязнуля? Да вы, должно быть, шутите! — выпалил Джеймс.

— Не думаю, что он слышал пророчество полностью, я уверен, что Северус донесет все то, что узнал, до своего хозяина. Что определенно подвергает именно вас четверых опасности, — серьезно произнес Дамблдор. — Я настоятельно рекомендую вам спрятаться. Задания, которые вы сейчас получите от меня, станут последними, я рассчитываю, что вы будете в безопасности не позднее конца февраля.

— Сэр, но мы не можем. Работа и… — начал Фрэнк.

— Я уже все обсудил с Аластором, Фрэнк. Он согласился. Аластор не может потерять двух своих лучших авроров из-за пророчества. Он будет на связи, если вам понадобится. А так — он хочет, чтобы вы были в безопасности, — Лонгботтомы кивнули.

— А что насчет Гринготтса? — спросил Джеймс Лили. — Тебе же и так тяжело пришлось после того, как ты сообщила им о беременности.

Девушка просто пожала плечами.

— Я объясню Хиггинсу, что происходит. Если ему не понравится, то я просто уволюсь, — она посмотрела на Дамблдора. — Ничего, если я направлю его к вам для уточнения информации, сэр?

— Конечно, моя дорогая.

— И ты просто так уйдешь из Грингготса?

— Если это будет означать безопасность нашего ребенка, Джеймс, конечно, — пояснила Лили и сжала руку мужа. Джеймс кивнул, и робкая улыбка появилась на его лице.

— Как бы вы порекомендовали спрятаться, директор? — спросила Лили.

— Самым эффективным способом будет использование Фиделиуса. Думаю, вы в курсе об этих чарах, не так ли, Лили?

— Да, я видела их в действии на некоторых домах, с которыми мне приходилось работать. Нам же нужно выбрать хранителя, да? — Дамблдор кивнул.

— Да, но не нужно выбирать вот так с лету. Поговорите с друзьями, семьей и решите, кто это будет. Я бы хотел наложить эти чары сам, чтобы убедиться, что все сделано верно. Я прибуду к вам в начале марта.

Джеймс кивнул. Война стояла на пороге. Ему и остальным больше нельзя было игнорировать это. Не тогда, когда они оказались в самом эпицентре.

i9 февраля 1980 года/i

iГодрикова впадина, Англия, дом Поттеров /i

— Так вы действительно уходите с передовой? — спросил Сириус. — Серьезно?

— Да, — ответила Лили взглянула на мужа, сидевшего на подлокотнике ее кресла.

— Есть еще кое-что, — вздохнул Джеймс, вставая, — что мы хотели обсудить с вами обоими.

— Что такое, Джеймс? — нахмурилась Гермиона.

— Мы в самом эпицентре войны, и, как бы ужасно это не было, я наконец-то осознал, в какой опасности мы все находимся. И если история повторится, если будущее, которое знает Гермиона, наступит…

— Этого не произойдет, — твердо заявила она.

— Но если что-то произойдет, Гермиона. Если что-нибудь случится со мной или Лили, я должен быть уверен, что наш ребенок будет в безопасности. Вы согласны стать его крестными родителями? Нам будет гораздо спокойнее, что в случае чего у него будут вы двое, — произнес он, глядя то на одного, то на другую. Лицо Сириуса было непроницаемым, Джеймс знал, что тот мастерски умел прятать свои эмоции. Гермиона, однако же, выглядела озадаченной.

— Я? — с удивлением спросила она.

— Да, ты, — рассмеялась Лили. — Кто сможет вырастить моего ребенка лучше моей ближайшей подруги, если что-то случится? — мягко поинтересовалась она.

— Даже думать не хочу о том, что такое может произойти, — прошептала Гермиона, но Джеймс услышал, как дрожит ее голос. — С любым из вас.

— Знаю, Гермиона, — печально улыбнулся Джеймс. — Но нам просто необходимо подготовиться к любому из возможных исходов. Просто на всякий случай. — Она кивнула.

— Сириус, а ты что думаешь?

— Кажется, я говорил вам, — начал он, — что, если мы можем что-нибудь для вас сделать, только дайте знать, и мы это сделаем, — сказал он, сжимая руку Гермионы. Она улыбнулась. — И я говорю от имени нас обоих.

— Тогда решено, — завил Джеймс. — Ну а теперь у нас еще одна проблема, которую нужно решить

— Хранитель, — сказала Лили. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь успокоиться, и все трое посмотрели на нее, желая убедиться, что она в порядке.

— Я знала, что рано или поздно этот разговор состоится, вздохнула она. — Значит, пророчество было произнесено? — Лили кивнула.

— Конечно же вы знаете, что моим первым предложением будешь ты, Сириус, — расхаживая по комнате, произнес Джеймс. — Но проблема в том, что Пожиратели Смерти уже четыре года преследуют Гермиону, к тому же Сириус им тоже нужен. И я думаю, что вам все же стоит переехать.

— Согласен, время пришло, — сказал Сириус. — Арки недавно сказал мне, что к нему стали захаживать странные личности и расспрашивать насчет нас. Так что я не уверен, как долго мы сможем пробыть там в безопасности.

— Ну, тогда остается Питер или Римус. От Гермионы мы знаем, что Питер шпионил какое-то время, так что придется просить Римуса, — заметил Джеймс.

— Нет.

— Что? Гермиона, но ты же сказала…

— Я знаю, что случилось в моем времени, Лили, но послушайте меня, — настаивала она. — Питер, тот Питер, которого я знаю, никогда и не подумает причинить вреда своим друзьям. Вы должны были видеть его, когда в поезде я объяснила ему все перспективы выбранного им пути. Я верю, что этот Питер, наш Питер, — лучший выбор.

— Сириус? — посмотрел на него Джеймс. — А ты что думаешь?

— Думаю, Гермиона права. Но нужно обязательно сказать Дамблдору, кто будет настоящим хранителем в этот раз. — Его невеста кивнула.

— Я действительно уверена в том, что он не предаст. Но если все же да, то мир будет знать правду.

— Я доверяю тебе, Гермиона. Так и сделаем.

i1 марта 1980 года/i

iГодрикова впадина, Англия, дом Поттеров/i

— Хорошо, просто расслабься, — сказала Гермиона, вставляя оливы стетоскопа в уши и начиная прослушивать живот Лили. Она кивнула, а Джеймс наблюдал, как Гермиона двигает головкой стетоскопа в поисках пульса. Закончив, она повесила стетоскоп на шею и посмотрела на Лили.

— Судя по звукам, с сердечком у малыша все нормально. Этот стетоскоп — лучшее, что я смогла достать, раз УЗИ нам сейчас недоступно, но он зачарован. Кровяное давление в порядке, так что в ближайшие пару недель все придет в норму.

— Спасибо, что устраиваешь такие проверки, Гермиона, — сказала Лили, обнимая подругу. — Нам становится немного легче.

— Никаких проблем, я напишу заключение и передаем его твоей акушерке в понедельник.

— Не могу поверить, что ты до сих пор работаешь, несмотря ни на что, — покачал головой Джеймс.

— Сириус и Дамблдор пытались заставить меня уволиться, ну или хотя бы уйти на время, — объяснила Гермиона. — Но я же только закончила целительские курсы. Я хочу хотя бы немного испытать свои знания на практике, прежде чем нам придется прятаться.

— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — заявила Лили. — Ненавижу сидеть целый день дома, да еще и впустую. Чувствую себя бесполезной.

— Кстати, Сириус сказал вам, что мы переезжаем?

— Нет, -— нахмурился Джеймс. — А почему? Я думал, что вам нравится эта квартира.

— Конечно, да и Арки — замечательный домовладелец, но на прошлой неделе, когда мы вернулись с собрания Ордена, квартира была перевернута вверх дном. И на стене в гостиной было оставлено послание: «Нам нужна девушка». Сириус пришел в ярость, тут же послал патронуса Грюму и попросил проверить квартиру. Аластор оставил нам свой вредноскоп, наложил дополнительную защиту, но заявил, что мы должны переехать оттуда как можно скорее.

— Но почему Сириус ничего не сказал мне? — с болью произнес Джеймс. Его лучший друг всегда делился с ним подобными новостями.

— Он изо всех сил пытается выяснить, кто это сделал. Эта ситуация задела его за живое, я так думаю. Кто-то пробрался в наш дом. И полагаю, что сейчас ко всему прочему он представляет, что бы было, окажись я в тот момент в квартире.

— Черт возьми, да, — выпалил Джеймс, осознавая, через что проходит его друг. Если бы кто-то забрался в его дом, пока его нет, а Лили была бы там одна, да он бы просто в ужас пришел! — Где он сейчас, все еще в Министерстве? — Гермиона кивнула.

— С тех пор как Фрэнк и Алиса спрятались, Грюм и Скримджер буквально впали в отчаяние. Они отправляют Сириуса на новые и новые задания. Джеймс, я беспокоюсь за него.

— Он не возвращается домой?

— Нет, он возвращается, но по дороге он теряет себя. — Джеймс почувствовал, как краска сошла с его лица, и он понял, что именно пытается сказать Гермиона.

В последнее время он наблюдал за своими друзьями. Он видел, как война, на которую он был вынужден смотреть со стороны, сказывалась на тех, кто был ближе всего к его сердцу. Питер похудел и стал просто комком нервов. Дошло до того, что расслабиться он мог только тогда, когда все собирались в одном месте.

Ремус выглядел еще хуже, чем обычно. В эти дни его превращения были особенно тяжелыми, и только Питер и Сириус могли сопровождать его в полнолуние, а иногда даже им не удавалось помочьему, поэтому он стал запираться в своем старом убежище, Визжащей хижине, на время полнолуния.

И Сириус. Джеймс должен был догадаться, что Сириус станет буквально одержимым своей работой задолго до того, как Гермиона упомянула об этом. Он почти не разговаривал с другом, в основном Джеймс видел Гермиону. И ведь знал, что для Сириуса нехорошо так увлекаться охотой на темных магов, но он также знал, что есть только один способ заставить того раскрыть глаза.

— Я поговорю с ним, Гермиона, — заявил Джеймс. — Кажется, я знаю, что творится в его голове.

— Спасибо, Джеймс, — обнимая его, сказала девушка.

— Поблагодаришь после того, как я с ним поговорю, — обнимая ее в ответ, усмехнулся Джеймс. — И ему скорее всего не понравится то, что я скажу. — Гермиона вопросительно уставилась на него, но тот больше ничего не произнес.

Джеймс вздохнул, выпуская Гермиону из объятий, размышляя над тем, что скажет Сириусу. Он ни в малейшей степени не был готов к этому разговору, но надеялся, что друг воспримет все хорошо, ради них обоих.


	35. Молчать, врунишка

p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"13 марта 1980 года/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Лондон, Англия, квартира Сириуса и Гермионы/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Естественно, Сириус не очень хорошо воспринял этот разговор. Он принялся вышагивать по гостиной, бросая взгляды на своего предполагаемого лучшего друга, который стоял около кухни. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что я одержимый? Я всего лишь пытаюсь защитить Гермиону! – выплюнул он. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Оставляя ее одну дома, пока сам гоняешься за Пожирателями? – поинтересовался Джеймс, глядя в пол. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Я не… – яростно начал Сириус, но резко замолчал. Он действительно слегка перерабатывал, но не переживал о Гермионе, это ведь занимало всего лишь час или около того. У нее был вредноскоп, да и она знала, как пользоваться палочкой. – Она может позаботиться о себе./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Да, именно поэтому ты так одержимо охотишься за придурками, ответственными за обыск твоей квартиры, не так ли? – произнес Джеймс, скрестив руки на груди./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Кто тебе об этом сказал? – удивленно спросил Сириус. Он не общался с Джеймсом уже около месяца и не мог понять, откуда тот знал о произошедшем и его реакции. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Гермиона, – просто произнес Джеймс. – Она почему-то решила, что ее друзья должны знать, что Пожиратели забрались в вашу квартиру, – выпалил он. – До остального я додумался сам. Что не особо-то и сложно с учетом твоей сверхурочной работы. Да и я бы сделал то же самое для Лили. Я em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"знаю,/em почему ты так поступаешь, Сириус. Но вместо того, чтобы бросать ее в одиночестве и выслеживать этих людей, которые не факт, что представляют угрозу, ты должен убедиться в ее безопасности. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– И как, скажи на милость, я это сделаю? – спросил Сириус, начав вышагивать в другую сторону. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Покиньте Лондон, – просто сказал Джеймс. Сириус тут же остановился. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Что? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Уезжайте из города. На юге полным-полно небольших коттеджей, выставленных на продажу. В Южном Суссексе есть несколько маленьких городков, где вы с Гермионой можете затеряться. Ей там понравится. Кроме того, разве ты не хотел побывать на море с тех самых пор, как мы были детьми? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Нет. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Не хотел? Я помню, как ты говорил о море на втором курсе, – нахмурился Джеймс. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Да нет же, Джеймс, я о том, что Лондон мы не покинем, – твердо сказал Сириус./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Почему нет-то? – стиснув зубы, произнес Джеймс. И Сириус понял, что друг полон решимости заставить его принять свою точку зрения. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– У Пожирателей сейчас здесь слишком высокая активность. И я хочу быть как можно ближе к Министерству, если что-то произойдет. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Ты волшебник или кто? Ты в мгновение ока можешь аппарировать в Министерство. Для этого не нужно жить рядом. Да, черт возьми, Маккинноны живут в Корнуолле, при этом Марлин никогда не пропускает собрания Ордена. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Да, но…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– И твои отмазки по поводу активности Пожирателей? Разве этого недостаточно, чтобы как раз-таки покинуть город? – выпалил Джеймс, теперь наступила его очередь мерять шагами комнату. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Конечно же нет, выслеживать Пожирателей по округе куда проще, чем по всей стране. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– И здесь гораздо легче следить em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"за тобой. /emТут намного проще привести их к себе домой. Вернуться туда, где твоя невеста одна сидит и ждет твоего возвращения, – сказал Джеймс, но прежде чем Сириус успел хоть что-то ответить, они услышали скрип металлической лестницы, ведущей в квартиру, и приглушенный крик./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Гермиона! – хором выкрикнули они. Джеймс первым добрался до двери и распахнул ее, Сириус следовал за ним, оба вытащили свои палочки, когда увидели, что два Пожирателя Смерти силой удерживали ее на месте и уже набрасили на голову черный мешок, который, вероятно, оказался зачарован, чтобы не было слышно криков жертвы. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Петрификус Тоталус! – /span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"выкрикнул Сириус, нацелившись в сторону обоих мужчин. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Экспелиармус! /span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– следом выпалил Джеймс и помчался к похитителям. Заклинание Сириуса поразило Пожирателя, державшего Гермиону, и она упала на землю, внезапно потеряв равновесие. Джеймс поймал палочку противника, и когда тот повернулся, чтобы бежать, Сириус послал парализующее ему в спину, отправив в полет лицом вниз. Сириус бросился к Гермионе, пытаясь как можно быстрее развязать черный мешок. Он чувствовал, как она борется под ним, и знал, что она, вероятно, думает, что он – Пожиратель Смерти. Он быстро расправился с мешком, и Гермиона, задыхаясь, испуганно посмотрела на своего спасителя широко раскрытыми глазами./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Мне очень жаль, любимая, – прижимая девушку к груди, произнес Сириус. Джеймс подошел к ним, опустился на колени и развязал Гермионе руки – Сириус об этом даже не подумал. В тот момент он чувствовал себя опустошенным. Он продолжал бормотать извинения, осыпая поцелуями личико невесты, пытаясь убедить самого себя, что она тут, в его руках, целая и невредимая. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Бродяга, – тихо произнес Джеймс, – тут могут быть еще Пожиратели, нам нужно уходить. – Сириус поднял взгляд на друга и кивнул, а затем посмотрел на Гермиону. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Ты в порядке, любимая? – мягко спросил он. Хотя ее все еще потряхивало, но она кивнула. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Я… я в порядке, – отведя взгляд, ответила она. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Сириус посмотрел на друга. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Можешь отнести ее к себе? Ей нужно согреться и поесть. Думаю, она в шоке./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– А ты что собираешься делать? – впившись в него взглядом, поинтересовался Джеймс. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Собираюсь связаться с Грюмом. Пусть разбирается с этими ублюдками. Потом возьму нам немного одежды и вещей, что могут нам понадобиться, поговорю с Арки по поводу аренды и приду к вам. Не хочу, чтобы она хоть на мгновение снова заходила в эту квартиру. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Так, значит, вы переезжаете? – аккуратно поднимая Гермиону, спросил Джеймс. Сириус кивнул, а затем повернулся к Пожирателям и направил на них палочку. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Инканцеро, – /span/emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"произнес он, наблюдая, как лучший друг помогает его невесте, и чувствуя при этом укол вины. Джеймс был прав, прав во всем. Чем дольше они оставались в Лондоне, тем большей опасности подвергалась Гермиона. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Я сваливаю к чертям собачьим из этого города, Сохатый, – выпалил он, сжав палочку с такой силой, что казалось – она вот-вот треснет. Джеймс молча кивнул, прижал Гермиону крепче и аппарировал, оставив Сириуса заниматься своей работой. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-fareast-language: RU;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"2 мая 1980 года/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"emspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Рай, Англия, коттедж Блэков/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU; mso-bidi-font-style: italic;"После происшествия в их квартире Сириус и Гермиона быстро нашли новый дом. Лили порекомендовала старомодный городок Рай, куда она ездила на каникулы с родителями. Гермиона влюбилась в маленький деревянный коттедж с садом во дворе, и Сириус не колеблясь купил его. Это была приличная сумма, но, учитывая их совместное наследство и зарплаты из Св. Мунго и Министерства, они решили, что стоит рискнуть./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Также они решили согласиться с предложением Дамблдора и использовать Фиделиус. Сириус жил буквально в параноидальном режиме около двух недель, прежде чем Гермиона решила поговорить с ним об этом. Он смотрел на свою будущую жену, которая занималась приготовлением чая для Джеймса, Лили и Дамблдора, собравшихся в их пока что скудно обставленной гостиной. Сириус сдержал обещание, и Гермиона больше не возвращалась в квартиру. Никто из них, если честно. Кое-какая мебель и большая часть одежды были собраны самим Дамблдором, который привлек к этому нескольких членов Ордена. Но Сириуса такие мелочи не волновали: Гермиону чуть не схватили, и вот это его беспокоило. Он не мог вынести мысли о ней в руках Пожирателей смерти, ему даже снились кошмары об этом. Сириус не отходил от нее больше, чем на несколько минут. Он не мог потерять ее. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Так что Дамблдор пришел сегодня, чтобы наложить чары на дом. Они решили выбрать своим Хранителем Лили, поскольку до родов ей все равно предстояло быть либо с Гермионой, либо у себя дома. Вся эта ситуация в целом нервировала Сириуса, но большего сделать было нельзя. Он буквально заставил себя сидеть молча и наблюдать, как Гермиона сервирует чай. Остальные разговаривали о делах Ордена и о подвижках в поисках крестражей Волдеморта. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Я уже некоторое время изучаю Тома, пытаясь найти людей, которые могли знать его до того, как он стал лордом Волдемортом, чтобы попытаться увидеть общую картину, – поделился Дамблдор, с легким кивком принимая свой чай от Гермионы. – Из собранных мною сведений я заключил, что у него, скорее всего, не один крестраж. Я узнал, по крайней мере, еще об одном, хотя поиски продолжаются. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Мы можем как-нибудь помочь? – спросила Лили. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Боюсь, что, просто оставаясь в безопасности, вы поможете мне куда больше, чем думаете, – с улыбкой объяснил он. – Хотя... – он на мгновение задумался, прежде чем повернуться к Гермионе. – Ты ведь лучше контролируешь свои видения, не так ли, Гермиона?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Да, – неуверенно ответила она. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– У меня есть мысль насчет них. Мы знаем, что время течет из прошлого в будущее одним потоком. А что если нет? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Что вы имеете в виду, сэр? – нахмурилась она. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Я хочу сказать, что если ты смогла попасть в прошлое на двадцать лет, то кто сказал, что такое невозможно с твоими видениями? – с улыбкой пояснил он. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Вы хотите сказать, что я могу посмотреть в прошлое? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Окно в само время. Твои видения – это просто поразительный дар. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"– Я не уверена, – в итоге произнесла Гермиона. – Но давайте попробуем. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: normal; background: white;" align="center"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"***/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Темная фигура стояла возле дерева, съежившись от холодного ветра. Черные волосы хлестали по его лицу, но он не сводил глаз с дома. Вернее, с места, где должен был стоять дом. Северус Снейп прибыл в Рай почти час назад; он наложил отслеживающее заклинание на своего бывшего лучшего друга, когда они в последний раз виделись лично, так что оно уведомило его о том, когда она аппарировала. Северус последовал за ней и добрался до маленького домика как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Дамблдор сам наложил заклинание Фиделиуса./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Конечно же Северус использовал /spanspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Дезиллюминационное заклинание, так что его никто не заметил, и оставался на расстоянии, не попадая в зону действия вредноскопа или еще какого-нибудь возможного прибора. Он просто стоял рядом с деревом и смотрел, как исчезает дом, зная, что где-то в нем спрятана его Лили. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Она все еще былаem style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;" его/em Лили, даже спустя эти годы. Несмотря на то, что она вышла замуж за Поттера почти два года назад, он никогда не переставал думать о ней. Он внимательно следил, чтобы ни один Пожиратель Смерти не подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы причинить ей какой-либо реальный вред. То же самое он делал и для Гермионы, только с меньшим рвением. Лили бы расстроилась, убей Пожиратели ее подругу. Наконец-то он понял, что такое дружба. Северус следил за ней при каждом удобном случае, он взял за правило примечать, как она ведет себя со своими друзьями, с Джеймсом. Он постепенно начинал понимать: то, как она вела себя с ним (как она вела себя раньше), отличалось от ее поведения с Джеймсом. Она была все той же Лили. Но он никогда не замечал искорки в ее глазах, которая появлялась, когда она смотрела на Джеймса. Он просто увидел то пламя, которое предназначалось ее друзьям. То, что предназначалось для Гермионы, а когда-то – и для самого Северуса. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Вздохнув, он, отвел взгляд. Что он делал? Почему он так упорно боролся с самим собой? Он уже все давно решил, там, в поле в Коукворте, когда стоял вместе с магглами. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Северус услышал, как скрипнула дверь, и, подняв голову, увидел директора, Лили и Джеймса. Пора было уходить. Он смотрел, как она аппарировала вместе с мужем, за ними тут же последовал Дамблдор. Он глубоко вздохнул. Эта война становилась все хуже, и он только надеялся, что сможет защитить Лили хотя бы наполовину того, как она того заслуживает. Он крутанулся на каблуках и исчез с мягким хлопком./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal; background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p 


	36. Любить сердцем

i20 июня 1980 года/i

iКоукворт, Англия, Паучий тупик /i

В воздухе висела липкая духота. Двое спешили вниз по улице к крайнему дому в Паучьем тупике. Вечерело, и они были прекрасно осведомлены о том, что Северус не любит неожиданных посетителей — особенно после наступления темноты. Рослый мужчина вырвался вперед и быстро постучал. Из приоткрывшейся двери показалась голова, и невысокий незнакомец, спутник первого, понял, что палочка Северуса спрятана вне поля зрения, но наготове. Снейп узнал визитеров и открыл дверь пошире, впуская их в свой дом. Он оглядел дорогу, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии слежки, затем закрыл за ними и повернулся к гостям.

— Что вы тут делаете и почему явились без предупреждения? — поинтересовался Северус.

— Нам нужно поговорить с тобой, — произнес тот, что был повыше.

— И вы даже не потрудились прислать мне сову? — выплюнул Северус. — Или Патронуса? Ты же умеешь его вызывать, не так ли, Блэк?

— Конечно, но я бы предпочел, чтобы никто не видел, как в твой дом влетает серебристый ворон, доставляя послание. Это было бы немного странно, тебе так не кажется? — заметил Регулус. — А что касается сов, то с каждым днем их перехватывают все чаще и чаще. Так что не доверяю я такой доставке сейчас, верно, Питер?

— Да, — ответил Питер, подпрыгивая от внезапного вопроса.

— Вот именно, — скрестив руки на груди, произнес Регулус. — Так что вот мы и здесь. И чай был бы очень кстати.

Северус недовольно уставился на Регулуса, но все же прошел мимо него на кухню и поставил чайник. Рег последовал за ним, а там и Питер подтянулся, не желая расстраивать темного волшебника.

— Так ты собираешься поведать, почему ты предпочел нанести мне, эм-м, визит, или нет, Блэк? — прислоняясь к шкафчику, спросил Северус.

— Мы знаем, что ты следишь за Лили Поттер, — прямо заявил тот.

— И какое это имеет отношение к тебе? — скучающим тоном спросил Северус. — Насколько я слышал, у тебя есть собственное задание. Выследить ублюдка, которого ты называешь братом.

— Этот ублюдок сделал для Лили и Гермионы намного больше, чем твоя отвратительная задница, — выпалил Регулус, сжимая кулаки. Питер переводил взгляд между парнями, делая полшага назад и практически падая на стул возле обеденного стола. Северус опустил глаза от Регулуса, заняв себя приготовлением чая.

— А ты не думаешь, что я и без твоей помощи пришел к такому выводу? — спросил он практически неслышно для остальных.

— Тогда почему ты до сих пор прячешься на стороне Темного Лорда вместо того, чтобы бороться против него? — с яростью в голосе спросил Регулус. Питер знал, что они это уже обсуждали, он понял это по движениям Регулуса.

— Как? — слабо спросил Северус, поворачиваясь к Блэку. — Прийти в Орден и умолять их сохранить мне жизнь, чтобы рисковать ею, работая на них? С чего бы мне совершать такую глупость? — выплюнул он.

— Потому что ты ее любишь, — пискнул Питер со своего места. Обе головы повернулись к коротышке.

— Смотри-ка, даже он понял, — Регулус указал на Питера. — Ведь ты знаешь так же хорошо, как и я, как только Темный Лорд узнает, что тебе известно местонахождение Поттеров, Гермионы и Сириуса и что ты не сказал ему... он будет пытать тебя, а затем убьет. А он узнает…

— Я был осторожен, — пробормотал он, глядя в пол.

— Ты повел себя глупо! — выпалил Регулус.

— Я слышал, — заговорил Питер, не глядя ни на одного из мужчин, — что легче бороться за то, что любишь, чем горевать о том, что потерял, — он встретился взглядом со Снейпом, на мгновение игнорируя Регула. — Ты мог бы стать героем, Северус. Ты можешь спасти Лили и все, что она любит. Не обязательно быть злодеем.

— Она все еще любит тебя, Северус. Тебе нужно просто проглотить свою ревность, или что бы ты предпочел? Чтобы она умерла из-за того, что ты, придурок, ничего не сделал, чтобы снова с ней подружиться?

— Она никогда не любила меня, — тихо сказал Северус. — Она никогда не любила меня так, как его.

Регулус в неверии перевел взгляд на Питера. Затем повернулся, занес кулак и ударил Северуса в его слишком большой нос.

— Может уже двинешься дальше? Ты двадцатилетний мужчина, все еще тоскующий по своей школьной любви, и, честно говоря, это жалко. Она никогда тебя так не полюбит. Так что ты получаешь все, что можно, и не устраиваешь гребаную истерику.

Северус держался за свой нос, который начал кровоточить, глядя на Регулуса. Он отвернулся, чтобы взять полотенце, кровь капала на пол, пока он шел. Питер наблюдал за всем с широко раскрытыми глазами, а затем перевел взгляд на Регулуса.

— Ну это было немного чересчур, тебе не кажется? — произнес он, указывая на окровавленную ткань в руках Северуса.

— Он слишком много работает, боюсь, это единственный способ достучаться до него.

— Я снова спрашиваю тебя, Регулус, — вздохнул Северус гнусаво. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Боролся, — просто ответил он. — Мне все равно почему, мне все равно зачем. Но ты должен сражаться, Северус, — за весь разговор на этих словах его голос зазвучал мягче.

— Я буду драться, — сказал Снейп, убирая ткань от носа. — Но ты должен показать мне… как.

i30 июля 1980 года /i

iГордикова впадина, дом Поттеров /i

Сириус и Гермиона сидели за обеденным столом и со смехом наблюдали за тем, как Лили в четвертый раз попросила Джеймса сходить на кухню и принести ей чего-нибудь поесть. И он покорно вставал, каждый раз заставляя Гермиону бесконтрольно хихикать.

— Когда он уже поймет, что ты делаешь это только для того, чтобы посмотреть, сойдет ли тебе это с рук? — спросила она.

— Полагаю, что ответ будет «никогда», — произнес Сириус, поднося вилку ко рту. Лили была уже на большом сроке, и наблюдать за тем, как Джеймс боится ее вспыльчивости, было уморительно. Сейчас Гермиона проводила день с Лили и Джеймсом, пока Сириус работал, а затем встречалась с ним дома за ужином. И пока Лили не сильно беспокоилась насчет ребенка и того, насколько она была готова к его появлению, Джеймс стал просто нервным придурком.

Он вернулся с банкой маринованных огурчиков и поставил ее на стол.

— Прежде чем ты сядешь, не мог бы ты принести мне чашечку…

— Дробленого льда? — поинтересовался Джеймс, с улыбкой ставя чашку перед ней.

— Ты просто святой, — произнесла Лили, потянувшись за чашкой, но затем опрокинула ее, почувствовав схватку. Гермиона посмотрела на свои часы, засекая время. Джеймс находился рядом, не прикасаясь к жене, но достаточно близко, чтобы действовать в случае необходимости.

— Все хорошо, закончилось, — тяжело дышала Лили.

— Сорок секунд, — произнесла Гермиона.

— Становятся дольше, — доставая огурчик и кусая его, сказала Лили.

— Уже недолго осталось, — кивнула Гермиона. Джеймс побледнел и опустился на стул.

— Все в порядке, Джеймс? — спросил Сириус.

— Просто нервничаю. Я так волнуюсь, что все испорчу.

— Не переживай, приятель. Все ошибаются. Но Лили здесь, к тому же еще у тебя есть я и Гермиона. Все будет хорошо, — с улыбкой произнес Сириус.

— Но что если…

— Нет, — твердо произнесла Лили. — Никаких если. Ты будешь замечательным отцом, ты к этому готов.

— Кроме того, если ты напортачишь с этим ребенком, то, когда у тебя будут внуки, они попадут на Слизерин или что-нибудь в этом роде, — шутил Сириус, но Джеймс выглядел еще более испуганным от этой мысли. Гермиона ударила жениха по груди, и Лили вскрикнула, вцепившись в стол. Гермиона посмотрела на часы.

— Прошло только шесть минут, — она посмотрела на Джеймса. — И эта длилась сорок пять секунд.

— Думаю, что нам пора в Мунго, — поднимаясь, сказал он. Лили кивнула и протянула руку Джеймсу, чтобы тот помог ей встать. — Гермиона, можешь захватить вещи?

— Конечно, Джеймс. Вы вдвоем отправляйтесь, я камином следом за вами, — быстро убегая наверх, произнесла Гермиона.

— Я тут приберусь и сразу же присоединюсь к вам в больнице, — сказал Сириус, поцеловал Лили в лоб. — Будь сильной, все почти уже закончилось.

i31 июля 1980 года /i

iЛондон, Англия, больница Святого Мунго /i

Лили провела двадцать изнурительных часов в активных родах, прежде чем родился Гарри. Обычно персонал позволял оставаться с ней только Джеймсу, но поскольку Гермиона была уже опытной целительницей, ей не только разрешили находиться со своей лучшей подругой, но и даже помочь с родами.

Джеймс был рядом с женой на протяжении всего этого времени. Он не спал, и Гермиона знала, что они оба устали. Когда колдомедик понесла маленького Гарри умываться, а другая пришла ухаживать за Лили, она поцеловала подругу в макушку, обняла Джеймса и вышла из палаты. Они вернут Гарри в мгновение ока, и она хотела дать маленькому семейству пространство, прежде чем соберутся все остальные.

Гермиона сняла халат, перчатки и вышла из палаты. Она в основном была на подхвате, так что не было необходимости мыть руки, но Гермиона была измотана в любом случае. Она решила принять душ после того, как сообщит ребятам хорошие новости.

Гермиона зашла в комнату ожидания в родовом отделении, и трое парней тут же подскочили к ней. Она со смехом поприветствовала каждого объятием.

— Как Лили? Как ребенок? — нетерпеливо спросил Сириус.

— С ними обоими все в порядке, — ответила она. — И это мальчик.

— Мальчик? — взволнованно произнес Римус. — Я же говорил им, что родится мальчик!

— Ты только что выиграл пари? — хихикнула Гермиона.

— Неофициальное, — застенчиво произнес он. — Ну — не денежное.

— Он поспорил с Джеймсом на три шоколадных лягушки, что это будет мальчик, — объяснил Питер.

— Ты поспорил на шоколадные лягушки? У вас четверых серьезные проблемы.

— Когда мы сможем увидеть Сохатика младшего? Они его уже назвали? — возбужденно интересовался Сириус.

— Нет, но я, кажется, знаю, как назовут, — ответила Гермиона.

— Нечестно, почему ты всегда узнаешь все раньше меня? — проскулил Сириус. Гермиона усмехнулась.

— Может, потому, что ты не получил опасную для жизни травму головы, которая отправила тебя назад во времени? — предложила она.

— Справедливое замечание.

— Пойдемте, его скоро принесут в детскую, там вы сможете увидеть его, — беря Сириуса за руку, предложила Гермиона.

— Я не собираюсь плакать, — произнес он, но в его голосе уже слышались первые признаки слез.

— Ты уверен, приятель? — спросил Римус. — Потому что я знаю, что точно буду.

i5 августа, 1980 года/i

iГодрикова впадина, дом Поттеров /i

Гермиона стояла в детской, впервые держа на руках малыша с тех пор, как покинула родовую палату. Лили сидела в кресле-качалке в углу комнаты, Джеймс стоял рядом с ней. Сириус облокотился на плечо Гермионы, обнимая ее за талию.

— Привет, Гарри, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Я так по тебе скучала. Ты даже сейчас выглядишь, прямо как твой папочка. И у тебя мамочкины глаза. Уже не терпится увидеть, как сложится твоя жизнь теперь. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы ты был в безопасности и счастлив. Я люблю тебя, Гарри, — она смотрела в ярко-зеленые глаза своего лучшего друга из другой жизни.

Это было нереально. Она ведь держала на руках маленького мальчика, которого знала пять лет своей жизни. До событий на пятом курсе Гермиона думала о нем как о брате. А затем ее мир перевернулся с ног на голову, и Джеймс с Сириусом в некотором смысле заменили Гарри и Рона. В любом случае, она все еще стремилась быть частью жизни своих друзей, как только могла. И если для этого ей нужно стать крестной матерью своего лучшего друга, то пусть так.

— Можно его подержать? — спросил Сириус, глядя на Джеймса.

— Только не урони, — с улыбкой ответил Джеймс.

Сириус отстранился от Гермионы, и Джеймс показал, как держать ребенка. С улыбкой она положила Гарри на руки Сириуса.

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Что за имя, — широко улыбаясь, произнес он. — Ты будешь такой избалованный.

— В этом нет никаких сомнений, — хлопнул его по спине Джеймс, а затем посмотрел на сына.

— Кто это держит тебя на руках, приятель? Это дядя Бродяга? — спросил он.

— Дядя? — переспросил Сириус, глядя на Джеймса.

— Конечно, — ответил Джеймс. — Мы же братья. Помнишь?


	37. Тот самый день

i30 сентября 1980 года/i

iГодрикова впадина, церковь св. Иеронима /i

Гермиона посмотрела из окна церкви на кладбище. Открывшаяся взору картина, похоже, задавала тон ее свадьбе. Проведя рукой по лицу, она вздохнула. Это торжество будет совсем не похоже на то, что устроили Джеймс и Лили.

По иронии судьбы, на ней было то же самое платье, в котором Лили отправилась на рождественскую вечеринку к Слизнорту в 1976 году. Это ни в коем случае не являлось свадебным платьем, но это не казалось таким уж важным. Сейчас у них с Сириусом было не так много денег, чтобы спустить все на свадьбу. Средства, на которые они планировали устроить торжество, ушли на оплату дома и его обустройство, а еще нужно было удостовериться, что у них достаточно еды. Они выживали, а не процветали. В конце концов, они находились в эпицентре войны. Ей не стоило тратить деньги на платье, которое она наденет только один раз.

Гермиона вздрогнула, услышав, как открылась дверь, обернулась и увидела Лили — она входила в комнату с тремя коробками в руках. На ней было темно-синее коктейльное платье с золотой лентой вокруг талии. Лили наспех причесала волосы — наспех, потому что она разрывалась между тем, чтобы помочь Гермионе, а затем забрать у Джеймса Гарри, чтобы тот мог помочь Сириусу. Лили и Джеймс предложили оплатить свадьбу, но невеста отказалась. У ребят родился ребенок, и не имело значения, сколько денег лежало на их счетах, Гермиона не собиралась принимать от Поттеров ни кната, пока один из будущих Блэков или оба не смогут зарабатывать, чтобы их вернуть.

— Ты выглядишь восхитительно, — тихо, с легкой улыбкой на губах произнесла Лили.

— Не так великолепно, как ты, — ответила Гермиона, глядя в зеркало.

— Прекрати, — Лили нахмурилась.

— Но это правда. Твое платье, твое... все. Это было прекрасно. А это просто…

i— Восхитительно, -/i ставя коробки на пол и подходя к ней, заспорила Лили. — Ты должна перестать сравнивать нас, мы же совершенно разные люди. Ты прекрасна, и, если ты не заметила, в конце прохода тебя будет ждать не Джеймс, а Сириус. Если я что-то и знаю, так это то, что видела, как он пялится на тебя, даже когда ты одета в обычные джинсы и джемпер. Платье не делает тебя красивой, Гермиона. Ты сделаешь это сама.

Глаза Гермионы тут же наполнились слезами, она наклонилась и крепко обняла свою лучшую подругу.

— Где бы я была без тебя? — прошептала Гермиона Лили в волосы.

— Мне не нравится об этом думать, если честно, — ответила та, а затем подошла к коробкам. — Итак, у меня есть для тебя несколько подарков.

— Разве я не запретила вам двоим что-либо дарить нам? — фыркнула Гермиона.

— А с каких это пор мы с Джеймсом начали прислушиваться к запретам? — поинтересовалась Лили, протягивая первый подарок. Развернув упаковку, Гермиона обнаружила внутри серебряный кулон. По форме он напоминал каплю, а в его центре переливалась жемчужина. Она видела его раньше, но не могла вспомнить — где.

— Джеймс сказал, что он принадлежал его матери. Так что я решила, что кулон должен быть у тебя. Ведь для тебя она тоже была как мать. И к тому же я сказала, что у тебя уже есть что-то одолженное, так что это будет что-то старое, — а затем протянула другую коробку, — то вот это станет чем-то новым, что мы купили для тебя.

Гермиона открыла маленькую коробочку и чуть не выронила ее, когда увидела, что лежало внутри. На нее смотрела пара жемчужных сережек.

— Лили, они, должно быть, стоят...

— Это не важно, Гермиона. Мы в состоянии позволить себе это и не разориться, — успокаивала она невесту.

— Так значит это, — Гермиона начала перебирать все, что получила, — что-то старое, что-то новое, что-то одолженное, и теперь осталось только…

— Что-то синее, — протягивая третью коробку, закончила Лили. Открыв ее, Гермиона тут же покраснела.

— А подвязка не чересчур?

— Ты переживаешь, что Сириус устроит шоу, снимая ее, не так ли? — Лили скрестила руки на груди и ухмыльнулась.

— Конечно. Ты что, iне знаешь/i Сириуса? — Гермиона рассмеялась и лукаво взглянула на Лили.

— Не переживай, все будет в порядке, — успокаивали Лили, помогая надеть ожерелье.

— Как Гарри держится среди стольких людей? — снимая свои сережки и меняя их на жемчужные, спросила Гермиона.

— Его передавали из рук в руки и задарили поцелуями и объятиями. Так что он, скорее всего, проспит всю церемонию, — пожала плечами Лили.

— Его же Римус будет держать, да?

— Да, тогда если он проснется, то сразу же увидит Джеймса.

— Дядя Лунатик спешит на помощь, — открывая дверь, выпалил Римус. — Дамы, вы готовы?

— Практически, еще пара минут.

— Но я уже могу отправлять ребят по местам?

— Да, иди, заставь Сириуса понервничать, — хихикнула Лили.

Дверь закрылась, Гермиона глубоко вздохнула, поправляя подвязку. Она снова посмотрела на себя в зеркало, прежде чем повернуться к Лили.

— Хорошо. Давай сделаем это.

Гермиона и Сириус хотели простую церемонию, и Гермиона, идя по проходу, радовалась, что хотя бы это ее желание исполнилось. Гостей было немного, в основном члены Ордена и друзья авроры. Распорядителем был чиновник министерства, и он, не теряя времени, сразу перешел к делу.

Гермиона чуть не расплакалась, слушая клятву Сириуса, и все же не выдержала, начав читать свою собственную. Она слышала, как Лили тихо плакала у нее за спиной, но все это прекратилось, когда двери церкви распахнулись и в помещение ворвалась злющая, как черт, Вальбурга Блэк.

i— Сириус Орион Блэк, что, черт возьми, ты думаешь, ты делаешь? /i

— Мама? — удивленно спросил Сириус.

— Что, прошло так много времени, что ты меня даже не узнаешь, негодный мальчишка?

— Не думаю, что хоть когда-нибудь смогу забыть это лицо и, тем более, этот голос, — ядовито выплюнул Сириус. — Но я не знаю, как ты узнала о сегодняшнем дне. И почему появилась. Не потрудишься просветить нас?

— Как я узнала — не твое дело. Я здесь, потому что ты женишься на предательнице крови. Меньшее, что я могу сделать, это остановить происходящее, прежде чем ты еще больше запятнаешь iнаше доброе имя./i

Гермиона рассмеялась, спускаясь с алтаря к своей будущей свекрови.

— Если я правильно помню, его изгнали из дома Блэков. Его имя было выжжено с гобелена. Ты не считаешь его сыном. С чего ты взяла, что у тебя есть право голоса? Это больше iне твоя/i фамилия, Вальбурга, — произнесла она, заметив фигуру, подбегающую к дверям церкви, — а его. И он может делать с ней, что вздумается!

— Я его мать вне зависимости от того, выжжен он или нет. И говоря откровенно, мне противно, что он выбрал тебя. Одну из Поттеров. Мог выбрать кого-то хотя бы из Священных двадцати восьми.

— Ты в курсе, не так ли, что Дорея Блэк — моя бабушка? — холодно произнесла Гермиона. Фигура неизвестного догнала Вальбургу, но задержалась у двери. Это был Регулус. Гермиона тут же поняла, что приглашение, которое она послала ему, было перехвачено.

— Я знаю, дорогуша. И это единственное, что хоть как-то примиряет меня с твоей кандидатурой, но что касается остального, то ты ничем не лучше проклятой грязнокровки, которую называешь подругой!

Это стало последней капелей для Гермионы. Она вытащила свою палочку и навела ее на Вальбургу.

— Тебе здесь не рады. Так что предлагаю уйти, — едва сдерживая ярость, произнесла она.

— Мне никогда не были рады, милочка, и все же я пришла. Ни твоя палочка, ни твои угрозы не напугают меня.

Все присутствующие встали как один, выхватывая палочки. Вальбурга выглядела потрясенной, когда ее встретили как минимум тридцать палочек, направленных в ее сторону. Она уже было вытащила свою, но Сириус оказался быстрее.

— Экспелиармус, — выпалил он. — А теперьi, дорогая мама/i, кажется, тебя попросили уйти. И настойчиво предлагаю последовать этому предложению до того, как один из находящихся здесь авроров, включая меня, решит, что тебе самое место в Азкабане.

— Тебе с твоей хорошенькой невестой лучше быть начеку, — фыркнула она, а затем, повернувшись, оказалась лицом к лицу с Регулусом. Вальбурга с ухмылкой оглянулась и прошла мимо.

— Будь хорошим мальчиком, Регулус, и забери мою палочку, — произнесла она, даже не потрудившись оглянуться, чтобы посмотреть, послушается ли он. Регулус шагнул вглубь комнаты, глядя на собравшихся. Лицо Гермионы смягчилось, когда она увидела его испуганное выражение, и опустила палочку. Остальные быстро последовали ее примеру.

— М-мне очень жаль, она перехватила сову, я не успел остановить ее, — пробормотал он.

— Все в порядке, Рег, — вздохнул Сириус. — В конце концов, она бы все равно узнала.

— И все же. Она испортила вашу свадьбу, — не встречаясь ни с кем взглядом, продолжал он.

— Ничего она не испортила, — настаивала Гермиона, и Регулус тут же посмотрел на нее. — Она просто показала мне, что у меня есть друзья, которые прикроют мою спину в случае чего. И я видела, что ты тоже достал свою палочку, значит, ты прикрываешь наши спины тоже.

Регулус смущенно улыбнулся, а затем прошел по проходу и поднял палочку матери.

— Ты смело можешь остаться, Регги, или просто приходи на прием после, — тихо произнес Сириус — тишину можно было потрогать руками — и грустно улыбнулся брату.

— Мне лучше отнести это ей, — указав на палочку, произнес он. — Но я скоро навещу вас.

Кивнув всем на прощание, он развернулся и ушел, но остановился у дверей и, резко повернувшись, произнес:

— Поздравляю, мистер и миссис Блэк. Добро пожаловать в семью, Гермиона, — и с этими словами ушел, тихонько закрывая за собою двери.

— Что ж, это было интересно, — пытаясь сломать напряжение, произнес Джеймс. Сириус взял Гермиону за руку и отвел назад к алтарю.

— Давай закончим то, что мы начали, дорогая, — с улыбкой предложил Сириус. И распорядитель продолжил с того места, на котором его прервали, будто ничего и не было.

i21 октября 1980 года/i

iРай, коттедж Блэков/i

— Это iпоследний/i раз, когда я выполняю смертельно опасную миссию для Дамблдора без какого-то прикрытия, кроме домашнего эльфа, — выпалил Регулус, выхаживая взад-вперед.

— Но медальон у тебя, так? — спросил Сириус.

— Да, я достал этот проклятый медальон, — Регулус бросил его на кофейный столик. Гермиона поймала украшение прежде, чем оно успело свалиться и исчезнуть под диваном.

— Что случилось, что ты так взбешен, Рег? — поинтересовался Сириус, облокотившись на кресло Гермионы и изучая медальон.

— Инферналы, вот что случилось, — произнес тот. — Я еле унес оттуда ноги. К счастью, Кричер смог перенести нас, прежде чем у этих iтварей/i появился шанс схватить меня.

— Темный Лорд может создавать инферналов? — выдохнула Гермиона. — Я думала, что это просто слухи.

— Оказывается, что нет, — выплюнул Регулус, падая на диван напротив. — Так как мы будем уничтожать его?

— Я не уверена, — начала Гермиона. — Нам нужно поговорить с Дамблдором, — посмотрев на Сириуса, предложила она.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что эта старая летучая мышь послала меня за iтемным /iпредметом, как уничтожить который никто не имеет ни малейшего представления?

— Ну, это мы не знаем, как его уничтожить, Рег. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что Дамблдор может иметь хотя бы представление о том, с чем мы имеем дело.

— Надеюсь на это, — мрачно произнес Регулус.

-— Есть какие-нибудь новости с твоей стороны? Еще вероятные крестражи?

— Есть книга. И он держит ее взаперти. Я однажды мельком видел ее, и он посмотрел на меня так, как будто хотел убить.

— Какая именно книга? — спросила Гермиона.

— Она просто черная. Небольшая. Больше похожа на журнал или типа того, — пожал плечами Рег, Гермиона побледнела.

— Нам iдействительно/i нужно поговорить с Дамблдором, — выпалила она. — Ему нужно узнать о Тайной комнате.


	38. Недосказанное

i30 октября 1980 года/i

iШотландия, кабинет директора/i

— Так значит, ты увидел книжку и решил, что это имеет отношение к крестражам, потому что... — поинтересовался Джеймс. Он сидел на подлокотнике кресла Гермионы и глядел на Регулуса. Лили осталась дома с Гарри, но все понимали, что он расскажет ей обо всем, как только вернется с собрания. Гермиона обвела взглядом всех присутствующих: Сириуса, Римуса, Питера, Фрэнка, Грюма, Макгонагалл и Дамблдора. Хотя эта встреча не была достаточно важной, чтобы созывать весь Орден, она посчитала нужным, чтобы основные участники находились здесь.

— Не он счел это важным, — возразила Гермиона. — А я.

— Что?

— Нам нужно кое о чем поговорить, — вздохнула Гермиона. — И я попросила профессора Дамблдора собрать вас всех, чтобы мы были на одной волне, — пояснила она, глядя на директора, чтобы убедиться, что можно продолжать. Когда он кивнул, Гермиона вздохнула и уселась поглубже в кресло.

— Для тех, кто не в курсе: я не из этого времени. Я отправилась назад, когда на Министерство напали Пожиратели, и мне на голову упал хроноворот.

— Что ж, это немного проясняет дело, — проворчал Грюм. — А я-то все удивлялся, откуда Дамблдор берет информацию о нападениях, о которых ему и знать не следовало. Надо полагать, ты помогаешь нам дольше, чем можно представить.

— Действительно. Из-за этого инцидента у меня начались видения. Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы научиться контролировать их, но сейчас я довольно неплохо со всем этим справляюсь. Но эта встреча не о моих видениях. Это — о моем прошлом.

Я рассказала директору все, что смогла вспомнить о деятельности Волдеморта в будущем, но были вещи, которые я не связывала с ним до сих пор. Поэтому я хотела рассказать вам всем в надежде, что кто-нибудь из вас поймает, что я упустила.

— Прекрасная мысль, — наклонившись над столом, произнес Дамблдор.

— Во время моего первого курса Волдеморт охотился за философским камнем, спрятанным в замке. Мы не знали об этом тогда, но Квиринус Квиррелл, профессор Защиты от Темных искусств, отправился на поиски Волдеморта после его падения. Теперь-то мы знаем, что он был жив только из-за крестражей. Квиррелл действительно нашел Волдеморта, и тогда тот вселился в профессора, разделив с ним тело и жизненную силу. Чтобы поддерживать себя, Темный Лорд заставлял Квиррелла охотиться на единорогов и пить их кровь. И только в конце года, когда Квиррелл попытался завладеть камнем, мы с друзьями пошли за ним и смогли его остановить. С Гарри, твоим сыном, Джеймс, была связана какая-то странная магия, которая позволила ему победить Квиррелла, просто прикоснувшись к нему. Но Волдеморт продолжил жить.

На втором курсе была снова открыта Тайная комната. Я тогда окаменела, но до этого обнаружила, что за чудовище скрывается в комнате — василиск. Позже я слышала, что в комнату утащили студентку, но, как оказалось, это она ее и открыла. Люциус Малфой подсунул ей маленький черный дневник перед началом учебного года, и эта книга вынудила ее открыть комнату. Гарри отправился за ней, я была уверена, что у него просто синдром спасения людей. Но в итоге он убил василиска мечом Гриффиндора. Тогда же клык короля змеи вонзился в его руку, и хотя Гарри мучился от боли, он выдернул клык из руки и вонзил его в книгу. По его словам, оттуда появилась проекция Тома Риддла, который питался жизненной силой девушки. А когда книга была повреждена, проекция, казалось, умерла, и жизненная сила девушки вернулась.

— Это совпадает с тем, что я читал о крестражах, — задумчиво произнес Дамблдор.

— На третьем курсе мы встретились с Сириусом, Римусом и Питером, но при этом Волдеморт не проявлял никакой активности. До тех самых пор, пока не выяснилось, что именно Питер, а не Сириус, предал Джеймса и Лили, тем самым подведя их к смерти. В конце Сириус в какой-то степени освободился, но и Питер тоже. Он вернулся к Волдеморту, утверждая, что всегда был верен своему хозяину. На четвертом курсе начался Турнир Трех Волшебников. Пожиратель Смерти напал на тебя, Аластор, и похитил, продержав в сундуке целый учебный год. Он и Питер придумали хитроумный заговор, чтобы привести Гарри к Волдеморту. По словам Гарри, сам он нужен был как элемент сложного ритуала, благодаря которому Темный Лорд возродился в материальном теле. И тогда мы узнали, что он вернулся, — закончила Гермиона.

— Значит, этот дневник более чем похож на крестраж, — подытожил Дамблдор. — Ты знаешь, какого примерно возраста была проекция в дневнике? Это может подсказать нам приблизительное время создания крестража.

— Гарри сказал, что он выглядел молодо. Шестнадцать-семнадцать лет.

— Если он знал о комнате, — рассуждала Макгонагалл, — и крестраж, надо полагать, сделан в его молодости, то, Альбус, ты думаешь, что смерть Миртл Уоррен — дело рук Риддла?

— Все указывает на это, Минерва, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Дневник, очевидно, был его первым крестражем. Я просматривал свои воспоминания о Томе, изучал его прошлое. Регулус, а он не носит, случайно, кольцо? Золотое, с черным камнем.

— Нет, сэр, — нахмурился Регулус. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы он носил любого вида украшения. Он сейчас живет у Ноттов, там штаб-квартира.

— А что насчет наград или трофеев? Есть ли что-то такое, что было у всех на виду, а теперь нет?

— Он как-то упомянул, что у него есть особенное задание для Беллатрисы Лестрендж. Он сказал, что она должна позаботиться о чем-то, а позже я наблюдал, как она выносит какой-то предмет. И несла его, как ребенка. Как будто ее жизнь зависела от этого. Что, надо полагать, не так уж далеко от истины, — глядя на Дамблдора, ответил он.

— Думаете, что ей действительно могли доверить защиту крестража? — поинтересовался Фрэнк.

— Она доказала, что является одной из самых преданных слуг Волдеморта. Так что, полагаю, так и есть, — пожала плечами Гермиона.

— А что насчет медальона, сэр? — спросил Римус. — Есть ли какие-нибудь зацепки?

— Во время моих исследований жизни Риддла я обнаружил, что он увлекся своим наследием в последние годы учебы в школе. Он полукровка, его отец — маггл, и он был зачат с помощью любовного зелья. Однако по материнской линии он принадлежит к древней чистокровной семье. И на самом деле является потомком Салазара Слизерина. Этот медальон, если мои источники верны, когда-то принадлежал его деду и частично тезке, Марволо Гонту, волшебнику, гордящемуся своей связью со Слизерином.

— Так значит, медальон принадлежит Слизерину, дневник — его собственный. Что-то мне подсказывает, что тут нечто большее, — нахмурилась Гермиона.

— Наверняка ты права, Гермиона. Я пока не могу понять, в чем тут дело, но мы продолжим поиски. Но пока мне нужно знать: ты сказала, что клыком василиска можно уничтожить крестраж.

— Да, Гарри проткнул им дневник, и я думаю, что он убил молодую версию Волдеморта, запертую в нем.

— Полагаю, мы всегда можем повторить историю. Ты знаешь, как открыть комнату? — задумчиво спросил он.

— Да, сэр. Но для этого нужно быть змееустом. Думаю, что Джинни, девочка, которая открыла ее в мое время, смогла это сделать, потому что была одержима Волдемортом.

— Понимаю, тогда нам просто придется искать другие варианты. Если мои исследования верны, нам нужно уничтожить якорь, не поддающийся магическому восстановлению. Так что, вероятно, просто придется использовать метод исключения, — пожал он плечами.

— Я рад, что мы на шаг приблизились к окончанию этой проклятой войны, — Регулус вздохнул. — Я устал от этого.

— Мы с тобой, парень, — похлопал его по спине Грюм. Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ. Они все были готовы завершить эту войну. Но казалось, что будет только хуже, прежде чем станет лучше.

i21 ноября 1980 года/i

iРай, Англия, коттедж Блэков/i

Гермиона нервно расхаживала по комнате, каждый раз выглядывая в окно. Была почти полночь, а Сириус еще не вернулся домой. Выругавшись, она отвернулась от окна.

Гермиона должна была провести этот вечер на девичнике с Лили. Мальчики предложили позаботиться о Гарри, чтобы девочки могли поболтать и отдохнуть. Сириус даже приготовил им ужин, прежде чем отправиться на встречу с Джеймсом. Он сказал, что вернется на мотоцикле, наконец-то заберет его домой. Они с Джеймсом работали над ним несколько месяцев, и в конце концов заколдовали эту чертову штуковину. Поэтому, естественно, Сириус хотел проверить его. Он обещал быть осторожным, использовать дезилюминационные чары и пообещал не разгонять мотоцикл до максимума, но Гермиону все равно волновалась.

Услышав рев двигателя перед домом, она подбежала к окну, дабы убедиться, что это вернулся ее муж. Когда она увидела, что он паркуется на подъездной дорожке, то подбежала к двери, встречая его объятиями и радуясь, что он уже дома и в безопасности.

— Привет и тебе тоже, — усмехнулся он, обнимая ее в ответ. Но она тут же отстранилась и ударила его по плечу.

— Ты хотя бы представляешь, в каком я состоянии, Сириус Орион Блэк? — выпалила она, пропуская его и закрывая за ним дверь.

— Прости, дорогая, мы столкнулись с некоторой непредвиденной ситуацией, — смущенно ответил он.

— Мы?

— Джеймс и я, но прежде чем ты спросишь, мы не оставили Гарри одного, Римус присматривал за ним, — защищался Сириус.

— Ну, что случилось? — фыркнула она, скрестив руки на груди.

— Нам с Джеймсом нужно было сбегать в магазин, и, конечно, мы не хотели идти пешком, поэтому запрыгнули на мотоцикл, — вздохнул он, опускаясь в ближайшее кресло. — Очевидно, я не обратил внимания на ограничение скорости, и нас начала преследовать полицейская машина, — Сириус покачал головой. — Маггловские полицейские на самом деле не проблема, но когда мы остановились, то заметили двух людей на метлах, летящих за полицейскими. Я не стал рисковать, и мы отъехали подальше, свернув в переулок, слезли с мотоцикла. Полицейские решили, что загнали нас в угол, но нас с Джеймсом больше волновали Пожиратели Смерти. Мы подыграли полицейским, но когда волшебники нагнали нас, мы начали сражение.

— Вы использовали магию перед магглами?

— Не то чтобы у нас был выбор. Но в итоге мы без проблем расправились с Пожирателями, а затем и подчистили память полицейским.

— А зачем вы вообще отправились в город? Что такого важного вам потребовалось?

— Ну, понимаешь…

— Это было что-то дурацкое, не так ли? — немигающим взглядом уставилась она на него.

— Нет, это не так!

— Тогда что это было? — Сириус опустил глаза, что-то бормоча себе под нос. — Что это было? Я не слышу тебя, Сириус.

— Это было мороженое, ясно? — выпалил он, покраснев. — Джеймс съел последний кусок и отказался идти один за добавкой. И вот так мы пошли вместе.

— Вы рисковали жизнью, — медленно произнесла Гермиона, — ради мороженого?! — Ее голос повысился на две октавы, отчего Сириус вздрогнул.

— Сегодня я буду спать на диване, да? — спросил он.

— Так ты из-за этой маленькой эскапады опоздал на три часа? — поинтересовалась она, игнорируя его вопрос.

— И да, и нет. По дороге домой я столкнулся с грозовой тучей, пришлось сделать крюк, который занял у меня примерно на час больше, чем первоначально планировалось. Я не послал тебе Патронуса, чтобы успокоить, потому что у меня было слишком мало времени, чтобы определиться с навигацией. Первый раз же на мотоцикле, — объяснил он.

— С Джеймсом все хорошо? — немного успокоившись, спросила Гермиона.

— Да, с ним все в порядке, как и со мной. Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться, Гермиона. Я не должен был быть таким глупым, — сказал смущенно Сириус, и Гермиона опустилась к нему на колени. Он тут же обнял ее за талию. Гермиона коснулась ладонью его груди, проводя пальцем по татуировке поверх рубашки. Он уткнулся носом в ее шею, целуя ее.

— iНаутиз, — /iпробормотала она. — Думай прежде, чем делать. Я считала, что этот урок ты уже усвоил?

Сириус только усмехнулся.

— Гермиона, для меня каждый день — новый урок. И ты это знаешь. Я не жалею, что отправился с Джеймсом на поиски мороженого сегодня вечером. Хоть и сокрушаюсь, что оказался так неосторожен. Нужно не забывать следить за скоростью. Я уверен, что внимание Пожирателей Смерти привлекла именно полицейская машина, — глядя на нее, пояснил Сириус. — И прости, что нарушил данное тебе обещание. Я говорил, что буду дома, но этого не произошло. Мне очень жаль.

Гермиона только вздохнула. В эти дни она не могла долго злиться на него. Не тогда, когда он действительно чувствовал себя плохо из-за своего безрассудного поведения.

— Я прощаю тебя. Только не заставляй меня снова так нервничать.

Он наклонился и медленно поцеловал ее, удерживая в ладонях ее лицо.

— Постараюсь, дорогая, — заверил Сириус. Он пристально посмотрел ей в глаза, а потом улыбнулся. — Но, в самом деле, диван или не диван? Мне нужно знать.

Гермиона звонко рассмеялась и игриво толкнула его в плечо.

— Тебе не обязательно спать на диване. В этот раз.

Он улыбнулся и снова поцеловал, и она позволила счастью, которое испытывала от знания, что ее муж в безопасности, взять верх над стрессом и беспокойством последних нескольких часов.

На какое-то время она позволила себе успокоиться.


	39. Искупление

i29 января 1981 года /i

iРай, Англия, коттедж Блэков /i

Побледневшая Гермиона стояла на кухне их небольшого коттеджа и дрожала. Патронус в форме феникса уже исчез, но она этого не заметила. Гермиону слишком захватила доставленная информация. Она… она должна была это предвидеть. Она не слышала ни вспышки огня в камине, ни Сириуса, зовущего ее из гостиной. Она едва заметила его объятия.

— Гермиона, любимая, это не твоя вина, — бормотал он снова и снова. — Ты ничего не могла с этим сделать.

— Я должна была увидеть это, — просто произнесла она. — Внимательней относиться к этому. Месяцами я не пыталась просмотреть членов Ордена, — и когда только она успела заплакать?

— Гермиона, послушай меня. Ты не можешь предотвратить все смерти. Это война. Каждый член Ордена готов отдать жизнь за свое дело, и ты знаешь это.

Дамблдор разослал сообщение всем членам Ордена, сообщив о жестоком убийстве Марлин Маккиннон и всей ее семьи ночью. У Гермионы не было ни одного видения об этих событиях, а потому она считала, что все эти смерти — ее вина.

— Ты тоже получил Патронуса?

— Нет, но Грюм — да. Он и отправил меня проверить, как ты. Он знает, что ты плохо воспринимаешь такие новости, — нежно сжав ее в объятиях, пояснил Сириус.

— Я должна была это предотвратить.

— Гермиона, ты уже спасла так много жизней. Ты сделала это время лучше. Ты не идеальна, — осторожно произнес он, — но никто от тебя этого и не ждет.

— Кроме меня, — усмехнулась она.

— Несправедливо ожидать от себя совершенства. Ты — человек. Именно поэтому я люблю тебя.

— Я... я недостаточно много работала, — прошептала Гермиона.

— Тогда перестань обвинять себя во всем и начни трудиться усерднее, — просто сказал Сириус. Гермиона подняла на него взгляд.

— Думаю, что это единственный раз, когда ты прав, — заметила она, небольшая улыбка зародилась на ее губах.

— Единственный раз, — повторил Сириус, закатывая глаза. Он поцеловал ее в макушку, а после крепко прижал к себе.

Раздался стук в дверь.

— Регулус? — нахмурилась Гермиона. Ведь если бы это был кто-то из друзей, то они бы просто воспользовались камином. У Регулуса же не было доступа или он просто не хотел получить его, поскольку каминная сеть плотно мониторилась Министерством. Он не хотел рисковать, опасаясь, что информация может попасть не в те руки.

Сириус нахмурился и отправился к двери, чтобы впустить Регулуса. Тот был удивлен, застав Сириуса дома так рано, но поприветствовал брата объятиями. Он взял за привычку показывать Сириусу, что тот ему дорог.

— Привет, Рег, — поздоровалась Гермиона, а затем крепко обняла его. — Что привело тебя к нам в середине дня?

— Мне нужно поговорить с вами обоими кое о чем. О чем-то, что, боюсь, тебе и Джеймсу очень не понравится, Сириус, — услышав это, Сириус нахмурился, но тем не менее приглашающе махнул рукой брату, решив отложить вопросы до того момента, как они разместятся в гостиной.

— Хорошо, — начал он. — И что же такое нас с Джеймсом может так сильно расстроить? — Регулус наклонился вперед, упершись локтями в колени.

— У меня есть один человек, Пожиратель. Он хочет сменить сторону, вступить в Орден. Но он не знает, чем он может помочь. Он обратился ко мне за советом, так что я ему сказал, что обсужу это со своими связными. У него есть куда больший доступ к Волдеморту, чем когда-либо будет у меня. Он станет очень ценным дополнением к Ордену, — заметил Регулус.

— Отлично, — откинувшись назад, задумчиво произнес Сириус. — И кто это?

Глубоко вздохнув, Регулус потер лицо ладонями.

— Северус Снейп.

— Этот сальноволосый слизняк? Никаких шансов, Рег. Прости, но если бы это был кто-то другой, то я бы подумал над тем, чтобы простить и забыть. Но он же шпионил за Дамблдором, рассказал пророчество Волдеморту, тем самым повесил мишень на девушку, которая, как предполагалось, была лучшей подругой его детства. Этого я не могу простить, — выпалил он.

— Он этого от тебя и не ждет, — вздохнул Регулус. — Но он все равно хочет выпутаться из всего этого. Сириус, он так глубоко погряз, но наконец-то осознал, что был неправ насчет магглорожденных. И он хочет защитить Лили. А также Джеймса и Гарри.

— Он хочет защитить Гарри и Джеймса? Почему? — пораженно спросила Гермиона.

— Думаю, потому что он все-таки осознал, что у любви много форм. У нас был долгий разговор. На котором, кстати, присутствовал и Питер. Он уже давно за ним присматривает. И знает куда больше, чем показывает.

— А ему-то что с этого? Снейп — типичный слизеринец, так что какая-то выгода для него тут есть однозначно.

— Он получит свою подругу назад. Северус просто хочет, чтобы она была в безопасности и счастлива. Это все, что он когда-либо хотел. Он смирился с тем, что теперь ею придется делиться.

— Думаешь, Лили нормально к этому отнесется? — спросил Сириус, глядя на Гермиону.

— Да, — просто ответила она. — Она годами не переставала надеяться, что появится хоть малейший шанс вырвать его из той темноты. Она ждала, что он попросит помощи. Лили будет просто в восторге.

— Так каков наш следующий шаг? Дамблдор? — поинтересовался Регулус.

— Нет, — выпалил Сириус, Гермиона вопрошающе выгнула бровь. — Он должен поговорить с Джеймсом и Лили для начала. Им, вернее нам, нужно донести до него несколько основных правил, и только потом мы пойдем со всем этим к директору.

— Нам? — спросила Гермиона.

— Да, нам, — вздохнул Сириус. — Как бы мне не хотелось это признавать, мы все виноваты в нашей школьной вражде. И если же он действительно хочет вступить в Орден и нам придется работать с ним, то мы должны объявить перемирие.

Гермиона ухмыльнулась, глядя на него, и это, очевидно, было заразно, поскольку Регулус сиял идентичной ухмылкой.

— Чего это вы ухмыляетесь? — ерзая на месте, спросил Сириус.

— Это ж с каких пор ты стал таким ответственным? — поинтересовался Рег.

— Кто ты и что ты сделал с моим мужем? — хихикнула Гермиона.

— Вы двое точно знаете, как ранить мужскую гордость, — все же улыбаясь, произнес Сириус.

— Именно потому мы так хорошо ладим, — пожал плечами Регулус.

— А я думала, это потому, что мы оба образованные личности, которые хотят видеть положительные изменения в мире, — с притворной обидой заметила Гермиона.

— Не без этого, но в основном потому, что можем задирать Сириуса. Мы типа повязаны этим, понимаешь?

— Вы что? — переводя взгляд между женой и братом, выпалил Сириус.

— Не задавай вопросов, на которые не хочешь знать ответов, любимый, — хихикнула Гермиона. — Регулус, как насчет чашечки чая, прежде чем уйдешь?

— С удовольствием. Уже прошло достаточно времени, с тех пор как я навещал вас.

— Я ожидаю, что после войны ты будешь появляться каждое воскресенье, ты меня понял? — заявил Сириус. — Мы наконец-то сможем быть нормальной семьей. Мать не в счет.

— Конечно, — с небольшой улыбкой произнес Регулус. Гермиона знала это выражение лица. Он не рассчитывал пережить войну, но говорить об этом не собирался. — К слову о семье, когда вы собираетесь подарить мне племянницу или племянника?

— Когда придет время. И желательно, чтобы это время пришло после войны, — ответила Гермиона.

— Еще один повод, чтобы побыстрее закончить со всем этим, — заметил Регулус. — Ты же понимаешь, что я собираюсь избаловать ваших детей до ужаса, да?

— Ты и все остальные, Рег, — улыбнулся Сириус. — Черт возьми, Гарри уже избалован дальше некуда, а ему только шесть месяцев, — покачал он головой. — Не уверен, что готов сейчас стать папой.

— Как я и сказала, когда придет время. Ты три года ждал, чтобы сделать предложение, и еще год, чтобы жениться. Думаю, довольно очевидно, что я никуда не тороплюсь, — усмехнулась Гермиона.

— Рад это слышать.

Гермиона посмотрела на обоих мужчин, размышляя о прошедших шести годах. Так много изменилось в них самих за последние годы. Она улыбнулась, понимая, что Сириус был прав насчет того, что она многое изменила в этом времени, и живой Регулус — одно из доказательств. Это, конечно, не избавило ее от переживаний насчет смерти Марлин, но отчасти вернуло самообладание.

Она решила, что приложит максимум усилий, чтобы повергнуть Лорда Волдеморта. И понимала, что начать нужно именно с видений.

i3 февраля 1981 года /i

iРай, Англия, коттедж Блэков /i

i/i

Напряжение в гостиной можно было потрогать руками, пока Гермиона, Сириус, Лили, Джеймс, Римус и Питер ожидали прибытия Регулуса и Снейпа. Сириус все объяснил остальным, однако Джеймс все же не особо радовался такому повороту событий. А вот в Лили ощущалась смесь страха и восторга. Для нее заветной мечтой было вернуть своего лучшего друга детства.

Раздался стук в дверь, и Гермиона отправилась впустить двух темных волшебников. Все тут же уставились на Снейпа. Гермиона попыталась сделать все возможное, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

— Хотите что-нибудь выпить? Чай, какао? На улице довольно прохладно сегодня, — слегка вздрогнув, она закрыла дверь.

— Я бы предпочел стаканчик огневиски, если можно, дорогая, — попросил Регулус. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что он мне понадобится.

— Лучше принеси бутылку, Гермиона, — предложил Джеймс.

— Только по одному глотку, ясно вам? — заявила Гермиона, отправляясь на кухню. Она принесла бутылку огневиски и несколько стаканов. Хоть и Сириус особо любил выпить, но он удостоверился, чтобы бар был заполнен — на всякий случай. — Вы должны остаться при всей своей сообразительности и здравомыслии.

— Чтобы снять напряжение, — улыбнулся ей Регулус, сделав глоток. Сириус и Джеймс поддержали его, а Северус вежливо отказался.

— Хорошо, теперь, когда с этим покончено, — Гермиона вытащила палочку и отправила стаканы и алкоголь обратно на кухню, — давайте перейдем к делу.

— Как, я уверен, вы все уже знаете, — начал Регул, — мы с Северусом в течение некоторого времени обсуждали уход от Темного Лорда. Нам с Питером потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы убедить его рассмотреть предложение о вступлении в Орден. Но он не так-то легко это принял.

— Я состою с Темным Лордом в гораздо лучших отношениях, чем Регулус, — произнес хриплым голосом Северус. Он смотрел только на Гермиону, почти не осмеливаясь взглянуть на остальных. — Я был в его оперативном штабе и хорошо знаю расположение. Я также хорошо знаком с домами других Пожирателей смерти, если рейды станут необходимостью.

— Нет сомнений, что ты будешь отличным помощником Ордену, Снейп, — осматривая мужчину, произнес Римус. — Но я полагаю, что большинство из нас задается вопросом, почему ты передумал?

Северус с отстраненным интересом посмотрел на оборотня, прежде чем перевести взгляд на Лили. Их глаза встретились впервые за последние пять лет, и Гермиона заметила улыбку на его лице.

— Лили, — обратился он к ней напрямую, игнорируя остальных, — когда ты сказала, что выбрала свой путь, а я — свой, со мной что-то случилось. Часть меня сломалась, и я потерял последний кусочек света в своей жизни. Потом ты начала встречаться с Поттером на седьмом курсе, и я долго сожалел об этом. Признаюсь, я наблюдал за тобой издалека много лет, Лили. Пытался убедиться, что ты в безопасности. Сначала, думаю, это было просто от горечи. Ждал, что Поттер ошибется, ждал, что ты оставишь его. Когда он сделал предложение и вы поженились, я наконец-то осознал, что этого не произойдет. Тогда я начал наблюдать, как вы двое ведете себя друг с другом. Я начал наблюдать, как ты взаимодействуешь с Блэком. И тогда понял, что ты смотришь на него по-другому. Ты любишь их обоих, но по-разному, — нахмурился Северус.

Гермиона осторожно наблюдала за Джеймсом и Сириусом. Джеймс сжал кулаки, ему явно не понравилась новость о том, что Северус наблюдал за его женой в течение многих лет. Сириус же крепко стиснул зубы, и она видела, как он кусает себя за щеку, чтобы не начать скандал.

— И после всего этого времени я понял, — продолжил Северус, — что ты смотришь на Блэка так же, как смотрела на меня, — с легкой улыбкой на лице.

Лили кивнула

— Сев, я люблю тебя. И это не менялось. Ты мой первый друг, — вставая, произнесла она.

— Я даже не представлял, что любви может быть столько, и что она вся разная, — тихо произнес Северус. — Я знаю, что ты любишь Поттера. И больше не обижаюсь, потому что видел, как сильно он тебя любит. И ты любишь своего ребенка, ты бросила работу, чтобы защитить его. Ты любишь своих друзей. Лили, я никогда не пойму, как такая чистая и добрая душа может любить кого-то такого сломленного, как я.

Внезапно Лили пересекла комнату и бросилась в объятия Северуса. Тот тут же напрягся, ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что происходит, прежде чем он обнял ее в ответ и зарылся лицом в ее волосы.

— Сев, ты не сломлен. Я с детства говорю тебе это. То, что случилось с тобой тогда, не твоя вина. Ты по-прежнему заслуживаешь быть любимым, — прошептала ему Лили.

Гермиона увидела, как покраснело лицо Джеймса, когда его жена бросилась в объятия Северуса, и на мгновение она испугалась, что он взорвется, но заметила, как Сириус положил руку ему на плечо, кивая в их сторону. Джеймс побледнел, когда понял, что Северус Снейп, взрослый мужчина и Пожиратель Смерти, плачет, обнимая его жену.

— Прости, Лили, — сквозь слезы произнес он. — Прости меня за все.

Сириус встретился взглядом с Гермионой, и она поняла, что они получили ответы на все вопросы насчет его искренности и преданности. Он будет бороться за Свет, за жизнь своего друга. Наконец-то они отстранились друг от друга, и Северус вытер глаза, оглядывая комнату. На мгновение его взгляд пересекся с взглядом Джеймса.

— Было время, Поттер, когда я бы убил тебя, не раздумывая, если бы Темный Лорд приказал. Но с тех пор прошло много времени. Должен признать, что сегодня я не чувствую ни к тебе, ни к Блэку каких-либо теплых чувств, но в течение последних двух лет я изо всех сил защищаю вас и ваши жизни, — он снова вернулся к той манере поведения, которая была присуща ему в школе.

— И как это понимать? — удивился Джеймс.

— Я всеми силами увожу поиски от Годриковой впадины, направляя Темного Лорда в Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул и Аппер Фледжи. Я не знаю, где именно вы живете, но полагаю, что дом хорошо защищен? Фиделиусом, как этот? — Джеймс кивнул. — И кто ваш Хранитель?

— Я, — произнес Питер. Губы Северуса дрогнули в ухмылке.

— Хороший выбор. В Питере ты нашел настоящего друга, Поттер, — произнес он.

Джеймс нахмурился, но покачал головой, чтобы немного прояснить мысли.

— Послушай, Снейп, то, что ты вдруг оказался на нашей стороне, не значит, что ты мне нравишься.

— Я и не прошу тебя любить меня, — заметил Северус, глядя сначала на Джеймса, затем на Сириуса, Римуса и даже Гермиону. — Это касается любого из вас. Я прошу вас позволить мне помочь в этой борьбе. Позвольте мне помочь закончить эту войну, чтобы все мы могли спокойно жить дальше.

Парни переглянулись, и, вздохнув, Джеймс кивнул. Сириус встал и подошел к Северусу.

— Нам нужна любая помощь, которую мы только можем получить. Я не хочу, чтобы наше соперничество в школьные годы приносило проблемы, поэтому предлагаю перемирие. Мы боремся за одну команду, нравится нам это или нет, — протянув руку, произнес Сириус.

Северус огляделся, пытаясь оценить общую обстановку. Он посмотрел на Лили, которая ободряюще улыбнулась, затем на кивающих Регулуса и Питера. Потом взглянул на Римуса (тот, встретившись с ним взглядом, тоже кивнул), затем на Джеймса, чей серьезный взгляд говорил все, что ему нужно было знать. Наконец он посмотрел на молчавшую все это время, Гермиону.

— Ты сохранишь мир и спокойствие, если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля? — тихо спросил Северус. Она широко улыбнулась и кивнула. Значит, он заметил, что она наблюдает за парнями.

— Конечно. Это моя работа, — заверила его Гермиона. Северус кивнул, повернувшись к Сириусу, пожал ему руку.

— Тогда перемирие, — произнес он. — Пусть оно приведет к быстрому результату.

— За это я и выпью, — с тяжелым вздохом выпалил Рег, направляясь на кухню.

— Регулус Арктурус Блэк, не смей...

Но он уже был на кухне, а за ним последовали и остальные парни. Гермиона, вздохнув, раздраженно посмотрела на Лили. Та лишь сочувственно улыбнулась, прежде чем повернуться к Северусу.

— Это хорошо, что мой лучший друг вернулся, — произнесла она.

Гермиона обрадовалась этому разговору и поспешила на кухню, чтобы попытаться вырвать бутылку огневиски из рук Регулуса, внутри ликуя, что это будет единственной стычкой, с которой ей придется иметь сегодня дело.


	40. Где же я ошиблась?

i25 апреля 1981 года/i

iРай, Англия, коттедж Блэков/i

— Давай, Гарри. Бродяга. Скажи «Бродяга», — упрашивал Сириус маленького мальчика, сидящего у него на коленях.

Гермиона, улыбаясь, поглядывала на них из кухни, где готовила ужин.

— Бро! — радостно пропищал Гарри, хлопая ладошками ему по груди.

— Ты слышала это, Гермиона? Он почти сказал! — сияя, выпалил Сириус.

— Дорогой, думаю, он еще маловат, чтобы осознавать, что произносит, — с улыбкой ответила Гермиона. — Ему всего лишь девять месяцев.

— А ты что думаешь, Гарри? Ты слишком мал? — щекоча его животик, дразнился Сириус. Мальчонка взвизгнул. — Так я и думал, — усмехнулся Сириус.

— Никогда не думала, что ты так хорошо ладишь с детьми.

— У меня бывают такие моменты, — он пожал плечами. — К тому же это не просто какой-нибудь ребенок. Это мой крестник.

— Так вот почему ты отказываешься менять ему подгузники, да?

— Я же говорил тебе. Тем более ты всегда рядом, дорогая, — ухмыльнулся он.

— И твой желудок не может вынести запаха, — рассмеялась Гермиона.

— И это тоже, — ответил Сириус, возвращая свое внимание Гарри. — Приятель, да ты вонючка, ты в курсе?

Гермиона еще несколько минут наблюдала, как эти двое играли, прежде чем вернулась к готовке. Она готовила достаточно, чтобы хватило еще и Джеймсу и Лили, которые должны были прийти попозже. Гермиона и Сириус предложили присмотреть за Гарри, чтобы их друзья смогли просто отдохнуть. Парочке хотелось провести время наедине, и отсутствие такой возможности начинало их угнетать. Так что Гермионе пришлось буквально вырвать Гарри из объятий Лили и приказать Поттерам расслабиться и отдохнуть. Сириус был счастлив провести день со своим крестником. И наблюдать за этими двоими оказалось так трогательно.

Гермиона вздохнула, вспомнив об остальных друзьях. От Римуса почти месяц не приходило вестей, поскольку он все еще оставался на задании. Он следил за деятельностью Пожирателей в Ланкашире. Питер недолго шпионил в кругах Пожирателей, но сейчас он старался избегать любых связей как с Пожирателями, так и с Орденом, пытался залечь на дно. Он буквально стал параноиком, и Гермионе было его жаль. Сириус оставался единственным из ее друзей, кто продолжал работать. Она сомневалась, что он когда-либо прекратит посещать Министерство. Хотя он немного поубавил рвение и перестал задерживаться сверхурочно, как делал это раньше, до того, как они переехали. Но Гермиона также понимала, что видеть все эти смерти для него слишком угнетающе.

Сама же Гермиона каждую ночь пыталась заглянуть в будущее. По большей части ей удавалось лишь мельком увидеть Пожирателей и самого Волдеморта. Многие из ее видений были настолько наглядными, что сознание уклонялось от них, защищаясь. Но она понимала необходимость узнать больше о крестражах, а это значило, что нужно было копать глубже и не позволять своему разуму ускользать.

Гермиона снова посмотрела в гостиную на улыбающиеся лица мальчишек. Вот как все и должно было быть. И ей стоило постараться закончить все это побыстрее, чтобы счастливый финал наступил и для них. Глубоко вздохнув, она кивнула своим мыслям. Пришло время окончательно разобраться со всем.

i1 мая 1981 года/i

iРай, Англия, коттедж Блэков/i

Гермиона ждала, пока Сириус отправится на работу, чтобы приступить к медитации. Она, конечно, обсуждала с ним свои видения, но о том, что собиралась сделать сегодня, не сказала ни слова. Гермиона переживала, что он захочет остаться дома с ней, но именно из-за этого не была уверена, что сможет заняться делом. В целях предосторожности она все же предупредила Лили о планируемой медитации, попросив проверить ее в районе полудня. Гермиона не знала, чего ожидать, но когда она опускалась на подушки в тускло освещенной спальне, у нее было плохое предчувствие.

Она зажгла и поставила перед собой свечу, пытаясь очистить сознание. Гермиона начала с дыхательных упражнений, рассчитывая успокоить свои нервы. Она проделывала подобное несколько раз с тех пор, как увидела сражение у Прюэттов, но ни одно из видений не было особенно настойчивым. К тому же она никак не могла заставить мысли замедлиться, чтобы сфокусироваться и четче рассмотреть картинку. Действительно, волноваться было не о чем. Гермиона старалась сосредоточиться на дыхании, глаза следили за пламенем. Она попыталась зациклиться на его движении, а не на своих переживаниях. И уже была готова встретиться лицом к лицу со всеми теми ужасами, которые можно было ожидать от темного волшебника.

— Волдеморт, — произнесла она в надежде, что его имени будет достаточно для направления видений. — Крестражи. Медальон. Дневник.

И тут она почувствовала что-то странное, как будто кто-то дергал ее за край сознания. Перед глазами потемнело, но она успела мельком уловить какое-то движение.

— Том Риддл, — выпалила она, и именно это стало спусковым крючком, в котором нуждалось ее подсознание, поскольку вихри образов, звуков, ощущений тут же поглотили Гермиону. Она почувствовала себя потерянной среди всей это информации, но затем смогла вспомнить, зачем здесь оказалась.

— iКрестражи, — /iпробормотала Гермиона, и все картинки исчезли сами собой, оставив лишь изображение молодого человека. Тома Риддла. Гермиона принялась внимательно осматривать его: в руках он держал маленькую черную книжку. iБлокнот/i. Как только она подумала о дневнике, то перед ее глазами тут же вспыхнула еще одна картинка и наложилась на Тома. iЯщик стола с двойным дном. /iВ нем был спрятан дневник. Изображение исчезло, и она в поисках чего-нибудь примечательного снова принялась рассматривать Тома.

А ведь он был действительно привлекательным, с резкими чертами лица и обезоруживающей улыбкой. Но его глаза... Она не могла смотреть в них больше минуты без ощущения выпотрошенности. Гермиона осматривала его тело, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь, и вдруг нашла. На его свободной руке сверкал золотой перстень с черным камнем. А ведь Регулус сказал, что он не носит украшений, тогда что значило это кольцо?

Перед глазами вспыхнуло новое видение. Том приблизился к дому и вошел в него без стука. А затем Гермиона наблюдала, как мальчишка, тогда он все еще был мальчишкой, трижды выкрикнул убивающее проклятие. Три луча зеленого света осветили комнату, а затем картинка изменилась. Она наблюдала за тем, как Риддл корректировал память плохо одетому мужчине, смотрела, как он возвратил ему палочку, которой убил тех людей, как забрал кольцо. То самое, что она видела раньше. Но все же — что случилось тогда с кольцом?

Ее сознание наполнилось еще одним образом. Она видела старый, полуразрушенный дом, в полу которого была расшатанная половица, а под ней лежала коробка. Там, вероятно, оно и находилось. Но где же искать этот дом? Все резко потемнело и исчезло. Очевидно, это все, что она смогла узнать о кольце.

Перед глазами оставалось все так же темно, пока Гермиона переваривала информацию. Дневник. Кольцо. А что насчет медальона? Но тут же все начало двигаться снова, изображение менялось, пока окончательно не замерло. Риддл неподвижно сидел в переполненной вещами комнате рядом с пожилой и очень крупной женщиной в ярко-розовой мантии. В руке она держала небольшой золотой кубок.

— Барсук, — осматривая его, произнес Том. — Значит ли это, что он?..

— Хельги Пуффендуй, да, догадливый мальчишка, — ответила женщина.

Гермиона хмурилась, наблюдая, как старушка рассказывала Тому все, что касалось этого кубка, а затем протянула его древней худенькой эльфийке, и тут же заметила, как перед Риддлом появилась коробка, в которой находился медальон.

— Знак Слизерина, — тихо произнес он. И все исчезло.

— Конечно же, — бормотала Гермиона, переваривая мысли. — Если он так гордился своим родством со Слизерином, то определенно мог начать поиски предметов остальных основателей. В конце концов, он же искал трофеи. Может быть, он хотел комплект? Медальон Слизерина, чаша Пуффендуй. Возможно, еще что-то от Гриффиндора или Когтевран?

И как только она это произнесла, картинка перед глазами снова изменилась, и теперь она оказалась в коридоре, очень знакомом. Хогвартс! Риддл все еще выглядел молодо, но уже не так, как в школьные годы, вероятно, он недавно выпустился. Он сидел на каменной скамейке и беседовал с Серой Дамой, но Гермионе никак не удавалось услышать их разговор. Он улыбнулся привидению, а затем кивнул и поднялся на ноги. И снова картинка изменилось, и теперь они оказались в темном лесу. Она наблюдала за тем, как Риддл забрал что-то из дупла в дереве и сдул с предмета пыль. Это был серебряный ободок с овальным сапфиром в центре и какими-то выгравированными словами, которые с ее места оказалось невозможно разобрать. Когда-то Гермиона читала о потерянной диадеме Кондиды Когтевран в Истории Хогвартса, но никогда не думала, что увидит ее, не говоря уже о том, что та окажется в руках человека, зовущего себя Лордом Волдемортом. И тут она поняла, что Серая Дама, должно быть, все это время знала, где находится диадема, и Риддл просто очаровал ее, чтобы та все выложила.

Гермиона наблюдала, как Том улыбался, глядя на крестраж, и его глаза вспыхивали красным, а затем все снова изменилось. Очевидно, несколько лет спустя он вернулся в Хогвартс. Она смотрела, как он, явно расстроенный, ходил взад и вперед по коридору. Лицо его пылало, как будто он был в ярости, но он тут же застыл на месте, повернувшись лицом к стене. А затем улыбнулся с таким выражением, от которого у Гермионы мурашки побежали по коже, сунул руку в карман мантии и вытащил диадему, подошел к двери в стене и проскользнуть внутрь. Гермиона задумалась, где именно в замке он мог находиться, пока не узнала гобелен позади него. Комната, в которую он входил, была Выручай-комнатой.

Перед глазами снова все потемнело и на мгновение Гермионе показалось, что ее стошнит. Комната закружилась, предметы начали удваиваться, а затем утраиваться. Она не знала, что происходило, ведь такого никогда не было раньше. А что, если она слишком долго находилась в поисках? Или узнала слишком много? Неожиданно она почувствовала, что ей стало тяжело дышать, спазмы в животе слились с болью в груди. У нее что, начался приступ паники? Во время медитации? Такое вообще возможно? Вспышки видений снова наполнили ее сознание, но она никак не могла достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы контролировать их. Она потерялась в ворохе картинок, вспыхивающих в пламени свечи, от которого не могла отвести взгляд.

Внезапно свеча перед ней погасла, оставив ее в полумраке комнаты. Вокруг царила тишина. Она глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь не заработать гипервентиляцию, когда почувствовала, что не может быстро набрать достаточно кислорода. Гермиона несколько раз качнулась взад-вперед, прежде чем поняла, что в комнате она была не одна.

— Гермиона, — она услышала голос Лили, подняла взгляд и заметила, что та сидит напротив. — С тобой все хорошо? Я сижу тут уже минут десять, а ты так и не обратила на меня внимания.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Ты задула свечу? — пытаясь соединить мысли, спросила она.

— Да, десять минут назад. Ты становилась все бледнее и бледнее и дышала с трудом. Я решила, что, задув свечу, смогу вытащить тебя из транса, — пояснила Лили.

— Спасибо, — кивнула Гермиона. — Что-то произошло, и я потеряла контроль. Не знаю почему, но у меня начался приступ паники, — опустив взгляд, пояснила Гермиона.

— Ты определенно не должна больше делать этого в одиночестве. Что случилось бы, не приди я проверить тебя?

— Да, ты права, Лилс. Если понадобится снова так помедитировать, то я попрошу кого-нибудь остаться в соседней комнате, — решила Гермиона.

Лили кивнула, но по ее глазам было видно, что она все еще волнуется.

— Что ты видела? — нервно спросила она.

— Крестражи, — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Дневник Риддла, перстень с камнем, чашу Пуффендуй, медальон Слизерина и диадему Когтевран, — больше для себя произнесла Гермиона.

— У него их пять? — с широко раскрытыми глазами спросила Лили.

— Полагаю, что так. Лили, мне нужно поговорить с Дамблдором.


	41. Как спасти жизнь

i31 июля 1981 года/i

iГодрикова впадина, Англия, дом Поттеров /i

iЭто был первый день рождения Гарри. Так что Гермиона помогала Лили с приготовлением ужина, пока Сириус и Джеймс играли с малышом и развлекали гостей. Френк и Алиса привезли с собой Невилла, и мальчишки сразу же поладили друг с другом. /i

Как только Гермиона достала пирог из духовки, чтобы тот остыл, раздался стук в дверь. Девушки, нахмурившись, переглянулись, а затем напряженно направились в гостиную, где стояла мертвая тишина. Даже два маленьких мальчика почувствовали, что что-то было не так.

Джеймс направился к окну проверить, кого же принесло, а Сириус, Римус и Френк, достав палочки, встали перед детьми, прикрывая их на всякий случай. Хмурый Джеймс махнул рукой.

— Это Дамблдор. С ним Регулус и Снейп, — Джеймс направился к двери. Но палочки были опущены только после того, как волшебники зашли в дом. Несмотря на то, что оба мужчины уже бывали здесь, Гермиона все равно нервничала из-за присутствия Северуса.

— Очень сожалею, что пришлось вот так прервать ваше празднование, — начал Дамблдор, — но вскрылись некоторые события, и их обсуждение не терпит отлагательств. Прошу прощения, что не прислал сначала Патронуса, просто не было на это времени.

— Не переживайте об этом, сэр. Вы нас просто слегка напугали, — провожая гостей в гостиную, заверил Джеймс.

— Устраивайтесь поудобнее. Ужин почти готов, — с улыбкой предложила Лили.

— Ты очень добра, Лили, — присаживаясь в кресло, поблагодарил директор. Гарри удивленно смотрел на него. — Привет, Гарри. С Днем Рождения!

Маленький мальчик захихикал и встал на четвереньки, а затем подполз к волшебнику и, уцепившись за его мантию, принялся подниматься на ножки. Старый волшебник усмехнулся, и, наклонившись, поднял малыша и усадил к себе на колени. Гарри тут же принялся играть с бородой Дамблдора.

Гермиона улыбнулась, глядя на этот обмен, но заметила, что Снейп и Регулус двинулись в сторону Питера. Северус казался смущенным, он избегал зрительного контакта. Регулус же был бледен и выглядел болезненно.

— Как я уже упомянул, есть несколько неотложных дел. Просто невероятная удача, что все собрались в одном месте, так что не буду откладывать: я нашел еще один крестраж.

— Правда? — выдохнула Гермиона. Прошло уже два месяца с тех пор, как она рассказала Дамблдору о своем видении, и пока что не было никаких известий.

— Именно так. Я обнаружил перстень с камнем, который когда-то принадлежал Марволо Гонту, — пояснил директор. — Я не взял его с собой, зная, что здесь определенно будет присутствовать Гарри. Не стоит подвергать ребенка хоть какому-то воздействию темной магии. В качестве предосторожности крестраж надежно спрятан вместе с медальоном.

— Значит, нам остается найти дневник, чашу и диадему, — вздохнула Гермиона.

— Именно поэтому я хотел поговорить со всеми вами. Северус принес не радужные вести, — кивнув в его направлении, начал Дамблдор. — Волдеморт готовится к открытому противостоянию. Думаю, что пришло время придумать план по поиску и сбору крестражей.

— Сэр, — нахмурился Сириус. — А разве нам известен способ их уничтожить? Если же мы соберем их все, но не узнаем, как их от них избавиться, то все это будет бессмысленно.

— Хорошее замечание, Сириус. У меня есть теория на этот счет. Вполне вероятно, что именно она окажется действенной, но я не хочу посвящать вас в детали ради вашей же пользы. Боюсь, что угроза пыток как средства получения информации вполне реальна.

— Тогда, — произнес Джеймс, присаживаясь и наклоняясь вперед, — что мы собираемся делать?

— Дневник, насколько мне известно, все еще находится в доме Ноттов. Так же Северус подтвердил, что чаша хранится у Лестренджей, а диадема, исходя из видения Гермионы, спрятана в Хогвартсе. Думаю, будет правильней, если Гермиона и Сириус займутся поисками диадемы. И я бы хотел, чтобы Северус достал чашу, а Регулус — дневник.

— Директор, — хрипло начал Северус, — но как мы все это сделаем? Темный Лорд не оставляет дневника без присмотра, а у кабинета в его отсутствие дежурит охрана. К тому же Белла не спускает глаз с чаши.

— Вот здесь, — загадочно подмигивая, вступил Дамблдор, — в игру вступают Джеймс, Лили, Френк и Алиса. Мы отвлечем внимание Волдеморта, выманим его из укрытия, и тогда… Разделяй и властвуй.

— Но что насчет Гарри? — поинтересовалась Лили. — И Невилла?

— Конечно же мальчики будут в безопасности. Френк, возможно, твоя мама сможет забрать Невилла и спрятаться?

— А я могу забрать Гарри, — предложил Римус, глядя на Джеймса и Лили. — Мы отправимся на север. Спрячемся в тихом местечке Эпплби на пару дней.

Джеймс кивнул и положил руку Лили на плечо в успокаивающем жесте.

— То есть мы должны использовать наших друзей в качестве приманки? — выпалил Сириус.

И тут Гермиона поняла, что следующей сложностью будет получить согласие Сириуса.

— Бродяга, все в порядке. Мы ничем не могли помочь в течение двух лет. И если это то, как мы можем приблизить конец всего этого..., — на этих словах Джеймс переглянулся с Френком, и тот, кивнув, взял Алису за руку. — То мы сделаем это.

— Они не будут одни, Сириус, — заверил Дамблдор. — У нас есть и другие люди, ждущие своего часа. Это будет наша финальная битва.

Сириус посмотрел на Гермиону, множество эмоций отражалось на его лице.

— Все будет хорошо, Сириус. Думаю, что это самое оптимальное решение, — успокаивающе произнесла она.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул он. — Но я буду рядом с вами, сражаться бок о бок.

— Конечно же, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Я меньшего и не ожидал.

— Тогда решено, — кивая, произнес директор. — Северус будет держать нас в курсе дел Волдеморта и предполагаемой даты. А мы займемся планированием нашей атаки.

— Есть еще одна вещь, которую нам нужно обсудить, сэр, — напряженным голосом заявил Регулус.

— Ах да, вы правы, мистер Блэк. Северус, так как это был твой приказ, то тебе его нам и представить, — предложил Дамблдор.

— Сегодня утром меня вызвал Темный Лорд, — четким голосом произнес Снейп, несмотря на то, что его глаза были опущены, — и приказал передать сообщение одному из моих однокурсников. Он сказал: «Тот, кто известен под прозвищем Хвост, приведи его ко мне. Я бы хотел поговорить с ним».

— Уверен, что именно так, — выпалил Джеймс. — Но что из этого? Мы определенно не собираемся отправлять Волдеморту Питера, да еще и в подарочной упаковке.

— Нет, Джеймс, я пойду, — не глядя на Джеймса, но при этом не спуская взгляда со Снейпа, произнес Питер.

— Ты iчто/i? — переводя взгляд между парнями, переспросил Джеймс.

— Я должен, — вздохнул Питер. — Когда мы были в школе, то наши встречи проходили в поезде, когда мы ехали в Хогвартс и обратно. Вот куда я исчезал, хотя прикрывал свое отсутствие поиском тележки со сладостями. Именно из-за встреч проходило столько времени, прежде чем я присоединялся к вам. А потом, после окончания школы, я поддерживал общение с некоторыми. С Регулусом я был ближе, чем с остальными, но и с Эйвери, Уилкисом я также продолжал хорошо общаться, еще периодически встречался с Темным Лордом.

— Зачем? — глядя на него, спросил Сириус.

— Информация, — просто ответил Питер. — Когда Гермиона поймала меня, возвращающегося с собрания, я понял, что пришло время расставить приоритеты. Но я не мог просто так взять и оборвать все связи с Пожирателями. Это было бы глупо. Так что я позволил им поверить, что сменил сторону. Никто не знал, что я был в Ордене, и когда Волдеморт несколько раз интересовался, почему я не сражаюсь вместе с ними, то я объяснил, что не хотел, чтобы мои друзья, которые состоят в Ордене, что-то заподозрили. К счастью, он купился. И это оказалось действенным, позволило сбросить Пожирателей с моего хвоста. А также помогло наряду с Регулусом кормить их недостоверной информацией.

— А что теперь-то ему нужно? — спросила Лили.

— Полагаю, что сведения. Ведь он знает, кто мои друзья. Я встречусь с ним и расскажу какую-нибудь байку. Все будет так же, как и до этого, — произнес он, но краска сошла с его лица, а руки задрожали.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты шел один, — внезапно выпалила Гермиона.

— А я и не пойду, со мной будет Северус, — нервно улыбаясь, заметил Питер, глядя на нее.

Но у Гермиону не покидало плохое предчувствие. У нее вдруг закружилась голова, и она покачнулась. Сириус заметил это и быстро подошел к ней, чтобы поддержать.

— У меня предчувствие... — пробормотала она. — Питер, я хочу пойти с тобой.

— Что? — выдохнул Сириус. Все в комнате повернулись и посмотрели на Гермиону, как будто у нее выросла вторая голова.

— Я буду под iмантией. /iЯ чувствую, что должна быть там, — проводя рукой по волосам, пояснила она.

— Директор, а вы что думаете? — с нечитаемым лицом поинтересовался Джеймс.

— Я доверяю ее суждениям, — ответил Дамблдор. — Хотя призываю тебя быть осторожной, Гермиона.

— Если ты идешь, то и я тоже, — настаивал Сириус.

— Нет, — повернувшись и кладя руку ему на грудь, возразила Гермиона. — Сириус, я не знаю почему, но iмне нужно быть там./i При этом мне буквально необходимо, чтобы ты оставался в безопасности. Чтобы ты сражался с Лили и Джеймсом, если со мной что-то случится. Чтобы ты защитил Гарри, — Сириус смотрел на нее грустными серыми глазами. Он вздохнул, потом кивнул и поцеловал ее в лоб.

— Но будь осторожна, — умоляюще произнес он, а затем посмотрел на Питера. — Вы оба. Я не могу потерять тебя.

— Гермиона кивнула, уткнулась лицом ему в грудь и обняла. Сириус крепко держал ее несколько мгновений, прежде чем Лили заговорила.

— Но вы поужинаете прежде, чем куда-либо пойдете, — твердо заверила она.

На что Гермиона улыбнулась, а затем переглянулась с Питером. Они решили позволить Лили попытаться внести хоть каплю нормальности в эту нервную ситуацию.— Ну что, Лилс, давай закончим торт, — предложила Гермиона, и, поцеловав Сириуса, отстранилась от него.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал он, прежде чем выпустить ее из объятий.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Гермиона нежно сжала его руку, после чего вернулась на кухню.

iПозже этим же вечером/i

iФалмут, Англия, резиденция Ноттов /i

Особняк Ноттов был невероятно огромен, все три его этажа увивал плющ. Гермиона, находясь под плащом-невидимкой Джеймса, молча двигалась к дому вслед за Северусом и Питером по мощеной дорожке. Она подняла взгляд на впечатляющее здание и заметила мужчину, который следил за ними с балкона третьего этажа, прежде чем тот развернулся и скрылся внутри. Гермиона подошла ближе к Питеру, когда они приблизились ко входу, не желая остаться снаружи из-за своей медлительности.

Дверь со скрипом отворилась, их встретил низко кланяющийся домовой эльф. Гермиона успела вовремя проскользнуть внутрь.

— Хозяин примет посетителей в гостиной, — пропищал эльф. — Следуйте за мной.

Мужчины направились вслед за эльфом, и Гермиона поспешила за ними. Она вошла в комнату за Питером и, найдя свободный угол, направилась туда в надежде, что там она окажется в относительной безопасности.

— Хозяин скоро появится, — снова поклонившись, произнес эльф.

— Покашляй раз, — практически неслышно произнес Северус. Гермиона тут же исполнила просьбу, показывая мужчинам, что находится слева от них. С такой позиции ей должно было удобно наблюдать за происходящим. Никто из них не присел в ожидании Волдеморта, но они слегка оживились, услышав шаги в коридоре.

— Ах, Северус! Рад видеть, что ты привел нашего друга! Хорошо, очень хорошо! — решительно заходя в комнату, произнес Волдеморт.

— Добрый вечер, мой Лорд! — поприветствовал его Северус, склонив голову.

— Определенно добрый, — согласился он. — Особенно, если юный Питер предоставит мне то, чего я хочу.

— Я, безусловно, попытаюсь, мой Лорд, — произнес Питер, но Гермиона слышала в его голосе дрожь.

— Больше нет места для попыток, Питер. Видишь ли, когда я хочу что-то, я получаю это. Исключений не бывает. Я получаю то, что хочу, или же человек, который отказывает мне... Они тоже получают свое, — доставая палочку и поигрывая с ней, пояснил Волдеморт.

Гермиона усилием воли подавила дрожь.

— Да, мой Лорд, — ответил Питер, на его лице были заметны капельки пота.

— Ну что ж, тогда… Я полагаю, что ты близко знаком с Джеймсом Поттером и Сириусом Блэком? Вы были такими друзьями в школе. Даже эти милые прозвища, которые вы дали друг другу. Хвост, Бродяга, Сохатый. Да, я знаю об этом все. Похоже, что они вступили в небольшую группку Дамблдора и ушли в подполье. Но я думаю, что ты можешь знать, где они, ведь можешь же?

— Мне очень жаль, мой Лорд. Я в течение нескольких месяцев сам пытался отыскать их. Я виделся с ними несколько раз, но они всегда сами приходили ко мне, — ответил он.

Гермиона была впечатлена тем, как складно Питер врал под таким давлением.

— Всего? Хм, какая жалость. Я, может быть, и поверил бы тебе, если бы Мальсибер не следил за тобой в течение прошедшего месяца. Так где они, Питер? В Годриковой впадине? В Раю? Или, может быть, в Аппер Фледжи, где ты бываешь довольно часто? Что совпадает с посещениями Блэка, кстати.

— Я не знаю, где они живут, мой Лорд, я много времени проводил со своей семьей. В Годриковой Впадине живет мой больной дядя. А в Раю — моя мать.

Волдеморт почти небрежно направил палочку на Питера, посылая в него проклятие и заставляя буквально кататься по полу и кричать от боли.

— iНе ври мне, мальчишка. /iЯ знаю, что твоя мать мертва. Так что, попробуем еще раз? Отвечай, где живут Сириус и Гермиона Блэк, а так же Лили и Джеймс Поттер, или же я убью тебя прямо на этом месте. Гермиона с трудом подавила крик, наблюдая, как пытают ее друга. Она отвела от него взгляд, посмотрела на Снейпа и успела только заметить, как кончик палочки показался из его рукава. Легким, почти незаметным движением запястья он сделал так, что Гермиона замерла, став жертвой невербального «Петрификуса». Гермиона запаниковала на мгновение, прежде чем поняла, почему он это сделал. Питер рассмеялся.

— Я не боюсь смерти, — вставая на ноги, произнес он. — Я знаю, каково это — быть любимым. Умереть — куда лучше, чем жить без любви. В конце концов, последний же враг истребится — смерть.

— iМолчать! -/i взревел Волдеморт, яростно взмахнув палочкой в сторону Питера.

Пит закричал, выгнув спину, но не упал. Боль прошла, и он, тяжело дыша, наклонился вперед, уперев руки в колени.

— Последний шанс, жалкое подобие волшебника. Ты рассказываешь то, что меня интересует, и может проваливать. А если же нет, то ты ни за что умрешь в одиночестве.

— А я не один, — произнес Питер. — И мне жаль огорчать тебя, Том, но тебе придется меня убить, потому что я лучше погибну, чем предам своих друзей.

И тут Гермиона заметила, что Питер смотрел не на Волдеморта, а на нее. Она почувствовала, как слезы катятся по ее щекам, понимая, что сейчас произойдет.

— И мои друзья поступили бы так же ради меня.

Внезапно Гермиона вспомнила свой третий курс и события в Визжащей хижине, когда она впервые встретила Питера и Сириуса.

— i«Ты не понимаешь, — заныл Питер. — Он бы убил меня, Сириус!/i

— iТогда ты должен был умереть! — проорал Блэк. — Умереть, нежели предать своих друзей, как мы бы сделали ради тебя!»/i

— Ты ничего не знаешь о дружбе или любви, Том. И это станет твоим поражением. И, кстати, последний совет, — выпрямляясь и глядя Темному лорду прямо в глаза, произнес Питер. — Никогда не стоит недооценивать Поттеров. Это будет последнее, что ты когда-либо сделаешь.

Слезы уже текли ручьем из глаз Гермионы, когда она увидела, что Волдеморт снова поднял палочку. Затуманенным взглядом она наблюдала, как зеленая вспышка ударила Питера в грудь, и его тело рухнуло на пол.

— Приберись тут, Северус, и ты свободен. И, как всегда, держи ухо востро, — перед уходом приказал Волдеморт.

Северус что-то тихо ответил, но Гермиона не услышала. Она смутно осознавала, что Темный Лорд покидает комнату, но только когда она почти упала лицом вперед, поняла, что заклинание было снято. Гермиона увидела, что Северус левитирует тело Питера, и быстро подошла к нему.

— Держись рядом, — пробормотал он практически неслышно.

Она почти что приклеилась к нему, пока они не дошли до точки аппарации. Не доверяя себе, Гермиона схватилась за его руку, и тут же почувствовала знакомое скручивание, а через мгновение очутилась перед домом Поттеров в Годриковой впадине. Сириус, должно быть, следил из окна, поскольку открыл дверь буквально через мгновение после их появления.

— О, нет, — пробормотал он, когда Гермиона сняла мантию и бросилась к нему. — Питер? — спросил он, и она поняла, что в нем все еще теплилась надежда, что его друг был просто без сознания.

— Его больше нет, — всхлипнула Гермиона. — Я же говорила тебе, что он не предаст нас, и он этого не сделал.

Сириус в неверии смотрел на тело, которое Северус опустил на траву буквально в паре метров от них. Гермиона слышала, как остальные спешат выйти к ним, и попыталась подготовить себя к будущему всплеску эмоций. Но все же от одной мысли в голове она никак не могла избавиться.

Она стала свидетелем того, как Волдеморт хладнокровно убил одного из ее лучших друзей, и все происходящее перешло на более личный уровень. И теперь она вознамерилась точно посмотреть, как он будет гореть.


	42. Наконец-то

i5 августа 1981 года/i

iГодрикова впадина, Англия, кладбище церкви святого Джерома/i

Похороны Питера были скромными. На них присутствовали только члены Ордена. Северус и Регулус появились ненадолго, почтить память, но оставаться долго они не могли.Джеймс, Римус и Сириус чувствовали себя морально разбитыми. Гермиона видела, в каком парни были состоянии после того, как потеряли родителей, но сейчас сложилась иная ситуация.. Ведь это не болезнь забрала их друга, а хладнокровное убийство. И в их глазах за слезами горел огонь. Волдеморт связался не с теми людьми.

Все трое настояли на том, чтобы самостоятельно выкопать могилу для гроба Питера. Они работали по очереди, сменяясь только тогда, когда окончательно выбивались из сил. Гермиона понимала, что таким образом они пытались бороться со своей болью и гневом. Они должны были что-то делать.

Когда все закончилось и гроб опустили в могилу, Римус с помощью палочки выгравировал на надгробии, которое они купили, эпитафию:

centeriПитер «Хвост» Петтегрю./i

iРодился 5 августа 1960 года/i

iПогиб 31 июля 1981 года/i

iШалость удалась/i

i/i/center

Прочитав последнюю строчку, Гермиона не выдержала и разрыдалась. Это должен был быть его двадцать первый день рождения. Сириус обнял ее, и она, повернувшись, прижалась к его груди, продолжая всхлипывать. Он крепко держал ее, позволяя выплеснуть эмоции. Римус, Джеймс и Лили находились рядом с ними возле свежей могилы, остальные члены Ордена стояли подальше, предоставляя им немного пространства.

— Дамблдор согласился, — произнес Джеймс.

Гермиона успокоилась, но продолжала прижиматься к Сириусу, ища поддержки. Римус кивнул. Вчера они все обсудили. Даже Гермиона согласилась, что им необходимо было уже что-то предпринять. А потому она с Сириусом сразу после похорон собиралась отправиться в Хогвартс, а Римус — забрать Гарри на север. У них останется не столь много времени, как хотелось бы, но директор уверил, что все будут готовы.

Предполагалось, что Гермиона подаст знак, как только найдет диадему, что послужит сигналом для Регулуса и Снейпа к началу их отвлекающего маневра, а так же сигналом членам Ордена и аврорам о максимальной готовности.

— Мне страшно, — прошептала Гермиона, уткнувшись в грудь Сириуса. Она изо всех сил пыталась избегать этих слов, стараясь оставаться сильной, но ради собственного спокойствия ей просто необходимо было признать это.

— Я бы счел тебя сумасшедшей, если бы ты не боялась, — с печальной улыбкой произнес Римус.

— Это она, да? Наша последняя возможность побыть вместе до тех пор, как война не закончится? — спросила Лили.

Осознание этого факта буквально ударило по Гермионе. Нужно было признать, что подруга права.

— Полагаю, так и есть, — поцеловав ее в лоб, произнес Джеймс. — Но разве мы когда-нибудь действительно разделялись? Я знаю, что вы всегда со мной, в моем сердце. Даже Питер.

— Всегда, — кивнула Лили.

Позже в этот же день

Хогвартс, Шотландия. Коридор седьмого этажа

Гермиона и Сириус стояли в коридоре возле гобелена с изображением Варнавы Взлрюченного и смотрели на пустую стену. Гермиона крепко сжимала руку Сириуса, пытаясь придумать, что же сказать, чтобы нужное помещение появилось.

«Мне нужна комната, где спрятана диадема», — подумала она и, отойдя от Сириуса, начала вышагивать взад-вперед, продолжая повторять эту мысль в своей голове. После третьего прохода она подняла взгляд и облегченно вздохнула, заметив, как появляется дверь.

— Должны ли мы? — начал было Сириус, указывая головой в сторону комнату.

Гермиона кивнула и, схватившись за ручку, потянула тяжелую дверь на себя.

— Вот же черт, — произнес Сириус, когда они увидели, что комната изнутри завалена грудами хлама, копившегося тут тысячу лет. Эти кучи были такими высокими, что напоминали стены. Между грудами сломанных, украденных и, без сомнения, запрещенных предметов змеились тропинки, и сердце Гермионы буквально упало. Она сделала несколько шагов вперед, глядя на настоящий город спрятанных вещей. Вглубь комнаты вели три главные дорожки, вдоль проходов были разбросаны предметы, а от главных отходили узкие переулки.

— На это уйдут часы, — удрученно произнесла она.

— Акцио, диадема, — произнес Сириус, но ничего не произошло. — Попытаться стоило, — пожав плечами, пояснил он. — Я бы чувствовал себя идиотом, если бы мы часами вручную искали ее, а все было куда проще.

— Думаю, нам нужно разделиться. Я пойду по тропинке направо, ты — налево, и мы встретимся посередине. Я уверена, что все эти пути должны быть связаны, — предложила Гермиона, вытаскивая свою палочку и зажигая «Люмос», чтобы можно было заглядывать в щели.

— И что именно мы ищем? — спросил Сириус, тоже зажигая палочку.

— Это диадема Когтевран, она похожа на серебряную тиару с овальным сапфиром в центре. И на ней должна быть надпись.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он, а затем, подойдя ближе, поцеловал ее в лоб. — Будь осторожна. Никогда не знаешь, какой зачарованный предмет можно отыскать в таком месте.

— Надеюсь, что только крестраж, — слегка улыбнулась она, прежде чем развернуться и пойти по своей дорожке с грудами сломанной мебели на одной стороне и полками, забитыми разбитыми и треснувшими бутылками, в некоторых из которых еще были зелья.

Гермиона просматривала груды, обращая внимание на все, что было серебристым или отражало свет. Она перебирала стопки книг, ящики со старыми принадлежностями для квиддича и бутылками. Там нашлось несколько старых зеркал, уже начавших чернеть, испугавших ее, когда она увидела в них отражение света своей волшебной палочки. Гермионе потребовался почти час, чтобы обшарить полки и ящики в маленьком переулке и добраться до развилки на тропинке. Она посмотрела направо, но увидела только разбитые бутылки и таинственные зелья, а затем стену, покрытую картинами в разных состояниях негодности. Она покачала головой, глядя на левую дорожку, заваленную полками, старыми сундуками и кучей кубков высотой в шесть футов. Кивнув сама себе, она пошла по этой тропинке, открывая и осматривая каждый сундук и ни одной полки не оставляя нетронутой.

Еще два часа буквально пролетели, но поиски продолжались, и Гермиона подошла к еще одной развилке на пути. Перед ней лежала куча метел, старых квиддичных мантий и брошенных квоффлов и бладжеров, последние из которых все еще едва подергивались. Справа ее встретила та же самая стена с потрепанными картинами, но слева она увидела возвышающуюся над комнатой груду котлов и несколько старых сундуков. Она повернула налево, рассматривая на ходу груды квиддичных принадлежностей.

Гермиона сидела на полу, просматривая уже, наверное, сотый сундук, когда услышала шаги и подняла взгляд, заметив уставшего Сириуса.

— Эй, есть успехи? — спросила она, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Ничего. Уже прошло четыре с половиной часа. Давай вернемся утром? Дамблдор говорил, что мы можем остаться, эльфы позаботятся обо всем, — проведя рукой по лицу, предложил он.

— Сперва я хочу закончить вот с этой грудой, — Гермиона указала на гору книг и котлов перед ней.

Сириус вздохнул, но кивнул и двинулся, чтобы помочь ей в поисках. Они осмотрели все полки, котлы и сундуки, какие только смогли найти, и, наконец, подошли к покрытому пузырями вспухшего лака старому шкафу и открыли его. Пока Сириус обыскивал шкаф, что-то привлекло внимание Гермионы. В нескольких футах от него стояла груда ящиков, накрытых черной мантией. Гермионе это показалось странным, но что ее заинтриговало, так это выпуклость на ткани. Часть мантии была обернута вокруг чего-то. Гермиона нахмурилась, подошла и осторожно сняла ткань, открывая взгляду то, что пряталось под ней. Она ахнула, тем самым привлекая внимание Сириуса.

— Это она? — подходя ближе, спросил он.

Гермиона протянула руку и осторожно взяла старинную диадему. Она осмотрела потускневшее серебро, пробежав взглядом по словам, выгравированным под сапфиром.

— «Ума палата дороже злата» — прочитала она и посмотрела на Сириуса. — Да, это она.

— Мы нашли ее, — выдохнул он. — Теперь мы можем сообщить остальным.

— Думаю, будет лучше, если они подождут до завтра. В таком случае все отдохнут и будут готовы к битве.

— Не знаю насчет тебя, Гермиона, но нет ни одного шанса, что я смогу уснуть сегодня, зная, что завтра будет война.

Она посмотрела на него и кивнула.

— И все же я бы предпочла отдохнуть, пока у нас есть возможность. К тому же, это позволит нам собрать всех. А теперь пойдем, нужно отправить Патронуса и поесть, — взяв его за руку, она направилась к выходу.

— Не могу понять, — начал Сириус. — С чего он решил, что это хорошее укрытие? Вероятно, тысячи людей использовали это место на протяжении многих лет, раз здесь столько хлама. Я думал, что он один из умнейших волшебников нашего времени, а он делает что-то такое идиотское.

— Думаю, его эго сыграло в этом немалую роль, — предложила Гермиона.

— Ах, эго, — вздохнул Сириус. — Оно убьет тебя быстрее, чем храбрость.

— По собственному опыту судишь? — улыбнулась она.

— А как же, — поморщился Сириус.

— Ты же знаешь, что ты сильно повзрослел, — опустив взгляд, произнесла Гермиона. — Я едва узнаю в тебе того мальчишку, которым ты был раньше.

— Действительно? — выгнув бровь, спросил он. — Ну, знаешь ли, мы всегда можем найти кладовку для метел перед ужином. Тряхнем стариной, — ухмыльнулся он, и Гермиона покраснела, прикусив нижнюю губу. Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как у них была возможность уделить внимание романтической стороне своей жизни, так что Гермиона буквально растаяла от этой его ухмылки.

— Я ведь могу и принять предложение. Но только после ужина. Я умираю с голоду.

— По крайней мере, ты умеешь расставлять приоритеты. Я знал, что есть причина, по которой я женился на тебе.

Она лишь закатила глаза и потянула его быстрее из Выручай-комнаты, притормозив лишь для того, чтобы послать Патронуса Дамблдору и Лили. Глубоко вздохнув, они направились на кухню в поисках еды.

i6 августа 1981 года/i

iГодрикова впадина, Англия, дом Поттеров/i

Лили находилась в гостиной своего пустого дома. Джеймс все еще спал наверху. Еще недавно дом был наполнен членами Ордена и аврорами, готовящимися к сегодняшней засаде, но теперь здесь стояла тишина. Было совсем тихо — затишье перед бурей.

Для Лили все еще казалось странным, что Гарри нет рядом, чтобы хоть как-то занять ее, отвлечь. В эти дни забота о нем была единственным, что удерживало ее в здравом уме. Она верила, что Римус защитит ее сына, но при этом ей хотелось самой оберегать его. Лили слегка вздрогнула от утреннего холода, потирая руки.

Всего через несколько часов должно начаться сражение. Что станет с домом? Будет ли он все еще стоять после всего, что было сказано и сделано? Будет ли она счастлива? Лили тут же выбросила эту мысль из головы, направляясь на кухню, чтобы приготовить чай и завтрак. Гермиона и Сириус ожидались к десяти утра, по крайней мере так они сообщили со вчерашним Патронусом. Ей стоило чем-то заняться, иначе беспокойство и страх за жизнь ее друзей грозили стать невыносимыми.

Сегодня Северус впервые открыто выступит против Волдеморта, и она несколько раз говорила ему, как гордится его решением и тем, что он наконец-то перешел на сторону Света. Она скучала по своему другу больше, чем могла выразить словами. Регулусу также придется открыто предать Пожирателей Смерти, и хотя Лили знала, что это действительно важная и необходимая часть плана, она хотела, чтобы Регулус не был тем, кто это сделает. Для такого молодого человека он уже и так достаточно погряз в этой войне. Ее сердце болело за него.

Лили тяжело вздохнула, сделав глоток чая и прислонившись к стойке. Была ли она готова к тому, чтобы все это закончилось? Да. Но часть ее хотела, чтобы нашелся хоть какой-нибудь способ ускорить жизнь, чтобы ей не пришлось проходить через этот день.


End file.
